To Be Loved
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: He was here the whole time, right before my eyes. Why can't I see? But how can I love him if I already love another? A ShawnUndertaker fic,featuring other pairings namely ShawnHunter. Slash! Romance, humor, drama, and everything in between. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: To be Loved

Author: TheVampireLucinda

Synopsis: A slashfic detailing the special relationship that develops through time…whether we know about them or not.Or something like that.

Characters: Undertaker and Shawn Michaels (others later on)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my name, and I'm sure that soon I'll be sued over that too. ;) Enjoy! Comment if you so desire!

* * *

He did it. He won. 

For the first time in his entire career, the Undertaker was the winner of the Royal Rumble. And it hadn't been an easy win at all. Shawn Michaels was as tenacious and determined as he remembered, even though it had been several years since they had been in the ring together. He put up a good fight, to say the least.

As the Undertaker stood up slowly, reeling slightly from the two chair shots he had taken, he noticed Shawn Michaels sitting on the ramp, looking up at him. Their eyes met, and a feeling of mutual respect passed between them. The Deadman gave the Heartbreak Kid a small nod, watching as the smaller man walked up the ramp, obviously disappointed that he hadn't won, but being gracious in a way that surprised him.

'Tough son of a bitch,' he thought, standing tall in the ring and turning to face the Wrestlemania sign that hung above him. 'I'd kill to get another shot at him.'

Shawn smiled slightly as the Superstars crowded around him, congratulating him on his amazing battle with the Undertaker.

"I guess it _was _pretty cool," he conceded at last, drawing a laugh from the guys who stood around, still patting him on the shoulder. "But I really wanted to win."

Brian Kendrick stepped forward, smiling. "I don't think it matters; you and the Undertaker were amazing out there. No one here wants to admit it, but you guys are the best out of all of us!"

HBK patted his former student on the head, chuckling. "Well, I could have told you that before tonight," he said, walking into the locker room to shower and go over the details of his match, as he often did. His phone rang almost immediately after he got into the locker room. It was Hunter, of course, congratulating him, and telling him how he was more worthy of the Wrestlemania spot than the Undertaker.

"Thanks buddy," Shawn said with a sincere smile. "Hey, hope you feel better soon."

"Please, Shawn. This injury can't keep me down. You know that."

The Heartbreak Kid laughed, feeling slightly better, before saying his goodbye and getting into the steaming hot shower. As the water ran over his body, easing his muscles, he found his mind wandering from the Rumble, to the Undertaker, to Hunter, and then back to the Undertaker again.

'What a tough guy,' Shawn thought, stepping out of the shower and sitting on a bench, draped in a white towel. 'He's amazing… I wish we could have some more matches together, 'cause there's no one even close to being like him here on RAW.'

As he sat, deep in thought, he became aware of a heavy silence outside. 'Everyone must be going home,' he thought, slipping into a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. As he put on his brown vest, however, he realized with a shock that he didn't have a ride home. He and Triple H had always rode back to the hotel together, but since the Game had been injured earlier this month, Shawn had been riding with the last person to leave. But this time, judging from the silence, everyone was already gone.

"Perfect," the Heartbreak Kid muttered, stuffing his ring gear into his bag and walking out to the parking lot. From the looks of things, even the ring crew had left, making Shawn wonder just how long he had been thinking about his fight tonight. 'So close to winning,' he thought again, kicking a can and watching it skid off into the practically empty parking lot.

"Need a ride?" a deep voice asked softly from somewhere behind him. HBK turned around and saw the Undertaker standing there, still in his ring gear, hands on his hips as they often were when he had been standing still for too long or waiting for something. "Everyone's gone home already," he said, black hair swaying in the gentle breeze.

Shawn smiled. "Why thank you, Deadman," he said, taking a step towards the giant man and clapping him on the shoulder. "I don't want to infringe on your patience…but thank you. I do need a ride."

"No problem," the Undertaker said, shrugging slightly. "We're going to the same place anyway, and you look like a lost puppy out here." He smiled as Shawn blushed slightly. "If you don't mind waiting a few minutes while I take a quick shower and change, you can wait out here by my bike," he concluded, indicating a black Titan. HBK whistled.

"Nice ride," he commented. "But I think I'll go inside with you. I don't like how cold it is tonight." With that, he slung his bag over his other shoulder, motioning for the Undertaker to lead the way, and following him back into the building.

Not surprisingly, they wound up in the SmackDown locker room, and Shawn Michaels made himself comfortable on a bench while the Undertaker began to unlace his boots on the opposite side of the room.

"You were great out there tonight," HBK said, watching the other man closely for his reaction.

"Thanks. So where you." He looked up from his boots and shook his head. "When I realized that it was just us two left in the ring, I knew it would be a great fight. And it was, of course."

Shawn smiled. "Yeah, it was…" He shifted on the bench and crossed his legs. "The other guys are saying that we're the best in this business."

"Of course we are."

"That's what I said," HBK laughed, reaching into his bag and pulling out his water bottle. "We have been here the longest, after all. We had better be the best."

The Undertaker nodded, removing both of his boots, but then stopped, folding his arms.

Shawn noticed this and stopped drinking the water. "What is it?"

"Are you just going to sit there?" the Deadman asked, coloring slightly. "I need to get undressed if I want to take a shower, you know."

"And?"

"And I don't want you watching me."

HBK felt his mischievous nature rising to the forefront almost immediately. "Why not? What are you hiding in that singlet, hmm?" He raised and eyebrow.

Now the Phenom blushed and turned away. "I'm not hiding anything. I just don't want _you _staring at me while I'm naked." When he looked at Shawn again, he saw the grin, and it was only getting bigger. 'Damn him,' he thought, rolling his eyes and sighing. 'He's making fun of me.'

"Fine then!" he grumbled, after several minutes in which it was made clear that Shawn wasn't leaving. "Just don't say or do anything, okay?"

HBK grinned like a child who just gotten his way. "Okay. No comments here."

Very uncomfortably, the Undertaker began to pull his singlet down, first baring his strong shoulders, then his well-defined chest, but stopped at his waist. 'How should I do this?' he wondered, glancing at Shawn, who was most definitely staring. 'I don't want to turn my back to him, but I can't just stand full-frontal… Ah, dammit all, I'll get him back for this.'

Sighing again, he turned around and stripped off the rest of the singlet, quickly grabbing a towel and going into the shower.

"When I get out of the shower, your ass had better be out of here, Shawn Michaels," the Undertaker warned, hearing laughter as he turned on the hot water.

* * *

"That is really a nice bike," Shawn said as they headed out to the black Titan. The Undertaker had showered fairly quickly, and after chasing Shawn from the room, had emerged wearing blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. 'He looks really nice,' HBK thought absently, watching him climb on the motorcycle. 'He probably smells good too.'

"Get on," the Deadman said with a toss of his long black hair. Shawn obeyed, getting on very carefully, fitting comfortably in the seat with little trouble. "Okay, now hold on to my waist, otherwise you'll fall off."

HBK nodded and wrapped his arms around the Undertaker's middle just in time to get a good grip before they sped off into the night, definitely breaking the some traffic laws along the way. He had never ridden a motorcycle before, and the feeling was exhilarating.

"Whooooo!" he yelled into the wind, drawing a chuckle from the Undertaker. "Now I know why you love riding these things!"

In a very short time, they arrived at the hotel, thankfully in one piece. They stopped at the counter, getting their respective keys and climbing up the spiral staircase.

"Thanks again for the ride, Big Man," Shawn said, holding out his hand once they reached the top.

The Undertaker took it with a smile. "No problem. We legends gotta stick together, right?" They shook and then parted ways, as their rooms were on opposite ends of the hallway.

"Mark?" Shawn called as he stood in front of his door, turning to see if the Undertaker had heard him.

"Yes?"

"This is the first time we've had a chance to be near one another in years, and the last time we did, we were beating the hell out of one another. I feel like I'm just getting to know you. We should…hang out together sometime."

The Deadman nodded. "Sure. We have off tomorrow night… Wanna go party?"

HBK couldn't help but smile. "Okay! See you tomorrow night, then." Shawn put his keys in the door and opened it. "Oh, and Big Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice ass." Shawn quickly ran into the room and locked the door, laughing first at the silence, and then at the expletives that came from the other end of the hallway.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I realize that I may have been a bit misleading in my first chapter. sheepish grin I was wrong to call it a one shot, as this fic will have several chapters. The tone will range from romantic, to funny, to fluffy, to smutty, and everything in between. Thanks for deciding to read what happens next. wink Stay tuned, the story will only get better…and more complicated. Hopefully. ;)

* * *

Shawn waited in the lobby, twirling a finger in his long hair. He was early--something he usually wasn't--and pretty excited. After all, it wasn't everyday one had the privilege of going partying with the Undertaker. It was damn near unheard of among the guys, so this was the chance to have some serious fun, if the rumors were true.

He had dressed accordingly--knowing that the Undertaker was most likely going to be wearing all black, he had chosen to wear white: white jeans, a white button-down long sleeved shirt, and even white boots. He decided to let his golden-brown hair flow freely over his shoulders, with the exception of two small braids bound in the back. The only thing that wasn't white was the black band around his wrist, which he always wore.

He could barely tear himself from the mirror, he looked so good.

'Alright, it's 10:00... He should be coming down right about now,' Shawn thought, still fiddling with his hair. He looked up at the stairs, and a small smile came to his lips. Sure enough, the Undertaker was coming, and, as expected, was wearing all black. This time he had black jean pants, a black button-down shirt, and a black jean jacket with two white skulls on the front.

HBK stood up, and they shook hands somewhat formally. "You look nice," Shawn said with a laugh. "And I totally knew you were going to wear black."

The Undertaker laughed. "When do I not wear black?" he asked, pointing to a silver earring in his right earlobe. "Except for this, maybe."

"Hmm… Maybe you could borrow some of my old earrings? Although, they may be a bit…flashy for your tastes…"

"Flashy? You? Never!" 'Taker said with a smile as Shawn began to laugh again. "C'mon, let's go before the club gets full."

The Heartbreak Kid nodded as they made their way to the parking lot. "Where are we going?" he asked as he climbed on the black Titan in back of the Undertaker. There was an unspoken agreement between the two that they would travel together by bike. Even though Shawn could technically drive, the Undertaker had made it clear that he wasn't ready to risk his life just yet. Not that Shaw really cared. He was content riding on the back of the Undertaker's bike.

"Downtown," the Deadman answered cryptically. "You'll see. I think you'll like the place--best club in town."

"How do you know so much about all the clubs?"

The Undertaker smiled beautifully. "Didn't you know? They used to call me the PartyTaker."

* * *

How will Shawn and the Undertaker's trip to the club turn out? This was a short chapter because this section turned out pretty long, so I split it into parts. Cliffhanger? You decide.

Comment if you feel moved to do so, more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who's been reading. Sorry the updates are taking so long... College has just gone into overdrive. But hey, I've always got wrestling, and anime, and things to keep me sane. Enjoy! Comments are appreciated!

* * *

"Wow," was all Shawn said as they pulled up to a large building. It looked like the perfect place for a bunch of high teenagers to go when they wanted to have a rave or something. 

The Undertaker got off the bike, and extended his hand to help Shawn. "Isn't it great?" he asked as they approached the doors. "No one in here will recognize us, so we can dance and drink freely if we want."

Shawn nodded, understanding. "Ah, good thinking, 'Taker! Now let's go!" he said happily, hopping through the entrance.

Once inside, both men were greeted by loud music, a crowded dance floor, strobe lights and a very odd, very sophisticated looking bar.

"Want a drink?" the Undertaker asked as they walked over to a small table nestled in the corner.

"No thanks, I don't drink," HBK answered with a smile. "At least, nothing alcoholic. You never know what someone like me will do when I'm drunk."

The Undertaker nodded. "Got that right," he muttered, earning a dirty look from Shawn.

The two men sat on opposite sides of the table, surprised at how relatively quiet this corner of the room was. There was a dance floor, filled with humanity, in the middle of the several tables and booths. They had the table farthest from the dancing floor, and closest to the bar, hidden perfectly from the masses.

"So… tell me about yourself," Shawn said with no preamble after the Undertaker had ordered his drinks. He wanted to use this time to really get to know the Big Guy, because, if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was lonely with Hunter out, and longed for a friend

"What do you want to know?" the bigger man asked, green eyes sparkling for a moment as he leaned forwards. He, on the other hand, had wondered why Shawn Michaels would ever even think of getting acquainted with him, but then decided that no harm could come of it. And besides, Shawn had always been something of a puzzle to him--and indescribable phenomenon. Like a miracle. Or a natural disaster. "Anything in particular?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

Mark smiled. "Alright then… Black is my favorite color, I'm smarter than everyone thinks that I am, and my favorite actor is Robert DeNiro."

"Seriously?! Me too!"

The Undertaker blinked. "What? You're smarter than everyone thinks?" he asked, thinking of the all the possibilities this would entail. He knew it! Shawn was one of the smarter guys…

Shawn shook his head. "No, no, no. My favorite actor is Robert DeNiro too!"

Mark stared blankly at him for a moment, and then began to laugh. And not just chuckle, but really laugh in a way he only rarely did.

"What's so funny?" Shawn asked innocently. "What? What did I say, 'Taker?"

"Nothing Shawn," the Phenom said, trying to stop laughing, and failing.

The Heartbreak Kid huffed slightly. "Well, I'm glad I can at least make you laugh," he grumbled, turning his head comically and causing the Undertaker to laugh even more. As he looked out onto the dance floor, he noticed a group of four young people dancing not far from where they sat; two boys and two girls. Interestingly enough, the boys were dancing together and the girls were too.

"Wow," he said, tapping 'Taker's arm and pointing discreetly at the pairs. "Now that's what I call being secure in one's sexuality," he chuckled.

The Undertaker looked over and shook his head. "Got that right. Even I'm not that secure," he laughed, and noticed how Shawn blue eyes widened slightly. 'Uh-oh,' he thought, seeing the twinkle.

"Seriously?" HBK asked, looking into Mark's eyes. "So you wouldn't be comfortable dancing with another man? You?"

'Taker tried to stop the blush he felt coming to his cheeks. "Well…not really. I mean, it would be so…awkward, I guess."

"Not if he was a great dancer. Then he could lead your steps. It would be fun!"

"Maybe. But I don't know any great dancers I'd feel comfortable with." Again, the shining eyes. "Shawn, what are you thinking?"

HBK smiled sexily. "Well, you know me, and I'm a pretty good dancer…" He stood up slowly and took the Undertaker's hand. "Come dance with me, Big Guy. It'll be fun, I promise."

The Undertaker felt himself blushing even more, and he didn't understand why. "Shawn, we're too old for this, and I'm not that good…"

"Oh, stop making excuses, Mark," Shawn scolded, trying to drag him to his feet. Getting nowhere, he was struck with an idea suddenly. "Oh, I get it," he said with a sidelong glance. "You're afraid to dance with the Heartbreak Kid!"

Mark blinked. "What?"

Shawn smiled. "You're scared to dance with me… I guess you don't think you can handle this," he said, indicating his perfect body. "Which is perfectly understandable, all things considered…"

"Shawn," the Deadman growled, face now very much red, "I ain't afraid of nothin', especially not you!" He stood up and all but dragged HBK over to the dance floor. Still grumbling, he put one arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Well, show me what you got, Michaels. Start dancing!"

Shawn hid his smile. 'Well that was easy,' he thought as the music changed. "If you insist… but who's gonna be the girl?"

The Undertaker's green eyes widened as he realized his mistake. How the hell did Shawn accomplish what no one before had?!

The thought made him laugh, and HBK laughed as well. "Whatever, I'll be the girl," the former Lord of Darkness said, feeling something between ridiculous and insane.

"Good." Shawn closed his eyes, waiting for the next song to starts. As it began, a large grin spread on his lips, and eventually became a fit of laughter. The Undertaker listened as well, face becoming a mask of surprise and disgust.

"Oh fuck," he mouthed as the other couples began dancing.

_What's Your Fantasy _by Ludacris was playing.

Shawn moved very close to him, smiling. "Come on girl, let's dance," he teased. In one fluid motion, he had his arms around the Deadman's waist, one leg between the Phenom's long ones. "Don't be so stiff, 'Taker," he said with a chuckle, swaying his hips suggestively. It was obvious he was making Mark uncomfortable, and Shawn was loving every second of it. 'He'll be running for his seat any second now,' he thought with a wicked grin, expecting it to happen any second.

What he didn't expect to happen was for the Undertaker to begin dancing, which he did after a while. And not just dancing, but dancing really well! Against his will, his eyes wandered to the Phenom's s gyrating hips, and stayed there.

'He's kinda hot,' HBK thought before he could stop himself. 'Really hot…' He gave a little gasp of surprise as the Undertaker went down low, taking Shawn with him.

"Geez, you're good," Shawn commented as they stood straight again. Still staring, he could only think that 'Taker danced like a really good stripper almost.

"Of course I am," Mark answered with a grin. He rarely danced, but when he did, he knew he was good. He could see it in the eyes of everyone around him, and he could see it in Shawn's eyes now. "And, uh, my face is up here," he said with a laugh. Shawn blushed.

"You make a good chick, 'Taker," he mumbled angrily. "Act just like one."

"Thanks. You too."

At that, HBK laughed even more, and took Mark's hand. "Well, since that's settled, let's go dazzle this crowd, shall we? You know how I am…"

The Undertaker thought for a moment, and then took a deep swallow of his drink. "Alright, let's go steal the show."

As _Buttons _by the Pussycat Dolls began to play, the two large men made their way to the center of the dance floor, already drawing a lot of attention. Without a word, Shawn stood behind the Undertaker, pulling him close.

"Let's make this good, eh?" Shawn asked in a low voice, and smiled when he saw the Deadman nod. At the same time, they began to sway their hips in sync, slowly and perfectly with the music. Shawn ran his hands through his own hair before running them down the Undertaker's long legs and up again. He followed Mark's lead as he went low--lower than Shawn had ever gone before--and nearly fell over with a chuckle.

The Undertaker smiled, and bent forwards, looking between his legs to see Shawn lying on the floor, damn near humping the floor.

'That's hot,' he thought with a laugh, before straightening up with a toss of his hair as HBK resumed his place behind him.

"They're all watching," the Deadman remarked, and Shawn smiled. Sure enough, everyone in the club had stopped dancing and all eyes were on them as they sort-of grinded.

"That's so fucking hot," one girl whispered to her boyfriend, licking her lips.

"I'll say," he answered, too busy staring to notice the look she gave him.

Suddenly, _Throw It __On__ Me _by Timberland came on. The Undertaker turned to face Shawn, hair tussled.

"Weren't the Divas in this?" he asked, vaguely remembering Vince going on and on about it for weeks. Shawn shrugged.

"I don't know, but I kinda like it!" He put his arms on 'Takers shoulders, pulling himself closely to him. "Let's keep dancing, this is fun!" He looked at everyone staring at them. "Don't just watch us--dance!"

Soon enough, everyone was dancing, somewhat lost in the song and the energy coming from the two wrestlers in the center of the room. Shawn and 'Taker broke out all their best moves, glad to be with another decent dancer for the first time in a long time.

When the song was over, both men were laughing as they made their way back to their tables and then outside to get some fresh air.

"Why haven't I gone partying with you before this?!" Shawn panted. "You're amazing! There aren't many people who can even hope to keep up with me the way you can!"

'Taker smiled, hands on his hips. "You're not half bad yourself… We should do this more often."

"Agreed."

Both men were silent for a moment, when they noticed what song was playing back inside.

"Hey 'Taker, what's cooler than being cool?"

The Undertaker laughed. "Ice cold, baby," he said as they walked back in through the door, _Hey __Ya_ blaring, with every intention of dancing the night away.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Thanks again to all who have been reading so far, and special thanks to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. The story is about to pick up, so I'm updating 2 chapters tonight, and probably at least one more before I go on Break. When I come back, the story will probably be finished, and it'll just be a matter of me putting it up. ;)

As always, I don't own any of these characters, although I love them very much, haha. Oh, and Hunter/Shawn is implied throughout this story... But I guess you all already figured that out. On with the tale!

* * *

That first night hanging out at the club was the ultimate icebreaker for the Undertaker and HBK. They had seen a side of one another that they had never gotten a chance to before, and made them realize that they had more in common than they had thought. More importantly, Shawn had found a temporary friend to keep him occupied until Hunter got well again.

At least, that was the original plan until Shawn had a sudden revelation as he sat at a table playing cards with John Cena, and Dave Batista.

'I really like him,' he thought, looking down at his hand, mind on Mark, as it often was these days. 'He's a nice guy… Really sweet the more you get to know him, and pretty cool… I hope we can still be friends after Hunter is back again.' But thinking about the Game made him feel dizzy for some reason. I mean, it wasn't like he was cheating on him or anything, right? He was allowed other friends, right?

"You have the worst Poker face I've ever seen," Cena commented with a laugh. "You're expression went from really happy to sick!"

Batista chuckled. "Yeah, what's up man, you realize at last that we're kicking your ass?" he said, pointing at the piles of chips near himself and Cena. "You've been distracted all night. What's wrong?"

The Heartbreak Kid smiled and placed his cards face down with a sigh. "All right, if you too really want to know, I was thinking about Hunter."

The two younger men exchanged a glance. "Missing your man?" Batista asked with a small smile.

"Well, actually--"

"Actually, he's found a new man," Cena interrupted with a grin. Shawn gave him a blank look. "Come on, Shawn, we all know about it."

"Know about what?!"

"You and the Undertaker."

For a moment, Shawn was completely stunned, staring at them both for several minutes. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked at last. "There's nothing between Mark and me! We're just… friends, is all."

Cena sat back in his chair. "That's not the word around town, Michaels," he said smugly. "Word is you two have been spending a lot of time together these past few weeks."

Batista nodded. "Yeah, sometime after the Royal Rumble, someone reported seeing you two at a club together. And the week after that, you two were seen leaving the arena together."

"And yesterday," Cena added, taking a sip of his drink, "We all saw you two talking after the show."

"Guys," Shawn said with a shocked laugh. "I can't believe you all think so poorly of me! I love Hunter, you all know that. The Undertaker and I are just friends… We've been here so long, but we haven't had a chance to know each other until now. He's a great guy, and you two would do well to get on his good side."

Both men paled suddenly. "We…we're on his bad side?" John Cena asked fearfully, setting his cards down. "Seriously?"

"Yeah Shawn…What did we do? Did we piss him off some how?" Batista asked with a shudder.

HBK smiled wickedly. "Oh, you're not on his bad side…yet. But you will be when I tell him what you troublemakers just told me!"

"Shawn… you wouldn't…" Cena said, eyes widening. "Come on, Shawn… Please don't--" At that the door opened, and the Undertaker stepped into the room.

"Hey boys," he said, addressing Cena and Batista before turning to Shawn. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," the Heartbreak Kid said with a laugh. "But I've got some interesting news for you…" He gave Cena and Batista a glance, and the two younger men quickly stood up and ran from the room. 'Taker watched them go with a confused look.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later," Shawn chuckled, gathering up the poker chips. "For now, let's get out of here. I can't wait to see my first UFC match!"

* * *

Author's note: I bring the zen with me. Just thought y'all should know.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, the second update for tonight. This chapter is a bit long...but I think it's not too bad... Hope y'all enjoy! Also, I should mention that this story is semi-kayfabe. You'll find out exactly what that means as the story progresses. ;)

* * *

"Wow, what are the odds of THAT happening?" the Undertaker asked, scratching his head. "I challenge Batista for his Title, you win a Number One Contender's Match and challenge Cena, and then Vince makes a match between the four of us!" 

Shawn Michaels frowned. "I know…it's so strange. I mean, what are the chances that right after we become friends after FOREVER, we're suddenly place in matches against one another? That's just bad luck, man."

The two legends were sitting in a small gym, sipping at their water bottles and thinking things over. No Way Out was only a week or two away, and Vince had the brilliant idea of having "Wrestlemania Main Event vs. Wrestlemania Main Event." And, unfortunately, they were teamed up with their soon-to be opponents John Cena and Batista, and against one another.

"I can't trust Batista," the Deadman said after a minute, tossing his empty bottle in a nearby trashcan. "I just can't."

Shawn grinned. "Well, I would say the same, but Cena's a good kid, too good sometimes… And I'm pretty sure he has some sort of weird crush on me, so I doubt he'll turn on me anytime soon."

The Undertaker's raised an eyebrow. "A crush on you? Seriously?" He shrugged. "Well, I don't envy you in that respect. Glad I don't have to worry about that."

Shawn laughed for a moment, but realized something. "Wait…what do you mean you don't have to worry about that? I'm sure there are plenty of guys who have weird crushes on you! I wouldn't be surprised if Batista liked you…a lot…"

The Phenom mimed throwing up, with nearly sent Shawn into a laughing fit. "Spare me," he growled. "The last thing I would want is Batista hitting on me." He shuddered. "Besides, I have no idea what he'd be after, unless it was my blessing, or something."

"Oh, stop being modest," the Heartbreak Kid said with a gentle smile. "You're an attractive guy… Why wouldn't Batista--or anyone else--go after you?"

"You're cruel, Shawn Michaels."

"But I'm serious!" Shawn pouted. "Just look at yourself, Mark! As your friend, I think you should know that you're pretty hot, and a sweet guy. People should throw themselves at you!"

Mark gave a small smile, but Shawn noticed a hint of sadness in his green eyes. "Well, some people do throw themselves at me, as you put it, but the only thing they wanted was money. Or my body. No one wanted me."

"Then those people are fools, because they're missing out on something so much better than money."

"And what would that be?"

"The chance to get to know you," Shawn said with pat on Mark's shoulder. "And just…the opportunity to meet the real Mark. He's a great guy."

The Undertaker blushed slightly, and looked away. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Shawn's words made him feel… good inside. He felt like he could trust him, for some reason, and believe his words. And the feeling on his warm hand on his bare shoulder was…

"Thank Shawn," Mark said with a smile. "I really appreciate that." He shifted in his seat so that he was sitting cross-legged, and Shawn could help but think (with a grin) that it was the most feminine thing he had ever seen. "Who knows, maybe I'll find someone like you said…who wants me for me. Like you and Triple H, y'know?"

The Showstopper was about to speak, but froze, hands falling limp to his sides. 'Oh my God,' he thought, eyes widening. 'I almost… I almost said that he had found someone…

'Me.'

Shawn shook his head, blinking. 'It can't be,' he thought, trying to convince himself otherwise. 'I can't…' But it was as clear as his vision of the man sitting across from him in a small gym not far from WWE Headquarters: He liked Mark. Not just liked him, but liked-him-liked-him!

"Shawn…are you okay?" the Undertaker asked, looking askance at the smaller man. He had paled suddenly, and his blue eyes seemed to be staring right through him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…nothing…" HBK said unconvincingly. "You had mentioned me and Hunter…" He blinked again, trying to regain his wits. 'Come on, Shawn!' he told himself. 'Keep it together! He's sitting right here!' "I'm sure you'll find someone special. Heaven knows you deserve it." HBK laughed lightly. "How about we get out of here? People are starting to fill the place already."

Mark looked at his watch. It was still early, but Shawn was right--the place was already getting crowded. "Yeah, let's go… Besides, I think we've had enough exercise for one day, don't you?"

Shawn smiled. "Agreed. I think we should go out for some ice cream."

"But…it's freezing outside."

"Even better! Then we don't have to worry about it melting, and we can take our time eating it!"

The Undertaker laughed. 'Can't argue with the logic,' he thought, standing up. "Sounds like a plan," he said, laughing as Shawn stood up and immediately began complaining about the pain in his muscles before kicking the nearest Stairmaster.

* * *

That night, after showering extensively, the Undertaker lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was definitely physically attracted to Shawn Michaels. Possibly even emotionally attracted to him as well. But could anyone blame him? The man was beautiful… 

'Not only is he beautiful, he's also kind, and sweet, and funny and smarter than I thought.' Now the Deadman frowned. 'Sweet? What am I, going soft?'

The thought made him smile. After all these years, the Undertaker--the Lone Wolf--was going soft? And for Shawn Michaels, someone he never even dreamed of doing anything other than fighting with?

'This is ridiculous,' he thought, frowning again and sliding under the sheets. 'I don't feel anything for Shawn. I'm just imagining things. And besides…he has Hunter. He doesn't need, or want you. End of story.'

Or so he told himself over and over as he fell asleep. In fact, he was certain that he had settled the issue in his heart until he began to dream.

It was so rare that he dreamed, and when he did, he couldn't remember them later on. But suddenly, they were vivid, and full of color and light, like nothing he'd ever seen before.

He was dreaming of Shawn. Shawn, sitting next to him, eating ice cream with him, on a bench in a sunny park in the freezing cold. And they were both laughing.

* * *

Shawn combed through his wet, golden locks with a sigh as he looked in the mirror. He had known that he would miss Hunter while he was out injured. What he hadn't expected was to start falling for someone else during that time. Especially not someone like the Undertaker. 

'You're just lonely,' HBK told himself, tying his hair back and slipping into his nightclothes. 'Nothing more. You don't love the Undertaker. He's…not you're type. I mean, sure he's sweet and all… and pretty hot…and he has eyes to die for…'

Shawn shook himself. 'Stop fantasizing!' he scolded himself. 'You have a lover, whom you're visiting at the hospital tomorrow, so stop thinking about other men!'

As he climbed into bed, however, Shawn realized that he wasn't just thinking about "some other man." He was thinking about the most unique and amazing person he had ever met in his entire life.

'How did I not notice him before?' he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 'He was here the whole time…I guess I was too caught up in myself…and then Hunter was there… I didn't even notice Mark… He's like that, isn't he? You'll never see him unless he wants you to…

'I wonder what he's doing now?'

* * *

Sorry if this got a little cheesy at parts. XP I know little of love. R&R? 


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again everyone! Thanks to all who have been reading so far, and a special kiss to those who have reviewed. Well, I'm back from Break, and look what we have here! Another chapter! This one is kinda long, so I apologize, somewhat. But I promise you'll like it (I think...). A bit of my inner perv comes out... Well, I don't want to give away TOO much, but let's just say this: Proceed with caution._

_As always, this is slash, rated M, and you have been warned. I don't own any of these guys, 'cause if I did... Well, you can imagine what things would be like if I owned them, right? (wicked laughter) On with the story! Enjoy! Reviews and suggestions and comments are appreciated_.

* * *

Shawn was all smiles the next day as he stood in the lobby, holding a bouquet of flowers in his strong arms. Finally, he had a chance to visit Hunter. It was noon, so he knew that the Undertaker was probably asleep--he was definitely a night/early morning type of guy who didn't do afternoons--and wouldn't miss him if he was to disappear for a few hours. 

Now_ there_ was a funny thought. Mark missing him. Shawn laughed aloud. 'As if he even thinks of me.'

Swinging his car keys, Shawn walked happily out to the car he had rented and gunned the engine before speeding down the streets, eager to see his lover and best friend again. For some reason, however, he couldn't erase the small feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, which only seemed to grow as he neared the hospital.

He prayed to his lucky stars that everything would be okay.

* * *

"Open the door, it's me," the Undertaker whispered as he knocked on his younger brother's door. "Come on, Kane, I know you're in there." 

The door opened slowly, and a sleepy-eyed Big Red Machine looked out. "The hell…? Mark, it's only 1pm. You know I don't wake up until 6..."

The Undertaker rolled his eyes. "It's important, now move," he said as he all but pushed his way in.

"Come on in," Kane said sarcastically, motioning to his bed. "Have a seat, brother. Would you like some coffee, because I sure as hell need some now that--"

"Alright, I get it! I woke you up! I'm sorry! You can have your revenge later, okay?"

Kane's eyes sparkled for a moment as he whipped out a note pad and a pen. "Revenge on the Undertaker…" he said as he wrote. "Painful and embarrassing… Alright," he said, putting down the notepad and sitting on the bed next to his big brother. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Glen, I…" Mark felt his face reddening slightly. "I think I…have a crush on someone."

Glen stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter and falling off the bed. "You're kidding me!" he said between guffaws. "You're in love?! YOU?!"

The Deadman gave his brother a venomous look as he rolled on the floor. "I'm glad you find this so amusing," he said coldly. But then his tone softened. "And…I don't know if it's love. I just…like him a lot."

Kane at last regained his composure. "Mind telling me who he is?" he asked, taking his seat again.

"No," 'Taker said, folding his arms. "I mean, yes, I do mind telling you!" he added after a moment of utter silence. "I don't want to tell you!" he said at last.

Kane grinned. "Doesn't matter. I could just guess, and it would be sooooo easy. I could go down the list of guys, and when I got to him, you'd blush."

"And punch you in the eye."

"That too. But it's a risk I'm willing to take." Glen laughed. "Is it Shawn Michaels?" he asked suddenly.

For a moment, the Undertaker was too surprised to react, green eyes growing wide. Within seconds, however, he could feel himself blushing, and before he could reach over to throttle his brother, Kane was on the other side of the room, holding a pillow defensively.

"I knew it!" he laughed. "I knew it!"

"How?!"

"Oh come on, 'Taker. No one else knows you as well as I do. I could see it in your eyes… Besides, you'd never dance like _that _with someone you didn't have some kind of feelings for."

The Deadman blushed even more, cursing himself for being so easy to read. Then Kane's words registered to him. "Wait…dancing like _what_?" He looked on in horror as Kane took out his cell phone and pressed play. Sure enough, there was a video of him and Shawn dancing very…suggestively…the night after the Royal Rumble. "You were there?!" he yelled, jumping from the bed and making a desperate grab for the offending device, only to miss completely as Kane jumped over to the other side of the bed.

"I always go to that club with you," Glen said with a wink. "And when I saw you going there with Shawn in tow, I was shocked…and took out my camera, of course." He looked at the video with a smile. "I didn't know you could dance like that, Bro. You gotta teach me!"

"Please tell me you're not going to do anything with that video," Mark said, eyes widening.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't…" Kane laughed, keeping the phone out of reach. "Maybe I'll show it to the guys…" The green eyes widened even more. "Or, better yet, put it on the Internet for everyone to see…"

"Kane! No!"

Glen loved watching his big brother squirm. It was a lovely sight. "I think I'll just keep it as a bit of blackmail for later purposes…" He put the phone back in his pocket. "For now, you can tell me all about how you fell for the Heartbreak Kid."

"I despise you," the Undertaker grumbled, sitting down on the bed again, folding his arms and pouting. Kane came over and put his arm around him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Love you too, Bro."

* * *

"Shawn!" Triple H sat up excitedly, blond hair catching the afternoon sun perfectly, glowing with light. 

HBK smiled brightly and sat on the edge of the hospital bed before setting the flowers on the nearby table and hugging his best friend and lover tightly. "I've missed you a lot, Hunter, and I just had to come see you."

The Game pulled Shawn even tighter to his chest, eyes misting. Every time he saw Shawn, he just wanted to cry, the man had such an effect on him. He didn't know why he loved him so much--he just did. And that was enough of a reason for Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Shawn," he said in a near whisper, and then coughed to clear his throat. "Shawn, it's so good to see you! It's been boring as hell here… No one at the hospital thinks that our rooster jokes are funny."

The Heartbreak Kid laughed. "Well, of course they don't. They don't know Vince as well as we do." He tossed his ponytail back with a chuckle. "And I wouldn't expect a bunch of stiffs like this to laugh at anything. The receptionist nearly killed me when I whipped out the cans of green spray paint."

Hunter laughed and sat back against his pillow. "Ah, Shawn, I haven't had such a good laugh since I got injured…" His smile dimmed slightly. "It's a shame I'm going to miss 'Mania…"

Shawn patted his friend on the forehead. "It's okay, Hunt. I'll fight for both of us. And I'll win the WWE Championship from Cena for us."

"Cena. Little brat." Triple H shook his head and scowled. "The kid is so obviously in love with you, it's not even funny."

"True," HBK laughed. "But he knows that I'm taken…" Shawn leaned over and placed a soft, fleeting kiss on Hunter's lips. "And I have no intention of ever being otherwise."

Triple H sighed happily. "My Shawn…" Kissing him was enough to dispel any fears he had. For some reason, his "boyfriend senses" had been going crazy, and he was certain that Shawn was developing a thing for John Cena. But since that wasn't the case…

"I'm glad you're mine," Triple H said, hugging Shawn again. "I'll always be yours."

Shawn smiled, and looked over at the flowers. 'I guess it would be best not to mention 'Taker,' he thought, running a hand along Hunter's arm. 'It would only upset him. Besides, we're just friends.'

* * *

"And that's the whole story?" Kane asked. He and the Undertaker were lying on the bed, with Kane listening intently as his brother told him about loving--although he did not use the word--Shawn Michaels. 

"I think that's the whole story," Mark said after a moment. "We've all changed so much in these past few years…" He turned on his side and put an arm across his younger brother's chest. "I used to hate Shawn, and now I'm nearly…" He sighed. "I used to hate you too, but now I love you."

Kane smiled quietly and turned to his brother as well. "I, for one, am glad for these changes." He pressed his forehead against 'Taker's. "Bro, if you like him, go after him. I want to see you happy."

The Undertaker smiled sadly. "I can't. I can't tell him how I feel… There's no way he'd fall for me. I can't, Glen. He'll say no." He sighed again, beautifully. "I don't even know if I can love…"

Glen grinned. "Mark, have some confidence for heaven's sake! You're a great catch!"

"That's what Shawn said."

"Well, there you have it!" Kane said, sitting up. "Listen, if you don't want to go to him, have him come to you. You're already friends…just be there for him. He'll come around eventually."

The Undertaker sighed. "Maybe." Then a smile stole across his lips. "I need to practice being in love, though. This shit is weird."

Kane laughed. "Hey, I could teach you how to kiss for 50 bucks a pop." The Big Red Machine smiled as his brother sat up slowly, a devilish smile on his lips.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, taking Glen's chin in his hand. "I'm a damn good kisser. I don't need your help."

"Prove it," Kane grinned, leaning closer. "20 bucks says you won't."

"50 says I will," the Undertaker said as he pressed his lips gently against Kane's.

* * *

Shawn pulled away from Hunter gently, not wanting to break the kiss, but knowing that he had to. 

"It's getting late," he said, sighing. "I have to get back before the show starts."

Hunter nodded slowly, kissing Shawn's hand. "I know. Thanks for coming to see me, buddy. It really made my day. Hell, it made my whole month!" He smiled, that smile that made Shawn's heart pound. "Come back as soon as you can, alright?"

"I will," HBK said with a grin. "And you get better as fast as you can, okay?"

"It's a deal." Hunter gave Shawn the cheesiest thumbs up ever, and Shawn returned it with a grin before walking out to his car. As he put the key in the ignition, he couldn't help but touch his lips with his fingers. How long had it been since he'd had a kiss?

'I wonder how Mark kisses,' he thought absently, immediately scolding himself for the thought. He had Hunter, he loved him, and that was certain.

But what was it he felt for the Undertaker? Affection? Was that even the right word? And why would the Undertaker even give him a second glance?

'That's it, I need some advice on this whole mess,' Shawn told himself as he sped down the roads, ignoring any and all traffic laws. 'And I know just who to talk to.'

* * *

"Damn," Glen whispered, eyes closed. "That was one hell of a kiss, Bro." 

"Of course it was." The Undertaker's lips were only a hairsbreadth away from Kane's. "I told you I was good." He gave Glen another quick kiss and then stood up. "Thanks, Bro. I guess I'll just wait for Shawn to come around…if he ever does. If not, that's cool too."

Kane sighed and lay back on the bed. "Whatever you say," he chuckled. "By the way, you owe me."

"No I don't." Mark laughed. "And besides, kissing you is fucked up enough without me having to pay for it." He waved to his younger brother affectionately. "It's 3 in the afternoon… I'm going to sleep," he announced as he walked out the door. Kane laughed, and opened his cell phone.

"I love you. Bro, but you are not the sharpest knife in the drawer," he laughed quietly.

* * *

_So, that's all for Chapter 6! Who will Shawn talk to, and how will it affect his actions? Will the Undertaker admit that he loves Shawn? Does he even love Shawn? Does Shawn love him? And what about Hunter, who seems more or less oblivious to things? Or is he?_

_Next part will be up soon, I promise! Oh, and I make a cameo appearance in the next part. Don't worry, it'll be short and painless, I promise. And no, I don't get any Shawn OR 'Taker action, which sucks. (laugh)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, well! Another update! Hope y'all who are reading this are enjoying it so far. I really do appreciate reviews, and love them, but I won't beg for them. Maybe. :) Anyway, here's the next chapter...and from here on out, things get even more...interesting. Oh, and yes, I have a cameo, as promised. (laughs) _

_Enjoy._

* * *

It was 3:30 pm when Shawn made it back to the hotel. He passed by Mark's room and saw the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, which most likely meant that he was napping, as he often did during the afternoon. 

'What a strange man… So interesting,' the Heartbreak Kid mused as he at last came to the door he wanted. He knocked once, and heard a small commotion inside. Pressing his ear against the door, he could hear two female voices and one male voice.

"Oh my," he whispered, stepping away from the door. And just it time too, as it flew open and Mickie James came storming out.

"Look, it's either me, or her!" she yelled back into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. "Oh, hey Shawn," she said calmly before stomping down the hallway. A second later, the door opened again, and the newest RAW Diva, known only as the She Wolf, came out, eyes misting over with tears.

"Mickie wait!" she called. "I told you I love you!" Shawn winced as she punched the nearest wall, making an impressive hole in the plaster before bursting into tears. "Oh, hey Shawn," she said between sobs. "Which way did Mickie go?"

"Um…that way," Shawn answered, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," the She-Wolf said before taking off in a sprint. "Mickie! Mickie, wait!"

HBK shook his head. 'Guess things could be worse… I could be a woman.' The thought made him laugh for a while.

"Come in," the male voice said, and Shawn smiled.

"Hey there, Ric," he laughed, as he hugged the Nature Boy warmly. "What were you doing with those two?" he asked with a raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you know those two… They're having some relationship problems. That Wolf is Mickie's girlfriend, but it's pretty obvious she wants Candice. And don't even get me started on her and Lita." Flair laughed. "And I can't blame her! But I don't know what made them think that I could help them. Me, of all people! Ha, women."

Shawn laughed. 'Uh-oh,' he thought, scratching his head.

"Actually, Ric, that's why I came here."

"You like Candice too?"

"...No. Relationship problems."

Flair smiled slowly, and then opened his door widely. "Come on it, son. Tell the Nature Boy all about it."

* * *

The Undertaker had just finished packing his bags when there was soft knock at his door. He growled inwardly, still in the process of waking up, and opened it. 

"Hey, Mark!" Shawn said cheerfully, a bright smile gracing his perfect face. The Deadman instantly came awake.

"Oh, hi Shawn," he said, returning the smile. "I haven't seen you all day…"

HBK felt a light blush came to his cheeks. 'He noticed I was gone,' he thought, looking away from the clear green eyes of the Undertaker. 'He thinks of me…maybe as much as I think of him… Ric was right!'

"Yeah… I had some errands to run… Busy day, and all." He took the larger man's hand. "Come on, Mark, we had better go. I don't want to be late… It's a super show tonight, so we'll both get in trouble if we miss the opening bell!"

Mark laughed, although his cheeks colored slightly when Shawn's hand touched his. "Please, Shawn. No one's going to do anything to us," he said with a laugh, before gesturing with his free hand. "Well, lead the way, Michaels."

"You're letting me drive?"

"Sure, why not? Unless you want to keep riding on the back of my motorcycle, of course."

The Heartbreak Kid smirked, blue eyes twinkling. "You're so kind…although I think that you just like the feeling of me riding behind you," he said suggestively, winking. The Undertaker blushed and snatched his hand away playfully, folding his arms.

"Mind in the gutter as always," he said gravely, although he was smiling. "But I have a feeling it's less me wanting to feel you behind me and more you wanting to feel up my ass every time I get off the damn bike." Now Shawn blushed, and was about to defend himself, when he noticed someone standing nearby. 'Taker followed his gaze, and then hit himself in the forehead, cursing himself and Shawn for talking.

"Shit," he muttered at last, seeing Ron Simmons standing there, giving them both a disgusted and surprised look. "How long have you been there?"

Shawn tried to laugh and play it off as nothing. "Ron, look, it's not what it--"

"DAMN!"

* * *

All of the WWE Superstars sat in the large meeting room, wondering what the big announcement was that Vince was going to make. HBK and the Undertaker sat in the front, shoulders resting lightly against one another for support. Both men had been in several very intense matches recently, and, of course, hadn't taken any time off because of their "old school badass" mentality. Shawn couldn't suppress a yawn even as Mr. McMahon came into the room and stood in front of everyone. 

"As you all know," he began solemnly, "This year has been very hectic. It's been PPV after PPV, match after match, show after show. Many of you haven't had a break in months, some in almost a year and some even more. That being said…" And now he smiled slightly. "I'm giving you all a full two weeks off."

The room exploded into cheering as several superstars jumped from their seats.

"Thank GOD, I can go home and sleep!" John Cena yelled, falling to his knees dramatically. The sentiment was echoed by nearly everyone in attendance, except for the two men in the very front.

Shawn was very quiet when he heard this announcement, unsure if he should be happy or sad. The prospect of getting rest was very appealing, but the idea of spending his time home alone wasn't. He hated being in his house all by himself, and he knew that the silence would only make him miss Hunter even more. Shawn couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought of being completely alone for two weeks…

It was then, however, that he noticed that Mark had fallen silent as well. Now this was interesting—he knew that 'Taker would have no qualms about being alone, and besides, he had his brother…

"Happy to go home?" he asked, turning his head to look at the Phenom better.

Mark sighed slightly. "Well, I would be, except my house is getting worked on. It's pretty old, and has needed repairs for some time now. So, I contracted a couple of guys to work on it last month…and they're still working on it, the lazy bastards." He laughed slightly. "Oh well. I guess two weeks in a hotel isn't too bad. At least I'll be getting some rest, right?"

Shawn's perfect features formed into a frown. "Aww, 'Taker, it's a shame that you can't go home…" Slowly, an idea dawned on him, and his expression changed almost instantly into an excited grin. "Mark!" he gasped, clutching the giant's arm. "You can stay with me!"

The Undertaker's green eyes widened slightly. "Wait...what?"

"You can stay with me! I have extra room, and…" His smiled dimmed slightly, and his blue eyes clouded over for an instant. "And I hate being alone anyway…"

Mark was too stunned to speak for a moment. Shawn Michaels was inviting him to his house? "Wow…Shawn, you don't have to do that…"

The Heartbreak Kid slid his arm around the Deadman's shoulders. "Hey, I still owe you for giving me that ride…" His smile returned full force almost as quickly as it had dimmed. "And besides, you're my friend. I gotta look out for you, y'know?"

"Shawn…" Mark began, feeling his heart pound. He hated being so vulnerable, but he literally couldn't say no to Shawn. 'Damn, that's going to be a problem in the future,' he thought with a small smile. "Thank you."

And to make matters worse, the smile Shawn Michaels gave him in that moment damn near made his heart melt.

* * *

_Wow... Undertaker's going to be spending a few weeks with Shawn... alone... (cough cough) _

_Review? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey there again, Dear Reader (s). I have come bearing chapters! At least, one chapter. Things are really going to get interesting now... Maybe even a bit fluffy and cheesy sometimes, so please forgive me for that. Anyway, enjoy! Comments, reviews, criticism...all are welcome, and I kinda need them to make sure my story is entertaining. After all, I'm not like the WWE. Ooooh! Burn!!_

_ Haha, okay, I've rambled long enough. Enjoy!_

* * *

The Undertaker had the address memorized, and it only took him a few minutes of searching to find the house Shawn has specified. It was a nice house—big, but not too much so, a house that sung of elegance and simplicity; a place that was obviously called "home." 'Taker stopped his bike out front, carefully gathering his bags before knocking on the plain wooden door. Almost instantly, it opened to reveal a very muted room, with soft tones and the comforting scent of…

"Hey Mark! I just brought some fresh cookies! Come on in!" HBK took the Deadman's hand and led him into the house, taking his bags.

"Shawn, wait, I can take my bags upstairs," 'Taker began, but was silenced quickly by a look from HBK.

"Mark, you're my guest here. Now, I'll take your bags up, and you make yourself comfortable," Shawn announced before all-but-skipping up the stairs. Mark shook his head with a smile before settling on the nearest armchair.

'Here I am…in Shawn's house…' he thought, letting his head fall back and blushing slightly. 'And I'm more or less in love with the guy but…' His green eyes wandered over to a photo of Triple H and Shawn standing together outside an arena, and a small, sad smile crossed his lips. 'Of course, I can't forget about Hunter. Shawn has been with him forever…' He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Well, I'm here now, and I'll be damned if I don't enjoy myself!'

As if on cue, Shawn came walking loudly down the stairs, and fell on the couch opposite Mark.

"How much did you pack?!" he asked, catching his breath dramatically. "What, are you moving in permanently?!"

'Taker laughed. "Only if you want me to," he said in a light voice, opening one eye. To his surprise, he saw that Shawn was smiling.

"That might be a good idea," the Heartbreak Kid said with a chuckle, although in his heart, he knew that he was serious. The thought of the Undertaker moving in with him made his heart—and other things—flutter with pleasure. The tension in the air, although not hostile, was very palpable. Shawn dare not make eye contact with Mark—He knew exactly why he invited him over, and he knew for certain that he would feel terrible if his unspoken desires were enacted…

"Let's go out," Mark said suddenly, standing up with a smile. "I know a good place we can go."

Shawn laughed with relief and surprise. "Oh, really? And where to?

The Undertaker threw on his jacket with a smile. "Come with me, and you'll see."

* * *

The two men stumbled back in at about 3am, laughing and exhausted.

"You really do know all the hot spots!" Shawn said with a laugh, falling onto the couch. "I haven't had such a great time since…" He smiled and didn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to.

The Undertaker likewise fell into a recliner, putting his long legs comfortably over the arm of the large chair, smiling the entire time. Shawn was definitely the perfect partner when it came to partying and raising hell. They had gone from one club to another, stopping only to grab some ice cream before riding around the town on his Titan and then going to one of the most dangerous, sketchy hangouts in town.

And they had gone in and come out laughing.

"Mark, are you listening to me?" Shawn asked suddenly, and the Deadman smiled even more.

"Sorry," he said, letting his back rest against the other arm of the chair. "I was just thinking about how much fun I had tonight." Mark looked over at Shawn, and saw his smile mirrored on the smaller man's face.

"In that case," the Heartbreak Kid said with a laugh. "You're free to zone out." He started to say more when he noticed that there was a message on his answering machine. "That's odd," he said, moving over to the device.

'Taker raised an eyebrow. "What's odd?" he asked, following Shawn's gaze and movements. HBK pressed a large red button and listened closely.

"Hey Shawn," Vince's voice said--a bit too happily--as it came from the machine. "I know it's late, but I've just been informed that we have special deal with the company that prints WWE Magazine. They've offered us a free photo shoot within the next week…" There was a short silence. "I'm going to call it 'Legends,' and its going to feature you, the Undertaker, and few of the other guys who have proven themselves to be Hall of Fame material. I'll call you tomorrow with more details. Ciao."

Shawn Michaels shrugged. "Guess we're going to be in the magazine again, Mark," he said, erasing the message. "From the way Vince sounded, it's going to be big, though."

"Maybe," the Undertaker said with a similar shrug. "Guess we'll see tomorrow." He yawned. "Until then, I'll be sleeping."

"You? Sleeping? At night?" Shawn teased as he stood. "Isn't that against some kind of vampire law or something?"

The Undertaker smirked. "Real funny, Michaels. But if I'm a vampire…" And he took a long step over to Shawn so that he was right in front of him. "You had better watch yourself tonight. I might get thirsty."

HBK stood there, undaunted, still smiling. "Hey, if you ever feel the need to drink, I got plenty and more…" He walked past the big man and headed up the stairs. "Goodnight," he said softly, reminding himself that he had a lover already.

'Taker watched him go, shaking his head. He wanted so badly to follow Shawn right up and to his room--to his bed--but a small part of him told him that he shouldn't do such things, that being with Shawn would only make things worse.

With a sigh, he headed to his own room, which was thankfully on the first floor.

* * *

_Sexy photo-shoot time!! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello all! I'm back, and with another update no less. No preamble this time, I'm gonna dive right in... Sexy photo shoot time!  
_

_Reviews are always appreciated! _

* * *

As they had been asked, the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels arrived at the studio, dressed in their ring gear, and ready to take a million and one pictures before getting the "one." HBK entered with a smile, and 'Taker's ever-present scowl seemed to deepen as he walked in. 

"Thanks so much for coming!" a very fat man in a pink suit said, leading the two over to the shooting area. "Randy and Edge are taking their pictures now… after them will be John Cena and Batista, and then you two."

"We're shooting in pairs?" Shawn asked with a raised eyebrow. The fat man nodded.

"Yes… You'll take some individual pictures, of course, but you know what they say: Two guys are sexier than one!" He laughed and waddled off, never even having introduced himself.

"Interesting guy," 'Taker muttered, and Shawn laughed.

"At least he's not boring… And he'll appreciate our combined hotness. We may just melt the cameras, Mark."

The Undertaker gave him a confused look, and shook his head, saying nothing.

* * *

When it was their turn, Shawn all but ran to the platform, striking a pose immediately. 

"Excellent," the cameraman said with a smile. "But, uh, you have to wait for your partner."

"Oh." Shawn looked around. "Mark!" he called, and saw the man reluctantly walk over. Both men had just finished having they're "make-up" done, and although the Undertaker didn't mind the black eyeliner, he seemed a but hesitant about the black nail polish. And instead of his MMA gloves, he was wearing only the black wristbands, a nice contrast to Shawn's white ones.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked the cameraman and fat guy with a scowl. Both men shrank back, terrified, but Shawn's smile calmed them.

"Stand next to Shawn for the first picture," the fat guy said, "Fists raised as if you two were going to beat the hell out of one another."

Mark smiled and walked over to Shawn. Without warning, he grabbed Shawn by the collar of his shirt, fist raised as if to punch him right between the eyes. "That good?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Shawn, who was laughing.

"Good," the cameraman said. "Shawn, let's see your aggression too."

HBK nodded and smiled wickedly, pulling back his own fist while grabbing--gently--the Undertaker's hair with his free hand.

The fat man was beaming. "Oh, perfect!" he gasped, and several photos were taken. "Excellent, excellent!" He turned to a few of the other cameramen and lackeys, and whispered something. When he turned back to the two wrestlers, his grin had widened. "Now, boys, do… sexy."

"No problem," Shawn said, tearing his shirt off and dropping to his hands and knees. He arched his back slightly, staring directly into the camera with those clear blue eyes, letting his golden hair fall around his face perfect face.

The cameraman, the fat guy, and 'Taker were all stunned for a moment, unable to stop staring at Shawn.

"G-g-good," the fat man stuttered, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You're turn," he said, looking at Mark, who was still staring at Shawn.

"Come on, Mark," Shawn encouraged. "You can do it!"

The Undertaker shook off his shock for the moment and frowned. "I don't do 'sexy,' Shawn."

"Sure you do!"

The cameraman turned to the fat guy. "Mr. Bates, I don't think he'll do it…"

Batista and Cena, who had been hovering the entire time, stepped forwards.

"Don't worry," Batista said with a grin, and Cena nodded. "Shawn can get 'Taker to do it. Just give them a minute."

Bates shrugged and turned back to the two men, and his jaw dropped.

Blushing slightly, the Undertaker had sighed and dropped to his knees as well. Unlike Shawn, however, he remained upright, spreading his legs slightly and running his hands along their length before letting them rest lightly against his thighs. After considering for a moment, he brought his right hand up and rested it against his chest.

"Grab your shirt strap," Shawn whispered. "And let your hair cover your face a little… Good. Lower your head and look up at the camera…And move your hand in…Perfect." HBK gave the Deadman a wink.

Bates was staring again, as was the cameraman and the other wrestlers, who had stopped talking and mulling around to watch.

"Shawn, this is embarrassing," Mark whispered.

"But you look great," Shawn whispered back. "Now hush and enjoy it."

The Undertaker smiled at that, but quickly resumed his scowl. "Take the damn picture," he growled loudly, and the cameraman seemed to come back to his senses.

"S-sure S-S-Sir," he stammered, trying to ready the large camera.

"Wait!" Bates cried suddenly. "Cue the rain!"

"Rain?" Shawn and 'Taker asked at the same time, both cringing as cold water began to fall from the ceiling.

"Keep those poses!" fat man Bates called happily. The cameraman began snapping away as the other wrestlers watched.

"That's hot," Cena said, and a few of the other guys nodded.

Batista laughed. "Don't think our male fans will like it, though." He squinted slightly. "Damn, 'Taker looks fantastic…"

Edge was watching as well, and shook his head.. "That's a disgrace," the Rated R Superstar complained. "Why didn't they give _me _the rain?!" He looked over to his partner Randy, and saw him staring at the two older men, his eyes wide. Edge slapped him in the back of his head.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Randy swallowed hard. "Uh…um…" He coughed. "Those two are…" He fell silent again, staring. "Wow…" Edge sighed.

"Idiots," he mumbled.

"Wonderful!!" Bates cheered, chubby cheeks a bright red color. "Perfect!"

"Are we done yet?" the Deadman asked impatiently, and sighed with relief when he was given a nod. He looked over at Shawn, who was a vision standing there, water dripping from his perfect body, clinging to his chest, long hair sopping wet.

"Damn," he mouthed.

Shawn was no less impressed when he looked over at Mark. The man's long black hair clung to his face, making his green eyes seem even brighter. He was still kneeling somewhat, and the last bits of water ran down his perfect frame, tracing the path of his muscles.

HBK was walking over to the Undertaker to tell him how sexy he looked, but had forgotten about the wet, slippery floor. He went two full step before tripping, falling forwards and smashing into the still-kneeling Undertaker, who didn't have a fast enough reaction time to do anything.

Time seemed to stand still. It took Shawn a full ten seconds to realize, first, that he had landed (safely) on top of the Undertaker, and another ten seconds to realize with a start that their lips were pressed together.

Mark was no less stunned, and his green eyes were wide as he lay there, Shawn sprawled on top of him, Shawn's mouth on his.

They pulled away at the same time a moment later, both men going red to their roots, Shawn scrambling to his feet first. He was completely out of breath--and was even more surprised when he saw the Undertaker's chest rising and falling in the same manner.

"Sorry," the Heartbreak Kid said after a few minutes, completely avoiding Mark's eyes and face.

"No…it's okay," the Undertaker answered, similarly looking in another direction. He checked to see if anyone else had seen; luckily, no one had except for the damn cameraman and the fat guy. He glared at them for good measure, and then sighed.

"I'm going to go get changed," he began to say, but when he turned around, Shawn was already gone.

* * *

_O.O Wow. First kiss...and it was a total fluke. Did you like?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay...this is a very short chapter, almost like filler... I think it's kinda cute though. :) This one is short only because the next chapter is VERY important to the story, and well... I didn't want to rush things too much. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chapter, because things are going to go to hell in a handbasket soon, haha. Actually, the bulk of the story has now been written, I just need to edit, etc, and figure out the ending, which has me baffled... But more on that when we get there._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Shawn Michaels was sitting out on his porch the next day, thinking over the events from yesterday. The ride home from the photo shoot had been awkward, to say the least, but what was more disturbing was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about that accidental kiss…

'What is it I'm feeling?' he asked himself, staring up at the sky, when a sudden, loud crash interrupted his thoughts.

"What the fuck?!" he heard the Undertaker yell angrily, causing Shawn to laugh slightly before going to see just what had happened.

It was a funny, if not terrifying sight.

There stood the Undertaker, standing by the stove, looking extremely pissed off and baffled, with a huge black pot of…something…spilled all over the floor. The edge of the counter seemed slightly burned, and the…food…on the floor looked like something someone threw up. And the flames coming from the oven were no small problem either.

"What happened?" Shawn laughed, stepping closer. But not too close.

The Undertaker scowled. "I tried to lift the damn pot, but it hit the damn countertop and…spilled." With a growl, he turned off the oven, flames dying almost immediately. Almost.

HBK eyed the concoction on the floor, trying to figure out why the oven was on in the first place. "And, uh, what were you making, exactly?" he asked sweetly, hiding his smile.

At this point, the Deadman blushed slightly. "I was making something for you, to, uh, thank you for helping me with the shoot yesterday… and of course letting me stay with you this whole time. I mean, I could have stayed at the hotel while my house got worked on and--"

"Say no more, Mark," Shawn interrupted, putting his arm around the Undertaker's shoulders. "What are friends for after all?"

Mark smiled and kicked away the pot. "Just the same, thanks, Shawn." He sighed. "Hey, where are the cleaning supplies? I have to clean this crap up."

"Crap is right," the Heartbreak Kid mumbled. The Undertaker raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?"

"…Never mind." Mark shook his head. Shawn was definitely a weird one. But, then again, so was he. Maybe that's why they got along so well…

Shawn noticed that the Undertaker had fallen silent. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked, hopping up on the counter so that he could sit and be eye-to-eye with Mark.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how funny life is," the Phenom said with a laugh. "I mean, look at us. We're finally getting to know one another, and it turns out we have a lot in common. Life is just so…strange."

Shawn nodded slowly, staring off into nothing. "Strange indeed," he mused, thinking again about the accidental kiss between him and 'Taker. No doubt about it--he had felt the electricity pass between them. But had the Undertaker felt it too? What if it was all in his imagination?

The Heartbreak Kid shook his head, hair flowing freely, banishing the thought. "Ha, now I'm the one going off into dreamland," he laughed. With a smile, he jumped from the counter and began walking into the living room. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" he called over his shoulder.

"Sure. But what are we going to eat?" Mark smiled against his will as Shawn held up a phone. "You ordered out already."

"40 minutes ago. Should be arriving any second now." He laughed at the look of disbelief on the Undertaker's face as the doorbell rang. "Don't look so surprised. Everyone knows you can't cook, Deadman," he chuckled, practically skipping to the door.

The Undertaker stood still for a moment longer, shook his head, and began to clean up the failed dinner, smiling to himself the entire time.

* * *

_Haha, can you tell that I can't cook from this chapter? XD_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello again all. :) I'm back with the important chapter I was talking about, haha. I hope it went well... I tried to make it near-perfect, and hopefully not too cheesy..._

_ Anyway, enjoy! Comments are always appreciated, and a special thanks to Undertaker's Hellrider, who made my day with her comment. XD Onto the story!_

* * *

"Well, we have one more free night," Shawn said absently. He was lying on the couch, letting the warm sunlight that filtered in through the windows heat his body. He looked over at the Undertaker, who was similarly lying down, on the opposite couch, only completely in shadow somehow, despite the many windows in the room. The sight made Shawn smile. 

"You know, it's been a pleasure having you here," he continued, still smiling. "You're great company."

The Undertaker laughed slightly, eyes still closed as he lay there resting. "I'm only good company when I feel at home. Or if you're some kind of weirdo who likes large, strange men in your house." He heard a slight rustling sound, and was surprised to see, when he opened his eyes, that Shawn was kneeling by the couch, at eye level with him. The smaller man's deep blue eyes were wide and questioning. "Shawn…what's wrong?"

"Mark…" he began, but couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he climbed on the sofa beside the Deadman, wrapping his arms around him to keep from falling. He placed his head against the larger man's chest, closing his eyes.

'What can I say?' Shawn thought sadly. 'Should I even say anything? This is the perfect opportunity, and yet I can't even speak…'

Mark swallowed his heart and felt it pounding furiously. 'Calm down,' he told himself, although he could feel his temperature steadily rising. 'Shawn's always been all touchy-feely…this isn't anything weird for him…'

However, his thoughts faded to nothing when he looked down and saw those blue eyes again. Shawn was staring intently at him, more focused than he had ever seen him, and it was a beautiful sight, to say the least.

"My heart…" Shawn began sincerely. "I…" He blinked and looked away. "I like being with you," he said at last, sighing.

Mark's eyes widened. Now he found himself at a loss for words. "I like being with you too, Shawn…" he said at last.

"Do you?" the Heartbreak Kid asked slowly, sitting up. "Do you really?"

"Yes, I do," 'Taker answered, sitting up as well. A look of intense sadness crossed Shawn's face at that moment, and Mark could easily figure out what Shawn was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing.

Before he could stop himself, he had pulled Shawn into a warm embrace. "I love every second I spend with you…"

That was all the invitation Shawn needed. With no warning, before his own brain could tell him to stop, he lifted his head and pressed his lips against Mark's. And this wasn't like the first time, he thought, not by a long shot.

He couldn't say the words--he didn't dare. Instead, he prayed that the message would get across through his lips.

Mark was stunned, eyes wide, and before he knew it, Shawn's slender arms were around his neck, and he had pulled him onto his lap. His green eyes closed on their own accord, and he felt Shawn's hand stroking his hair and neck in such a tender manner that he felt like crying.

'Shawn…' The Undertaker slid his arms around Shawn's narrow waist, pulling him even closer, holding him desperately. Somewhere far away, his mind screamed for him to pull away, to stop, but Shawn's mouth was insistent, and it wasn't another second before he had forced Mark's mouth open and began plundering it with his tongue.

Shawn couldn't suppress a smile as Mark moaned into his mouth, even when it was obvious that he wanted to pull away. And, if the truth be told, HBK wanted to pull away too. But he couldn't. He just…couldn't. The arms around his middle assured him of that just as much as his arms around 'Taker's neck. And the only thing he could think was 'At last…Mark. Mine at last…' He grabbed the back of Mark's head and pressed their mouths together even harder. He felt a deep shiver pass over him, and, to his surprise, over Mark as well. Colors seemed to dance behind his now-closed eyes, as he was sure they did for Mark.

After an eternity, or so it seemed, the Undertaker pulled back with a gasp, trying to catch his breath. Almost immediately after he could breathe again, he felt himself reddening. Even worse, he could feel the burning heat in his body that seemed to flow into his mouth from Shawn and down his spine…and into other areas.

"Shawn, I'm sorr--"

Before he could finish apologizing, Shawn was kissing him again, harder, grinding his hips against his, making him melt inside. 'I wonder if he's just using me now,' he thought for a moment, but realized in the next instant that he didn't really care. His heart would hurt later, but for now…

With a growl, he began to finally kiss the beautiful Heartbreaker back, slowly and gently, attempting now to convey the feelings he too could never vocalize. He knew for certain that he was completely at Shawn's mercy, but he wanted the helplessness to be mutual, at the very least.

Now Shawn Michaels was the one melting, surprised by the passion and gentleness of the kiss. He had had a feeling that Mark was a great kisser, but now he was certain… The man had the softest lips he had ever felt!

'Hmm… Now there's an idea,' he thought, sliding his hands down 'Taker's arms and to his hips. Shawn had been burning to touch this magnificent body since…since forever, it seemed. This felt _too_right…

"Wait…Shawn…" he heard Mark say softly, right when his hands had reached under his shirt.

"What?" he asked, surprised at the rawness of his voice. 'I'm soooooo turned on right now,' he thought with a blush.

"I don't think we should…do anything…other than kiss…" The Undertaker had caught his breath—mostly—and was trying to reason with his body, his body that wanted to do so much more than kiss. "It's not fair to you," he said after a minute, unable to form a longer sentence due to the delicious weight of Shawn's body in his lap. His skin still burned wherever Shawn's hands had been, and his lips were still moist from the kiss.

The Heartbreak Kid sighed. "You're right… I'm sorry, it's just…" His mind flashed to Hunter and he wanted to pull his hair out. "God, this is so confusing!"

Mark smiled slightly, seeing the confusion on his companion's face, because the feeling was completely mutual. "Hey, to make things a bit easier, let's just say that we're really close friends and see how it goes from there, okay? Let's not rush anything…" He couldn't believe he was saying these things!

'Am I seriously talking to Shawn about…being in a relationship?'

"Friends…" Shawn whispered, crossing his arms and thinking it over. Well, they_were_ friends…even if they had just been making out… "Friends with benefits?" he asked, smiling when 'Taker began to chuckle.

"Sure, if you want to call it that," he answered between laughs. The Undertaker refused to think of the future, refused to think of what would happen when Hunter inevitably came back… For the moment, he was happy, happier than he had ever been. He reasoned that it would be best to not think beyond the immediate.

And Shawn was doing the same. "Well, at least we settled that," he said, running a hand through his golden hair. All of a sudden, he noticed that Mark was blushing, and looking very uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" he asked, blinking.

"Shawn…you're, uh, sitting on me," 'Taker said hesitantly, trying to stop blushing.

"So?"

Mark's jaw dropped. "So? You're sitting in my lap! It's turning me on, dammit!" Shawn began laughing uncontrollably before at last sliding off of the bigger man, making sure to brush himself against his crotch. 'Taker grimaced and hissed.

"Ha, you are so easy," HBK laughed. He looked up at the clock. "Well, seeing as how it's not even dark yet…how about we go out to dinner tonight, since neither of us can cook? It's been fun ordering out and watching movies with you, but I think we should go somewhere nice…"

The Undertaker smiled slightly. "Shawn, are you asking me out on a date?" he asked mockingly. Shawn, willing to play along, took the Phenom's hand and kissed the back of it, knowingly giving him shivers.

"Of course… Romance should come before…other things…" He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but at the same time, he knew that he meant every single word. He wanted with all his heart to date Mark, to go out with him, and eventually to make love with him… His mind wandered to Hunter again, and he pushed the thought out. 'We're still only friends, Mark and I,' he told himself. 'Just really, really close friends…'

* * *

_Friends with benefits, or, as one of the girls I know would say, "Obscene friends." Comments?_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_Another short update from me. Thanks to everyone for taking the time out to read, and a special thanks to those who review. They really do mean a lot to me. _

_ So, I'll be a bit busy soon, but I'll try and find time to keep updating... I like where the story is going, though, and I hope y'all will too. Enjoy! Comments are loved, haha!_

* * *

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Kane asked as he stared at his smiling older brother the next day. "Did Shawn finally fuck you or something?"

The Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Funny, little brother. You know, not too long ago, I could have asked the same about you and your little bitch X-Pac…"

"You're still on about that?!" Glen exploded, growing angry and then sullen. "Fine then, I won't mention you and Shawn anymore, sheesh. But tell me why you're so happy, at least." He was met with silence and it made him mad again. "Come on, Mark, pleeeeeeeeease? With a cherry on top?"

Mark laughed. "Do you really want to know so badly that you're willing to beg?" he asked with a sinister gleam in his green eyes. Glen nodded. "Very well then, I'll give you a hint: It does have to do with Shawn Michaels."

"I knew it!" Kane said excitedly. "Hmmm… Let's see… He signed your favorite motorcycle?" Mark scowled before he had even finished.

"You know what, Kane, you can go to hell. I'm not some damn fan boy obsessed with him or anything." He turned his back to his younger brother.

But for some reason he couldn't stop smiling, and even though he tried, he couldn't be in a bad mood. "However, if you _really _want to know… When I was staying with Shawn, he kissed me."

Glen's eyes widened. "Oh really? What did he say?"

Mark smiled wickedly and turned to his brother. "He said he likes being with me." 'Taker was surprised to see Kane start laughing, before grabbing his hands excitedly.

"Well, that's it then, Bro! Shawn is all yours!"

"Not quite," 'Taker said slowly, thinking over things carefully. "It's obvious he still loves Triple H…and it's possible that he's just using me… But there's no doubt that I love him, and…" He sighed. "Somehow, with time, I think there's a chance that I can win his heart. Unfortunately, time is the one thing I don't have."

Glen nodded slowly. "Have you ever considered the fact that he might already be in love with you too?"

"Hell no," Mark laughed. "He has no reason to love me… I suggested that we just be very close friends… Who knows, maybe I can win him over to me."

Kane nodded his approval. "Good luck, Big Brother," he said sincerely--or, at least, as sincere as Kane could get. "And if you need a certain person removed from the picture…" He winked, and Mark laughed.

"Thanks, Little Bro, but I'm going to handle this one myself." He closed his eyes and thought of Shawn. "I'm going to win him, no matter what."

Kane smiled at his brother, and started to say something, when his cell phone suddenly started to ring. 'Taker gave him an odd look as he quickly spoke into the phone and began to smile.

"Who the hell was that?" the Deadman asked, eyebrow raised. "I didn't even know you got calls…"

"Well, if you _must _know…" Glen grinned wickedly. "It's my boyfriend of a year. We're going out tonight, and he wanted to know if he should dress casually or formally."

Mark's jaw dropped. "Wha…What?! _What?! _You have a boyfriend?! I never… Why didn't you tell me?!"

" 'Cause it's none of your business, dear brother."

"Well who is it?!"

Kane stuck out his tongue. "I'm not telling." With a chuckle, he put his phone away. "You can try and guess, but I'm certain you don't know where to start, and even if you guessed right, I'd not acknowledge it."

The Undertaker, still stunned, shook his head. "But… I told you about Shawn! I told you everything!"

"Yes, and I'm going to mock you to the heavens and back about it. You really should know better than to tell me anything." He patted Mark on the head, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "You're cute when you're stupid," he said with a smile, turning to leave. But a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Little Brother," 'Taker said sweetly, dark hair covering most of his face making him look quite terrifying. "I'm going to kick the shit out of you." He smiled very sweetly at Glen, who shuddered.

"I'll look forwards to it, Bro," he said quickly, pulling away and opening the door. "But what I'm _really _looking forwards to is the expression on your face after Shawn--" He was cut off by a growl, and ran out the door and down the hallway, followed closely by a blushing, enraged Undertaker.

* * *

Shawn, meanwhile, was napping in his room, having convinced himself, for the moment, that there was nothing odd about his "friendship" with Mark. 

"The most I feel for him," he had told himself before falling asleep, "Is maybe a bit of lust. Maybe. But that's not weird, he is attractive. I only like him as a friend."

And yet, as he lay there sleeping, his dreams were of a green eyed man with long black hair and a cold touch that melted his heart.

* * *

_Next update soon, I promise!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the recent lack of updates... I've been a little sick, but also, I needed to find a way to bridge one part of the story with another. _

_Well, as luck would have it, I did bridge the gaps, and it came out okay, I think (I hope). It's really sad, though... Now, I need to figure out how this story will end. Yowza. _

_Anyway, here's a nice, long chapter... Enjoy!_

* * *

"They're all looking at me weird," the Undertaker whispered to Shawn as they entered the empty arena.

HBK smiled. "They're just jealous," he whispered back as they continued down the hall. However, as they walked, it became clear to him that they guys _were_ giving him strange looks. And they weren't all directed at the Undertaker.

The two men went towards their separate locker rooms, and Shawn Michaels became determined to find out what was going on.

"Hey, John!" he said with a smile, taking a seat next to Cena, who was just sliding into his trademark T-shirt.

The younger man blushed slightly and averted his blue eyes. "Hey Shawn. What's up?"

Now Shawn _knew_ something was wrong. "I don't know…I was going to ask you the same thing." He paused for a moment, trying to read Cena's face, but saw nothing. "Come on, tell me… All the guys are giving me weird looks. I want to know why."

"Just you?"

"No, 'Taker too…" Shawn voice trailed off as his blue eyes widened.

'Oh my God,' he thought, feeling a surge of panic. 'Do they know that I kissed Mark? How could they? Oh no, what if Hunter finds out?!' In one rushed motion, he was off the bench and out of the RAW locker room, running full speed to the SmackDown one. He wasn't even looking as he ran, mind filled with the thought of Triple H murdering him, and gave a small cry of surprise as he ran into what felt like a wall.

The Heartbreak Kid stumbled backwards a few steps, but was caught by the arm by a strong hand.

"Shawn, you okay?" he heard Mark's voice ask.

HBK looked up slowly, seeing him already in his ring gear, and forced himself to calm down. "Hey, 'Taker," he said in a low voice. "I, uh, think I know why all the guys are giving up weird looks."

The Undertaker nodded solemnly, "I know too. Had to beat the information out of a few guys, but I finally got an answer." A small smile crossed his face. "I'm a bit relieved, actually."

Shawn's jaw dropped. "You are?!" he asked, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

"Well, sure," 'Taker said, brushing a stray stand of black hair back. "I mean, Vince has been mad at us before… This isn't anything new."

"What?"

"Vince. He's pissed that we've been coming late to some of the shows, and he's apparently been on a rampage recently, threatening to make us pay, or some shit like that."

Shawn was silent for a long moment, and then began to laugh as relief flooded through him. "Thank goodness!" Unable to contain his joy, he embraced Mark warmly around the waist, slightly startling the big man. He wondered for a moment if 'Taker had been afraid that they had been found out, but immediately scolded himself for the thought, reminding himself that there was nothing to "find out" about him and the Deadman. They were, after all, just friends.

The Undertaker gently unwrapped Shawn's arms from around his waist. "I understand," he whispered, with a small smile, which faded when he noticed some of the other guys walking down the hallway, replaced with his usual impassive expression. "Just be careful out there, Shawn," he said before turning away and walking down the hallway.

HBK nodded, understanding as well, and made his way back to the locker room. Whatever Vince's anger, it was nothing, he reasoned, compared with the thought of Hunter finding out that he…

'Stop,' he told himself, hitting himself in the head with his open palm. 'There's nothing to find out!'

Somehow, he found that hard to believe.

* * *

For the record, however, Vince's anger was nothing to be taken lightly. The Undertaker had the first match of the night, and it ended up being a Handicap Match against Big Daddy V and Mark Henry. As always, he made the slow walk to the ring, feeling no fear, eyes cold as his skin.

Shawn, meanwhile, was watching the match on a monitor in the back, wincing every time 'Taker was hit by a giant arm, or slammed with over 400 pounds of force.

"Come on, Deadman," he muttered as the Undertaker was placed in a modified, two-man torture rack. It broke Shawn's heart to see the grimace of pain on Mark's face, and it took all of his willpower to not run out there. But he knew that he wouldn't help much against those two giants, and even worse…what if Hunter was watching?

His attention was drawn to the screen again as he heard a loud crash, and saw Big Daddy V laying on his back in the middle of the ring. Mark Henry was next, and the Undertaker's gloved hand slapped around his neck before he lifted him high for a chokeslam and threw him violently down again.

Shawn clapped vigorously, counting along with the stunned ref. "One…Two…Three! Yes! Yes!" Immediately, he made his way to the entrance ramp, to congratulate his friend on the hard earned victory. As the Undertaker made his way through the curtain, however, Shawn noticed that he was limping.

"Mark?" he asked when the were away from the others, placing his hand against the Deadman's arm. "Are you okay?"

The Undertaker nodded. "No problem. I always hurt after a match… Damn fat asses are hard to lift, though."

HBK laughed, and patted his companion on the back. "Well, you rest up, 'Taker. Sit back, relax, and watch the Showstopper live up to his name." He posed dramatically. "After I win my match, we can go out for ice cream to celebrate."

"You and your ice cream," Mark said with a laugh, watching Shawn walk to the ramp as his music hit. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the Heartbreak Kid skip, jump and dance his way into the ring, as though he had all the energy in the world and sought to give it back tenfold.

However, his smile faded the moment he heard the music of Shawn's opponent:

The Great Khali.

"Vince, that bastard!" he growled, re-wrapping his gloves quickly and storming to the entrance ramp. To his surprise, however, he felt a warm hand on his arm, stopping him.

"What?!" he snapped, turning around angrily, surprised to see his younger brother there, gripping his bicep. "Kane…what is it?" he asked a bit more calmly.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Big Red Machine asked with a smile. "You just had a match…Shouldn't you be icing your knee or something?"

"Fuck off," 'Taker said with a snarl, and pulled his arm loose. But Kane wouldn't let him go so easily.

"You're going to help Shawn, aren't you?" he asked softly, and saw his big brother's eyes soften slightly. "Even though you're hurting, you're going to help him." The two brothers looked at the back monitor and saw Shawn turn a chokehold into a big DDT, which only, unfortunately, got a two count. The Undertaker looked back at his younger brother.

"I'd do the same for you."

Kane smiled. "Oh, I know, Brother. I know." He released Mark's arm, and gave him an even look. "You love him, don't you? Even if he doesn't love you back, you'd love him."

Mark said nothing, but lowered his green eyes. Glen saw him bite his lower lip slightly—something he hadn't seen him do since Paul Bearer had been kidnapped. Kane smiled brightly.

"Why the hell are you still standing here?! Go help Shawn!" he said with a light shove. "He's getting his ass kicked, in case you haven't noticed!"

The Phenom nodded quickly before heading to the entrance, closing his eyes, and standing very still.

When he opened then again, they were completely white.

* * *

Triple H watched on from his chair in hospital, feeling his heart stop when Khali's music hit.

"Shawn…" he whispered, literally sitting on the edge of his seat.

A young nurse walked into the room, then, and saw the expression on his face. "Sir, you shouldn't over exert yourself."

Hunter scowled at her and turned back to the screen just in time to see Shawn duck out of the ring, Khali's foot missing him by centimeters. He jumped out of his chair, then, grimacing as pain shot through his semi-healed muscle, forcing him back into the seat.

"He's going to get hurt, unless someone stops this. I know it…"

The nurse smiled and walked over to the huge, obviously worried man. She was surprised at how much concern filled his brown eyes, and she deduced that it was because of the golden haired man on the screen.

"You love him?" Triple H heard her ask from his side.

"With all my—" He felt a sudden prick in his muscular arm and turned around. The nurse had given him sedative.

"Dammit, now I'm going to miss…Shawn's…I…" Hunter tried to fight the heavy sleep that he knew would take him in a matter of seconds and focused on the lithe figure on the screen, who had just been tossed into the ring like a rag doll.

"Someone help him dammit!" he said angrily before falling into unconsciousness and an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Shawn ducked another wild punch from Khali, certain that if it had connected, he would have been knocked out cold. Desperately, he chopped away at the giant's chest, but as always, it only did a little damage. He kicked at Khali's knees, trying to bring him down, but it was all he could do to avoid those gigantic hands and feet.

HBK attempted to knock Khali down by using the ropes for momentum, but it was like hitting a wall, and the only one falling was him.

"Ouch," he groaned, sitting up slowly and then feeling Khali's large hands wrap tightly around his head. Immediately, he felt the pressure increase, and even though Khali had pulled him into a standing position, he was sinking down to his knees again. The world began to swirl with color for a moment, and then it seemed as though everything was going black…

'Wait,' Shawn thought through the haze of his pain. 'Everything _is_ black!' A second later, he heard a familiar _BONG_, and felt Khali release him. He rolled onto his back and saw four lightning bolts strike the four turnbuckles. The lights came on all at once, and Shawn gasped—there was the Undertaker, standing between him and Khali, green eyes burning with anger.

Khali was stunned for a long moment, and couldn't even defend himself when the Deadman began to rain down a barrage of blows on his head and body. With a growl, he lifted Khali with one arm, chokeslamming him had before kicking him out the ring through the bottom ropes.

Shawn, by the time, was standing, leaning against the ropes, blue eyes wide. The last thing he had expected was for the Undertaker to save him…but was he actually saving him? HBK squinted to see the Deadman's face better, and felt a flash of fear when he saw only the whites of his eyes. The Phenom took a step towards him, and Shawn backed into a corner, sliding down until he was sitting against the turnbuckle.

"Deadman?" he asked, hoping for some sort of response. The green eyes, unfortunately, still seemed empty, as if he was staring past him completely. "Undertaker?"

The Phenom towered over Shawn, and in one motion reached down, grabbed the Heartbreak Kid's hand, and pulled him to his feet. The audience, who had fallen silent, began to cheer.

"You alright Shawn?" the Undertaker asked quietly, never blinking.

"Y-yes…Thanks to you," Shawn answered, trying to slow his racing heart. He shook the Undertaker's hand before pulling free quickly and sliding under the bottom rope and out of the ring, running to the back.

* * *

"He protected me…" Shawn whispered aloud as he paced around the locker room. "He actually came out to save me!" The door opened slowly, and the Undertaker walked in, shaking his head, not seeing Shawn at first.

"Thanks, Mark," the Heartbreak Kid said with a small smile. "You…saved my butt out there."

Mark nodded, and then smiled slightly. "I couldn't just let that oaf beat up on a friend, now could I?" He slipped out of his trench coat and hat, placing them on a nearby chair. The moment he turned around again, however, he felt himself in Shawn's warm embrace for the second time that day.

"You're an angel," Shawn whispered, heading resting against the larger man's chest. "A terrifying, beautiful, dark angel."

"Thanks, I think," Mark answered with a laugh. He fondly touched the golden waterfall of Shawn's hair. "Beautiful angel of light." HBK's blue eyes fastened on him, and he felt a light blush creeping across his face. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

The Undertaker blushed even more. "Well…you called me beautiful first." He looked away, but felt Shawn's hand on his cheek.

"And I meant it," HBK said sincerely. He pulled away gently from Mark, lightly touching a stray strand of his reddish black hair. "See you at the car," he said as he began to walk back to the RAW locker room.

Mark watched him go, and shook his head as he had before. 'I've gone insane,' he told himself. 'Fucking insane…'

* * *

_Love makes you insane. Comments? Next update soon! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello all, I'm back from Spring Break (and no internet connection...oy vey.) Anyway, here's another chapter... It came out longer than I thought it would, but I think it works... Hope y'all enjoy it! We're only a 2 chapters away from a major turning point in the story, so bear with me until then! XD_

* * *

The Undertaker had just changed out of his clothes and slid wearily into bed when there was a loud knock on his room door, followed by several soft, infinitely more annoying ones.

"Dammit," he muttered, turning to look at the clock. For the first time in months he had the chance to go to bed before 10pm after a day of training…and now this. 

Another groan escaped his lips before he at last got up and went to the door. He opened it slowly, eyes half-closed.

"Were you sleeping?" the man at the door asked. 'Taker rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision. 

"Oh… hi Shawn. I should have known."

Shawn laughed and clapped the larger man on the shoulder. "You really should have," he chuckled. "But, I came by to ask you something. Are you going to the Hall of Fame ceremony tomorrow?"

Mark shook his head. "I don't plan to. All that talkin' puts me to sleep." His green eyes glittered for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Shawn shrugged. "Nothing important… I just wondered if you'd want to go with me. No doubt it'll be beyond boring, but I'm thinking that having you there will make things at least bearable."

"Oh…" The Undertaker was surprised at his own thoughts at that moment. He couldn't care less about the Hall of Fame ceremony, but the fact that Shawn was inviting him… 

"In that case, sure." He gave his most charming smile, which, it turns out, was quite charming. "I'll go with you Shawn…as long as there's food or something afterwards."

Again, Shawn laughed, turning his head slightly to hide the blush that had come to his cheeks. "Thanks, Mark," he said with a smile, looking at the door frame before turning to go. "Oh," he called back over his shoulder. "Remember to wear tux. This is a _formal _occasion… No leather, no jeans, no pseudo-Satanic robes."

HBK's smile only widened as walked away to the music of Mark's laughter.

* * *

"You look great," Shawn said dramatically as his eyes wandered over the Undertaker's form. The man _did _look great, dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. "But where's your tie?"

Mark grinned. "I threw it out the window. Where's yours?" he asked, trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Shawn, who was dressed in a black suit with a shiny red shirt. 

The Heartbreak Kid shrugged, and then had to smile when he realized that they both had their hair tied back. 'It's a shame… I love seeing that lovely black hair flowing free,' Shawn thought absently. 

"Well," 'Taker began with a sigh. "Let's get this over with."

Shawn nodded. "Let's," he said taking his companion's arm at the elbow before walking inside.

* * *

The ceremony seemed to go on…and on…and on…

"This is so boring," Shawn whispered as he leaned on his elbow. He had been sitting for several hours and was getting fidgety. He looked over to Mark, and noticed that the man was perfectly still, head resting in his hand as though deep in thought. It was then that Shawn noticed his light breathing, and the fact that his eyes were closed.

'He's asleep!' he thought with a soft chuckle. Shawn took in the sight of him for another moment before quickly pushing his supporting arm away, causing Mark's head to crash down into the seat in front of them with a _thud_.

"The fuck?" the Undertaker whispered, sitting up and rubbing his forehead, suddenly awake. He looked over and saw Shawn holding back what was obviously a fit of laughter, blushing slightly when he noticed the looks from the people around him. 

"Real funny, Michaels," he hissed, reaching behind the seat and grabbing the end of Shawn's golden ponytail. With one pull, the unsuspecting Heartbreak Kid's head hit the back of his own chair, cutting his laughter off with an "Ow!" 

Several people turned to look in the direction of the two men, including Vince, who gave them both a nasty scowl. The Undertaker scowled back, and Shawn stuck his tongue out at the Boss. Flair, sitting in the middle of a row of women half his age, gave the two men a thumbs up. 

"I'm glad you came with me," Shawn said between silent chuckles. There was sudden applause, and he looked up, thinking the ceremony was over. 

"And now, for the final inductee…" Both men groaned simultaneously, wondering who was next to make an unnecessarily long speech. 

"Bret, the Hitman Hart!"

'Taker looked over at Shawn, who had stiffened in his chair, his perfect smile replaced by a tight frown. 

"You alright Shawn?" he asked softly. Shawn nodded absently, but then blinked and shook his head.

"I… Bret…" He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hands. "Bret still hasn't forgiven me."

Mark nodded. "Figured as much. But he knows the whole story, right?"

"Yeah but…he still hates me. I've asked him to forgive me so many times and he just…" Shawn's blue eyes darkened. "Usually I don't care if someone likes me or not but… I feel guilty…"

The Undertaker smiled sadly at his friend and touched his arm lightly. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with anymore, Shawn. It wasn't your fault. And if he doesn't want to forgive you, that'll be on his head for the rest of his life. You've done your part."

"So you say," Shawn said with another sigh. "So Hunter and the others say, and so I tell myself. But sometimes I feel like…" He looked up at the podium, looking right at Bret. "Maybe one day he'll forgive me."

"Maybe. But if not, you don't need it. You're already a damn angel…" 

HBK turned to 'Taker with a curious expression on his face. "Angel?" he asked, but before he could say more, there was more applause, and he realized that the ceremony was over.

"Thank God," the Undertaker muttered, standing up quickly. "I'm getting a drink _now_."He took Shawn's wrist, not wanting to leave him sitting there, and made his way over to the long table set up on the left side of the room. "Catch," he said with a smile, tossing a Pepsi to Shawn, who caught it absently. 

"Thanks," the Heartbreak Kid answered, looking over to where Bret was standing. He knew that there would always be bad blood between them, but he always hoped that one day they could reconcile.

"I need to stop dwelling on the past," he whispered to himself, looking down at the soda in his hand and wondering where it came from. His blue eyes drifted upwards, and fell on Mark, who had his head tilted back as he was downing a glass of something strong, seemingly in one long swallow. 

"I'll focus on the future," he laughed, shaking his head and opening the can.

* * *

'Taker felt his eyes watering from the strength of the drink when a tall figure came into view. 

"I'm surprised you came," Kane began with a smile. "And you dressed for the occasion too!" He gave his brother a sly look. "I'd be willing to bet that this has something to do with Shawn."

Mark shook his head with a resigned smile. "It has everything to do with Shawn. You know how much I hate these kind of things." He poured himself another drink. "And I hate dressing like this even more. But…" His green eyes locked with his brother's. "But Shawn wanted me to come with him, and, well, here I am. There's not any more to it than that."

Glen's eyes narrowed slightly. "You should be careful, Mark. You know how you can get when--"

"I know what I'm doing, Little Brother," the Undertaker said sternly. "I'm no longer some kid who can't control his powers."

"But--"

Mark's eyes narrowed dangerously. "There's nothing to discuss," he said shortly, taking another long drink. Glen gave his older brother a sympathetic glance and touched his shoulder lightly.

"It'll work out, just don't worry." He couldn't stop himself from smiling suddenly. "And don't accidentally strike anyone down," Kane whispered, drifting off into the crowd. The Undertaker watched him go with a sigh before pouring himself another glass and popping a strawberry into his mouth.

* * *

Feeling better than he had a few minutes ago, HBK went over to talk to some of the other Superstars. He even managed a few smiles while chatting with the younger guys, unable to stay upset when they treated him like a demi-god. 

While he was talking to Chris Jericho, however, he shot a glance over at 'Taker, and his smile faded slightly.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Y2J asked, trying to figure out the source of the sudden frown. 

"Nothing, Chris, I… I'll be right back," Shawn said quickly, giving the younger man a charming smile before walking off towards his dear friend, who was talking with a long-time pain-in-the-butt.

"Look, man, just drop it," the Undertaker was saying in something of an angry whisper as Shawn approached. "You really need to get your damn head out of your ass immediately."

The Immortal Hulk Hogan, who seem to be more drunk than anything else, only smiled at the larger, stronger man's words. "You know, 'Taker, you've always thought you were better than me, but you know what? If I asked Vince now for a match against you at 'Mania, I'd get it. And that'd be the end of your Streak too."

The Undertaker rolled his eyes. "You know, I could tell your sorry ass off, but you're not worth my time." He turned to leave, but felt a hand grasping his elbow. "Get the hell off me," he said in a low voice, not even bothering to turn around.

Hogan was furious, and even he didn't know why. "Listen here, you son of a bitch, don't you dare walk out on--"

"The man said not to touch him. I recommend you comply."

The Hulkster, 'Taker, and everyone in the immediate area turned to see where the threat came from, and realized with no little surprise that it was Shawn Michaels, his blue eyes hard and expression severe. 

Unsmiling, Shawn put his hand over Hogan's and removed it from Mark's arm. 

"Shawn just got majorly scary!" John Cena whispered to Y2J, both men not far from the table.

"Yeah," Chris said with a small smile. "He gets like that sometimes, but it's rare as hell. Glad to see him putting Hogan in his place, though." His smile only grew as he watched his hero leave, with several stunned Superstars watching his exit, and the Undertaker in tow. 

"Showstopper indeed."

* * *

"Jesus, Shawn!" Mark said when they got outside. Shawn gave him a mysterious smile.

"What?"

"Back there… I think Hogan shit himself in terror of you." 'Taker laughed and patted Shawn's slender shoulder. "I always knew you had it in you."

Shawn gave a comic bow. "Yeah… I can get tough when I have to." He nudged Mark in the side playfully. "And I can't just sit by and let someone insult a friend. That's just not gonna work." 

'Taker blushed slightly, grinning down at Shawn. "You never cease to amaze me," he said fondly. His mind wandered for a moment, and he wondered just how much Shawn was warming up to him. For that one moment, he considered dropping to one knee and telling the Heartbreak Kid everything; telling him that he loved…

…But the moment passed as quickly as it had come, and Mark only shook his head. "Hey, I heard that there's an after party at Flair's house…"

"How do you always know this stuff?" Shawn asked with a laugh. 

'Taker smiled smugly. "I told you, they used to call me PartyTaker. I just know these things." He nodded towards his bike. "You up for it?"

Shawn sighed dramatically and shook his head. "I guess," he said in an exaggerated voice, unable to keep the ever-present smirk from his lips. "But only if you'll be there, Angel."

* * *

_Review? Next update tonight or tomorrow!_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_Yes! The next chapter is up! I meant to put it up yesterday, but I was completely swamped by work. Bah. Anyway, here it is, the next installment of something that's going to get very interesting..._

_Thanks for all the reviews and reads, and this time a shout-out goes to Souless666, who is just awesome. (smile) Enjoy everyone! And for those who have asked, yes, Hunter is going to be in this story. And soon. (evil smile)_

* * *

Shawn sat back against the wall with a smile as he watched the Undertaker walk down the hallway of the large hotel. Via Stephanie McMahon, the two men had been able, so far, to get rooms right next to one another, and more often than not spent their free time together in one of the rooms. Shawn had, at first, suggested that they simply share a room together, but the Undertaker had decided that such a move would be a bad idea--for both of them.

'I'm beginning to see his point,' HBK thought as he stared at the large man approaching, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise. Seeing him from this angle really helped Shawn appreciate Mark's mile-long legs.

With an even wider smile, he began to whistle a song, standing up as the Deadman stood in front of him.

"Waiting for me?" 'Taker asked, eyebrow still raised. "You know you're welcome to come in at any time…"

"I locked my key to your room in my room with my key," Shawn explained, laughing at the puzzled expression on 'Taker's face, and resuming his whistling.

The Undertaker shook his head. "What song is that?"

"Maria's theme song."

Mark's expression only grew more confused. "Why?"

"Because," Shawn explained with a smile as the door was unlocked and they walked inside. "It makes me think of you." He sat down on the bed and lay back, smiling up at the ceiling. "Here he comes again, like good medicine, every step he takes, my blood is flowing. His legs go on and on for days…"

'Taker gave a surprised little laugh as he shut the door. "And that makes you think of me?" He scratched his head and looked down. "I guess my legs are a bit long…"

Now Shawn laughed, and he sat up, taking in the full sight of the man he knew he wanted to have, but never could. "Understatement much?" he chuckled.

"What?"

The Heartbreak Kid only shook his head and lay back on the bed again. His smile faded slowly, and he closed his eyes. 

"Actually, I came over here for a reason… Mark, I'm going to see Hunter tomorrow."

The Undertaker nodded slowly, but then realized that Shawn couldn't have seen him nod, so he sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the small, beautiful man. 

"That's good," he said with a small smile. "Hopefully his recovery is going well." He couldn't suppress a laugh when he saw the look of disbelief on Shawn's face. "For your sake, I mean. If he's in pain, you'll be in pain too, and, as your friend, I hate to see you in pain."

Shawn smiled sweetly and sat up again. "You know, you're a real nice guy," he said, blue eyes glittering. 

"You keep telling me that," Mark said with a laugh, "But I have yet to see any evidence of the fact." Looking down at Shawn made his heart wrench painfully. Yes, he admitted to himself, he was jealous of Triple H. But who wouldn't be? He was the lover of the most perfect…

As he had often seen Triple H do, the Undertaker put one arm completely around Shawn's shoulders and pulled the Heartbreak Kid against him. To his surprise, Shawn moved closer to him, leaning his head against 'Taker's chest with a sigh.

"Thanks for stickin' by me all this time," HBK said in a low voice. "It would have been hell without you."

Mark blushed slightly, and smiled. "Trust me, Shawn, the feeling is mutual. I…I've been alone for a long time… Kane is there sometimes but…" He shook his head and looked over at the large mirror resting against the door, opposite the bed, which he hated. At that moment, however, he didn't hate it so much, smiling at what it reflected: The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels, sitting comfortably together, one resting on the other, both with the faintest of smiles on their faces.

'If this is all I can have,' Mark thought, 'It is enough. It's more than I ever dared to hope for…"

His thoughts, however, were cut completely off by the feeling of Shawn's hand sliding up and down the length of his leg.

"Such long legs," Shawn mused, laughing as his companion blushed red. Feeling mischievous, as he often did, but even more so now than usual, he let his hand slide inwards, towards Mark's inner thigh. With great pleasure, he felt the Undertaker shiver slightly, and then quickly take both his hands in his own.

"Shawn Michaels," 'Taker began, holding Shawn's hands near his face and kissing them lightly. "You're going to drive me mad…and then I can't be held responsible for my actions… " He shifted his grasp so that he was holding both of Shawn's wrists in his left hand, and pulled the tie out of HBK's hair with his right, letting the golden locks fall around his face. 

Shawn couldn't help but smile, seeing the admiration on 'Taker's face. He started to pull one of his hands away, but quickly realized that he wasn't strong enough. The Undertaker, for the moment, had him trapped.

It was kind of a turn on.

Ever so gently, Mark moved Shawn's hands behind his back, holding them with both of his own now, and placed a soft kiss on his pink lips. He watched as Shawn closed his eyes, burning blue with desire, and leaned against him. As before, Shawn literally took his breath away, so that when he pulled back again, he was nearly gasping.

Shawn's eyes, when they opened again, were very…content. Mark kissed him quickly on the forehead before standing up.

"You should rest up tonight. For tomorrow," he said softly. HBK nodded, although his thoughts were very far away. 

"Yes…Goodnight," Shawn Michaels said in a near whisper before walking out of the room. When he reached his own, he fell on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'He kissed me…' he thought, touching his own wet lips with two fingers. 'He's so sweet… I think he kisses better than Hunter…"

But that thought brought him back to reality. 

He had a boyfriend to see tomorrow.

* * *

_Review? Sorry to leave y'all in a bit of suspense, but I had to. (grin) It'll happen again, I promise. _


	16. Chapter 16

_No preamble... Jumping right in here... Enjoy, and review!_

* * *

Shawn couldn't stop smiling as he drove up to the hospital, glad at this fortune at finding a good parking spot. Last night, he had convinced himself thoroughly that he and Mark were nothing more than friends, and that a kiss between friends wasn't so odd. After all, he and Hunter had done the same before they started going out, right?

"Sir, which room are you looking for?" a kind nurse asked the Heartbreak Kid as he walked towards the elevator.

"Oh, I already know where I'm going," he said with a grin, showing off his pass. The woman nodded and motioned for him to go on, and Shawn responded with a short bow.

"Hunt?" he called when he reached the room, felling his grin widen. "Guess who!" When he received no answer, he decided to just walk in, hoping that Triple H wasn't asleep…

Instead, when he was inside, Shawn was met by one of the most intense glares he had ever received.

HBK felt his heart rate suddenly increase. "Hey, Hunt…" he began, voice trailing off as he wilted under that stare.

"Hi Shawn." Hunter smiled, but it gave Shawn chills to see it, because it wasn't exactly a friendly one. "I've been doing pretty good. I should be out sooner than expected, or so they say."

"That's great!" Shawn said enthusiastically. "I've missed you so much…"

"Have you?" Triple H asked, and Shawn's expression grew puzzled. "Shawn, just come here."

The Heartbreak Kid hesitated a moment before taking a step toward the hospital bed. The look in Hunter's eyes…he _knew _that look…

'It's the look he gives me before he beats the crap out of me,' he reasoned with a wince. 'But we haven't fought in years… I'm probably just imagining things.' When he was in reach, he felt the Game's strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a warm embrace, and his fear melted. This was his best friend…the man he loved so much…

"Shawn," Hunter began with a sigh. "Sometimes I'm scared that I could lose you."

Shawn felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat. "What do you mean?" he asked in a whisper. Triple H's grip on him tightened considerably and it became even harder to breathe.

"There are so many rumors going around, Shawn, and then I see this… What am I supposed to think?"

Shawn considered running away from the moment, too frightened to even turn his head to see what it was Hunter was referring to. Trying to breath again, he forced himself to look, and gasped.

It was the special edition of WWE Magazine…the one Vince had them all posing for, with a giant centerfold of him and the Undertaker. And the photographer hadn't taken a picture of them looking at the camera.

They were looking at each other, and there was no mistaking the look in their eyes.

"Hunter…" Shawn began, feeling his heart beating dangerously fast. "That was just a photo shoot… There's nothing between us."

Triple H released Shawn from his arms and pushed him back a step. "I love you so much… You know I love you," he began slowly. "You know how much you mean to me…" His voice wavered and his hands became fists. "But I wonder sometimes if I mean anything to you…"

The words stung Shawn hard and deep, and he had to bite back his anger before speaking. "Hunter, I love you," he said softly. "There's…no one _but _you. You're the only man I love." For some reason, he felt like he was lying. But saying it made it feel more true, although he kicked himself for not sounding more sure. "I'm not with anyone else."

"Not Cena?"

"No."

"Not Jeff?"

"No, Hunter, I--"

"What about the Undertaker? I've heard about you two hanging out a lot lately, and…" He held up the magazine before throwing it across the room. "And now this!" He hadn't meant to yell, but his emotions were running so high that if he wasn't screaming, he knew he'd just…cry.

Shawn blinked back tears, seeing the wetness of his boyfriend's eyes. "Hunter… That picture… I was hanging out with him but…" He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the flood, but his breath was already coming faster. "It was only because…Because I wanted someone to protect me while you were away!" he blurted. "You know how I always want a bodyguard to help me!"

Triple H considered Shawn's words. "That's all?" he asked skeptically, wanting to believe it with all his heart. "You don't feel _anything _for him?"

"No," was HBK's answer, and he made up in his mind in that instant for it to be the truth. "Not a thing." He forced himself to smile, then. "The furthest I could get with a guy like that is 'buddy.'"

Hunter smiled slightly and relaxed, before pulling Shawn into his arms again and kissing with all the love he could muster. "I love you so much Shawn… You have my heart and soul… Please, please don't crush them."

Shawn stroked Hunter's blond hair lovingly, closing his eyes and kissing him on the forehead as the Game buried his head in Shawn's chest. "Never," he said sincerely. "Never will I break your heart." A feeling of peace came over him at that moment, and Shawn knew it was because he had done the right thing, and that he had made the right choice.

'I've got no business with the Undertaker… I…I already have someone I love. And I love him with all of my heart.'

His blue eyes focused on Hunter's brown ones, and they shared a soft kiss. As their lips connected, Shawn reminded himself how much he and Hunter needed one another…how much they loved one another.

'I could never choose anyone over him,' he thought with a smile, pulling back to kiss Triple H's cheek.

"I have to go, Hunt, visiting hours are over. But I'll be back, as always." He gave his best friend and lover a wink. "And don't believe the rumors. Those guys are just jealous."

Triple H gave him a smile and a nod, lying back against his pillow as he watched Shawn leave, blowing him a kiss.

The moment the door closed, he sat up, burying his face in his shaking hands and let tears of relief slide down his face.

* * *

Shawn climbed into the car with a smile, closing the door lightly before rolling down the window and letting the cool night air hit his face.

'I have to fix things,' he told himself, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the engine. 'I have to set the record straight with Mark. It was fun while it lasted, but we could never…' He looked into the rearview mirror in order to back out, and froze.

His face was streaked with still-flowing tears.

"I'm crying…" he whispered aloud, the world blurring around him. "Why… Why am I crying?" His voice broke on the last syllable, and he bowed his head slowly against the steering wheel, sobbing.

* * *

The Undertaker opened his room door slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What?" he asked, voice rough from sleep. As his vision cleared, however, he realized who was standing at there, and his eyes widened. "Shawn?"

Indeed it was. Shawn Michaels was standing at his door, tears streaming from his deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he sobbed, wiping at his tears, strong form shaking. "When I visited Hunter today… He said that…" Shawn tried to stop crying, but knew that it was useless. "'Taker, I love him, I'm so sorry!" he blurted out all at once.

The Undertaker's eyes had only widened through this confession, but before he said a word, he took the crying, trembling man into his arms, pulling him against his chest. "Shawn," he said gently, stroking the smaller man's hair. "Shawn, why are you apologizing?"

HBK didn't raise his head. "I'm sorry… I've been leading you on all this time… We shouldn't hang out so much…" He sighed as the tears continued to flow, although the sobbing did finally stop. "We've become friends so quickly, and if I didn't love Hunter I…" The words refused to leave his lips--he just couldn't bear to say them.

But Mark heard them, loud and clear. He felt a sharp tightening in his chest, but swallowed it for the moment. "Shawn, don't apologize," he said in a low voice, and trying to mean it. "I know that you love Triple H… And I know that we can never be more then friends." The next words caught in his throat, but he forced them out. "I knew that from the start."

Shawn looked up finally and saw that the Deadman was…smiling? His blue eyes, still red and misty, widened. "Are you…serious?" he asked, pulling away slightly. A nod. "You mean, you're okay with this?"

The Undertaker shrugged. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He clapped Shawn on the shoulder. "You're my friend, Shawn, and who am I to stand in the way of your happiness? You love HHH--you should be with him." He was a little surprised when he felt Shawn hug him at that moment.

"Oh, Mark, thanks so much! You don't know how much this means to me…" His voice trailed off as he felt the weight lift off his shoulders. But Shawn could have sworn he felt it moving over to the left side of his chest now… "You're a great friend!"

The Deadman laughed and gave him a pat on the head. "Of course I am. Now, you should get some sleep. It's late as hell."

"But I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Yeah, well, I am!" The Undertaker playfully shoved Shawn out of the room. "Goodnight," he said, waving goodbye and closing the door, watching the Heartbreak Kid nearly skip back to his room down the hall.

* * *

As the Undertaker climbed back into bed, he could feel that tightening in his chest again.

'Dammit,' he thought to himself, eyes growing moist. 'Stop. You _know _he loves Triple H, what were you thinking? That he'd leave his long time friend-and-more for you?' With a sigh, he buried his face in a soft pillow.

"They belong together, that's obvious," he whispered aloud, closing his eyes, ignoring the pain as best he could. "And I… Well, I am alone. It's always been this way, why should things change now?" His strong hands clutched desperately to the pillow, in a vain attempt to stop the pain that was washing over him. But the words echoed in his head, an agony he had never felt before.

"If I didn't love Hunter I…"

Slowly, he slipped into a light sleep, thinking of Shawn as he often did. Only now, the dream was empty. No light, no color, no music.

No Shawn.

He was alone.

For the first time in a long time, Mark cried.

* * *

**_The End._**

_No, I'm kidding. That would be too sad. Sorry if this was sappy... Again, I know little of love, and this chapter has the extent of my knowledge... Hope it worked okay, though...  
_

_Review?_


	17. Chapter 17

_This is a really short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. As always, enjoy. _

* * *

Shawn woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He had woken up three times that night, crying, and he didn't know why. When he looked at the clock the final time, he saw that it was well past the time he normally got up, and groaned.

After showering and getting dressed, he wandered down the hallway to Mark's room, hoping to return the key he had. He knocked a few times, and when there was no answer, opened the door.

"Mark?" he called in, and still received no response. "You in here?"

After a moment of looking around, he shrugged and dropped the extra key off on the table.

'It was fun while it lasted,' he thought with a sigh, and then shook his head. On his way back to his room, though, Shawn ran into Kane.

"Where's your brother?" he asked with a weary smile. "It's noon…he should be sleeping."

Kane shrugged. "I think he went out for a ride…Something about a bad headache. But he always goes for rides whenever he's in a pensive mood."

"A what mood?"

"Pensive, Shawn. P-E-N-S-I-V-E. Look it up." Glen began walking down the hall with a chuckle before turning back around to regard Shawn. "You know, I had to go through the same thing with 'Taker this morning," he laughed. "You'd think a couple of grown men would know…"

Shawn, at this point, tuned Kane out completely, focus turned to the sudden sadness he felt.

'I guess I'll…see him…later,' he thought, shrugging and going back to his room and turning on the TV. As he stared at the screen, not really watching, he noticed a message on his answering machine.

"Hey, this is Shane," the voice said. "Just calling to let you know that there's been a change of plans--RAW will be in Philadelphia this week, and SmackDown will be in Los Angeles. After that, my dad said that the two brands will be more or less traveling separately..."

Shawn felt his heart drop, not hearing the rest of the message. "I won't see him…" he whispered, and immediately slapped himself in the face.

* * *

A few hours later, the Undertaker returned to the hotel, having had a nice long chat with himself. He even managed a small smile when he opened his door and found the room empty...

A smile which immediately faded when he saw the spare key on his table. "Shawn… You're serious about this," he said sadly, putting the key in his pocket. He looked out the window and up at the moonless sky.

"If you're serious… I'll have to be too." He brushed back his hair with a sigh before taking the key out of his pocket and putting it in an envelope to be taken downstairs and returned. He noticed that there was a message on his answering machine and pressed the "Play" button. His eyes grew wide for a moment as he listened to Shane's voice, but by the end of the message the green orbs were dull and absent of all light.

"Goodbye…my Shawn."

* * *

_Review?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Next chapter, hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has read, and a special thanks to those who review... It means a lot to me, really. Haha, hopefully I won't screw up at the end... _

_Oh, and I realize that the dates of the events don't make any sense at all but...well, let's pretend that they do for now. (smiles) You'll see, it'll work out later. Also, since this IS a wrestling fan fic, there's going to be some more wrestling coming up in the next chapter. And things are going to start moving a bit more quickly, because most of the story is done. (smiles proudly) _

_Alright, enough talking...enjoy!_

* * *

Two months.

It had been two full months since Shawn had seen the Undertaker, and he felt every single day without him right down to his core.

It had even gotten to the point that he was starting to think about Mark more than Hunter.

'This is ridiculous,' he thought with a sigh as he stood in the warm water after a hard match. 'The Undertaker is my friend… Hunter is my boyfriend…' He sighed again, shaking his head slowly before climbing out of the shower.

"I miss them," he said aloud.

"Miss who?" a voice behind him asked, and he turned to see Cena standing there, apparently having just come from his own ordeal.

"It's nothing," Shawn said with a small smile. "I'm just thinking to much. And you know what happens when I dare to think."

John laughed, nodding his agreement. "Yeah, but you looked pretty sad there for a moment." His smile faded slightly. "And out there tonight, you didn't seem to be all there when you were facing Hardy. Something has to be wrong."

Shawn gave the younger man another smile, and touched his short hair lightly. "John, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Yeah, but… I want to help out if I can." Cena looked away, blushing slightly. "You're a cool guy. And… You deserve to be happy, y'know?" His blue eyes widened when he heard Shawn Michaels laughing.

"You're a good kid," the HBK said fondly, chuckling at the light that came into the younger man's eyes. "A real good kid." He gave Cena a pat on the head before heading to his corner of the locker room, noticing after a minute that the younger man was still there. "Yeeeesssss?" he asked, turning back around.

Cena chuckled, putting his cap on. "Just wondering… Need a ride home tonight?"

* * *

The SmackDown roster was filled with an air of terror. For two months now, the Undertaker had been beating most of them senseless in the ring before vanishing without a trace. From Cruiserweights, to Super Heavyweights, and everyone in between--no one was safe from the Deadman's wrath except those fortunate enough to avoid him altogether.

Kane had been one such lucky individual, but he dared not ask his brother about it, because he knew the cause all too well. He hoped that the Undertaker's dark mood would pass, because if it didn't…

Well, the _last _thing the Big Red Machine wanted was a repeat of what happen the last time 'Taker had brooded for too long… Then no one would be safe, not even him.

Unfortunately, as he was thinking this, he heard a cry in the hallway. The voice, he realized, was from MVP, and it didn't sound very promising. Kane couldn't care less about the man in pain, though, as his mind raced ahead to the one _causing _the U.S. Champion to scream.

The door to the locker room opened, and the Undertaker walked in, expression passive as always. Glen backed away involuntarily.

"Hey Bro," he began, trying to hide his unease. "That punk in the way again?"

'Taker nodded. "As always. Damn kid should know to run by now."

Kane chuckled, wondering if his brother's bad mood had finally lifted. "So…" He coughed. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

The look Mark gave him at that moment was priceless. "What?"

"Do you want to hang out?" Glen asked again with a slight blush. "I mean, you've been brooding for a while now… I thought maybe I could…" His words fell flat in the heavy silence, and he avoided those piercing green eyes for as long as he could.

"Are you pitying me?"

Glen flinched. "No, Brother, I--"

"I think you are." The voice was closer than it should be. Kane looked up and saw his big brother standing right in front of him, eyes locking with his.

"I promise you, there's nothing to pity," the Undertaker said in a low voice. He brought a hand up to his chest and placed it over his heart. "There's nothing in here to hurt, Kane. Nothing at all."

The Big Red Machine sighed. "Please don't pretend--"

"I'm not joking."

Kane shook his head. "I know, 'Taker, but… If you deny your emotions for too long…" He saw the hand slowly curling into a fist and swallowed hard. "You're already starting to sound like him," he said bluntly.

"Like who?"

"_Him_."

The Undertaker shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Little Brother. You're not making any sense. " A slow, small smile crept across his face. "Then again, maybe I _do _know what you mean. But I can assure you, the one you speak of was me, just as I am him now… I'm always the same person."

"But--"

'Taker raised his other hand for silence, smile completely gone. "Don't pity me. Pity the ones who are going to suffer if they happen to cross my path." Hus green eyes glittered dangerously for a moment. "Including yourself, if you're not careful." He turned away from his wide-eyed brother. "If you'll excuse me," he said, walking out of the room with his bag.

Kane watched him go with sad eyes, shaking his head. He didn't know whether he's should be more afraid of what his brother would do to him…or what he could do to _himself _if he lost control.

'He's never taken a rejection this hard before… He must really love Shawn.' Glen shook his head again, leaning back against the lockers. At first, he had thought it was a crush, maybe even an obsession, but now he realized that his brother, the Undertaker, Mark, was actually in love with Shawn Michaels!

'And I think he realizes that for certain too, now, and it's killing him inside.' He felt a flash of anger, remembering his own rejections from the past, but pushed it down. Unlike his older sibling, he could control what he had appropriately called as a child "the Madness."

"I have to talk to Shawn, and soon," he said aloud. "Something has to be done."

* * *

Shawn had just stepped out of the shower when he heard someone enter the locker room. Quickly, he wrapped a towel around himself, running it once over his golden hair, annoyance evident in his blue eyes.

'Darn, I thought I could be alone for a while,' he thought with a sigh, stepping into the main area of the locker room where his bag was located. To his surprise, he didn't see anyone but… But he could _feel _a pair of eyes on him, and it was making him nervous.

Shawn pulled the white towel closer around his lean body. "Anyone here?" he asked, taking a quick glance around the room, still seeing no one. He started to walk towards the closed door when something caught his eye.

"What…on Earth…?" he bent down to look at the handle--It had a handprint melted into it!

The Heartbreak Kid's blue eyes widened as he touched it slightly, feeling the melted metal cool under his fingers. "Weird," he said softly, standing straight and turning around again.

And coming face-to-chest with Kane.

Shawn jumped about three feet in the air before taking several quick steps to the side and away from the Big Red Machine.

"Way to surprise me," Shawn said in a slightly annoyed voice, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He dared not let his guard down, because you never could be sure with Kane, but for the moment, he was too distracted to really care. "What do you want?"

Kane waved a hand dismissively. "Calm down, I'm not here to beat you up. I just wanted to ask you something."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Have you been watching SmackDown lately?"

The Heartbreak Kid looked off to the side, sighing heavily. "No," he answered simply. "I can't bring myself to…yet."

"Why?" Kane asked, surprised to see how quickly the light could leave Shawn's eyes. Something about his expression…

"Because your brother's on that show."

Kane couldn't stop the small smile that started to form. 'Shawn's just as broken up over this as Mark. Guess I won't have to muscle him into anything,' he thought, shaking his head, trying to plan his next move. His original plan had been to threaten Shawn into talking with 'Taker, so he could get over it, but now…

"Well, this may or may not interest you, but the Undertaker has been on a rampage, more or less, for the past two months." Shawn gave him a suspicious glance, but he kept going. "And I think I know why… More specifically, I think it involves _you_, Shawn Michaels."

"Me?" Shawn thought with a blush, shaking his head. He had _almost _gone a whole day without thinking about Mark…almost…and yet at the mention of his name, the man takes over his thoughts completely. "What did I do?"

'What _didn't _you do?' Kane thought, rolling his eyes. 'You made _the Undertaker, _of all people, fall madly in love with you, and then dropped him like a hot potato on a summer day. He's going mad thinking about you!'

But, the Big Red Machine held his tongue. "I don't know," he said simply. "But you should talk to him and find out. Remember what happened last time you pissed him off…"

Shawn shuddered slightly. He didn't need to be reminded of the very first Hell in a Cell match anymore than he needed to be reminded of his name.

"I guess I will," he said after a few moments of thought, ashamed at the sudden happy feeling he got at the thought of seeing Mark again. "There's a PPV in a week or two, right?"

Kane nodded. "Yes, in two weeks. And it's tri-branded. That's why I came to talk to you now. "

"Then I'll see him at the show." Shawn's blue eyes glittered for a moment, and a smile flickered across his lips. "I'll talk to Mark after our matches."

"Yes…that sounds good." Kane turned to leave the room, nodding slightly to Shawn, taking note of the slight bounce in the Heartbreak Kid's step as he reached into his gym bag.

"Those two idiots," he mumbled, shaking his head before getting into his car.

* * *

_Review? Little brother to the rescue...or is he making things worse? _


	19. Chapter 19

_Whoops... I lied... Wrestling in the next chapter... This one is the pre-stuff. XD_

_Also, thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Some of you can seemingly read my minds, while others had great ideas that I wish I'd thought of (laugh). Hopefully you all will like the way the story goes anyway... I think it went well... Still haven't written the very end though..._

_Wow, 19 chapters... Who knew it'd be so long? :)_

_Anyway, enjoy, and please review! _

* * *

The RAW and SmackDown Superstars arrived at the arena throughout the day, some heading for the locker rooms, some changing into their gear immediately, some meditating silently in a corner and others warming up in the quiet, empty arena.

"Where are those two jackasses?" Kane wondered aloud, scanning the arriving wrestlers for his older brother and Shawn Michaels. He had everything planned out perfectly--tonight was the tri-brand pay-per-view event, and tomorrow was a Supershow, meaning that those two would have about a week or so to talk to one another and sort things out. After that, well, it was in their hands…

"Who are you looking for?" CM Punk asked, walking up to him, holding the ECW Title. Glen had always wondered about this kid--didn't seem to be afraid of him at all, for some reason.

Kane gave him a small smile. "I wanted to speak to my brother before his match against Batista," he answered, which was mostly true. He didn't think it wise to mention Shawn at this point, for various reasons. "What are you doing here?"

CM Punk tossed his hair back with a grin. "Are you kidding? Look in the ring, Kane."

The Big Red Machine obliged, and saw Maria warming up, Mickie coaching her a little too aggressively.

"Swing your fists harder!" Mickie James barked, and Maria nodded quickly, increasing the force of each punch. "Good, but not good enough, Maria. Beth is going to kill you if you don't shoot to kill…"

"Speak of the Devil…" CM Punk muttered, seeing Beth approach Mickie and Maria from behind, a devilish smile on her face. The Glamazon climbed quickly into the ring, causing Maria to scream a warning to Mickie, who turned around an instant too late.

With ease, Beth Phoenix lifted Mickie into the air, into a fireman's carry, and jumped backwards in a brutal Samoan-esque drop. She glanced at Maria, who wisely ran from the ring before smiling down at the fallen Mickie.

"Damn," Kane whispered to Punk, shaking his head. "Women are--" He stopped talking when he noticed that the Glamazon was looking right at him. Confused, he gave her a nod, and was surprised to receive a smile and a wink in return.

"What the hell was that?!" CM Punk asked, already chuckling. "Oh, shit, Kane… I think she's got the hots for you!"

Glen blushed slightly, watching Beth leave the ring. She threw him another wink, and there was no mistaking her expression. "Wow," was all he could say at the moment, wondering what the hell he did to prompt that reaction.

Shaking his head, he looked back to CM Punk, who was laughing. "Go away," he growled, but the younger man only patted him on the back.

"What a playboy you are Kane!" he snickered before wisely heading away to "check on" Maria, even though Mickie was the one limping from the ring with a scowl.

After Punk was gone, Kane stood there, stroking his chin, wondering if he should pursue the Glamazon. He was certain that his boyfriend wouldn't mind anyway…

Of course, as he made possible plans for a possible date, he missed the arrival of both the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels, never seeing them go to their separate locker rooms, they themselves missing one another by a fraction of a second.

* * *

Shawn Michaels stood quietly in one corner of the locker room, adjusting the chains and mirrors of his outfit, re-tying the band holding back his hair. It was taking a great act of will to focus on his match tonight, because his mind was very much on what was going to happen after the match. He had made up his mind to have a talk with Mark, to ask him if everything was okay, to get an update on how his life was going…

Small talk that would mean so much to Shawn right now.

'I didn't realize just how much I missed him until Kane told me I should…could see him again…I don't even know what to say to him…' With a sigh, he tightened the belt on his pants, suddenly smiling.

'Oh, wow, I'm pretty fit,' he thought with a laugh, shuffling over towards a mirror. 'I look pretty good tonight,' he thought, turning around and examining the image he saw reflected at him.

"And here I thought you were warming up, or making plans," a voice said from the door. Shawn turned once more and saw Cena standing there, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I think you spend more time in front of the mirror than the Divas."

HBK had to laugh at that one, because he of all people knew it was true.

Cena laughed as well, sitting on the opposite bench. "You seem to be a really good mood tonight. What happened?"

"Nothing," Shawn said with a smile, moving away from the mirror after another quick glance. "I'm just going to talk to a SmackDown friend."

"I hear ya, man. It's so hard to talk to my buddies over here when you're so far away. But, it can still work, ya know?" He took his cap off, brushing it lightly. "Well, at least we'll have a few days… Ever since Vince and Co. decided to change the traveling schedules, it's been kinda hard, so Dave and I are going out clubbing tonight." He smiled slightly. "Hopefully I'll find a chick or something for him."

Shawn laughed. "Why? He can't find one on his own? He's attractive enough…"

"No, man, it's just…" Cena inched closer to Shawn, voice dropping to a whisper. "He's been head-over-heels for the Undertaker for a while now, and I think it's going to make him crazy, y'know?"

To Shawn's own surprise, he felt his face flush slightly with anger. "He likes 'Taker?" he tried to ask casually, but couldn't keep all of the strain out of his voice.

"Yeah," Cena said with a hopeless shrug. "The man is nuts, I tell you. The Undertaker hasn't even noticed… From what Batista tells me, he just has his match and leaves before he can get a chance to ask him out… Like to a bar or something." John shrugged. "I guess I can see why he's after him, though. I mean, he does look good sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Shawn said incredulously, clapping his hand over his mouth right after he said it. Cena raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he stood to go. "Good luck with your match tonight," he said softly, hugging the Heartbreak Kid. "Orton's not that tough."

Shawn smiled. "Don't blink, or you'll miss the match," he said, waving Cena away. When the door closed and he was alone again, he looked into the mirror, eyes growing wide at the emotion he saw reflected in them.

Jealously.

* * *

The Undertaker slipped into his leather trench coat as he looked at the match schedule. He read down the names, seeing his own towards the middle of the show, and smiled slightly. He continued down, seeing Kane's name right before his.

"Two slayings in a row," he whispered to himself, planning out the details of just _how _he was going to beat the holy hell out of the Animal. Unfortunately for him, his green eyes caught another name--the last name of the card--and his thoughts took an entirely different turn.

"Shawn Michaels," he whispered, folding his arms. If he was going to be honest with himself, he want nothing else more than to go to the RAW locker room and talk to the Heartbreak Kid.

But Shawn's words still rang in his ears, and he knew he'd hear them forever.

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to think exclusively of the match, as he sat alone as he always did, waiting for his bout.

* * *

_Next chapter are the matches! Review?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Time for some actual wrestling! As always, thanks for the reads and especially the reviews! Reading reviews is a great motivator (hint hint) XD Enjoy._

* * *

Shawn's eyes were glued to the screen when heard the Undertaker's music hit, and he sat perfectly still watching the majestic entrance, feeling his heart beating quickly in his chest. His blue eyes roamed over every inch of the dark figure, from those piecing green eyes down to the laces on his boots.

'God, it feels so good just to see him…' he thought absently, folding his legs under him as he watched. 'He looks great. We should definitely go out after…' His thoughts trailed off as the image of Hunter's face flickered in his mind, and he felt a stab of guilt.

"I can't even get his cell number… If Hunter sees that, he'll rip my liver out," he whispered to himself, and then turned his attention back to the monitor when he heard Batista's music. Unconsciously, he growled at the Animal.

"Get him, 'Taker," he said softly as the two men in the ring stared one another down. The Phenom started the match of with a few punches at Batista, quickly backing him into a corner and going to work. Obviously caught off guard, the Animal ducked out under the rope, going to the outside to regroup, but 'Taker was out right after him, grabbing his head from behind.

But Batista wasn't a former World Heavyweight Champion for nothing. Almost expertly, he reversed an Irish Whip from the Undertaker, sending the Deadman crashing violently into the steel stairs, knocking them completely apart.

Shawn winced, seeing the grimace on Mark's face as he stood, holding his leg for a moment before shrugging off the pain and going into the ring after Batista, who had rolled in to break the 10 count. The Animal bounced off the opposite ropes to kick his opponent, but 'Taker caught his foot, standing quickly and knocking Batista down with a hard clothesline.

First cover of the match got a two count for the Undertaker, who began to wrench Batista's forearm, pulling it hard enough to dislocated it. He twisted it over his head and backed towards the turnbuckle.

"Old school!" Shawn said with a smile along with the audience as the Phenom went up top and came down with a hard forearm across Batista's back. The Deadman punched at the Animal, applying a few painful armbars before grabbing the other arm, twisting it, and going to the opposite turn buckle, apparently going for Old School again…

But this time, Batista caught him, and turned the jump into a wicked Spinebuster. The Animal rubbed his injured arms for a moment before picking up the Undertaker by his hair, pushing him into the corner and climbing onto the second rope.

The audience counted along with the punches. One…two…three…four… At the 9th punch, the booing had reached a crescendo, which suddenly became a wild fit of cheering as the Undertaker grabbed Batista's legs and lifted him high for a Last Ride.

Shawn was literally on his feet, fists clenched as he watched the Animal go down hard, head bouncing off the mat. 'Taker crawled into a cover, straddling the man, using all of his weight to hold him down.

One…two… _Just _before the three, Batista was able to roll his shoulder out, eyes glazed. Shawn groaned in disappointment, and could see the equal frustration on the Undertaker's face as he began to punch the Animal, still holding him down. But the moment he began to stand, Batista threw a wild punch that caught 'Taker in the stomach, and give the Animal the opportunity to run to the opposite ropes and Spear the hell out of the Deadman before going for a cover.

Another breathtaking two count, but the Undertaker was still fighting, all grit and endurance as he kicked out. Batista went to the ropes, shaking them, signaling for the Batista Bomb, when the Undertaker sat up suddenly to thunderous applause.

Shawn watched tensely as the two men's eyes met before they began to punch one another again, 'Taker getting the advantage after 6 blows. He lifted the Animal easily on his shoulder, dropping him hard on the turnbuckle--Snake eyes--and followed up with a vicious Big Boot that dropped Batista hard. 'Taker drew his thumb across his throat, signaling for the Tombstone. He lifted Batista again, but the Animal wiggled out this time, and when the Undertaker turned to punch him, he ducked just in time for the ref to get clocked.

The moment Charles Robinson hit the ground, Batista grabbed the back of the Undertaker's tights, pulled him close, and punched the Deadman hard in the grapefruits.

Shawn winced visibly as the Undertaker hopped around for a moment before falling down, grimacing in pain.

"Whooooooo! I taught that boy well!" Flair said loudly, scaring the bejesus out of Shawn, who hadn't even realized the Nature Boy was in the room. "Dirtiest player in the game!"

"When did you--"

"Shhh, Shawn, the match is still going on!"

Shawn couldn't help but smile as he turned back to the screen to find 'Taker slowly rising to his knees. Batista grabbed him, setting him up for the power bomb, but the Deadman dropped to his knees and returned the favor, low blowing Batista so hard that the man just fell down after his yell of pain, stiff as a board, clutching the jewels.

"Hey, he's cheating!" Flair commented, sitting next to Shawn, who was now laughing. "Foul play! Disqualify him!"

Another ref ran down to the ring as the Undertaker went for the cover. Only a two count. 'Taker obviously wasn't pleased, and began to stalk the ref into a corner, wrapping his large hands around the man's throat, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he hissed.

Shawn shivered at the sight, and shook his head. But his concerned expression became one of surprise as he noticed Batista slowly gaining his feet.

"Look out!" he yelled, as if 'Taker could hear him, when he saw Batista going in for another Spear. It connected solidly, catching the Deadman right in the middle, taking him down hard. Not wasting any time, Batista lifted him up, positioning him for a Batista Bomb, which also connected. The Undertaker looked to be out cold.

"It's over," Shawn said somewhat sadly. He raised an eyebrow, however, when he noticed the Animal lifting the almost limp body of the Deadman again, going for another power bomb. This one also connected, and from the looks of things, it was harder than the first. The ref counted the pinfall.

One…two…three.

Shawn sighed, pouting slightly, hearing a loud "Whooooo!" somewhere behind him.

"I was hoping he'd win," he thought with a soft kick at the chair he was sitting in. "Ah, well, I guess I'll have to win my match tonight for both of us." A light went off in his head and he corrected himself immediately. "For me and Hunter that is," he explained to no one in particular, as Flair had already left. Shawn followed suit and went to get ready for his own match, adjusting his belt one last time.

Had he been looking at the screen, however, he would have noticed that the lights in the arena had begun to flash erratically, Batista's music skipping like a broken record. A thick, white fog began to flow from under the ring, from the entrance, even from the ceiling as an ice-cold wind began to blow seemingly from out of nowhere.

* * *

In the total darkness, Batista felt an ice-cold hand on his ankle, and when he looked down, pupils wide with terror, he saw in the flash of lightening two pearl-white eyes.

Those sitting at ringside could hear his scream, and those even closer could barely make out Batista's figure running from the arena. For a long moment, there was only a cold, dark silence.

When the lights at last came back on, the Undertaker was gone.

* * *

Kane watched the display nervously, cursing himself for somehow missing both men earlier. He didn't trust them to meet up on their own… In fact, he was pretty sure they'd _avoid _one another, especially if Shawn saw what had just happened…

"What just happened?" a voice asked from behind him, and Kane turned around quickly. It was Shawn.

"The arena went dark for a moment," he continued, confusion evident in his blue eyes. "What happened?"

Glen blinked. "Oh, uh, there was a short power failure… Apparently the main circuit breaker was overloaded when, uh, Batista's pyro went off for the second time." He prayed silently that Shawn was buying his logic, and from the looks of things, he was.

'Excellent,' Kane thought with a small smile. 'He didn't notice that 'Taker had…' The Big Red Machine looked around, realizing suddenly that he was alone.

"Shawn?"

* * *

_Review? 'Taker's match is next!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Next match!_

* * *

'Taker walked stiffly backstage, rubbing his head, one hand against the wall to steady himself. Wisely, the other wrestlers had avoided the clearly unhappy Deadman, and he made it to the backroom without having to deal with any annoyances.

He grabbed his bag, not bothering to change since he could do it at the hotel anyway, and started to walk out. More importantly, he wanted to get out of the arena as quickly as possible, having just awakened in a dark room that appeared to be the boiler room. The last thing he remembered clearly was getting pinned.

But he had a pretty good idea of what had happened in the interim, and it wasn't comforting.

"I need a drink," he mumbled to himself, rubbing his head, pushing this new concern behind him. "And sleep. Lots of sleep."

As he walked past the monitor, however, he noticed that the Women's Title match had just ended--and a lot quicker than anyone expected, with Beth victorious--and remembered that Shawn's match was next.

Looking around once, he closed the door to the room, locked it, and sat down cross-legged on the bench.

'It won't hurt if I stay a little longer,' he reasoned. 'And besides… I want to see him.'

Soon enough, Shawn's music hit, and a smile brightened Mark's grim expression .

The Heartbreak Kid went to the ring with all his usual flamboyance, smiling at every camera that came his way. He posed and postured with all the energy in the world, as he always did, and climbed between the ropes with a shake of his hips and a toss of his hair. His expression became serious, however, when Randy's music hit, and he stared the younger man down as he approached the ring.

'Taker sat forwards slightly as the bell rung, and the two men locked up. Shawn was a bit smaller than Randy, but seemed just as strong, neither of them moving.

Thinking quickly, Shawn put Randy into a side headlock in one fluid motion, wrenching the Legend Killer's neck. Orton pushed Shawn off into the ropes, but got knocked down hard, for the first cover of the match.

Randy kicked out at one, but Shawn easily moved into another hold, this time applying a simple-but-painful hammerlock. Orton made it to the ropes fairly quickly, and the ref forced the break.

Both men stood apart, staring at one another. Randy began to talk trash, but Shawn merely smiled cockily…and slapped the younger man hard in the face. 'Taker grinned at that, and watched, interested, as Shawn ducked two wild punches and returned them with his own. HBK caught the staggering Orton in a drop-toe hold, immediately climbing on his back and applying the Crossface.

"Damn, good move," the Undertaker mumbled to himself. He had to give it to Shawn--the man was fantastic in the ring. As he came out of his thoughts, he saw that there had been another rope break, and Shawn was chopping away at Randy's chest, leaving red marks where ever he hit.

But Orton suddenly ducked and went right for Shawn's bad knee, knocking the Heartbreak Kid down with a chop block.

"Damn," Mark growled, realizing that he was really enjoying the match, and had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be sleeping right now. Randy began to stomp on Shawn, hard kicks to his knee and head, before lifting him by the hair and Irish whipping the man into a corner, sending him over the rope and out of the ring, hard onto the floor. The 3rd generation Superstar followed him out, posing slightly to the booing crowd before running Shawn into the steel post.

With a smile, Randy rolled him back into the ring and went for a cover. At two, Shawn kicked out, and Orton growled audibly.

"Kick his ass," 'Taker whispered, watching intently as Shawn rose slowly. The two men exchanged punches and chops, with HBK getting the advantage with a huge DDT when Orton tried for an back body drop after throwing Shawn into the ropes.

Shawn Michaels, the Showstopper, kipped up and began to tune up the band, and Mark smiled and leaned forwards even more, resisting the urge to tune up the band too.

But the moment Shawn went for the Sweet Chin Music, Randy ducked under his leg, and nailed Shawn right in the groin, causing everyone in the arena watching to wince. 'Taker groaned too, remembering his own recent trauma.

"Whooooooo! Nice move, Kid!" Flair yelled loudly from behind 'Taker, causing him to turn around way too quickly, falling right out of the chair and onto his ass. "I taught them boys well, that's the way you play the game," he continued, as though the Undertaker hadn't just fallen completely out of his seat. "Whooooo!"

Mark watched him strut out of the room with a puzzled look before turning back to the screen.

"Not even gonna bother to ask," he said to himself, shaking his head as he sat back down. The ref was surprised that Randy would cheat so blatantly, and motioned for the bell to be rung. Shawn writhed on the ground as Randy stood over him, laughing for a while before his expression became serious. He took the mic and kicked Shawn in the side.

"And now," he said between breaths, looking out at the crowd and down to Shawn. "I'm gonna show you why I'm the Legend Killer." The Undertaker felt his fists clench when he saw Randy preparing for an RKO, and a low growl escapes his lips. But he was able to sigh with relief when he saw Shawn counter the RKO, pushing Randy away, and then hitting the Legend Killer square in the jaw with some Sweet Chin Music. He took the mic that Randy had dropped and lifted it to his lips.

"And I'm gonna show _you _why Sweet Chin Music is the most requested song in the WWE!"

The Heartbreak Kid posed in the ring as he tossed down the mic, soaking in the light and applause as the ref held up his arm, even though he wasn't the winner.

'Taker smiled as he gathered his bag, turning to finally leave, reluctantly parting with the image on the screen. He wanted so much to go talk to Shawn…but…

He saw the monitor in front of him flicker once before shutting completely off, the smell of burnt wires filling the room.

"Shit," he whispered, looking at his reflection on the black glass, and a crack appeared down the middle.

* * *

Kane all-but-ran to the RAW locker room the moment Shawn's match ended. He burst into the room, again nearly scaring Shawn out of his skin.

"Where's my brother?" he asked, somewhat breathless from the trek. "Where's Mark?"

Shawn shrugged. "I haven't seen him at all tonight besides his match…I still want to talk to him, though. He's not in the SmackDown locker room?"

"No," the Big Red Machine said with a growl. "He's not there. I don't think he's in the building anymore…" He walked over to Shawn and took the smaller man by the shoulders. "Shawn, see if he's at the hotel… I'll look around here again."

"Sure," HBK said uneasily. "But, Kane, you seem a bit worried…"

" I _am _worried," Glen said simply, releasing Shawn. "Look, if you find him… Just be careful." He walked quickly out of the room, leaving Shawn standing there, wondering just what on earth was going on, and why he felt like he had something to do with it.

* * *

_Review? The next chapter is one of three chapters I built this story around... So, basically, it's super important. XD (The first one being the first scene, and the third one being a scene that comes later on). _


	22. Chapter 22

_And now for that super-important chapter I mentioned and...holy crap, it's long. (blushes) Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy. (sheepish grin) I hope it went well..._

* * *

Shawn wandered down to the bar of the hotel, taking Kane's advice, hoping that the Big Red Machine was right. He had searched Mark's room--cautiously--but found no sign of him. His first instinct was to see if the motorcycle was outside, and it was, which meant that he was still here.

If the Undertaker wasn't down in the bar, though, he didn't know where else to look.

" 'Taker?" he called, walking slowly into the darkened room. The place seemed completely empty. Shawn sighed, and was about to head out when he heard the soft clink of a glass on a table. He turned and saw a shadow among the other shadows…the Undertaker sitting there, one arm resting on a table, his eyelids dropping.

"Mark?" he called, going over to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you drunk?"

The Undertaker gave no response at first, and seemed to be…sleeping. His eyes closed completely, and he laid his head on the table. "Drunk? Sorta… Hey Shawn," he mumbled after a moment. HBK smiled gently at the big man.

"So you're a sleepy drunk then?" he asked, sitting down next to him. The Undertaker nodded vaguely, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not a giggly, horny drunk like you used to be."

Shawn laughed, putting his arm around the Deadman's shoulders. "Ouch, good one," he conceded. But his smile slowly faded as he looked down at Mark. "Why are you drunk, 'Taker?" he asked gently.

The Undertaker sat up slowly and opened his eyes. They seemed unnaturally bright in the dim room, and slightly reddened. "I was sad," he said simply, blinking slowly and not looking at Shawn. "Because I think too much."

"Sad?" Shawn's brow creased with worry. "Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Now Shawn was even more worried, and he thought about Kane's warning. His first thought was to lighten the situation with humor. "Oh, so you're a weepy drunk too, eh?" He watched the Undertaker nod slightly, putting his head on the table again. "Alright, come on, I'm taking you upstairs." He slid his shoulders under the Deadman's arms, and stood up slowly, bring the him to his feet as well. He actually could walk fine without Shawn's help, but he allowed himself to be carried slightly…just this one time.

"I missed you," Mark said in a low voice, and although he couldn't see his face, Shawn smiled.

"I missed you too," he replied, literally biting his tongue before he could say more.

HBK walked slowly, loving the warmth of the Undertaker's body. And he always smelled so good! He allowed himself a sniff of the Deadman's long dark hair and sighed. 'I feel so strange around him,' Shawn thought, shaking his head. 'And I still feel bad about what I said to him. But I had to do it. I love Hunter… I've always loved him…'

When they at last reached the Mark's room, Shawn reached into his pocket and fished out the key, opening the door wide enough for both of them to go in at the same time. The Undertaker walked over to the bed, only staggering slightly, and lay down on top of the sheets.

"Aren't you going to change into your sleeping clothes?" Shawn asked, shutting the door as he turned on a lamp. "At least take your shoes off."

"Doesn't matter… I'm too sleepy," the Phenom yawned, shifting on the bed so that he was lying on his back. For a moment, his eyes were clear. "Ugh, not looking forwards to the headache tomorrow."

"Where'd you go after your match?" Shawn asked quietly. "The lights went out, for a moment…"

'Taker shrugged slightly. "I disappeared," he said simply. "That's why my head hurts so much."

"What?"

"I disappeared… It's pretty easy." He rubbed his eyes slightly as they clouded over again. "But I didn't do it on purpose."

Shawn smiled and walked over to him, not understanding a word (he figured it was the rambling of a drunk man) and sat on the edge of the bed. Still, he couldn't help but admire the beautiful man lying there, dark hair free and flowing, a stark contrast to the white sheets. He looked for all the world to be an angel. Some sleeping, Dark Angel.

"You're beautiful," Shawn whispered, putting his hand on the Undertaker's forehead, before beginning to unlace his boots and slide them off.

'He didn't even change out of his ring gear…must have went to the bar right after the match,' Shawn thought with a cringe, brushing Mark's hair lightly.

The Deadman opened his green eyes slowly at the touch, and they seemed to Shawn very large and innocent.

"You're beautiful too, Shawn," he said in a low voice, turning on his side suddenly so that his back was to him. "Now let me sleep."

HBK was puzzled. "Did I make you mad?" he asked, again running a hand over the man's hair fondly. 'I love his hair…' he thought absently.

"No. Just…sad."

"Sad?" There was a long silence, and Shawn wondered if 'Taker had fallen asleep. But his mind was racing. "Mark? I made you sad?"

The Undertaker sat up slowly, and Shawn could see that he had tears in his eyes, tears that dared not fall. The black make-up he always wears around his eyes was smeared, and Shawn was stunned at the sight.

Somehow, it made him even more beautiful.

"Shawn, I know that you love Triple H," the Undertaker said in a whisper before he could stop himself. "And you say that I'm beautiful, but I know that you'll never love me." He closed his green eyes, unable to say more. In his drunken haze, he hoped that the man sitting next to him understood, although a part of him wished that he hadn't said a word. Most of all, he hated being this drunk--not drunk enough to pass out, but just enough to be completely unable to hide his emotions. Kane's warning still concerned, him, though and after tonight…

Shawn's blue eyes widened. "Love you? Mark, what…?" He sat the Undertaker up more, stroking his hair. "You want me to love you? Is that why you're sad?" A reluctant nod. "My God… I didn't know …" The Heartbreak Kid bit his lip.

'No,' he thought, 'You knew. At least, you had a feeling. But he wants me to love him! Does he love me?' His heart pounded at the thought, and he tried to look the man in front of him in the eyes.

" 'Taker… Mark… Are you in love with me? Do you love me?"

The Undertaker pushed Shawn away and lay back on the bed, angrily turning away. He wiped at his eyes before closing them.

Shawn stood in silence for a long moment, feeling a strange tug on his heart. "Alright then, I'm sorry, I'll go," he said softly, turning to leave.

"I am," came the soft reply, and Shawn froze in mid step. "I…do."

Feeling tears in his eyes, the Showstopper approached the bed and sat on the edge again. The Undertaker's hand came to rest on his, and he clasped it gently between his before sitting up again. Shawn noticed that the eyeliner was even more smudged than before.

"I love you Shawn," the Deadman said in a whisper, hair falling in front of his face. "And, dammit, you're so close to me now, but always so far from my reach…" He blinked back tears, mind foggy with drink and sorrow. "When Triple H returns, you'll leave me completely, won't you?" A black tear made its way down his cheek, but the Undertaker's voice was steady and sad. "He won't let you see me …"

Shawn felt tears falling from his eyes as his heart broke in half, the words hitting him hard.

"I can see you," Shawn started to say, but then froze. He took a long look at the man in front of him, and it was as though he was seeing him for the first time.

'I love him,' he admitted to himself at last, which seemed to open the floodgate of his tears. 'I love him…'

" 'Taker," he whispered, kissing him feverishly on the forehead, embracing him desperately, vision blurred. "Mark… don't be sad… I was wrong. I see you! I do love you… I love you too!" He hugged him even tighter to himself and the Undertaker smiled slightly, embracing Shawn back instinctively.

"I'm dreaming now, aren't I?" he asked in a low voice, looking off into nothingness. "But it's a nice dream."

Shawn couldn't help but smile even as he sobbed, and wondered if the Deadman would remember any of this in the morning.

'Probably not,' he figured, wiping away his tears. 'But I'll be here to tell him all about it when he wakes up tomorrow. God, tomorrow… What am I going to do?' Carefully, Shawn pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed beside the Undertaker after kicking off his own shoes. Without a word, he pulled the larger man's head against his chest and cradled him as best he could. They both had a lot of inner wounds to heal, and he understood the need to be held perfectly.

'We're so different,' Shawn thought, snuggling against the Undertaker. 'But alike in so many ways… And I think, in our broken hearts, we both just want to be loved.'

"Goodnight Mark," he whispered, kissing him on the head again, lightly.

The Undertaker chuckled slightly. "What a strange dream, I must be _really _drunk," he mused, drifting off into sleep, cradled in the arms of Shawn Michaels.

* * *

The Undertaker groaned as sunlight assaulted his closed eyelids. And his head was killing him. "Go away," he mumbled to the sun, turning to avoid the glaring brightness…

…and came face to face with Shawn Michaels.

'Taker jumped out of the bed, damn near out of his skin too, blinking in utter confusion and rubbing his eyes as he stumbled over nothing.

'What the hell?!' he thought, mind racing as he backed away from the bed, clutching the sheets to his chest. 'What…how…?' He tried to remember all that had happened last night. But the only thing he could recall was going down to the hotel bar to get a drink…and then Shawn was there…

"Shit…" For the second time in less than 24 hours, he had woken up somewhere and had no idea how he'd gotten there. The last time that had happened…

'Did I…? Did he…?' the Undertaker wondered, looking down and noting that he was still dressed, sighing with relief. Well, at least he hadn't accidentally slept with Shawn. That would have been _too _terrible.

But, somehow, there was Shawn, sleeping as peacefully as anything in his bed as though he belonged there.

"Mark?" HBK whispered, stirring at the noise, sitting up slowly and yawning. "You're awake? How's your head?" He saw the look of confusion on the big man's face and he became almost instantly alert. "What's wrong?"

"What happened last night?"

Shawn smiled. "Well, last night you had gotten pretty drunk, so I went downstairs to get you and bring you back to your room. However, I had noticed that you were, um, really sad…"

Mark felt himself blushing. "Was I crying?" he asked after a moment.

"A little."

The Undertaker's red color increased as his memory returned slowly and in fragments. "Did I…tell you why?"

Shawn nodded, and he watched Mark go over to the large window, dropping the sheets and leaning against the pane.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I…shouldn't feel that way about you. You told me that you loved Hunter, and I tried to stop loving you, but I couldn't. I can't." A small, bitter smile came to his lips. "I'll understand if you want to stay away from me--" His words were cut off by the feeling of Shawn's hand on his.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" the Heartbreak Kid asked with a small smile. "Because I wasn't finished."

'Taker gave a weary nod, expecting the worst.

"Well, you told me that you loved me, and I was shocked, naturally." He paused and sat on the large window ledge. "But then, Mark, I realized something. I realized that I felt the same way about you."

Mark gave Shawn another confused look. "What?"

Shawn laughed and placed his hand gently on the Undertaker's cheek. "Simply put, I love you too."

The Deadman shook his head, prompting him to wince because of the sudden shooting pain. "But…you love Hunter, you told me yourself."

"Yes, I love him, but I love you too… As much as I love him…" He raised his head to stare straight into the Undertaker's emerald green eyes, his own blue ones wet with tears. "I love you too, and I didn't want to admit it to myself because I was afraid, but now I don't care anymore. I shouldn't have broken your heart like that…" He ran a hand across his own eyes. "And I swear I never will again. That's the whole story."

There was a long silence that passed between the two, as each sorted out his own thoughts. The Undertaker had gone from worried, to saddened to utterly confused in a very short time, and it was making his head hurt even more. And now Shawn said that he loved him?

"Is this a dream?" he asked softly, looking down at Shawn.

"You asked the same thing last night," HBK laughed. "And since then, I thought of a way to prove to you that this is real…" His expression became serious as he stood and took a step forwards, left arm raised.

Mark was ready to feel a stinging slap across his cheek and closed his eyes. What he _wasn't _ready for was the feeling of Shawn's warm hand on his neck, nor the heat of his lips on his mouth. His eyes opened wide, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller man as he stumbled backwards slightly.

Of course, after the initial shock, he began to kiss him back, closing his eyes and letting the sensations overwhelm him.

'He's such a great kisser,' the Undertaker thought as he leaned back against the nearest wall, trying to remain standing, never wanting to leave this embrace.

"You're a great kisser," Shawn remarked aloud, breaking the kiss and causing the Undertaker to laugh.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," the Heartbreak Kid answered as he placed another quick kiss on his new lover's lips. "How sweet you are," he mused aloud, already imagining all the possibilities open to him now that Mark was officially his. It felt great to kiss him without guilt. "But I think we should go get some breakfast."

'Taker nodded, brushing his hair back, slightly out of breath. "Sure," he said at last. His forgotten headache came back full force and he sighed. "I'm going to need a hell of a lot of coffee…"

Shawn laughed, kissing his hand, and all but skipped out the door.

"Shawn?" he heard Mark call from somewhere behind him, making him freeze in his steps.

"Yes?"

"You… You've done more for me than you know." 'Taker smiled to himself. "And you've made me the happiest person in the world."

The Heartbreak Kid grinned. "I'd have to disagree. You're the second happiest—I'm the happiest. And the sexiest too, but I don't think you'll disagree with that…" He sighed happily when he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind.

"Nope, not gonna argue that point," Mark said softly, nuzzling Shawn's neck slightly, practically purring with happiness. Both men froze, however, when they saw the door across from them open.

And their jaws dropped in unison when they saw Kane emerge with Beth Phoenix, holding hands.

The pair looked over at 'Taker and Shawn, at 'Taker's arms wrapped around Shawn, and laughed.

"Guess everyone decided to pair off after the pay-per-view," Beth said with a laugh. "Must be the weather." Glen nodded, all smiles as he looked his blushing brother up and down.

"Don't say _anything_," the Deadman warned.

"Oh, I won't…" Kane said with a grin, inching away from the pair. His eyes fell on Shawn.

"I see you found him."

Shawn nodded sheepishly. "Yeah… Took a bit of looking, but I found him."

Glen nodded, sharing a glance with his big brother, who gave him an assuring nod. "I'm glad everything's okay…But, damn, bro, you gave it up quick, didn't you?"

It took the new couple a moment to register the words, but when they did, Shawn blushed as Beth laughed heartily, and Kane took off down the hallway with 'Taker in hot pursuit, shouting obscenities.

"Boys," the remaining two commented in unison before walking towards the elevator.

* * *

_(smiles) Review? _


	23. Chapter 23

_Well, yes, 'Taker and Shawn are together now... A lot of people asked about Hunter... Alls I can say is, "You'll see." (smiles) Hope you've been enjoying the story so far! Thanks again to all the readers, and especially those who have reviewed... _

_On to the story!_

* * *

The Undertaker lay comfortably on Shawn's bed, waiting for him to arrive. He had been fortunate enough to have an earlier match, and left immediately for the hotel. After a long shower and a change of clothes, the Deadman decided that he and Shawn needed to have a long talk about the status of their relationship.

Mind you, it had only been two days since they were "official," but he didn't want things to go too far without discussing some things that needed to be discussed.

And, so, the Undertaker was deep in thought when he heard the room door open slowly. He sat up, smiling a greeting to Shawn, who smiled back impishly at him.

"In my bed already?" the Heartbreak Kid asked, going over and standing in front of him, hands on his hips. Mark couldn't help but chuckle.

"Keep dreaming," he said with a short laugh, which was cut short by Shawn's lips on his. For a moment, he allowed himself to enjoy to feeling, letting it overwhelm him. "God, Shawn, I love you," was the only thing he could say after pulling back slightly.

HBK sat beside him. "I love you too," he said confidently, blue eyes darkening. "Which is why we need to talk, I think." He sighed musically, and Mark shook his head.

"I think we need to talk too… About Hunter."

There was a long silence as the two men sat there: Shawn trying to think, and 'Taker trying to be patient and let Shawn think.

"I love him," Shawn said at last, shoulders slumping slightly. "I love him so much…" He looked up at Mark and touched his hair lightly. "But I love you, as well, just as much as I love Hunter… It's so confusing…" He shook his head, disappointed with himself. "I've had two nights to sleep on it, and I keep coming up with the same answer…"

'Taker smiled down at Shawn and put his arm around his shoulders. "Shawn, I understand you completely, or at least, I'll do my best to," he said with a nod. "But will Hunter understand?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Shawn admitted with another sigh. "To be perfectly honest, I can see him killing us when he finds out that we're together." He winced slightly. "No, scratch that. I can see him killing _you_--probably with his sledgehammer--and then making the rest of my life miserable."

Mark smiled slightly. "Such a pleasant thought," he said, embracing Shawn even tighter. "But it'll take a lot to kill me, and I'll never let him--or anyone--ever hurt you."

Shawn Michaels tried agree, but he knew Hunter well. Too well.

'Hunter probably wouldn't hurt me…badly…' HBK thought with a shudder, realizing that it was more likely that Triple H _would _hurt him badly if…_when_…he found out about 'Taker. 'He'll definitely kill Mark…or, Mark will kill him…' His blue eyes clouded again with concern.

"Don't worry about it, Shawn," the Undertaker said with a smile, seeing Shawn's distress. "I'm sure it'll work out for you, in the end."

"But what about you?"

Now _that _caught 'Taker off guard, and he fell silent for a moment. "I don't know," he said at last. "But if you're happy, even without me, I'll be content."

"But never happy."

"No, never happy. Not without you."

The sweet words made Shawn blush, and for the moment, he decided to put his fears and worries aside, as he often did. Besides, he figured, there was nothing they could do at this point in time anyway. He loved Mark; he loved Hunter. For now, that's all there was, and Shawn forced himself to accept that fact.

"Well, now that we've settled that, I'm going to take a bath. I'm beat." He looked over at Mark. "Do you mind…staying with me tonight?"

The Undertaker felt himself go immediately red, and Shawn laughed.

"I meant just sleeping in my room, you pervert!" the Heartbreak Kid said between chuckles. "I like your company."

"Sure, Shawn," 'Taker answered, still blushing, cursing himself mentally. He looked at Shawn, who had just stood up, and saw the grin on his face. "What now?" he asked, trying to sound threatening.

"You're cute," Shawn said simply. "Wanna join me for my bath too?" he asked, getting the last word in before running into the bathroom, laughing as a pillow was thrown at him. The Undertaker was still staring, though, jaw agape at Shawn's brashness.

"What the hell have I gotten myself in to?" Mark asked himself with a small smile. He carefully changed out of his clothes and climbed into Shawn's bed, loving the faint scent of the sheets. Very clearly he could hear the water running, which, unfortunately, filled his minds with images of a naked Shawn climbing into the hot, steaming…water…dripping…

'Taker fidgeted slightly on the bed, trying to erase the images in his head.

'If I see him like that, I don't know what I'd do,' he thought with a sigh, shifting under the covers again. 'Of course, he'll still be dripping wet when he comes out of the bathroom to dry off and…wait, didn't someone say once that Shawn slept naked?!'

* * *

The week passed quickly, and soon RAW and SmackDown were to resume their separate traveling schedules. The guys said their goodbyes to one another at the hotel, although Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker were mysteriously absent.

Of course, no one would have noticed that fact unless he or she had been looking for either man.

"See you in a month?" Shawn asked softly, both men standing at the airport terminal, more or less out of view of the general public.

"At _most _a month," 'Taker said with a smile. "I may ride out to visit you… Or we'll get lucky and end up in the same state." He pulled the Heartbreak Kid into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you too," Shawn said with a laugh. "Be good while I'm gone. Don't hesitate to call me… Not that you use your phone all that much anyway." He pulled back slightly and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "I love you, and everyday we're apart will be torture."

Mark laughed. "That's a bit dramatic," he said, kissing Shawn on the forehead. "But I'll be damned if it's not the truth for me too."

The two men shared a smile before waving good bye to one another. The Undertaker watched Shawn board the plane, the smile still on his lips.

'He saved me from the Darkness,' he found himself thinking. 'And took my soul for his own…and he doesn't even know it.' His green eyes sparkled for a moment as he turned to leave the terminal. Shawn had insisted that they have a dramatic, movie-like parting at the airport, and the thought was so ridiculous that Mark couldn't say no.

"My beautiful Angel," he whispered aloud. "If I have anything to say about it, we'll be seeing one another sooner than you think."

* * *

_Review?_


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm back! And with another chapter! Hope I didn't disappoint any of my Readers..._

_Thanks, as always, to those who read, and especially those who review. _

_I don't know if I ever put a disclaimer, but it wouldn't hurt to do so again. XD So, yeah, I don't own anything. Anything at all. I'm poor. (laughs)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Vince McMahon was sitting as his desk, looking over the quarterly financial reports when his door swung open so hard that is hit the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing barging into my office?" he asked in a low, angry voice, not bothering to look up, assuming it was one of his ridiculous secretaries… or children.

"Is that any way to say hello?" a deep, growling voice responded, and Vince's head snapped up.

"Undertaker?" he whispered, staring at the large figure in front of him. The Deadman closed the door softly--locking it, to Vince's worry--and took a seat in the chair opposite the desk. "Is something…wrong?" Mr. McMahon asked quickly.

The Undertaker smiled slightly. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to point out a few things to you." He reached down and pulled out a folder--of all things--and laid the contents on Vince's desk.

"If you look through those documents," he began in a very business-like tone, "You'll see, Vince, that when RAW and SmackDown were traveling together, your earning were slightly greater at each show, and, in some cases, the profit was 15 more than usual."

Mr. McMahon, the owner of the WWE, looked up at one of his biggest Superstars with a blank, confused expression. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked suspiciously. In his mind, he knew that 'Taker wouldn't bring him something unless he really cared to…or had some sort of evil plot.

"It's simple, McMahon," 'Taker said nonchalantly, pulling the band out of his hair and letting the dark locks fall over his shoulders. "I think that RAW and SmackDown should continue to travel together. It's good business."

Vince laughed suddenly, his fear replaced by complete disbelief. "Since when have you cared about money?" he asked between chuckles. "Surely there's some personal agenda here!"

'Taker allowed himself another smile and he leaned forward slightly, hair covering his eyes slightly. "Actually, Vince, there _is _another reason." He stood up slowly and began to circle the desk, watching his boss tense slightly.

"Are you…after someone on RAW?" Vince asked nervously, wondering who could have pissed the Deadman off so badly.

"You could say that," the Undertaker said with a shrug, standing behind Vince and putting his large hands on the older man's shoulders. "What if I told you…" he began slowly, leaning down so that his mouth was near Vince's ear, feeling him shiver. "That I'm willing to systematically destroy every SmackDown superstar in order to get to this one person? You'd save yourself a lot of trouble…and injured wrestlers… if you just merged the brands--at least temporarily." He nodded towards the folder. "And it's good business."

McMahon shook his head, the words taking a moment to register in his mind, bringing along a slight sense of panic. But his mind was also occupied with the feeling of 'Taker's hands on his shoulders, the fingers moving in small circles, so gentle, but with an underlying threat of strength and violence. He was also very much aware of the enticing scent coming from the Deadman's body, so close to his own, and the heat that he had never been aware of before…

McMahon watched anxiously as the big man circled his desk once more and sat on the edge, crossing his long legs, giving him a look…

'Wait… I _know _that look…' the owner of the WWE thought. 'Dammit, I can't place it, though…and the mannerisms…'

"Mark," Vince began slowly, having regained. "What are you after, exactly? And why are you…?"

The Deadman shook his head, cutting off the question. "Don't ask too much, Vince," he said softly. "Just…consider it. And remember what's at stake." He turned to leave, giving his boss a wink before closing the door behind him.

The moment he was gone, Vince sighed with relief, wiping the thin layer of sweat from his forehead before dialing a number into his cell phone.

"Hey Shane-O…"

* * *

Just outside WWE Headquarters, the Undertaker walked out to his motorcycle with a satisfied grin.

"That was…disturbing," a voice said near the exit of the building. 'Taker turned around to stare the owner of the voice in the eye.

"It's just good business," he said with a small laugh, putting on his sunglasses. "Not that you'd know anything about that, Little Brother."

Kane shook his head. "If you say so… But I wasn't sure if you were trying to threaten Vince or seduce him." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Or were you doing both?"

The Undertaker shrugged, tying his hair back up. "You'll just have to figure that one out, now won't you?"

"That's very coy of you, Bro… And somewhat uncharacteristic. Why switch tactics suddenly?"

"Kane," 'Taker began matter-of-factly, patting his younger brother on his shoulder. "You'd be surprised what you can learn in a week."

"Ahhhhh, I see." The Big Red Machine couldn't help but laugh. "You're a fast learner, though. Or else Shawn is an excellent teacher."

"An excellent and _unknowing _teacher," 'Taker said, eyes narrowing slightly. "He hears _nothing _about this, understand?"

Kane held up his right hand. "I swear, upon pain of death, that Shawn will never hear about this." His grin widened. "However, there are other people in the world who would love to hear about the Deadman trying to seduce the boss…"

Instead of lunging for him, as Kane expected, 'Taker merely smiled. A very…scary smile. "And I'm sure there are just as many people who would love to hear the romantic tale of 'Kane and X-Pac's First Date,' now wouldn't they?"

Glen, for the first time in a long time, felt himself blushing as the heat rose in his face. "You bastard!" he managed to whisper angrily after a long silence. "How did you--"

"Clique members tell each other _everything_, Brother. They're a pretty tight-knit group, y'know?" He gave his baby brother an innocent smile. "Or, I can tell the guys the story of what happened between you and little X-Pac when--"

"Fuck you," Kane hissed, still blushing, before storming away. "Fuck you, Shawn, and X-Pac!" he called back over his shoulder to his older brother, who was laughing wickedly.

"One down, two to go!" 'Taker called back, laughing even more at Glen's flustered sigh.

If there was one thing he learned from Shawn, it was how to get under people's skin and have fun while doing it.

* * *

Shawn Michaels sneezed randomly as he entered his hotel room, nearly walking into a door frame.

'That's odd,' he thought, wiping at his nose. 'Doesn't that mean some hot chick is thinking about me or something?' A small smile crossed his lips as he imagine some random, pretty girl with green eyes and long black hair daydreaming about the Heartbreak Kid.

With a shrug, he sat down on the bed, wanting a shower after the hard workout he had just put himself through. He considered, for a moment, calling Mark, or even Hunter, but then figured that he was too tired to have a decent conversation.

"Shower time," he said softly to himself, quickly removing his clothes. As he showered, however, the hotel phone began to ring, and after a few seconds went to the answering machine.

"Hey, Shawn," Shane's voice said over the speaker, although Shawn wouldn't get the message until the next morning when he was semi-alert. "I know it's only been two weeks since RAW, ECW and SmackDown started traveling separately, but, well, my dad had a change of heart. He wants to try having all the brands travel together again. He kept saying something about good business… So, yeah, starting next week you'll be with the other Superstars. Bye."

* * *

_The sneezing thing is something I see alot iin anime. (chuckles) If you sneeze randomly, that means someone's thinking/talking about you. XD_

_Review?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and reads! It's near the end of the semester, and things are getting hectic, but most of the story is written...except the end, of course, which is driving me nuts. (laughs) Hopefully my Musi will work it out... Hopefully. XD_

_Onto the next chapter! But, oh, it's shorter than I thought..._

* * *

John Cena was walking out to his car when he heard two distinct voices in the hallway. Hiding behind a large plant (he _is_ a marine after all, a master of camouflage!), the WWE Champion peered out at the two men. The first shock was that they were walking together so closely; the second came when he realized that they were holding hands.

"Holy…shit," he whispered, crouching down lower. "If they find me, they're going to kill me! But this is great!"

"Do you think we'll be able to keep this a secret? It's been a while since we… became official," Shawn was asking, scratching his head with his free hand, a worried look on his face.

The Undertaker frowned slightly. "I don't know… I mean, it's none of the other guys' business that we're together."

"Yeah, but…" And now the Heartbreak Kid blushed. "I have a bad feeling that they already know, and if they don't, they will soon enough."

"Good point," 'Taker said softly, and then shrugged. "Oh well, they'll find out soon enough anyway, like you said… For now, let's enjoy the privacy we have. God knows there are enough spies and busybodies around."

Shawn nodded absently, mind very much elsewhere. The last thing he wanted was for someone to know that they were together…like last time…

"…So it doesn't matter, really," 'Taker was saying when Shawn came back to the present.

He laughed lightly, pushing his fear behind him for the moment. "You're right, Mark… Let's go back to the hotel, I'm dead tired after that match against Kennedy."

"Sure," 'Taker said gently. "Is your back acting up at all?"

"Actually, it's surprisingly painless… I feel pretty good! Good enough even to do this!" With a short leap, he jumped into the Undertaker's arms. "Carry me," he said dramatically.

Mark gave a surprised laugh. "Sure, Princess, where to?"

Cena watched all of this with wide eyes, and when he was sure that the two men were gone, he stood slowly.

"No one's going to believe this!" he said excitedly, running down the hallway to spread the word: The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels were together!

* * *

The Undertaker could feel the pair of eyes on him before he could see them, so when he turned around, it was with a scowl that would have scared even the bravest man shitless.

"What?" he growled, and saw that it was Batista. "What do you want?" he asked again, after a short silence.

The Animal's eyes were downcast as he stood there, shoulders slumped. "I…I just wanted to tell you…" A pink color crept across his face, and the Undertaker raised an eyebrow.

"_What_, Dave?" he asked impatiently. "Do you want a rematch or something? Why are you acting like that?" When he received no answer, Mark sighed and began to walk past him, to the door.

Batista could feel his heart racing, but couldn't find the words to say. "Wait… 'Taker. Wait, please." He turned and saw the larger man staring at him, obviously ready to leave. "I wanted to…"

The Deadman growled. 'Of all nights,' he thought with a snarl. 'The night I promise Shawn that I'd take him on a _real _date, and Batista wants to talk!'

"Look," 'Taker began, annoyed further by the heavy silence. "I don't have time for this, I have to--"

His sentence, unfortunately, was cut short by Batista's lips pressed roughly against his own. In that moment, the Animal had grabbed him by the sides of his arms and pulled him down into a hard, passionate kiss.

Instinctively, immediately, the Undertaker pushed him away, green eyes wide. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled, wiping at his mouth and then raising his fists. After spitting on the floor, he lifted his head to look directly into Dave's face, and was surprised at what he saw in those brown eyes: Pure, naked lust. It gave him pause.

"Don't you _ever_… Ever even _think _to…" 'Taker wiped at his mouth again, feeling disgusting, so angry he could barely get the words out of his mouth. "What were you thinking?!"

Batista, for the first time that night, looked directly at him. "I just…I should have done that before. When I had the chance." He sighed. "Now it's too late."

The Undertaker was a half-second away from punching him, when the words made him freeze. "What?" he asked in a low voice. "Too late?"

The Animal gave him a sad smile. "We all know, 'Taker… We know about you and Shawn Michaels."

"Shit," 'Taker swore quietly, clenching his fists. 'Shawn…' was his first thought as he turned to leave the room. But another thought made him stop and turn back to Batista.

"How long have you wanted me?" he asked calmly, sickened to see Dave blush slightly.

" 'Taker I don't just…"

"How long?"

Batista's shoulders slumped again. "Since our match at 'Mania." He smiled slightly. "God, you were hot that night."

The Undertaker grimaced and shook his head. "How many others?"

"Want you? About seven or--"

"I mean how many others know about me and Shawn, dumbass!!" he shouted, and then regretted it instantly.

Batista shook his head. "Everyone, I think. At least, everyone in the locker-room…"

"Shit," was all 'Taker said again before storming out of the room. 'I have to find Shawn _now_,' he thought, feeling dread build in his stomach, along with the anger. 'They know…Shawn will be devastated…Triple H will find out…Hell, he may already know… Shawn…'

Each thought made him quicken his step, and within seconds, he was running for the RAW locker room.

* * *

_Trouble in paradise? Also, as a side note, I'll be alluding every-so-often to some dark event(s) in Shawn's past, but I won't go into detail yet, because they may end up being a story of their own... Or feel free to write them. (smiles)_

_Review? _


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the wait... I've been a little busy lately with work and school work... Bah. It'll get done. Anyway, here's the next chapter! _

_Oh, on a side note, my Shawn Muse scolded me for making him swear in the first chapter (I had forgotten about that!), and I discovered that I had a Batista Muse too. _

_The things you find out at 4 am... _

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

"Shawn?" the Undertaker called, taking note of the glances he got from some of the guys. "Where's Shawn?" he asked the nearest wrestler, who happened to be Hardcore Holly. "Is Shawn here?"

"Deadman, we know you're the Big Dog and all, but this is the RAW dressing room and you can't--" In an instant, his head had hit the locker, having been punched so hard in the nose that his neck snapped back.

Not-so-Hardcore Holly slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Where's Shawn?" the Phenom asked again, and his green eyes fell on Jeff Hardy.

"Over there," he answered quickly, pointing to a door. "He's planning on leaving early to go out tonight…" 'Taker nodded and rushed into the indicated room, practically scaring Shawn out of his skin as he slipped a shirt over his head.

"Oh, it's you!" he said with a small smile as he caught his breath. "You nearly gave me a heart attack…" His voice trailed off when he saw the worry in his lover's eyes. "Mark…what is it?"

The Undertaker shook his head, wondering how Shawn would react, and preparing for the worst. "They know, Shawn," he said simply, and the Heartbreak Kid's blue eyes widened.

"Know…what?" he asked, praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

"They know about us. That we're together."

Shawn's blue eyes widened even more in panic. "What?! How?! Who?!" His voice went up several octaves as his panic increased.

"I don't know!" 'Taker said more loudly than he had wanted to. "All of them, according to Batista!"

"My God," Shawn whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as he began to pace. "What are we going to do?"

'Taker shook his head. "I don't know… I could threaten to kill anyone who says anything to Hunter but--"

"No! I mean, what are we going to do about you?"

The Deadman blinked. "Wait…what?"

"You…" Shawn felt tears coming to his eyes and quickly wiped them away. He hating crying sometimes, but this was too much. "It's going to ruin your reputation if you're seen with someone like me!" He brushed back his golden hair, still pacing. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry…" That had been one of his greatest fears ever since he started going out with Mark. Besides Hunter finding out, there was always the risk that the other guys would…

'Taker was stunned. "Shawn," he began softly, but didn't know what else to say. The last thing he cared about was his "reputation." He didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought! He only cared about Shawn…and Shawn's happiness.

'And here he is, thinking of my happiness, not even considering the fact that Hunter will find out faster now…' Despite himself, 'Taker smiled.

"Shawn," he said again, trying to take the nearly-frantic man into his strong, tattooed arms. "Shawn…"

"I've ruined it for you," HBK said in a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry, Mark." He pulled away from him and walked quickly out the room, noting every stare, feeling every glance, hearing every word. For Shawn, it was as though he had been transported back in time, back when he had first started going out with Hunter. It had been simultaneously the best and worst time of his life, as both he and Hunter gained the titles of "Locker Room Sluts." It had been hell.

'Because of me,' Shawn thought, leaning against a wall having distanced himself from the others. He never, never wanted to go down those paths in his mind again but it seemed as though he could never escape it. 'I ruined it. Hunter should have left me, but he didn't… Now I'm ruining Mark's life too…'

With moist eyes, he stood out in the hallway, an idea forming with every step he took. When he was in well out in the open, he stopped walking.

"Hey guys!" he said loudly so that both locker rooms could hear. Sure enough, all the guys came out to see what the commotion was about.

"There's been a rumor going around about me and the Undertaker." He put on his most serious face, holding back his tears, voice almost threatening in tone.

'I have to make this right,' he told himself. 'If I end it now…'

"I just wanted to set the record straight. We--Mark and I--are not…We're not…" He was cut off by the sound of a door flying open and banging against the wall. Every head turned to see the Undertaker standing there, frozen, or so it seemed, green eyes wide as he stared at Shawn.

* * *

"Michaels is so dead," Edge whispered to Randy, who nodded slightly.

"I wonder who started the rumor though?" the Legend Killer whispered back. "That guy is dead, too, when 'Taker finds him." To his right, Cena coughed nervously.

Shawn swallowed his sobs, but he couldn't stop the slight trembling threatening to overtake him. "We're not…" He watched as the Undertaker walked over to him, slow, measured steps. And his expression was completely unreadable. Everyone in the room moved back at least 3 feet from the doomed Heartbreaker.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the Phenom when he was close enough. "I'm so sorry…" HBK closed his eyes, waiting for the fist to connect with his nose.

Instead, he felt a pair of warm, familiar lips on his.

Blue eyes opened wide with shock, and Shawn gasped when Mark continued to kiss him, to embrace him, right in front of every WWE Superstar in attendance. He heard the collective gasp of the crowd and blushed, now perfectly confused.

"What?" he asked in a half-daze as the Undertaker pulled back slightly. "Why…?"

The Undertaker turned to address the crowd. "You see…it's true. Shawn is mine. And I'm Shawn's. So hands off." He smiled secretly at HBK before continuing. "Just so you ladies and gentlemen know, it's not a damn rumor. And if you have a problem, please, speak up now." In the silence, he took the still-stunned Shawn's hand and began walking from the room, right out of the building and to the parking lot.

* * *

"B-but your…rep…" Shawn asked as they climbed into the car, at last finding his voice again. "Your…image…"

"Doesn't mean shit to me compared to you." He gave Shawn his most innocent smile, leaning against the steering wheel. "I'm proud to be your boyfriend, Shawn Michaels."

The Heartbreak Kid stared at him for a long moment, and then lowered his head against the dashboard, feeling tears fall from his eyes. "Mark…" he began, but was silenced by a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Shawn," 'Taker began with a smile. "I love you, dammit. To hell with those guys. If they don't like it, they're going to have to answer to me and my fists. And probably yours too." He flipped his dark hair back with a grin. "It's not like most of them didn't want us for themselves anyway. I had to set the record straight."

At that, Shawn laughed, still feeling the tears fall. "I love you," was all he managed to say as he laughed and cried. He felt a large, gentle hand stroking his hair and leaned into the touch.

'Maybe it'll be different this time,' he thought suddenly, closing his eyes. 'Maybe…'

"Shit!" Mark swore suddenly, hitting the steering wheel angrily. Shawn gave him a quizzical look. "I meant to brush my teeth and wash out my mouth before I kissed you again," he explained.

"Why?" Shawn asked, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Because…" 'Taker fell silent, cheeks reddening. "Because, uh, Batista…kissed me…" He scowled when Shawn started laughing, and began to drive off, still blushing.

"I'm glad you find this so funny," he said with a pout as HBK continued to laugh, even when they had reached the hotel.

Shawn tried to stop chuckling. "I'm sorry, Mark but… I totally called that one!" As they got out of the car, he nudged 'Taker in the ribs lightly. "So… Are you going to be spending some quality time in his room tonight?"

The Undertaker gagged slightly. "Hell no!" he said with a toss of his hair. "I'm still pissed that he even dared to kiss me! Ugh." He spat on the ground again. Shawn put an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry Mark…Next time, I'll protect you from him," he said with a wink, which made 'Taker begin to laugh as they walked through the glass doors.

* * *

_Problem solved, right? _

_Hell no! XD_

_Review?_


	27. Chapter 27

_Another update? It is! Finals start next week, and instead of studying... I've been editing To Be Loved, of course. Of course. XD Oh, and I've also been working on a short tribute vid for the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels...and my computer, being the asshole that it is, delete the file. (sighs) Three days of careful editing... Gone to Hell. _

_Oh well, random things happen, and I can't stay mad for too long. (smiles) Anyway, here's the next chapter...and the one after will be coming soon too. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews. I want to answer each personally, but I have no time at the moment. :( But I swear, I will one day. Soon. Eventually. Maybe. _

_On to the story!_

* * *

"Are you _sure _you'll be okay alone?" 'Taker asked from his perch on the bed as Shawn bustled around, stuffing various items into his gym bag the next morning. "I won't mind going with you…"

RAW was having an extra show that afternoon, and it was slightly farther away from the hotel than normal, so all the guys had to leave several hours early if they even wanted to hope to get there on time.

"I'll be fine, 'Taker," Shawn said with a small smile. "I'm a big kid… I can take care of myself." He couldn't help but laugh slightly at the obvious concern in the Deadman's voice. "I won't get hurt, I promise."

'Taker nodded, but that wasn't what he was worried about. What bothered him was something that Shawn had said before they had left the arena last night. He had wanted to ask Shawn about it, but there was a faintest shadow in those blue eyes that told him that asking would only cause trouble.

But he really, _really _wanted to know what Shawn meant when he said that his (Mark's) reputation would be ruined by someone like him (Shawn).

"…And then tomorrow, I get to sleep in and watch you bumble around half-asleep," HBK was saying when 'Taker pulled himself from his own thoughts. "So today, you get to rest," he concluded with a smile.

Mark returned Shawn's smile. "Alright, alright," he conceded. "Have fun, kick ass, all that good stuff." He watched the man known as the Heartbreak Kid grin and wave goodbye before heading out the door.

Once he was gone, however, 'Taker's smile faded into the same contemplative expression from before as he wondered how things would go for Shawn. It had been a while since two guys in the locker room had admitted to be a couple… Of course, there had been Shawn and Triple H, but they had _always _been together, or so it seemed…

The Undertaker growled slightly at that thought, acknowledging to himself that he _was _kind of intruding on a long-time relationship…

"Damn it all," he muttered before lying back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I should have gone with Shawn."

A second later, the doorbell rang slightly, and Mark sighed. "Yeah?" he said somewhat shortly as he opened the door, and sighed again seeing Batista standing there.

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday…" the Animal began, completely avoiding those green eyes. "Wanna go out for a beer or something? My treat?"

'Taker scratched his chin slightly. He really didn't have anything planned for the day… except maybe sleeping.

"Eh, what the hell, sure," he said after a moment, not even paying attention to the huge smile that crossed Batista's face. "Come by at about 7, alright?"

Dave nodded happily. "Great!" he said more enthusiastically than he had planned to. Suddenly, however, he grew cautious, looking into the room behind the Deadman. "Is…Shawn here?" he asked in a subdued voice.

"No, he just left… And besides, I don't think he'd want to come. He doesn't drink."

"Don't worry, that's okay," the Animal replied, resuming his cheesy grin. 'Because I wasn't going to invite Shawn anyway,' his mind amended silently. "It'll just be us."

"Alright." The Undertaker turned to go back inside when he heard something that sounded oddly like a giggle coming from Batista's direction. "You okay over there?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Dave said quickly. "Well, see you tonight!"

'Taker watched him go with a shake of his head, mind completely on Shawn again, and the occasional thought of sleeping.

"Back to sleep," he said to himself, closing the door with a yawn.

* * *

Dave Batista was all smiles as he walked back to his room, unsurprised to find the Nature Boy relaxing in there when he opened the door.

"He said yes! I can't believe it!" The Animal allowed himself another laugh as Flair's eyebrow went up.

"The Undertaker agreed to go out with _you _to a bar?" Ric asked. "Seriously?"

Batista nodded emphatically. "I can't believe it either. I thought he would have at least tried to kick my ass or something for kissing him…"

Flair, who had stood up at some point, did a small strut around the room. "That's the way to play the game, Champ," he said with a laugh. "Now, alls you need to do is get him drunk enough to--"

"Whoa, whoa, I don't want to try to date-rape him or anything," Batista interrupted, although the thought of carrying a drunken Undertaker to his bedroom was very appealing… Very, very appealing, indeed…Especially as he pictured himself "helping" the older man to undress…and then maybe "helping" him take a shower…

Dave coughed to bring himself back to reality, blushing slightly. "I just want to have a drink with him, that's all. I just…want to spend time with him."

Flair shook his head, a knowing smile on his face. "And I thought I taught you boys not to fall too hard for anyone. Well, Hunter was a lost cause from the start, but you and Randy should have learned something…"

The two men shared a glance before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Shawn was standing alone in a lobby, waiting for his rental car, when he heard a loud horn honking. Everyone in the immediate area turned to see a very over-the-top convertible parked by the entrance of the building.

"Michaels!" a voice called, and Shawn squinted slightly, seeing Cena walk through the glass doors. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, renting a car. Duh," Shawn said with a smile, accepting the hug given to him from the younger man. "I need to get to the show, you know?"

John Cena grinned like a little kid at that moment. "Why rent some old bucket when you can ride in style…with the Champ," he said, nodding towards his car.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you go out of your way to pick me up?" he asked skeptically.

"No reason, I just happened to be passing by and I saw you through the doors."

"You caught sight of me in this crowd while driving 100 miles an hour in that thing?"

"Hey, you stand out, in case you didn't know."

HBK laughed at that. "Very true," he conceded after a moment. "Well, Champ, lead the way."

Cena smiled as they walked out to the car. "Hey," he said when he had worked up enough courage. "Wanna grab some lunch before we go to the show? My treat…"

"Now, you know I don't say no to food," Shawn said with a chuckle, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Especially _free _food. Let's eat!"

With a triumphant grin, the WWE Champion turned up his speakers and drove off, more than a little happy to finally have the Heartbreak Kid to himself…at least, for a little while.

But it was enough.

* * *

_Ha, poor Cena and Batista... they just won't accept the fact that Shawn and 'Taker are together, will they?  
_

_Review?_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hmm... This section turned out a bit longer than I had planned... The focus was mainly on Shawn, at first, but then it seemed natural to have some 'Taker interactions too... Hopefully it went well. _

_Also, sorry for the wait... I was home for the weekend, and kind of...sick. Bah._

_Enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

"What's the 'Highlight Reel?'" Cena asked aloud, seeing the schedule of matches for the night. Shawn chuckled.

"That's Jericho's interview segment. You should be honored," he said jokingly.

"That's right you should be honored," Y2J added from behind them, causing both men to turn around. "I usually don't allow…your type on my Highlight Reel, but I think it should be interesting…" He eyed the WWE Title belt hungrily. Cena took the hint and stepped forwards.

"If you want some…" he began, but Shawn stepped between the two men.

"Now, now, let's be civil about this… At least until you two get in the ring." He pushed them apart slightly, Cena giving Chris Jericho a short glare before heading off.

"Plebeian," the Ayatolla of Rock and Rolla said with a smirk before looking at Shawn. "Watch out for that one," he said softly to his life-long secret crush before strutting off.

Shawn shrugged, not really sure what a "plebeian" was, and walked into the locker room, somewhat cautiously, sighing with relief when he didn't see anyone.

"Michaels," a somewhat rough voice called, and HBK sighed.

"Spoke too soon," he mumbled, turning around and seeing Hardcore Holly standing there, a large piece of white tape over the bridge of his nose, and not looking very happy. "What happened to you?"

"Your goddamn boyfriend punched me yesterday," Bob Holly said with a slight snarl. "Where is he so I can return the favor?"

Shawn bristled for a moment, blue eyes narrowing. "First off, Bob, if you tried to hit 'Taker, he'd beat you down so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. And secondly," Shawn took a step forwards, getting in the other man's face. "I wouldn't let you lay a finger on him."

Holly smirked. "Oh, really? You?" He looked the Heartbreak Kid up and down. "And just what could you ever hope to do?"

A cocky smile crossed Shawn's lips. "Well, there's a lot I could do. Wanna try me?"

"Heh, sure, and then I'll have to deal with _all _of your boyfriends. No thanks, I only want 'Taker."

Shawn's smile faded, not missing the slight, stinging insult. "Just back off it, Holly. He's not here anyway."

Now the grin was on Holly's face as the Alabaman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is he tired of you already? Guess all those big words didn't mean anything then, huh? Who are you going to move on to next, Cena?"

The moment those words left his lips, Shawn slapped him hard, causing the man to stumble back a few steps.

"Don't mess with me," the Heartbreak Kid said in a low voice, turning on his heel to leave when he felt Holly's hand grip his arm and swing him back around and into a locker.

"Son of a bitch," Holly seethed, trying to get a grip on Shawn's other arm. "Why don't I just settle your boyfriend's debt with you?" He tried to hold Shawn steady, but was caught in the jaw by a hard punch, and then another right to his already-broken nose. A loud cry escaped his lips, and a few other stars came in, seeing Holly kneeling on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose, an angry red handprint on his cheek, and Shawn, looking pissed as anyone had ever seen him.

"What the hell is this? What's going on?" William Regal, the GM of RAW asked, pushing past the other wrestlers standing around, a few cameramen following. "Were you two fighting in the locker room?! You know the rules!"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I've known 'em forever, but I've never been one to follow them, now have I?"

A few of the other guys snickered at that, but Regal wasn't impressed. "If you two have something to settle, settle it in the ring. In fact…" He pulled out a small pocket planner. "You two, tonight, in that ring. One-on-one." The audience could be heard even in the back popping for that match.

Shawn looked down at Holly, who was glaring up at him. "See you in the ring," he mouthed before heading out of the room.

* * *

'Taker sat comfortably in the booth, glad for the darkness of the bar and the TV not far from the spot he had chosen.

"Is that a smile?" Batista asked with a raised eyebrow, setting down both their drinks on the table. "Because sometimes when you smile, you look scary as all hell."

"Thank you," 'Taker said with a chuckle, taking his beer and opening it easily. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing to Dave's drink.

"I don't know, but it's the strongest thing they have, and I wanted to try it.

The Undertaker frowned slightly. "Don't go getting wasted on me, Dave. I'm not carrying your ass out of here…"

"No, no, I just wanted to see what it would be like to watch RAW kinda tipsy." He smiled at the slightly surprised look on Mark's face. "Oh, come on, I know you want to watch it…to see Shawn," he teased.

The Deadman blushed slightly, raising his drink to his lips to hide it, and took a long swallow. "Sure," he mumbled, making sure to pretend to be disinterested. When he looked down again, Batista was handing him another beer, which he accepted with a nod.

"Do you…mind me asking a question?" Batista asked hesitantly after a minute.

"Depends."

The Animal closed his eyes, wondering how to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't get him killed. "If you don't mind me asking… How did you… Get Shawn to break up with Hunter?" He opened his eyes, and saw a blank look on the Undertaker's face. "I-I was just wondering…because he and I used to be close back in the day…"

"Of course," 'Taker answered softly, green eyes blinking finally. "You want to know how I got Shawn to break up with Hunter?"

"Yeah. Everyone thought those two were inseparable…"

"I didn't."

Batista blinked. "What?"

"I didn't make Shawn break up with Hemsley… He didn't break up with him."

Now the Animal's eyes widened, and he stared at the man across the table from him. "Oh," was all he said, but his mind was going a mile a minute.

After a few moments of silence, 'Taker sighed slightly. "Dave," he said in a low voice. "You were in Evolution with him for a while… Did he ever talk about his past with Shawn?"

Batista was slightly surprised by the question, and had to take a deep drink of whatever-it-was before answering. "Well…sort of. But he and Shawn weren't exactly on the friendliest terms at the time…" He chuckled. "Yeah, he always talked about Shawn, and it was obvious that he was still completely and helplessly in love with the man."

Mark nodded, taking another long drink. "Understandably. But did he say anything specific?"

"Well…in his not-so-finest moments at various bars, he often told me, Ric and Randy about all the shit he and Shawn had to put up with from the other guys, and how they put up with it together, and how all that was worth nothing now because he loved Shawn so much now that he hated him." Batista sipped at his drink, feeling slightly dizzy. "I'm sure you can imagine how hard it was for them at first."

"Dammit," 'Taker said softly, shaking his head. He didn't have to imagine how hard it was--he had seen it with his own eyes. But, at the time, what business was it of his? And he hadn't done a thing to intervene.

"Dammit," he repeated, feeling guilt now along with his anger, and maybe even a little jealously.

"What?"

"I should be with Shawn." He put both hands down flat on the table suddenly before standing up. "I'm getting whatever you got," he said to Batista with a sigh. "I think I need it now." He looked at his watch. RAW wasn't starting for another hour.

Dave watched the taller man walk over to the bar, unable to keep himself from staring for a moment. He shook himself and took a long sip of his drink, loving the buzz it gave him, thinking about Ric's words and _really _glad that the bar was so damn dark, especially when 'Taker returned.

"Did you find out what this is?" he asked, pointing to his drink. The Deadman produced what was apparently a whole bottle of the concoction, but shook his head.

"Nope. The damn bottle's written in… God, it looks like Russian, or something." He pulled the cork out and poured himself a glass, mind very much on Shawn.

'Am I making his life miserable?' he wondered, lifting the glass to his lips. 'He and Triple H have been together so long… When he comes back…'

Batista, meanwhile, was staring at the man, dazzled by the expressiveness of those bright green eyes in the stoic face. For a moment they would seem to glow, and in the next moment they'd cloud over and almost darken. Dave couldn't fathom what thoughts were producing such emotion, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight.

'Damn, his eyes are…beautiful,' the Animal thought absently, draining his own glass. 'And when was the last time I called a guy beautiful?'

Both men sat in silence for several minutes, still drinking, Mark's mind on Shawn, Dave's mind on Mark, until Batista looked down at his watch.

"Oh, RAW should be starting soon," he slurred, looking down and surprised to see that the bottle was half empty. Or half full.

'Taker nodded, only mildly affected by the strong drink, and stood up, flicking on the TV.

* * *

_Remember how during the Royal Rumble this year Hardcore Holly broke Shawn's nose? Well, this is my Shawn Muse getting some payback. _

_Review?_


	29. Chapter 29

_(blinks) Holy shit, two updates at once? Yessss... Well, actually, I'm still pretty sick, so it's pointless to try and study, plus, this chapter and the next few are completely done... So why not? (laughs) Can't keep y'all in too much suspense... at least, not at the moment. (wicked grin) _

_Also, I've been bouncing some ideas around with Sylerna...so look out for us (and her especially) in the not-so-distant future. _

_Oh, and I'll be doing some...erm, "research" soon for this story... No, nothing dirty, you sickos. (grins)  
_

_As always, thanks for those who read and review! _

* * *

Hardcore Holly stood in the ring, broken, bleeding nose and all, waiting for his opponent's music to hit. And, sure enough, as soon as "Sexy Boy" began blaring over the speakers, Shawn Michaels came sprinting from the back, blue eyes glowing. He slid into the ring, never slowing down, and speared Holly to the ground, raining down punches on the man.

The poor ref tried to separate the two men, and succeeded…for all of five seconds, because as soon as he stepped away to have the bell rung, Holly was at Shawn's throat, choking the Heartbreak Kid for all he was worth.

Brilliantly, however, Shawn rolled over, using his momentum to sent them both spilling out of the ring and onto the floor. Holly landed on his face, more or less, and cried out in pain. HBK looked down at the fallen man and kicked him hard in the ribs before driving him into the steel steps.

However, the ref was counting, and Shawn had the wherewithal to roll into the ring and break the 10-counted. But as soon as he did so, Holly had him by the wrist and drove the Heartbreak Kid spine-first into the steel post.

Shawn gave a short cry before falling to the ground. Holly limped over, looking down at him, sneering.

"Where's your whore now?!" he yelled, kicking Shawn in his back.

* * *

The Undertaker, sitting tensely in the bar, clenched his fist when he saw Holly's foot connect , the Alabaman working over HBK's back.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, sitting forwards to see better when, suddenly, he noticed a fairly large shadow out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped to the side and he found himself staring at the self-proclaimed wrestling god JBL.

"Hey 'Taker," Bradshaw said with a slight slur, sitting down right next to the Deadman, who moved away from him slightly. "Watchin' Shawn's match?" he asked with a smile.

'Taker rolled his eyes, attention back to the screen. Shawn was lying just outside the ring, back arched in pain, face etched with agony. "Shawn…" Mark growled, feeling himself become angrier by the second.

His rage quickly faded, however, when he noticed JBL's hand creeping slowly towards his thigh.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, slapping the big Texan's hand away. "How many have you had?"

"Enough," Bradshaw answered simply, scooting even closer to the Deadman. "Hey, man, I had no idea you swung that way," he said in a low voice, oblivious to 'Taker's disgusted expression. "If I had known before…" He started to lean in slowly, licking his lips.

"Y'know, Deadman, some men are naturals at sleeping around…others have to be given that first little push into it, and then, well, they end up being the best…"

The Undertaker snarled and shoved JBL away hard, sending the wrestling god to the floor. But the man had him by the wrist, and nearly pulled the Deadman on top of him.

"I heard what you said…Shawn's still with Hunter…" Bradshaw continued with drunken triumph, refusing to let go of his prize. "And if you don't want to shoulder the guilt of fucking me, I'll gladly fuck you-- "

'Taker pulled his hand free of JBL's grasp and took the opportunity to step on the fallen man's chest. His green eyes were burning with murderous thoughts, and even in his drunken state, JBL knew that he had gotten himself into trouble.

"I don't know who the hell you think I am," he hissed, trying to hold back the rage that threatened to overcome his senses. "But don't you _ever _try to touch me again. And don't ever let Shawn's name leave your lips or I swear I'll rip out your tongue!" He stood up quickly and looked up at the TV, seeing Shawn's match still going on, but wanting to get the hell out of the bar, slightly unnerved.

"Fuck this," he muttered. "Let's go Dave." When he received no answer, he looked down and saw that the Animal was out cold. "Damn you!" he said angrily, taking Batista by the wrist and dragging him to his feet."

"Wha…? Where're were goin'?"

"Away. Now." The Undertaker started to walk away when he felt someone grab his free hand.

"If you ever get tired of being played like a fiddle, you can always come to the Wrestling God, Mark…"

'Taker lifted his fist to punch Bradshaw when, suddenly, he saw Batista's fist connect with JBL's jaw, knocking him flat.

"You can't have him," the Animal slurred, turning his liquid gaze on Mark, but not saying anything else.

The Undertaker gave Batista a small smile, and led him out to the car. The ride was very quiet, with Batista slipping in and out of consciousness. 'Taker kept wondering how Shawn's match went, but before he went to his room, he more or less carried Batista to his own.

"Thanks," Dave said softly as he opened the door and stumbled towards the bed. "Sorry I got…so trashed," he said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it," 'Taker answered, turning to go. But before he walked out the door, he went back to the bed to pat the Animal on the shoulder.

"By the way, thanks for takin' out Bradshaw for me," he said with a chuckle. "I was half a second away from being arrested for murder. I owe you one."

Batista opened his eyes at that, and smirked slightly. "Why don't you pay be back now, then, and we'll call it even?" He sat up slowly, not wanting to push the Deadman _too _far, but this was a once in a lifetime chance… and he seemed to be in a good mood…

And, indeed, the Animal felt his heart racing as the object of his desire shrugged slightly and began to lean forwards. Immediately, a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead, and his breath seemed to catch in his throat. 'Taker's unique and ever-enticing scent filled his nostrils as the man leaned even closer.

'Oh God… He's…' Batista closed his eyes, imagining all the things he could do with Mark…even in his drunken state. At the moment, he was especially grateful for his clothes, carefully, thankfully, hiding his excitement.

The softest lips he'd ever felt brushed against his cheek…and then he heard a chuckle. With a frustrated groan, Batista opened his eyes and saw 'Taker by the door, smiling innocently.

"What did you think was gonna happen?" he asked with a laugh. "Sweet dreams," he said in a mockingly kind voice before closing the door on his way out.

Batista watched his exit, eyes wide, before laying back down with another groan.

"Evil, evil man," he whispered. "Sweet dreams my ass!"

* * *

Shawn's left fist connected squarely with Hardcore Holly's nose, sending the man stumbling. They had fought their way back into the ring, but the "match" had more or less degenerated into a slug-fest. Again the ref tried to separate the two men, but they ignored him, pounding one another in the face. Holly's nose was bleeding profusely, and Shawn had a black eye, and still they wouldn't stop.

"Ring the bell!" the ref yelled, ending the match. But the two wrestlers in the ring were heedless of the bell, continuing to fight. Shawn had gotten the upper hand, both fists smashing into Bob Holly's face before several refs pulled him off.

"I told you not to mess with me!" Shawn was screaming, trying to break free and nearly getting loose. "And Mark's not a whore! Don't you ever…!" He managed to get one hand free, but it was immediately restrained. Shawn yelled incoherent threats until security had him in the back, and it was only then that he took a deep breath and fell silent.

Several of the other wrestlers had seen the match, and of them, only a few had ever seen Shawn get so vicious.

It was frightening, to say the least.

In fact, the only one brave enough to approach was Cena, who had already been on the Highlight Reel and, inevitably, fought with Jericho.

"Hey man… You okay?" the younger man asked carefully. Shawn nodded slowly, rubbing his head, and then his back.

"I'm fine, I just…" He sighed. "I guess I had some anger issues to work out. Luckily, Bob's face was there."

Cena gave him an incredulous look before laughing. "Man, you are _insane_!" he chuckled, putting an arm around Shawn's shoulders. "Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Sure," Shawn said softly. "I can shower at the hotel… But Vince is going to be all over this…"

"Nah, that bastard Holly had it coming. I think you did us all a favor."

HBK gave a small smile. "Hopefully I did more than that," he added cryptically, taking a glance and seeing the stunned looks from the other guys. But some of them were looking at him with…admiration.

'Message sent,' Shawn thought, heading towards the exit. But a very loud, angry voice made him freeze in place and then sigh.

"Michaels!!" Mr. McMahon growled storming down the hallway. "You and I need to have a little talk. Now!"

* * *

The Undertaker was pacing. RAW had ended quite a while ago, and Shawn _still _wasn't back.

He hated to admit it to himself, but he was getting worried. And it didn't help that he had seen the beginning of Shawn's match, and knew immediately that something was wrong. Shawn had looked furious as he came out, and 'Taker couldn't figure out why.

Unless it had something to do with Holly, of course, and then, he decided, he'd kill that annoying son of a bitch.

A sudden knock brought Mark out of his thoughts, and he threw the door open to see Shawn standing there, smiling, with a swollen left eye. His mind inadvertently went back to the other time he had opened the door and found Shawn standing there, telling him that he couldn't love him because he loved Hunter…

The Undertaker shook the thoughts away, green eyes focusing on Shawn. "Are you okay?" he asked, stepping aside to let the smaller man in.

"I'm fine," the Heartbreak Kid answered. "I got a lot done tonight, actually…" He sat wearily on the bed, back hurting him. "But how was your day?"

'Taker smiled, slightly relieved at the light tone of Shawn's voice. "Not bad… I got some sleep, went to a bar--"

"Alone?"

"With Batista."

Shawn sat up suddenly. "Really? Did he try anything?"

"No, I think he just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Mark bit his lip, not wanting to mention Bradshaw. He didn't want to upset Shawn anyway. "It was cool, and I saw most of your match…" His green eyes darkened slightly. "Shawn, what happened? You looked pissed off as hell…"

"I was," Shawn admitted, sighing. "Holly had pissed me off earlier, but I paid him back." He shrugged, not wanting to upset Mark. After all, he didn't need to know that Holly, and possibly others, thought that he was a whore, right?

"I don't think he, or anyone else, will be doing any more talkin'." Shawn concluded, lying back on the bed.

'Taker took the hint; the conversation was over. 'He'll tell me when he's ready,' he thought with a small smile, going over to the man known as the Heartbreak Kid.

"Need anything?" he asked softly, running his hand gently through those golden locks he loved so much.

Shawn smiled at the light touch, leaning into his hand. "A hot shower…ice for my back and eye… food… Lots of food…"

Mark laughed. "Well, I can go steal some food and ice from downstairs… you're on your own with the shower, though."

"Hmmm… Not necessarily…" Shawn drawled, running a finger up 'Taker's arm. "Nah, it's too late to wake up half the hotel," he said after a moment of thought, sitting up again, leaning on Mark's shoulder. "But I do want to come with you to get the food."

'Taker looked down at Shawn with a half-smile. "Hey, if you're not _too _loud, we won't have to risk waking anyone up…" He watched with a grin as Shawn climbed behind him, wrapping his slender arms around his neck.

"Won't be me screamin'," the Heartbreak Kid said with a sexy smile. "In the mood to carry me downstairs?"

The Undertaker shook his head with a chuckle. "Sure," he answered, standing up. Shawn locked his legs around his waist, and 'Taker put his arms under Shawn's knees so that he wouldn't fall. "You're heavier than you look," he complained, although he really didn't mind giving Shawn a piggy back ride at all.

"I'm secretly fat," HBK laughed. "Let's go… I'm hungry," he whined. "Terrifying the guys makes me hungry."

"Tell me about it," 'Taker answered automatically, not wondering about the words until much, much later.

* * *

_Hmmm... I don't think I really need to explain this... But just in case: Shawn's being so agressive because he doesn't want a repeat of "what happened last time." And I'm sure y'all can imagine how that was for him and Hunter (and...it may be a fic later on... Shameless plug). I hope the scene worked, though._

_Review?_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello all, another chapter! After all the drama of the last few chapters, I think my Shawn Muse and 'Taker Muse wanted some time alone...nothing dirty. XD_

_I have a few announcements and notes about this chapter, so bear with me, please. Announcements first._

_So, Sylerna, the one I gave the dire warning about earlier (snickers) has begun posting her fanfic. It's called **Dominance**, and it's an Undertaker/Batista slash fic, fixing to be really good, and really angsty. You should definitely check it out, because she's awesome and we share a (twisted) brain. (smiles)_

_On a completely unrelated note, I'll be taking a two week-ish hiatus starting at the end of this week because...well, because I'll be home for a bit. (blushes) The internet at home sucks, so, yeah, there's no way I'll be able to post anything while I'm there, so you'll have to forgive me. (bows) I'll post at least 2 chapters before then, though.  
_

_Notes about this chapter: I'm taking a some HUGE uh, "poetic licenses" here... I basically reunited Guns N Rose (the 1987 version of the band). Yeah, I know, I know, but I love them, and I just got a GNR CD, and it's been playing for 4 days straight non-stop, and I can't get them out of my head! (laughs) So, yeah... Also, I read somewhere that 'Taker does indeed like GNR, so I didn't make that up. XD_

_And, finally, sorry if this scene seems a bit...mushy, or even just bad. It worked so well in my head, but on paper I'm not so sure... Ah, well. Tell me what you think, and be honest! I can...take the...PAIN!! (laughs) Just kidding._

_Ah, sorry for the so-long author's note... But now, onto the story! _

* * *

Vince McMahon was sitting in his office when he happened to look out the window and saw Shawn Michaels climbing on the back of a huge black Titan with the Undertaker. He sighed and shook his head, mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, having just walked into the room. "You look…concerned."

"They're what's wrong," he said with another sigh, pointing out the window. "And I thought Shawn and Triple H were bad…"

Shane whistled, seeing the two men ride off together. "Talk about a Power Couple," he laughed, although his father wasn't very amused. "What, have they been harassing you again?"

"Of course," the owner of the WWE growled. "I'm sure Shawn's the mastermind behind it all… but with 'Taker, it's just…disturbing. I can't figure them out."

"What did they want this time?"

"A week off! A week!" He looked angrily down at the papers he had just signed…and approved. "I'll get those bastards soon… I just have to wait for the time to strike!"

Shane rolled his eyes. He could almost see the evil wheels turning in his father's head. "Sure, dad," he said nonchalantly, taking a seat. "But I wonder how the hell it happened…those two getting together, I mean. It's so…odd, don't you think? Why now?"

Vince shrugged. "Hell if I know. I always thought Shawn was with Triple H… and I was pretty sure that the Undertaker was heartless, although he did have his moments…" McMahon shook his head again. "Besides, I thought that those two, of all the guys, would know better than to date the other talent. That almost never goes well, and then _I'm _left to clean up the mess."

"Hey, they're old enough to know what to do and what not to do," Shane offered with a shrug. "Maybe things will go smoothly for them…"

Vince gave his son a blank look before both of them burst into laughter.

* * *

'Taker was standing in front of the mirror, removing the black make-up from his eyes, when there was a knock on the door.

"Shawn, can you get that?"

Shawn, who was lying on the bed, reading a book and listening to music, didn't even look up. "No," he said simply, turning up the volume.

"But I can't see--"

"And I don't feel like getting up."

Mark rolled his eyes, and looked in the mirror again, wiping at his left eye. 'Well, at least I got one eye clean,' he thought, heading over to the door, giving Shawn a rueful look.

"Brat," he muttered under his breath.

"Diva," the Heartbreak Kid countered smoothly.

The Undertaker gave a huff. "I am _not _a diva!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

'Taker opened his mouth to further protest when there was another hard knock. "You'd better be glad I love you," he growled in a low voice, certain that Shawn couldn't hear.

"I am," Shawn answered, still reading, but with a bright smile on his lips. Mark couldn't help but smile back and threw open the door.

"About time," Kane said with a smirk. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he asked, as a wide smile slowly crossed his features.

"What?" 'Taker asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing… But if you're in an abusive relationship, I suggest you get out of it before things any get worse."

The Undertaker heard Shawn snicker from the bed, and turned to see him pointing at his right eye. Kane chuckled.

"That's a nasty black-eye you've got there, Bro…"

"Look, if you want to play comedian, can't it wait until tomorrow? Or next week? Or, better yet, why don't you--"

Kane held up his hand in a gesture of peace. "Hey, 'Taker, let's not argue… I come bearing gifts." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope, holding it out. "For you and Shawn."

Mark eyed it suspiciously. "This isn't part of some evil plot, is it?" he asked, not reaching out to take the package. "Is it going to explode or burst into flames when I tough it?"

"No…but I wish I had thought of that," Glen said with a scratch of his head. "Maybe next time. Look, just take it--I swear, you'll like it."

'Taker took the envelope and opened it slowly. "Tickets?" he asked, holding them up for Shawn to see. "To what, ECW? Are ratings that bad?"

Shawn nearly fell off the bed laughing at that, and Kane blushed angrily.

"Real funny there, bro," he growled. "Hey, I can take them back--" He reached out to grab them, but 'Taker held him back, extending his arm away as he read the print.

"Whoa--wait a minute… A Guns N Roses reunion concert?!"

In a flash, Shawn had the tickets in his hand, staring at them with a look of shock. "Oh my God! These _are _tickets to their reunion tour!" He looked up at Kane in wonder. "How did you get them?"

Glen smiled. "My boyfriend and I were going to go, but then we made plans to go on a mini-vacation together, and realized that we couldn't make the concert. So, I thought, why not give them to you two jokers?"

Shawn stepped forwards and gave Kane a hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek, making the Big Red Machine blush. "Thanks so much!" he said somewhat breathlessly. 'Taker was still staring at the tickets in awe. "Glen… Wow, thanks," he said after a minute, giving his younger brother a pat on the back.

"Aww, aren't you going to at least give me a hug?" Kane said with a fake pout. "Shawn here even kissed me on the cheek--"

"Fine then," 'Taker interrupted, taking his brother and pulling him close before planting a hard, wet kiss on his lips, nearly bending him backwards.

"Happy now?" he asked with a chuckle, releasing his stunned sibling and letting him drop to the floor.

"You…are a sicko," Kane laughed, wiping at his mouth, hearing Shawn applauding in the background. "And he is too." Glen stood up and dusted himself off. "Have fun at the concert," he added as he walked down the hallway.

The Undertaker was still chuckling when he felt Shawn's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Do brothers always act so strangely?" HBK asked with a laugh. "Or is it just you two?"

"Hopefully it's just us," Mark answered with a similar laugh. "I really, really hope it's just us."

* * *

Shawn and the Undertaker were just able to make it to their seats--front row, no less--when the opening riffs began to play.

"I can't believe they finally got back together," Shawn whispered excitedly. 'Taker nodded calmly, although his green eyes were vibrant.

"They're one of my favorite bands… At least, they were, until they started acting like asses and breaking up."

Shawn started to say something in reply, but his words caught in his throat when he noticed Axl Rose step onto the stage, looking better than he had in years. After giving a short introduction, Axl welcomed the rest of the band members onto the stage one by one, with Slash getting the loudest round of applause as he embraced his band mates.

"Do you know where you are?!" Axl screeched into the mic, and the room erupted. "You're in the jungle, baby. You're gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

So began the madness this is Guns N Roses. They started off with "Welcome to the Jungle" and went through several other songs before taking a short intermission for the stage to get set up. A large, black grand piano was wheeled out to the center, and soon after what seemed to be an entire orchestra appeared, taking their places behind the band.

"I thought it would be appropriate to do this song now," Axl said with a knowing grin. "All things considered."

"What's he talking about?" 'Taker wondered aloud.

Shawn shrugged. "I have no idea, but I wonder what song…" His blue eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Oh no, not that song!"

Mark looked over, slightly confused. "What?"

"That song," Shawn explained, expression serious. A few lone piano notes began to drift over the crowd, quieting everyone with their subtle beauty. "This song…always makes me cry."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I can't remember the first time I heard it, but every time after that, I got all misty-eyed…"

Now a plaintive guitar riff joined the lone piano and the steady pounding of drums. Within seconds, the rest of the orchestra had joined in, and the first verse of "November Rain" was being sung in Axl's mournful voice.

Shawn honestly didn't know what is what about the song that broke his heart, but it did, and before he knew it, the image of the band in front of him began to blur as unshed tears filled his eyes.

"I'll be back," he whispered to his lover, trying to hide his state, and rushed out the entrance doors, craving fresh air and space. Immediately, however, he understood why Axl wanted to play the song now.

It was raining outside.

The Heartbreak Kid managed a small smile as he stood out in the downpour, letting the warm droplets wash over him. His mind seemed to clear as he closed his eyes, tears flowing freely. Long ago, he vaguely remembered, someone had used this song to comfort him when he had been broken.

But who and why he couldn't recall.

"It's probably for the best," he whispered aloud, as Slash began his solo, and Axl's voice echoed off the walls. Shawn wrapped his arms around himself, lost in thoughts and memories that he hated but never wanted to forget.

"Shawn?" a surprisingly soft voice called, and the Heartbreak Kid turned to see Mark standing there, green eyes clouded with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, approaching slowly.

"I'm fine," Shawn answered, wiping at his tears, smiling slightly. "I know, I know, what kind of guy cries over a song, right?" he said with a self-depreciating chuckle.

'Taker smiled and took Shawn into his arms, letting the rain wash over both of them. "It's okay if you do," he said in the same soft voice, pressing Shawn's head protectively against his chest.

If there was one thing in the world he hated more than anything else, it was seeing Shawn cry. Hell, seeing Shawn cry made _him _want to cry--and that just doesn't, or so he told himself. But sometimes he felt Shawn's pain so acutely…

His strong arms tightened around the smaller man.

"I wish I could take away your pain forever," Mark whispered aloud before he could stop himself, and immediately, two bright, blue, tear-filled eyes fixed on his.

'Where the hell did that come from?!' he wondered, looking away quickly. 'I sound like some hopeless romantic…'

"Do you really mean that?" Shawn asked in a low tone, never tearing his gaze away from the taller man.

"Of course I do," 'Taker said with a small smile. "I'm standing out in the rain with you, aren't I?"

Shawn smiled in return and finally wrapped his arms around his lover. "Thank you," was all he said after for a long moment, enjoying the warmth and comfort.

"You know," he began after another pause. "I always wanted to kiss someone in the rain. You know, like in the movies…"

'Taker raise an eyebrow. "So what's stopping you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Shawn said as a bright smile touched at the corner of his lips, wrapping his arms around the Undertaker's neck and pressing their mouths together. Not wanting to rush, he didn't push further, taking the time to enjoy Mark's sweet lips before plundering his even-sweeter mouth. Shawn let his tongue flick across 'Taker's, pulling their bodies even closer, wet clothes creating a pleasant sensation between them. Vaguely, he was aware of the music speeding up, and Axl's voice drifted out to them along with Slash's crying guitar.

'Taker's grip on Shawn tightened, as a frightening thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

'I really _do _love him. I'm vulnerable… But I can't stop it… Don't break my heart, Shawn, please.'

Shawn could swear he saw tears coming from Mark's now-closed eyes, but he figured it was just the rain--the same rain that washed away his own tears.

Inside the large concert hall, "November Rain" was just ending.

* * *

_Review? Is it obvious that I love GNR? (laughs) But seriously, when I think of Guns N Roses, I think of 'Taker and Shawn...  
_


	31. Chapter 31

_Aha! Another update! Wow, this came quickly... I think chapter update correlate with the tests I have coming up... At any rate, the next chapter (after this one) is going to be short, but it leads into something big... And I know you all will like it. (grins) At least, I hope you will..._

_As for this chapter, the all-important question is answered: Just who the hell is Kane's boyfriend?! (laughs) Take a guess! Honestly, even I didn't know until about a month ago when the idea hit me like...lightening. Only, really sexy lightening. Wait...what? (coughs) Anyway, hope you enjoy! I guess technically this is filler but... I had to do it. (smiles) Enjoy!_

_Thanks as always to everyone who reads and reviews. You guys are so encouraging! _

* * *

The Undertaker had just finished combing his hair when Shawn burst into the hotel room, blue eyes blazing.

"Uh-oh," Mark muttered as the Heartbreak Kid came up to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "What're you thinking?"

"I have to know," Shawn said simply, grinning mischievously. "I have to know who Kane's boyfriend is… It's been driving me crazy… Aren't you curious too?"

'Taker shook his head. "No. I really don't want to know who my little brother's main lover is… I've seen the ones he has on the side and well… I've seen enough."

Shawn laughed and lay back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. "Well, _I_ want to know. I mean, who could the Big Red Machine be dating? I imagine him with someone really hot…someone vicious…someone big…" He sat up, eyebrow raised. "Kind of like you, Mark. Are you two-timing me with your brother?" he asked playfully.

The Deadman smiled dangerously. "Maybe," he said in a low voice, standing up and going over to the bed. "But I thought I made it clear that you're the only one for me." Slowly, he straddled Shawn, his body hovering inches over the smaller man's. He dipped his head slightly and began to kiss HBK's neck, with feather-light licks and caresses.

Shawn smiled and sighed softly, touching his lover's long, black, freshly combed hair. "Maybe you need to do a little more convincing…" he said suggestively, caressing 'Taker's strong arms. But his mind was very much still on Kane, and after another moment, he sat up, forcing the Undertaker up as well.

"I have know," he said, grinning at his slightly-flustered boyfriend. "Hey, the sooner I know, the sooner I can forget that I even cared."

Mark gave a reluctant nod. "Clearly you're not going to let this go, so…have fun." He laid down on the bed, assuming the position Shawn had previously and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap while you go get killed by Kane for spying."

Shawn's mischievous smile only grew, however, and he leaned forwards. "Oh, I'm not going to get killed by Kane…at least, not _alone_…"

The Undertaker opened his eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and sighed.

* * *

"Shawn, this is silly," 'Taker whispered as they crouched together behind a sofa. "I feel like an idiot hiding here…and I think people are staring…"

Shawn shushed him, and swept the room with his eyes. "Kane's going to have to come by here in order to get to his room upstairs. And, I heard from a very reliable source that he's going to be meeting up with his boyfriend for some…private time together."

Mark blushed at that, but still remained skeptical. "And who exactly is your 'reliable source?' You got spies or something?"

"Yes," HBK said simply, turning his attention back to the door. Sure enough, after a few more minutes of uncomfortable waiting (and complaining from 'Taker), Glen entered the hotel and went to the desk. He said something to the attendant, both of them smiling, and proceeded towards the elevator.

Almost immediately after he vanished from sight, Shawn sprinted up to the desk.

"Which room is he going to?" he asked the attendant excitedly. She smiled.

"Hey, you're a wrestler too, right?" she asked. Shawn nodded and grinned.

"Yup, I'm the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, and that's Glen's brother over there behind the couch." He pointed in Mark's general direction. "He's shy."

The attendant smiled, a little weirded out. "Okay… well, since he is family… Glen's in room 215."

Shawn gave her his most charming smile, and thanked her before going over to 'Taker, who was sitting behind the chair.

"215," HBK said triumphantly. "Let's go!"

The Undertaker sighed again, and followed.

* * *

"I can hear them outside!" Shawn whispered excitedly. By sheer luck, they had made it to room 215 before Kane--well, maybe not so much luck as much as the fact that they sprinted up several flights of stairs--and found the door to be unlocked, as 'Taker had predicted. Now there were hiding in the closet, the door slightly open for both men to peek out.

As soon as they were comfortably situated, however, the main door opened, and Kane walked in, speaking with another person.

For all his reluctance, the Undertaker leaned forwards to see, glad that the suite was big enough so that they weren't in the same area as the mystery couple…just in case he laughed or threw up.

"Who is it?" he asked Shawn, who had poked his head out even further.

"I don't know… I can't really see him…" He leaned forwards more, and a soft gasp escaped his lips. "Oh…my…God…"

"What?"

"His boyfriend… It's Raven!"

'Taker scratched his head. "Raven?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You know…leader of Serotonin some years ago…From ECW and then TNA… long blond hair… Raven!" He turned around and put on his most grim face, snarling. "Quote the Raven, nevermore!" he whispered threateningly, mimicking the man.

"Oh, _him_!" 'Taker said in a similar whisper as understanding dawned on him. "Wait…my younger brother is dating that gothic, sadistic, make-up wearing freak? What's he see in _that_?"

Shawn chuckled somewhat loudly, clapping his hand over his mouth immediately. "Now ain't that the pot calling the kettle black," he laughed quietly, imagining Kane giving them both a lecture on the word "irony." HBK peeked back out and saw the two men still talking.

"He _is _kinda cute though," he commented. 'Taker shrugged.

"I wouldn't know," he said softly. "But what I _do _want to know is how we're getting out of this closet."

Shawn scratched his head. "Hmm, you know, I never considered that part. Good question."

The Deadman sighed. "Look, Shawn, if they start to…do things… I don't want to be an unwilling spectator." He shuddered slightly. "Besides, Raven has a reputation for being a real sicko, if I remember correctly…"

"Yeah, BDSM and such…" Shawn gave his lover a suggestive glance before turning back to Glen and Raven. "Although, they do look pretty hot together…"

Mark started to reply when he realized that the room was completely silent--Kane and Raven had stopped talking. "Did they leave?" he whispered to Shawn.

HBK peeked out. "Well…Kane's still here… He's sitting on the bed, and he looks like he's laughing at something…"

At that moment, the closet door flew open, and out tumbled Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker right at the feet of Raven.

"Dammit, I knew we were gonna get caught!" 'Taker swore, sitting up quickly and tossing the coats that had fallen on him to the side. Shawn smiled uneasily.

"Hey there, Scott…" he began, addressing Raven. "What's…up…?"

From the bed, Kane laughed. "You two are terrible stalkers. Definitely not ninja quality."

"I'll say," Raven added with a dark laugh. "So, Glen, what should I do with our two intruders? Shall I punish them Raven-style…or would you like the honors?"

'Taker, at this point, stood up quickly, taking Shawn's hand. "And…we're getting the hell out of here. Now. " He strode towards the door with Shawn, who looked terrified, in tow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bro," Kane said with a chuckle, causing the Deadman to freeze in mid-step. The Big Red Machine held up his cell phone as his brother turned around slowly. "Remember that footage I have…Of you and Shawn dancing…"

"Damn," 'Taker swore quietly, releasing Shawn's hand. " I forgot about that. Dammit."

Shawn was completely lost at this point, but decided to jump in anyway. "So, uh, can we just…go…?"

"No," Raven said simply, and began to rummage through a very suspicious, large black bag.

"Ooooh, he's going in the Bag… You two are in for it now…" Kane laughed, enjoying the horrified expression from Shawn and the wide-eyes of his older brother. "Blackmail is a wonderful thing, isn't is?" he mused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shawn interrupted. "You mean, you have blackmail on _Mark_?" He began inching slowly towards the door. "That's…cruel to treat your brother that way…" His slender fingers curled around the door knob. "Well, good luck with--"

Before he could finish, 'Taker's arm was around his shoulders, pulling him in close. "Don't even think about it," he said through his teeth, smiling sweetly. "If I'm going to get tortured by these freaks, you are too."

Shawn laughed nervously. "What? I wasn't going to run away!" he said with another glance at Raven, who was looking at them both with a smile.

"Ah, love," the man known as Scott said dramatically, holding up two "Raven masks" and a kendo stick.

* * *

_Hahahahahahaha... Review? XD_


	32. Chapter 32

_I think I'd describe this chapter here as short and sweet...obviously, it leads into something, erm, pretty important. (blushes) At any rate, I hope you all have enjoyed, and thanks for bearing with me this long! I go home in T-2 days, so the next part will most likely be up tomorrow night sometime. Don't want to keep y'all waiting too long now... (grins)_

_As always, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews...You all make me smile. XD Enjoy!_

* * *

"You're limping," Shawn observed aloud as the Undertaker made his way to the locker room. He watched as the Deadman sat somewhat wearily on a bench, touching his hip lightly on the right side. Traveling together those past few months had it's benefits, but it also had a few draw backs… like seeing one another in pain after matches. That was the worst.

"I'm always limping, Shawn, this is no big deal" was the oft-spoken answer.

Shawn pouted and shook his head, completely unconvinced. "No, I think you're in pain right now… That Spear you took was really brutal, and I saw how you landed. That _had _to hurt."

'Taker shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I'll be fine by tomorrow, probably by later tonight." He brought one of his legs up so that he could unlace his boot when he felt Shawn standing very close to him.

"I think," HBK said with a mischievous smile. "I can do something about your pain." He patted the bench. "But you'll have to lie down."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning, Shawn? Your face has 'trouble' written all over it."

"Me? Trouble? Never!" Shawn laughed, touching his boyfriend's long black hair. "Honestly, I'm just going to give you a massage to loosen those muscles, that's all."

'Taker nodded and lay on his stomach, long legs straddling the sides of the bench, arms folded at his head for a pillow. Shawn sat behind him, close, but not _too _close, and began to massage the big man's lower back, slowly moving upwards.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," 'Taker said softly, loving the feel of Shawn's hands as they worked out the several knots in his back and shoulders. When they reached his aching hips, however, he grimaced slightly.

"Sorry," Shawn whispered, noticing the subtle flinch. He eased some of the pressure, letting his thumbs move in small circles. His focus, though, wasn't as much on what he was doing as it was on the beautiful man lying in front of him. Every time 'Taker moved even a little, Shawn could see his muscles ripple tantalizingly under the black singlet.

Unfortunately, the Deadman was perfectly still at the moment.

'I'll have to fix that right away,' Shawn thought with a grin. In one motion, he pulled himself even closer to the Undertaker--so close that their bodies were touching--and now he let his hands go a little lower.

As hoped, 'Taker squirmed slightly, feeling Shawn's body pressed against his. He bit his lower lip, trying to become still again and failing as it suddenly became uncomfortable to be lying on his stomach. A soft moan escaped his lips as HBK let his fingers dig into his sides.

'Shit,' Mark thought, hoping Shawn couldn't see the redness of his face. 'He's doing this on purpose…' His suspicions were confirmed when he felt Shawn's hard crotch pressed firmly against his ass, even though he was still _technically _just massaging his hips. Against his will he moaned again, pushing back against his tormentor, and this time he heard Shawn's soft gasp.

"Jesus, get a room you two," a voice said from the door. Shawn turned his head and saw Kane standing there, grinning. "This is a public place, for heaven's sake!"

Shawn laughed lightly before putting a hand on 'Taker's back. "What do you say, Mark," he began, voice slightly deepened by lust. "How about we take your little brother's advice?" He was careful to sound as calm as possible--after all, the two hadn't had a chance to make love yet, and Shawn wanted it to be special when it happened.

And now was as good a time as any, he reasoned.

"Wanna get a room, Deadman?"

The Undertaker sat up slowly, eyes locking with Shawn's. He had told Shawn over and over that he wasn't in it for the sex, and made a point of never bringing it up. Now, though, since Shawn himself mentioned it…

"Only if you want to," he said softly, smiling as Shawn leaned in to kiss him.

"You don't know how much I want to… And we're free this week, so we'll have plenty of time to…get to know one another even better." HBK chuckled slightly, looking over at the door. "Although, we should take care of your little brother first."

"Agreed."

Glen started to leave, but quick as lightening felt his arm gripped by 'Taker. He watched somewhat helplessly as Shawn closed the locker room door and instructed his boyfriend to muscle his poor little brother into a corner.

"Guys--" Kane began, but was silenced by a look.

"Stay right there," 'Taker ordered, and Shawn's grin widened as he sat on the bench once again. Mark sat facing him, and they shared a smile before looking at Kane again.

'What the hell are they planning?' Kane thought with a shudder. He knew his brother well; who knew what he would do with Shawn as a co-conspirator!

"Look, I can just leave--"

"Shush," Shawn commanded, looking back at the Undertaker, and Glen pouted slightly.

"What are you…?" he began again, but his voice faded when he saw Shawn's hand on the back of his brother's neck. And his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw them pull in ever-so-closely for a kiss. But it wasn't just a kiss; it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen! The two men seemed to be pros at it, lips touching lightly, tongues coming into occasional contact. Even their eyes were closed as they slid their hands through one another's flowing hair.

'Damn,' Glen thought, watching, unable to look away. He was still wondering what they had planned for him--and why they were suddenly making out like teenagers--but everything became apparent when he looked down and noticed the slight bulge in his clothes.

"You bastards! You know I have a match tonight!" he said angrily, and saw the smile that passed between them, though their lips never left one another. Shawn dipped his head slightly and began to suck at Mark's neck, drawing a low, sweet growl from the bigger man. In retaliation, the Undertaker pulled the Heartbreak Kid onto his lap, sliding his hands under his shirt and stroking the soft skin.

Kane swallowed hard. 'This is…really…hot…' was all he could think, wondering if he should run for the door, and then realizing that he had lost all the feeling in his legs. Suddenly, he heard the aforementioned door open, and in walked Batista, eyes wide at the sight of the two men before he glanced over at the poor, paralyzed Kane.

"Kane your match is next… Dude, that's your brother," the Animal said with a smirk when he noticed the Big Red Machine's unfortunate state. "That's kinda sick."

"Fuck off!" Glen growled, anger giving him the strength to storm out of the room--barely. Batista watched him go with a laugh, then gave one rueful glance at the two men, who had stopped kissing and were laughing their asses off.

"I don't even want to know," Batista said with a shake of his head, turning to leave.

* * *

_Hee hee, poor Kane..._

Shawn Muse: Tune in tomorrow, when TheVampireLucinda finally earns her M rating...

TVL: Wait...what?! (blushes) Ummmm... (Looks fearfully a 'Taker Muse)

Taker Muse: Heh, still scared of me?

TVL: ...Yes.

_Review?_


	33. Chapter 33

_Okay...the chapter you've all been waiting for... at least, some of you. XD_

_Uh, a few disclaimers... I'm something of a sadist. You'll see why. (blushes lightly) Remember, this **is **rated M...  
_

_Oh, remember when I said that there were about 3 chapters I built the story around? This is the 3rd (the first was the 1st Chapter, the second where Shawn and 'Taker got together, and now this one). I hope you all like it... I did my best to make it good.  
_

_Thanks to all of my Readers and especially to those who review! Enough stalling, let's get to some hot Shawn/'Taker action! _

* * *

They couldn't get to the hotel fast enough.

The moment the two men reached Shawn's room, the door was closed and their lips were locked. Shawn, not wanting to seem _too _eager, had begun to kiss his lover slowly, with every intention on going slow, savoring every hot second of their lovemaking.

But that plan was shot to hell the moment 'Taker had torn his own shirt off, buttons hitting the carpet with several soft thuds, which prompted Shawn to push him quickly onto the bed as his lips were caught in a hard kiss.

Smiling to himself, Shawn climbed gently on top of the larger man, keeping their lips together the whole time. "So, you've never been with a guy before?" he asked sexily, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it, removing his own shirt and placing his knee between the Undertaker's legs so that it gently rubbed against his groin. He couldn't believe how turned on he was already, how much he wanted this man.

The Undertaker took a deep breath. "Never," he whispered, and gave a low moan as Shawn began to kiss his bare chest. Everywhere his skin touched Shawn's, he felt a flush of heat, and he could feel himself getting harder by the second.

"You're so…" the Heartbreak Kid began fondly, licking at the now-hard pink nipples. "So hot…" He reached down and lightly touched the Undertaker's crotch through his pants and heard him give another helpless moan. "I can't wait to have you panting and sweating and squirming under me," he whispered, feeling his own breath coming faster at just the thought. In fact, there was a very clear picture in his head of his lover screaming his name, and Shawn vowed to make it happen.

The Undertaker saw the naked lust in Shawn eyes and reached down to draw his face up. "Don't think I'm going to let you be on top all the time," he said with a grin as he kissed him passionately and slowly. HBK was lost in the kiss for a while, in the sensation of their lips touching ever so lightly, of the flick of Mark's tongue across his, but managed to recover some of his senses after a moment.

"Maybe. But for now, I'm the teacher…" His voice trailed off as he felt 'Taker's notoriously long tongue slide across his neck, warm breath and a trail of moisture down his shoulder and to his chest. Shawn moaned loudly, leaning down into the touch, feeling 'Taker hot mouth encircle his nipples, sucking them into painfully hard buds. He began to grind his hips against his lover's, both of the groaning at the contact, jeans providing little resistance. But he needed more.

"Let's get rid of these," Shawn said in one breath, and with skilled hands, he slid the Undertaker's pants and boxers off and tossed them to the floor, admiring his perfect body as every inch was revealed to his eyes, aching to taste the pale skin further.

Absently, Shawn wondered how many people had seen the magnificent sight of a naked Undertaker, and concluded that the list was probably so small that he could count them all on one hand.

And now the perfection was his for the taking.

"Fantastic," he said, shaking his head. "You're so perfect…" He gave a low chuckle as his lover blushed at the comments, amazed at how easily he could cause such a once-rare occurrence. Still smiling, he let his hands slowly slide down the other man's abdomen, caressing and tickling his way down to his groin area. He kissed the area just below his stomach. To his surprise, the Undertaker pulled him back up to face level and began to kiss him again.

"I love you Shawn, and I could kiss your lips forever," he whispered, and Shawn couldn't help but smile. He rested his head against Mark's chest for a long, sweet moment.

"Love you too," the Heartbreak Kid said with a grin, and then ran his hand along Mark's perfect ass, tracing the long cleft with agonizing slowness, making the big man squirm under him, turning him on even more. "But I want to do so much more than kiss you."

Shawn saw him nod, obviously wanting this as much as he did. 'We've waited long enough,' HBK thought absently. 'I can't wait another second… I need him…' He dipped his head and let his tongue swirl around Mark's bellybutton before going slowly lower, feeling the big man gasp and then tense slightly under him.

When he realized what Shawn was about to do, 'Taker shook his head. "Shawn, wait," he said in a strained voice. He knew that if Shawn went down on him, he was going to lose it, hard and fast. That was the _last _thing he wanted to happen; he wanted it to last as long as humanly possible… Shawn was good…_really _good, and the Undertaker suddenly doubted that he'd make it through the foreplay if it continued.

"Just skip it and fuck me," 'Taker mumbled after a moment of thought, and Shawn chuckled, tongue still teasing his bellybutton.

"Hmmmm…looks like someone can't handle the Heartbreak Kid…"

"Shut up, Shawn."

"Aww, did I hit a soft spot?" HBK said, laughing as the double-meaning hit him. "Deadman, when I hit your soft spot, you and everyone else in this hotel are gonna know it, I promise."

Shawn could all but read his lover's mind as his body flushed pink, and it made him smile to know that he had such an effect on him. Had the situation been reversed, he realized, he'd want the same exact thing. Just the thought of it all had him breaking out into a light sweat, though, and he completely abandoned his plan to "take it slow."

"Yes, let's skip the foreplay," he said breathlessly as he positioned himself between the Undertaker's long legs, running his hands along their length, and beginning to undo the buckle on his own pants. He put a finger in his mouth and began to slowly suck on it, getting it nice and wet when he felt 'Taker shift under him again. "I'm sure you know that this will hurt a little at first," he said as gently as possible. "But I'll go slowly, unless you want it otherwise…"

"I'm not nervous, Shawn, I'm turned on as hell!" 'Taker replied, sitting up slightly using his elbows, black hair covering half his face, an mildly impatient smile on his wet lips. "Now just _do _me already."

Shawn laughed. 'Should have known…' he thought, licking his finger one last time.

"God, you're hot," he said aloud, beginning to slide his own pants off with a shake of his hips when, suddenly, there was a hard knock at the door. Both men groaned, and the Undertaker unwrapped his long legs from around Shawn, who had slumped forwards.

"Fucking…door," Mark swore with a sigh, pulling the sheets around his naked form and sitting up completely so that he could see who the hell was interrupting them. "Who the fuck comes by at this time of night anyway?! If it's Kane, I'll tear his head off and toss it out the window!" Three hard knocks followed his sentence, and both men groaned again.

"Alright, I'm coming," Shawn called as he went to the door, not bothering to button his pants. 'Whoever this is,' he thought, opening the door slowly, 'I'm going to tell him to go to He--'

"SHAWN!!" a voice yelled, and HBK felt himself in a warm, loving, oh-so-familiar embrace.

"H-H-Hunter?!"

* * *

_I **told **you I was a sadist._

_See you all in two weeks! (evil laughter)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hello everyone! Did ya miss me? (smiles sheepishly) Honestly, I had to vanish for a while because I was at my parent's house for these past few weeks, and they only have dial up...on one computer. It's sad, and my laptop can't connect anyway, so there was no hope of updating.  
_

_But! I anticipated that and left you all with a nice little cliffhanger... Please don't kill me. (laughs) Your comments brought me much pleasure because, as I admitted earlier, I'm something of a sadist. Bad, bad, Lucinda. But, honestly, thanks for sicking with me 'till now. I really appreciate it.  
_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter, and, as a present to you all for me being such a bastard/evil woman, I'm going to post a "lost chapter" of **To Be Loved **as a separate story, so check it out!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Triple H was so happy. He had waited forever, it seemed, for this day to come. Thoughts of returning to the ring, and more importantly, to Shawn, was what hastened his recovery, what drove him to push himself harder than ever in rehab. By the end, his quad was 100, and even the doctors were impressed.

But none of the mattered, at the moment. Hunter was back with Shawn--_his _Shawn--and that fact made everything seem suddenly and infinitely better.

"Wow, you look great Shawn," he said, laughing and pointing at HBK's unbuttoned jeans. "What, did you know I was coming?" He joked as hugged him again, kissing him on the forehead, crushing him against his chest. "God, I'm so glad to see you!" He nuzzled his face in Shawn's hair, having been bereft of the sweet scent for so long, and sighed happily.

Shawn, meanwhile, was horrified and stiff in his friend's embrace. "Ummm… Hunter," he began in a soft voice, trying to steer him out of the room, although once he got him outside, he had no idea what he was going to do. Miraculously, though, he hadn't seen Mark yet…

"What the hell?!" Triple H yelled all of a sudden, and Shawn felt the blood drain out of his face. "What the HELL IS THIS?! Is that the Undertaker?! In your bed?!" He pulled back and grabbed Shawn hard by the shoulders. "Shawn, what is this?!" When he received no answer, he shook him hard, and Shawn looked ready to cry. "Tell me this isn't what it looks like, " he pressed, unknowingly gripping the other man's arms even tighter. "Shawn…"

"Hey, leave him alone," the Undertaker ordered, having slipped into his pants again. He could see the pain in Shawn's eyes, the small bruises beginning to form on his arms, and it was making him furious.

Triple H turned his angry gaze on 'Taker and released Shawn.

"What the fuck is this?!" he yelled, stepping over to him, gesturing at the shirts on the floor, the buttons, and the tangled sheets. "Shawn is _mine_… What the hell are you doing here with him?! Were you two having sex?" His face reddened as he became more angry by the second. Desperately, he looked from the Undertaker to Shawn, and saaw the same expression on their faces. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

Shawn shook himself out of his frozen state. "No, Hunter, we haven't done anything yet!" He looked down at the floor, voice dropping to a whisper. "And I thought… I thought someone would have told you by now…" He looked up into Triple H's burning brown eyes. "Please, just hear me out--"

"Shawn Michaels, I'm going to kill you _slowly_," the Game seethed, and Shawn whimpered. "But first, I'm going to kill your slut over there."

"Slut?!" the Undertaker growled, stomping over to Triple H. "Who the _hell _do you think you're talking to?!"

Triple H smiled, a defiant grin, laced with malice. "I'm talking to you…Slut." Before he could say another word, the Undertaker's fist smashed into his face, and he was stumbling into the wall, feeling his head spin and blood pour from his nose. Growling, he tackled the Deadman down, both men punching at one another, both trying to gain the upper hand.

Shawn, watching all of this from the doorway, was horrified. Triple H was his best friend, he loved him…but he loved Mark too!…

"Stop it, you two!" he yelled, not daring to go near the scuffle at first. "Stop it! Stop fighting!" He saw Hunter's head get slammed into the dresser, and then watched with wide eyes as the Undertaker was hit with a vase. Blood trickled from his forehead onto the carpet.

'They're going to kill each other!' Shawn thought, panicking. 'I'm gonna be sick…' But as they continued to pummel one another, he began to get angry as well, and his fury was only growing as the two men on the floor continued to beat the hell out of one another.

Taking a deep breath, Shawn ran over to the fighting men and used all his strength to tear Triple H off of the Undertaker, surprising both of them as he sent the Game stumbling into the dresser.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled, and both men froze completely. Shawn never yelled…not unless he was really, really pissed off.

With a look of perfect fury on his face, he slapped HHH hard, leaving a palm-sized red mark on his cheek, and then did the same to Undertaker, whose eyes went blank at the blow, and with enough force to turn his head.

"Look, both of you need to stop it! You're going to kill each other, and then _neither _of you can be with me! Do you think I want that? Do you think I want the two people I love most in the world killing one another? Over me? Me?!" He blinked back tears, scowling at them. "If you love me, if you both truly love me, you'll stop fighting so that I can explain things! Until you're ready to do that, I'm gone."

With those words, he stormed from the room, slamming the door, leaving a long and painful silence behind him.

* * *

The Undertaker blinked, placing his hand where Shawn had hit him. "Why'd he slap _me_?" he asked aloud, standing up slowly.

"Because he's my best friend, and you were attacking me," Triple H said, giving the Undertaker a dirty look.

"He slapped you too, asshole."

Hunter growled. "Fuck you," he mumbled, stumbling for the door. "Look, we can't start fighting again--we have to find Shawn. He's really mad."

The Undertaker sneered. "No shit, Helmsley. But what are we going to do when we find him? Apologize? I doubt that'll help things."

"Look, I don't know…let's just find him first!" The Game walked quickly from the room, stopping the flow of blood from his nose with a handkerchief, the Undertaker in close pursuit. He looked to the left and right, but saw no sign of Shawn. "Where do you think he is? This is a big hotel…"

The Deadman laughed. "Like I'd tell you. Go find him yourself, dumbass, I know where he is."

"Then I'll just follow you," HHH said with a smirk. "I want to find MY Shawn and tell him how sorry I am for hurting his slut." His grin widened as the Undertaker's eyes flashed with anger. "You know he's going to get rid of you now that I'm back, right? You're nothing more than a quick fuck to him. "

The Undertaker clenched his fists as his face reddened. Triple H had hit a soft spot. "We'll see about that," he said in a low, murderous whisper. Then a small, evil smile crossed his face. "And, from what Shawn has told me, _I'm_ not the slut here. Tell me, Triple H, how was it that you got your 1st, 6th and 9th title reigns again, hmmm?"

Now _Triple H _reddened, and went to strike the Undertaker, but stopped. He could kick his ass later, or so he reasoned. Right now, he needed to talk to Shawn. "Fine then, we're _both _sluts." He chuckled at the thought, and it lightened his mood slightly. "Hey, I guess we're fighting to see who's going to be Shawn's slut now, eh?"

The Undertaker smiled, teeth flashing in the light. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess so." He nodded slowly. If HHH was willing to be a good sport about it, he was too. Not that he had any intention of losing Shawn. "Follow me," he said, turning around and walking down the hallway, making his way to the room he knew Shawn was taking refuge in.

* * *

When the voices outside vanished, the other doors opened, and several WWE Superstars looked out.

"Holy shit," Edge said aloud, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Hunter's back," Randy whispered. "Did you hear that fight?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Who _didn't _hear that fight?" she asked sarcastically, and everyone began talking at once.

"Damn, 'Taker is _so _dead; no one comes between Shawn and Triple H!"

"I still think Shawn's just fooling around with the Deadman. Hunter's right: Now that he's back, he's gonna drop 'Taker like bad habit."

"I don't know… They looked pretty serious to me."

"And what do you know?"

From his bed, Batista heard bits and pieces of the conversations, and couldn't stop a small smile from crossing his face.

And from his own room, Kane heard everything, and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

He knew things would only get worse from here.

* * *

_Review? Next chapter soon!_


	35. Chapter 35

_What's this? The Vampire Lucinda is updating his story in the middle of the day?! It's still daylight, should I be asleep?!_

_Yes. Yes I should. And I **will **be asleep in approx. 15-20 minutes. But, I decided, why not post the next chapter. Thanks again to all of you for being so patient with me...And thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot, and I've broken the 200 mark! _

_Random note: I'm really happy for two reasons. First, someone I've, uh, liked since high school talked with me yesterday. It was good. And I, being a fool, had thought I was over him. (sighs) Even better, I'm getting to watch a kendo/iado competition tomorrow! I'm so excited! _

_Oh, bugger. I just realized that this chapter is a bit longer than the ones I usually post. I'm sorry. _

_Anyway, Hunter's back...he and the Undertaker have already fought once...and poor, poor Shawn. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Shawn Michaels was settling comfortably into a chair, having earlier bid Ric Flair a good night as he went out with a group of women half his age, when he heard two soft knocks at his door. He opened it slowly, and was greeted with perhaps one of the funniest, most heartbreaking sights he had ever seen.

Triple H was standing there, holding the red roses he had bought for Shawn, but had forgotten to give to him due to his fight with the Undertaker. His nose was bloody, he had a black eye, and his blond hair was a tangled mess. Standing at his side, refusing to look down at him, was the Undertaker, shirtless and barefoot, arms crossed. He had a nasty cut on his forehead that was bleeding into his eyes, yet he didn't seem to notice.

Shawn forced a smile. "Yes?" he asked, somewhat nervous, although a part of him did want to chuckle.

"Shawn," Triple H began, holding out the roses. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you… I didn't even give you a chance to explain… I'm so sorry. I was just so happy to see you after so long, and then I see _him _in your bed. It was a little shocking, y'know?"

The Undertaker rolled his eyes, but then looked earnestly at Shawn. "I'm sorry too… I, uh, shouldn't have attacked him… He is your friend after all--"

"_Boyfriend_," the Game amended, earning a scowl from the Undertaker as he fell silent.

Shawn shook his head. 'At least they're not hitting one another…for now.'

"Good enough. Come in, you two. Sit down. We need to have a long talk." As they sat down, Undertaker took the seat on Shawn's left, Hunter the one on his right, both men glaring at one another whenever their eyes had the misfortune of meeting. Shawn, in his most soothing voice told Triple H the entire story, starting with the Rumble, choosing his words carefully.

"And that's how I fell in love with him. Or rather, realized that I loved him," Shawn said affectionately, glancing at the Deadman, who had a small smile on his lips as he pressed a towel against his forehead. Triple H snorted.

"Alright… So you love him…" He said it with just enough contempt to hide the fear and sorrow behind the words. Through the whole story, he had only barely been able to contain his rage.

'I can't get mad…not yet,' he told himself, fists clenched so hard that his palms had started bleeding. 'But Shawn is…'

"Are you breaking up with me, because if you are, I guess I can give these flowers to someone else," he joked, forcing himself to smile, knowing that if he didn't smile, he'd break down completely.

Shawn, however, could see right through the charade. "Of course not, Hunter," the Heartbreak Kid said with a small smile in return, placing a hand on Hunter's strong arm. "I love you too. I'll always love you, you know that. The problem is that…I love you both."

HHH shook his. "You can't love us both…can you?"

Shawn shrugged. "I guess so, because I do. But…it's not fair to either of you for me to be this way, so I guess I'll…have to choose…" He looked up from his hands, and saw, to his surprise, a look of sadness of both of his lovers' faces.

"Oh," was all the Undertaker said after an uncomfortable silence, green eyes clouding over, as he looked away. He had been hoping that Shawn would have been so in love with him by the time Triple H returned that there wouldn't be any doubt in his mind who he wanted to be with. "Well, take your time," he said, forcing a small smile, feeling a keen sense of hopelessness.

Triple H was also silent for a long moment, and then nodded. "Yes… Please take your…time." For Shawn to have taken up with the Undertaker like that…obviously, the man had something that Shawn wanted. He just hoped it was just sex, or protection, and nothing more.

Also forcing a smile, he leaned towards his friend, and lover, and pressed their foreheads together. "I trust that you'll make the right decision, Shawn. Just remember who your best friend is."

The Undertaker felt the heat rise in his face and took Shawn's hand, stroking it gently. "Yes… and also remember and who is absolutely loyal to you. Who never betrayed you and never will."

"You couldn't have betrayed him because you were never his friend," Triple H hissed.

"Your point?" the Undertaker asked coldly, eyes narrowing. He and HHH glared at one another over Shawn's head, who was sitting very still, lost in thought.

'I can't choose between them,' was the first thought. 'But I have to. But I can't. I love them both so much and… And in their own way, they both need me. 'Taker probably couldn't deal with a broken heart, and I love him… But Hunter… well, what's Hunter without Shawn? Who's Shawn without Hunter?'

Shawn rubbed at his temples, sighing. He was beginning to get an acute headache but, worse, he had this growing feeling of dread in his stomach. Knowing himself, knowing Hunter, knowing 'Taker, he was sure that before this was all over, someone was going to get hurt bad. Most likely two someones, one of whom would definitely be him.

After a long moment, he stood up. "I think we should all go back to my room and to bed," he announced. "I can't really think right now, and I'm sleepy…"

"Then let's go back to bed," Hunter said tenderly, taking Shawn by the arm and beginning to pull him away. Suddenly, however, his progress was stopped and he looked over to see that 'Taker had Shawn's other arm.

"The hell do you think you're going?" he asked in a low voice. "Last time I checked, _I _was sharing a room with Shawn. You can stay here."

Triple H tugged at Shawn's arm. "Well, last time _I_ checked, Shawn and I have been sharing a room since, what, 1997? And besides, don't you have a coffin or something to sleep in?"

The Undertaker growled and tugged Shawn back towards him. "That's real fucking funny, Helmsley. Why don't you just stay in Vince's room? Who knows, maybe if you let him fuck you, you'll be WWE Champion by the end of the month."

Hunter opened his mouth to reply when he felt Shawn snatch his arm away from him, and then from 'Taker.

"Both of you need to shut up," he said angrily. "You sound like two children, and you're fighting over me like I'm some stupid toy! How do you think that makes me feel?" Shawn folded his arms. He hated being like this sometimes, but they weren't giving him much choice.

"Now, listen," he continued. "It's _my _room we're going to, and _I_ say that we can all stay together for tonight if you two can refrain from killing one another."

'Taker shook his head. "Where will we all sleep?"

Shawn rubbed his chin. "My bed, I guess."

"Will we all fit?" Triple H asked, earning a look of disgust from the Undertaker.

"It doesn't matter if we'll all fit, 'cause I ain't sharing a bed with you!" he growled. Hunter bristled.

"And why not? You too good to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"No, I'm worried about what you'd do to us when we go to sleep, you pervert!"

"More like what you'd do to Shawn when _he _goes to sleep! Isn't that how you got him in the first place?"

Shawn stepped between the two men as they got in each other's faces, growling, getting sick of the arguing already. "Didn't I tell you two to shut up?! Look, fight again, and you're _both _in trouble. Understand?"

"And just what are you gonna do?" the Undertaker said offhandedly before he could stop himself. 'Shit,' he thought as Shawn gave him an acid glance that made him wince slightly. 'Gotta watch the attitude.'

"Look, 'Taker, you can sleep somewhere else if you want, okay? I'm sure Hunter won't mind, will you Hunter?"

Triple H smiled smugly and put his arm on Shawn's shoulders. "Not at all, Shawn. Not at all."

The Undertaker blushed with anger, but also felt a pang of worry. 'What if I drive Shawn away from me?' he thought, clenching his fist. 'Then he won't have any trouble choosing. I'll lose him myself…'

"Sorry Shawn," he muttered after a moment, anger fading to nothing. "We can all sleep together, if that's what you want."

Triple H hugged Shawn. "Slumber party!" he laughed, and HBK laughed as well. "This is gonna be fun!"

The Deadman rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how bad those two could be when they got together. 'Like two teenage boys,' he thought, sighing, watching them make plans to push two beds together, and then argue over who would sleep on which side. 'Or…teenage girls. Holy shit.'

Now he _really _was worried about what would happen when he went to sleep. 'Won't be surprised if I wake up without eyebrows or something,' he thought as DX began making plans for their slumber party.

* * *

When the Undertaker woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was check his eyebrows. Shawn was next to him, although he knew that Triple H was on the other side.

'Good, still there,' he thought, sighing with relief, when he realized that his nails had been painted black. With a growl, he got out of the overcrowded bed and looked in the mirror. Of course there was purple eye shadow on his eyelids. Of course. And his hair had been tied into two pigtails on the sides of his head.

"You look cute," Shawn said, yawning and rubbing his eyes and then laughing as the big man blushed.

Triple H turned on his side. "Yeah," he said in a low voice. "Just give him some red lipstick and he'll look like the whore that he is."

"Hunter!" Shawn said, gasping. Before he could say another word, the Undertaker had Triple H by the collar.

"I'm sorry, could you say that a bit louder?" he said in a low, deadly voice. "I didn't hear you."

Triple H shrugged him off, or at least, tried to. "I said you're a whore, and now you actually look like one." He smirked. "A pretty decent one too."

The Undertaker dragged him out of the bed and slammed him hard against the wall, driving the breath out of him. "You son of a bitch…" he began, raising his fist. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his scalp. With a small cry, he realized that someone was pulling his hair…hard…nearly bending him backwards. "Let go!" he gasped, releasing HHH. The pulling stopped, and he turned and saw Shawn standing there, arms crossed.

"Don't hit him," was all he said, and the Undertaker growled, but kept his mouth shut and began fixing his hair and removing the make up on the other side of the room. Then the Heartbreak Kid turned his blazing eyes on Triple H. "And _you_ don't speak badly of him," he commanded. Ever so slowly, a wicked little smile began to grow on his lips and Hunter gulped.

"Actually," Shawn began, clasping his hands behind his back, grinning like a demon now. "I want you two to kiss and make up. Now."

The Undertaker shrugged and held out his hand reluctantly. Triple H began to do the same, when Shawn suddenly stopped him.

"No, no, you two. I mean kiss and make up like _real _men." His smile grew brighter as HHH caught on, eyes widening in terror.

"Oh, come on Shawn…" he began, knowing his dear friend all too well. "I don't want to kiss _him_!"

'Taker blinked. "Wait, wait…you want us to _literally _kiss?!" he asked with a shocked and disgusted expression. "Hell no!"

"Yeah Shawn," Triple H said firmly. "You can only boss us around so much! There's no way in hell I'm gonna kiss the Undertaker."

The Heartbreak Kid stared at the two bigger men, smile never leaving. "Oh, so you're going to flat out _deny _me something?" he asked calmly. Too calmly. "Well then, the two of you can have fun spending the rest of the year together, minus one Showstopper." He walked over to the closet and began to pack his bags, ignoring the pleas of the other two men. He had just finished packing away his favorite jeans when Triple H caved.

"Alright Shawn!" he said desperately. "I'll do it…For you. Only for you." He turned to the Deadman. "Let's get this over with," he said despairingly.

'Taker made a face at the Game. But after looking at Shawn, he knew he had no choice. To refuse could be to lose the one man he loved…as he realized last night, it was Shawn who held are the cards now, and he couldn't afford to screw up.

"Good…" Shawn said softly as they approached one another. "Now, embrace…gently… Gently, Mark! Good…" He began to laugh. "On the lips boys," he directed. "And make it good."

The Undertaker and Triple H had both turned unhealthy shades of red being so close to one another, wrapped reluctantly in one another's arms. 'Taker leaned in first, lowering his head slightly and closing his green eyes. "Just do it," he whispered.

Hunter nodded, closing his eyes as well, and lifted his head before pressing his lips against Mark's.

"You guys can do better than that!" Shawn called from somewhere that seemed far away.

'I'm going to kick his ass,' Triple H thought with a growl as he pressed his lips harder against the Undertaker's. To his surprise, he felt the Deadman's tongue flick across his lips, and heard a delighted gasp from Shawn. Not to be outdone, however, he opened his own mouth, tongue touching 'Taker's before entering the big man's own warm mouth. Forced though this kiss was, he had to admit that it was pretty fucking hot. Even more of a turn on was the fact that Shawn was watching all of this, and apparently enjoying what he saw.

Mark could sense this as well, and the last thing he wanted was to be overshadowed by Hunter. He grasped the back of the Game's head roughly, and pulled their bodies together as well. A small moan from Triple H made him smile slightly, but completely distracted him, enabling the Game to shove the Undertaker onto a bed, and himself on top of 'Taker, lips never leaving his. The kiss deepened, as Hunter ran his hands along 'Taker's arms and chest, and 'Taker pulled their bodies closer.

Suddenly, both men pulled away from one another, at the same exact time, gasping for breath. Triple H disengaged himself from the Undertaker's long legs, face red and eyes wide.

"Fuck," he muttered, standing shakily and then falling into a chair on the other side of the room. "Fuck." He buried his face in his hands.

The Undertaker sat up slowly, wiping at his mouth. "Shit," he whispered, looking down and closing his legs with a deeper blush and shaking his head, trying to clear his vision. "Damn."

Shawn Michaels, meanwhile, was in stitches on the floor, somewhere between arousal and a laughing fit. It was the funniest and sexiest thing he had ever seen—watching his two lovers make out like there was no tomorrow. He knew that they would get into it once it started, but who knew they'd end up on his bed?

"That…was awesome," the Heartbreak Kid said with a smile. "I'm so happy you two have made up." They both still seemed very shaken from what had happened. "You are both completely forgiven."

Mark blinked, eyes refocusing finally, and looked over at Shawn. "Shawn," he said almost sweetly. "You've got five seconds to get your ass out of here before I kick it into oblivion."

"Ditto," Hunter said with a growl. "Five…"

Shawn blinked. 'Hmm…Didn't see this coming…' he thought, and then realized that the count was down to 2, causing him to run from the room, closing the doors behind him, the Undertaker and Triple H in hot pursuit.

* * *

_T__he boys are having a bit of fun before all hell breaks loose. (smiles) And, I admit, one of my favorite "I-don't-love-you-but-I-want-to-fuck-you" pairings is the Undertaker and Triple H. Look out for that story at some point. (wink)_

_Review? I ended this chapter on a light note, because things go downhill pretty quickly...and poor Shawn is stuck in the middle of it all!_

_Ha! The song "To Be Loved" just came on!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Another chapter! Thanks as always for the reviews, everyone. I really do appreciate them, even though I don't have time to reply to them individually now...which sucks. :( I blame...working. But if I don't work...I'll be living with mom and dad. And, though I love 'em, as Carlito would say, "That's not cool." (laughs)_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy...This chapter is going to be a bit serious because, well, Shawn situation is pretty serious. And there's a thunderstorm outside that calls for this. I'm kidding. Sort of. (smiles) _

_Onto the story!_

* * *

Shawn Michaels stood solemnly between the Undertaker and Triple H, blue eyes glowing with emotion. For the third time that day, the two had almost come to blows, and this last time, Shawn had just made it in time to stop them. Hunter had been back for one day, and already things were going to hell.

'Next time, I might not get here on time to break it up,' HBK thought sadly, although his face was a mask of anger.

"Please, you two, promise me that you'll never fight again. _Please_. I love you both, so much… And I swear, if one of you kills the other, I'll kill the survivor."

'Taker smiled slightly at Shawn's fire and anger, certain that the man wasn't at all joking.

Hunter growled, looking at the Deadman with all the hatred he could muster. Since last night, it became clear to him that the Undertaker wasn't just a quick fuck to Shawn, and that Shawn had been telling the truth--he was in love with the man! Or at least, he _thought _he was. Hunter was determined to bring Shawn back to his senses.

Triple H spat on the ground. "I promise," he said icily.

Shawn nodded and looked up at 'Taker.

"Sure, I promise," the Undertaker said with a cold glint in his green eyes.

HBK shook his head, knowing that this is the best he would get from those two, at least for now. "Good enough. Now, gentlemen, this is the only week we have off for a long time, as I'm sure you're both aware." He glanced at each of them, making sure that they weren't eyeing one another and mouthing threats. "So could we at least _try _to be civil?" A small smile broke the angry mask, and blue eyes glittered. "I have you both here with me--Let's enjoy today."

Seeing Shawn's smile, Triple H and 'Taker couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"Sure, Shawn, what do you want to do?" Hunter asked, draping an arm around Shawn's shoulders.

"Ice cream. Definitely we should get some ice cream," HBK said resolutely, and both men groaned inwardly. They were hungry for actual food, but they knew that with Shawn, it was always ice cream first, and then if they had room for anything else…

"Ice cream it is," the Undertaker said with a small sigh.

Shawn smiled and took both men by their arms and began walking out of the room.

'Maybe…this can work,' he dared to think to himself, although deep inside, he knew it was an impossible dream.

'I'll enjoy it, then, until I wake up.'

* * *

The three men unanimously agreed, the next night, to have their own, separate rooms until they worked something out, to diminish the arguing and fighting. The Undertaker and Triple H managed to completely avoid one another for the rest of their week off, only glaring at one another as they passed each other in the halls. And Shawn made sure that they were never with him at the same time.

That would have been disastrous.

'Wow, that was the worst week off ever,' the Heartbreak Kid thought once the week was over. He hadn't seen much of either man, and although a part of him was terrified that they were angry at him, the other part knew that ever if they were upset with him, they would redirect that rage towards one another.

One day the next week, however, when Shawn came back from the gym, he found Hunter sitting in his room, with a pen and notepad in his hands. He smiled up at him, and Shawn sighed with relief. If Hunter was mad at him, he wouldn't be in his room…unarmed.

"Whatcha doin'?" Shawn asked innocently, sitting on the arm of the chair. Hunter's smile widened.

"Oh…nothing," he answered sweetly, scribbling down a few more names. Shawn, curious, peeked over his shoulder and read the title of the notes aloud.

"What's that? 'Ways to Eliminate 'Taker?' Hunter, what?!"

Triple H grinned. "Oh, I'm just writing down a few ways to get rid of our little problem." He shrugged. "I considered calling back the Evolution guys, but they probably wouldn't… Randy and Batista pretty much hate me at this point. But then I remembered the Kliq, and well, Kev's as big as 'Taker, bigger, I think, and Scott's pretty big too… Throw in you, me and Kid, and we can take him down."

Shawn shook his head. "Are you seriously planning on doing something to Mark?! What are you hoping to do? Kill him?"

"Well, not _kill_," the Game said with a small smile. "Just whatever it takes to make him realize that he can't have you. And if he has to get…roughed up a bit, then so be it. I'll show him who to fuck with."

Having heard enough, Shawn took his best friend by the sides of his face and looked deeply into his brown eyes, throwing the notepad on the floor. "Hunter," he began, voice low and serious. "_Listen to me. _I love Mark… I don't _want _you to kill him, or hurt him, or whatever you're planning! I love him! What don't you understand about that?"

"No, _you _don't understand, Shawn," Hunter said, eyes sad and furious, capturing Shawn. "_I_ love you…Me! Not him! You're supposed to love _me_! I've always loved you, and I'll be damned if I lose you to… to _him_!" The hard edge on his voice softened. "I just can't imagine my life without you by my side…without me being by your side… I don't want to even think about it, but now it's a possibility…"

Shawn kissed his long-time boyfriend on the forehead, heart heavy. "Please, don't ever doubt that I love you…" he started to say, when Triple H suddenly stood and went to the door. Shawn's fists clenched as anger began to build inside him. "And now you're just going to walk out on me?!" he shouted, growing angrier. "I told you that I loved you too! What more do you want from me?! I love you Hunter!"

"I want so much to believe you Shawn," the Game said, blinking back rare tears, face a mask of rage. "But I seem to remember you promising to never, ever break my heart. And, well, we see how well you kept _that _promise, huh?" he concluded bitterly, slamming the door so hard that it bounced back open.

Shawn stood still for a moment, shaking with fury, and then suddenly he sat sown heavily in the chair Triple H had been in, dropping his head in his hands. "It's breaking my heart too," Shawn whispered after him.

But Hunter was already gone.

* * *

The Undertaker decided to stop by Shawn's room after the SmackDown taping that night, and was surprised to find the door slightly open.

"Shawn?" he called, opening the door further, surprised at the lack of light in the room. "Are you sitting here in the dark?"

"I think it's appropriate," Shawn's voice said from an armchair. 'Taker flicked on the overhead light, and turned on a few lamps before kneeling next to the Heartbreak Kid, who was sitting, bowed, with his head in his hands.

"Shawn… What's wrong?" 'Taker asked gently, placing a hand on HBK's slender shoulder.

"I… I might not have to choose between you two in the end," Shawn said with a sad chuckle. "I'll just drive you both away and then I'll be alone, like I was before."

The Undertaker stood and pulled up a chair next to Shawn. "Michaels, it'll take a lot to drive me away from you," he said with a small smile. "In fact, I'm certain that nothing could make me want to leave you. I love you."

"What if I told you that Hunter was planning to… God, I don't know what he's planning, but he wants to hurt you… Because of me!"

"Shawn, that's not your fault--"

"It's all my fault! Mark, he's serious about this! He's already recruiting Kliq members, I think…" Shawn sighed heavily. "He's going to hate me by the end of this, I know it. And then I don't know what I'll do."

'Taker sighed. "Obviously he's determined not to lose you," he said softly. "But…he does love you. I don't think he'll ever stop loving you, Shawn." He hated to say it aloud, but he knew it was the truth--he could see it whenever he looked into Hunter's eyes, always flashing with hatred when they fell on him--and, more importantly, he knew that it would comfort Shawn.

He still hated to say it, though.

Shawn smiled at him sadly. "I hope you're right," he said with another sigh. "I mean, what would I have left if he abandoned me?"

There was a short silence before 'Taker gave Shawn a kiss on the forehead. "I have to go," he said quickly, "But… It'll be alright Shawn, I promise. Just…don't worry about it for now," he said before walking out and closing the door.

However, he didn't go straight to his room, and instead stood outside of Shawn's door, leaning back against it, thinking over Shawn's words.

"You'll still have me," he whispered sadly, knowing that Shawn couldn't possibly have heard. "You'll always have me, Shawn."

But, for some reason, he felt oddly invisible.

* * *

Triple H paced around his room, sighing often, barely resisting the urge to destroy something.

Or someone.

'How could things have gone so wrong?' he thought to himself, falling into a chair and dropping his head in his hands. 'Things were perfect between me and Shawn… And then _he _came, and out of nowhere…' Hunter tried to quell the sense of betrayal he felt, knowing that it wasn't Shawn's fault that he thought he loved someone else.

Besides, it was much easier to just blame 'Taker for that.

"That son of a bitch," he muttered, shaking his head. "How did he steal Shawn right out from under me? If only I hadn't gotten hurt…" Hunter felt himself blinking back tears, and it was then that he realized that he had left Shawn's room on a bad note. The last time that had happened…

In one swift motion, he was up and out the door, standing in front of Shawn's room.

* * *

"Shawn?" Hunter called softly, knocking lightly. "Shawn, please open the door."

After a few long minutes of silence, the door opened, and a not-very-pleased looking Heartbreak Kid peered out. "Here to yell at me some more?" he asked dryly.

"Shawn… Can I come in?" Hunter asked humbly, lowering his eyes. "I need to apologize."

Shawn stepped to the side, and let the Game in, motioning for him to sit in the chair he had occupied earlier.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you," he began earnestly. "Shawn, I love you more than anything, and these past few days have been hell for me because just the thought of you leaving me is enough to drive me crazy."

"You don't think it's hell for me too?" Shawn asked quietly, blue eyes closing on their own. "I love you--you know I do!--but I love Mark too, and it's just…confusing. I feel like I'm betraying you both…but then, when I choose one of you, I _will _be betraying someone…" He shook his head and sighed helplessly. "I don't know what to do."

Hunter gave him a sad smile. "I don't either, and I doubt 'Taker does. That's why we keep fighting… The only thing we can do is beat the hell out of one another because…" His voice trailed off as he looked up at the ceiling. "Shawn, I'm so afraid to lose you. Last time I thought I could live without you… Well, I realized pretty quick that I couldn't. I can't. It was like being dead inside."

"I know, Hunter," Shawn said in a low voice, walking over to his best friend. "I know." He let a hand run through the long blond locks, smiling slightly. To his surprise, however, when Triple H looked up at him, his brown eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Shawn, I came back because the last time I yelled at you and walked out of a room, you had gotten beat up at a bar." He closed his eye, remembering that night vividly.

"Kid called me to tell me that you were in the hospital, and that you had been hurt bad. At that moment, everything I thought mattered to me…didn't anymore, and…I knew that I wasn't strong enough to live without you, and--" His rush of words was cut short by Shawn's lips coming hard against his, causing his brown eyes to widen slightly, before drifting shut, allowing the few tears that rested on the edge to finally fall. But the kiss quickly softened, becoming one that lovers share after many years together, and the two men, for the moment, forgot everything else except one another.

Shawn reluctantly pulled back, blue eyes now shining with tears as well. "Hunt, you're the first person I ever loved," he said with what sounded like a short laugh. "Before I met you, I didn't even use the word…" His blue eyes locked with Triple H's. "Do you think I could just leave you? It would kill me. And I swear, I wasn't lying when I said I loved you!"

Hunter blinked before taking Shawn into his arms. 'So, he does still love me,' he thought with a relieved sigh. 'And the only problem now is…_him_. 'Taker.'

"I love you so much," he whispered into the Heartbreak Kid's ear.

"I love you too." Shawn smiled and placed a small kiss on Hunter's cheek, leaning his head against his strong shoulder. "Please lets not fight anymore. Arguing with you breaks my heart."

The words hit Triple H hard, but he knew they were necessary. He had demanded that Shawn never break his heart… Shouldn't the promise go both ways?

"I'll never, ever break your heart, Shawn," he whispered, feeling content, at least for the moment, to be back in Shawn's warm embrace. "Can I stay with you?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course," HBK answered with a laugh. "Do you have to ask?"  
As the pair slipped quickly off to sleep, Hunter was surprised to find himself sleeping easily for the first time in months, just grateful to be by Shawn's side.

And Shawn, for the first time in months, found his dreams to be completely and utterly Mark-free. Instead, he dreamt of himself, sitting dejectedly on one of the locker room benches as Hunter walked in, humming "November Rain."

It was the first time they had met.

* * *

_So...Shawn and Hunter get ever closer...and poor 'Taker is (rightfully) feeling left out. Will he be the one to final do the impossible and break up Shawn and Hunter? Heh, I'm not gonna tell ya...yet. (wink)  
_

_Review? _


	37. Chapter 37

_Hello all! Sorry for the long wait between updates...Last week was quite hell-ish at work, and this week I had company, so I've been busy. I was too tired to even sleep today (sweatdrop). But, I have some down-time now, and you all get another chapter. Sorry this one isn't so long, but since the last chapter was a lot of Shawn/Hunter-ness, this one will be Taker-ness (with Kane-ness, of course, haha), and then the chapter after this one will be...well, you'll see. (smiles) _

_Thanks as always to everyone who has read this far, and a special thanks to those who review. I hope I don't let you all down! _

* * *

The Undertaker woke up the next day with a sigh. He had grown so used to sleeping next to Shawn, but now he figured that he had better get used to sleeping alone again.

"Stop it," he told himself, getting up and going into the shower. "You haven't lost yet." 'Taker blinked once in absolute confusion as the hot water began to flow. "Wait…Did I just give myself a pep talk? Shit."

He stayed in there a good half hour before emerging, toweling off and taking a rare, long glance in the mirror. Vaguely, he wondered if Shawn preferred blonds, and decided that he wouldn't mind trying it again…

There was a sharp knock at his door, and 'Taker quickly dressed before opening it.

"Good, still alive," Kane said with an exaggerated sigh, letting himself in. "I haven't seen you in a while…How's it been?"

'Taker shrugged, not really in the mood to deal with his little brother. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, closing the door. A light blush crossed his face suddenly. "Kane--answer me honestly--do you think I make a good blond?"

Kane gave his older brother a completely blank look, and then slowly approached him, placing a hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever," he said seriously. "So you can't be delirious…which leads me to believe that either you've lost your damn mind, or things aren't going well at all."

"Brilliant deduction, Detective," Mark said sarcastically, brushing Glen's hand away. "So did you come over for any particular reason, or are you just here to bother me?"

"Actually, I came to invite you to go out for some food with me. I'm hungry, I'm bored, and you're always amusing."

'Taker smirked. "Bored? Where's your boyfriend?"

Kane raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

The Undertaker's eyes narrowed, grin vanishing. "That's low, Little Brother. Real low."

"You started it."

"And?"

Glen threw up his arms, laughing. "You do realize that we're hopeless, right?"

'Taker grudgingly smiled. "Of course." He knelt down to tie his boots. "Let's get out of here, I'm hungry."

Kane smiled, glad to have gotten 'Taker to come with him with minimal coercion, and held open the door for his brother. He started to walk out as well, and walked straight into the Deadman's back.

"Why'd you stop moving?" he growled, rubbing his nose, looking over his brother, who was standing completely still, green eyes wide.

When he saw what 'Taker was looking at, however, he froze too.

Shawn and Triple H were emerging from a room--together--looking very buddy-buddy, to say the least. Hunter had his arm around Shawn's shoulders, and Shawn had his brightest smile on, laughing at something HHH had said.

The Undertaker's eye twitched.

Kane, thinking quickly, and thankful that he was still standing behind his brother, grabbed the Deadman by the waist and hauled him back into his room, shutting the door immediately.

"Get the hell off me!" 'Taker yelled, pushing Kane away, and going for the door. Kane used all his strength to hold him back, but couldn't keep him still.

"Damn it all," Kane growled, and grabbed a handful of 'Taker's long hair, pulling him down until they were both on the floor. He managed to get his one of his big brother's long legs between his, and he wasted no time in pinning it.

"Calm down!" Glen yelled over Mark's cursing, trying to hold his arms still now. He moved expertly so that he was sitting on 'Taker's waist, driving some of the breath from him and pinning him effectively. "I'm not going to let you up until you calm down!"

The Undertaker's green eyes glittered. "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't get off me," he threatened.

Kane shook his head. "I saw that look in your eyes…You're going to hurt someone if I let you up. Do you want to risk hurting Shawn?"

"I…I'd never hurt Shawn," 'Taker said, although the thought did quiet him somewhat.

"Maybe not intentionally, but you're fixing to kill Triple H out in that hallway, and you know Shawn would try to protect him."

'Taker closed his eyes and sighed, but said nothing.

"Deep breaths and count to ten," Kane instructed with a small smile, feeling his brother relaxing under him, sensing that he had gotten through to him. But his triumphant smile faded when those piercing green eyes opened again, so clear and beautiful and hurt at that moment that Kane couldn't help but blink.

"He didn't even see me," the Undertaker said softly, face and voice betraying no emotion. But his eyes... "I was standing right there and…he didn't see me."

Glen sighed and climbed off the Deadman, taking a few steps away just to be safe as they both stood. "Don't over think things, Bro, I'm sure he was just--"

"Just what? Just fucking Triple H last night? Just forgetting that I exist? Just being happier with him than he could ever be with me?!" 'Taker was furious, but the sorrow mixed it was making it worse. "Tell me, Kane, Mr. Expert: He was 'just' _what_?!"

"Look, I don't know what the fuck he was doing, but I know he still loves you!" Kane blurted out, his brother's anger inflaming him. "How the hell couldn't he?!"

Mark stared at his younger brother for a long moment, before finally blinking. "Thanks Kane," he said, a slow smile coming to his lips. "I just hope you're right."

"I do too," Glen replied with an honest smile, giving his brother a firm pat on the shoulder. "And if not…Well, I'll just have to kick his ass for you. I'll leave Triple H to you." His smile brightened when he heard 'Taker begin laughing, and Kane figured it was safe to head out.

"Now how about we get some food," he suggested, opening the door and peeking out. No sign of Shawn or Hunter.

"And by the way," Kane added, stepping into the hallway. "For the love of God, don't dye your hair blond. I don't think it'll work this time."

* * *

_Review? Wrestling and DX-ness in the next chapter!  
_

_...And yes, I have a certain fondness for 'Taker's blond-ish American Bad Ass period. (laughs) _


	38. Chapter 38

_Hello all, I'm back with another chapter...and it's really...long... Sorry about that. (sheepish grin) Although, I guess I shouldn't apologize for a long chapter, should I? If the chapter lengths are a problem, however, please let me know._

_That being said...sorry for the lack of updates... I know it's been well over a week since my last one. I've just been...busy. But, now I have some free time, and watching RAW made me happy...at least, as happy as I can be without Shawn there...so, I felt inspired. Oh, and as a side note, I wrote this chapter last week, well before Night of Champions, and I had no idea that Cody would do what he did, so...yeah... Maybe I'm psychic? (laughs)_

_Alright, enough preamble...Hope you all enjoy! Thanks to all who read and review, I really appreciate it!_

* * *

Shawn was pacing around the locker room excited. Tonight was the first "impromptu" reunion of DX since Hunter's injury and he was in a great mood. Despite all the crap between him, Hunter and 'Taker, Shawn couldn't suppress the happiness he felt at being with his long time buddy-and-more in a match again. Those two were a natural team, a perfect fit, and every time they had a match together, Shawn was having the time of his life, and whether they won or lost, they always had fun. Just thinking about it made him happier than he had been in weeks.

And judging by the grin on Hunter's face, he was feeling the same thing.

"Are you ready partner?" Shawn asked, going over to the Game and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, that's my line!" Triple H joked, drawing a laugh from Shawn. He loved seeing Shawn smile and laugh--it was one of the things he missed most when he was out, and he was determined to never go without the sight for long ever again. "I'm so ready to kick some Samoan ass."

"Don't forget about Mr. Brillo-pad-teeth himself, Snitsky," Shawn added with a chuckle. "I don't know, Hunt, it may be the end for us if he happens to breathe in our direction."

The Game chuckled and put an arm around Shawn's slender shoulders. "Don't worry, dear Shawn, I've got that base covered." He whipped out a small pack of chewing gum. "Hope this is strong enough."

Shawn only laughed as they walked from the room together, arm around the Game's waist. Life was good.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Degeneration X, several superstars were watching them exit the locker room, and their expression ranged from wide eyes to wide grins.

"Shawn's still alive?" Randy asked in disbelief, staring as the two men walked down the hall. "Hunter hasn't beaten the shit out of him yet?!"

"I sure as hell would have," JBL answered with a sneer, having recently come to RAW. "If I knew _my _boyfriend was sleeping with someone else, I'd kick his ass _and _his lover's and then bury them both."

Cody Rhodes had been standing near the other men the entire time and took the opportunity to speak up. "I don't think it'd be wise for Triple H to just try and beat the hell out of the Undertaker, though. That man is terrifying. And dangerous," he added.

"Aww, does someone want to save the Game's pretty face from the Big Bad Undertaker?" Bradshaw taunted, and Cody blushed deeply, but said nothing in return.

"A bunch of fucking whores, the lot of them," Bob Holly said as he approached the group of men. "Triple H has been with who knows how many Superstars and the Undertaker is well on his way to rivaling Triple H for the title of 'Biggest Slut Besides Shawn.' No wonder Shawn wants them both. Peas in a pod."

"Shut the hell up, assclown," a voice said from behind the group. Holly turned to see Jericho standing there, expression cold, arms folded. "Don't _ever _talk about Shawn Michaels like that. He's 10 times the man you can ever even hope to be."

"Ditto," John Cena said, walking by the group. "Shawn has more talent in his left ball than you have in your whole body. And I have mad respect for the Game, so don't talk about Triple H like that either."

"Or 'Taker," Randy said in unison with Batista, who had just come up to speak with Cena and happened upon the conversation. The two former members of Evolution stared at one another for a moment, communicating silently before turning their attention back to Holly.

JBL snickered as he began to walk away. "Looks like you're outnumbered, Bob."

"I just can't understand why you idiots defend those sluts," Hardcore Holly said in disgust, turning on his heel to walk away. "Just because they've been here forever doesn't mean you have to kiss their asses."

"Oh, don't worry," Jericho said with a laugh. "If that was the reason we liked them, we'd have to like you too and _obviously _that isn't the case." The other guys snickered and Holly stormed off. However, there were a few murmurs of agreement among a few of the other Superstars standing not far off.

"Sorry guys," Cody said softly. "I apologize for my Tag Team partner. I think he's still mad because Shawn beat him up a while ago."

Cena clapped the rookie on the back. "Don't worry, kid, Holly's always been an asshole. I think it's because his name is Holly." He leaned in closer to Cody, voice dropping to a whisper as a bright grin crossed his features. "But, kid, why'd you defend Triple H? You got the hots for him?"

"Maybe…" Cody said shyly. "I mean, he _is _damn good looking. And he's fantastic. I'm sure they don't call him the Game for nothing. "

Cena laughed. "True. Very true. Although, I think I prefer Shawn myself. He's more my type. But Triple H ain't half bad either."

"Hey, why don't you girls stop drooling over the talent and turn your attention to the screen, because your man-crushes are about to start their match," Y2J announced, laughing.

Batista had turned to go a few seconds ago, and Randy wasn't far behind.

"I never knew you liked the Undertaker," the Animal said softly as they walked.

"I didn't know you liked him either." Randy smiled. "Damn, are we _always _going to want after the same guy at the same time? First Hunter, now 'Taker. Who's next?"

Batista couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't know, but I sure as hell hope it isn't Shawn."

Randy colored slightly. "Hey, you never know… But I'm not sure whether I hate Shawn or love him. I think…I feel both for him. It's crazy."

"I understand, man, I feel that way about plenty of people." His dark eyes locked with Randy's for a moment before he looked away quickly. The Legend Killer nodded once and then muttered something about having to see about something before walking quickly down the hallway.

'Ah, shit,' Batista thought to himself as he continued down the hall alone.

* * *

Triple H couldn't keep the bright grin off his face from the moment their music hit until the end of the match. As soon as the DX theme hit, he was the Game, but he was a happy Game, and he had Shawn right there by his side. And his heart damn near melted when Shawn embraced him warmly in the ring after they did their usual beginning spiel.

Shawn started the match, and while Hunter waited on the apron, his mind flashed back to the time when he and Shawn couldn't openly embrace, when the audience would chant "faggot" and the guys in the back would give them looks that sent chills down their spines.

'But we survived all that bullshit, and we're here today,' Triple H thought contentedly as Shawn chopped Snitsky hard and sent the big man reeling. 'We're still together after all that, and I'm not going to lose him now!'

His mind went then to 'Taker, however, and he felt hot anger coursing through his veins, eating away at his happy mood. He reached out for Shawn to tag him in, and the moment the Heartbreak Kid's hand touched his, he was a house of fire, throwing lefts and rights and the Samoan Bulldozer, wishing that he was beating the hell out of the Undertaker instead.

Shawn watched with a smile, catching his breath, as Hunter gave Umaga a Spinebuster and then posed to the crowd. 'He's all fired up,' HBK thought with a laugh, cheering his boyfriend on. 'I'm so glad we're still together, at first I thought--'

Shawn's musings were cut short when he noticed Snitsky kick Hunter in the back when the ref wasn't looking, and then Umaga, the legal man, gave the Game a Samoan Drop in the middle of the ring.

"C'mon Hunter!" HBK called from the apron, reaching out. "You can take these two!"

"Damn right I can," Triple H muttered to himself, standing up as Umaga tagged in Snitsky. The big man Irish whipped Hunter into the ropes, but the Game retaliated with a high knee to Snitsky's face, staggering him. He bent over, waiting for Snitsky to stand, setting up for the Pedigree, when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a golden blur. It was Shawn, and he delivered Sweet Chin Music to Umaga, who had been a half-second away from flattening the Game from behind.

"Thanks for watching my back, Shawn," Triple H said quickly, glancing at the smaller man.

"No problem, I always do," HBK answered with a wink before jumping over the top rope and landing a plancha on Umaga, who had fallen out of the ring. Triple H watched as Snitsky stood slowly, kicked him in the stomach, and Pedigreed the man right into the mat.

"1...2...3!" The ref called for the bell, and "Break It Down" began to play over the speakers as the audience cheered wildly. Hunter kicked Snitsky away and looked over for Shawn, who was climbing back into the ring, holding his arm.

"You okay?" Triple H asked, going over to his boyfriend with a concerned expression.

Shawn smiled. "I'm fine, just landed badly on You-Manga." He embraced Triple H with his good arm. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying about me!" he laughed.

"Until I stop caring about you…so, basically you'll be telling me forever," Hunter smiled as the ref raised their arms in victory. "Hey, Shawn, wanna go out for ice cream tonight?"

"Of course," Shawn said with a laugh as they climbed out of the ring and may their way up the ramp, waving and slapping high-fives to the fans. "When have I ever been able to say no to ice cream?" He scratched his chin as they went through the curtain. "Or to you for that matter?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, holding open the door before they went into the locker room. "Please, Shawn. You tell me 'no' plenty of times. _I'm _the one who can't say no to _you_." He went to shut the door when suddenly he felt Shawn's warm body against his, pushing him against the wall.

"Hmmm, I think you're right," HBK said softly, eying Triple H through a curtain of golden hair. "But I guess that works in my favor, now doesn't it?" Shawn smiled as he lifted his chin, letting his lips brush against Hunter's lightly before capturing them in a heated kiss.

Triple H closed his eyes, letting the sensation of Shawn's lips against his overwhelm him. "God, I've missed this so much," he whispered between kisses. "God, I love you."

"Love you too, forever," Shawn said gently, taking a step back. "I think we should go back to the hotel now," he said with a laugh. "We don't want to get the guys talking again.:

"Have they ever stopped?" Hunter laughed, extending his hand. Shawn's fingers interlocked with his, and they walked from the locker room together, both with identical grins that meant trouble for anyone who dared stand in their way.

* * *

The Undertaker kicked over the television set before he could stop himself, watching expressionlessly as the screen went black from the force of the blow. A couple seconds later, there were a few soft knocks at the door.

"Come in, Kane," 'Taker mumbled, sitting heavily in his seat again.

Kane entered the room slowly, seeing the broken TV, and then seeing his brother and the expression--or lack thereof--on his face. "Watching RAW?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

'Taker nodded. "DX won," he said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Of course."

"Why weren't you at the show?"

"Shawn's riding back to the hotel with Triple H, of course," Mark said listlessly. "He doesn't need me there anymore."

Glen sighed, taking a seat on the arm of the chair, and put an arm around his older brother's shoulders. "You shouldn't worry about it too much, 'Taker. I mean, they've been partners forever--it's only natural that they'd want to have matches together after such an absence."

"Maybe. But… They'll be able to team up whenever they can, and I'll be stuck in Tag Matches with Batista!" The Undertaker lowered his head into his hands. "He's so happy with Triple H. They have something together that Shawn and I will never have."

"Very true," Kane said, rubbing his chin. "But, by the same token, you and Shawn have something together that he and Triple H will never have. So I think you're even in that respect." He raised an eyebrow. "Though if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were giving up…"

'Taker folded his arms. "I'm not, it's just… I want Shawn to be happy. Even…even if that means I have to let him go."

There was a long silence before either of the brothers spoke, both thinking of the matter from very different perspectives.

"Well," Kane said at last with a sigh, "There's always Batista."

'Taker frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, come on, Bro, the man worships the ground you walk on. He's in love with you--or lust, or both. If it doesn't work out with Shawn, you could always hook up with the Animal. You've tasted love--I'm sure you'll find out that its very addicting."

"No thanks," 'Taker said with a shake of his head. "Shawn's the only one I love…If it doesn't work out with him, then I doubt I could ever move on."

"But what if you--"

"If I do," the Undertaker interrupted, a hard edge in his voice. "Then you need not worry. I'm almost completely sure that you'll be safe, more or less." He smiled at the look that crossed Glen's face. "What? I know exactly what you're thinking, and I can't make any guarantees that things won't happen that way." He shrugged. "I don't understand why you always assume the worst, though."

"I don't want to lose my brother again," Kane said softly, standing up.

"Neither do I," 'Taker said honestly, green eyes locking on his little brother. "But even I can't help but wonder how dangerous an Undertaker with a broken heart will be."

Glen nodded in agreement, rubbing his chin. "You know, I think that you should fight to stay with Shawn as much for the sake of your safety as your heart."

"What?"

"Well, think about it," Kane began, pacing a little. "If you and Shawn have a bad break-up, you'll have half the damn roster ready to beat the holy hell out of you. And I know you think you can take 'em all, but do you really want to put up with all that shit?"

'Taker was silent for a moment. "You make a good point," he said eventually, folding his arms. "Not that I _can't _take them, but it's a good point. But Triple H didn't have to worry about getting his ass kicked when he first broke up with Shawn…did he?"

"Ever wondered why he made a DX _army_?"

"Damn."

"Yeah, there are a lot of people who love Shawn. Even some people who hate him love him." Kane smiled wickedly. "I mean, even the fucking _Undertaker _couldn't resist him forever. That's saying something."

Mark laughed at that, shook his head. "Thanks Glen," he said after a moment. "I don't know how the hell you always make me laugh, but you're good at it."

Kane raised an eyebrow. "First you want to be blond, and now you're _thanking _me for bothering you?" He touched his older brother's forehead again and nodded. "Yes…it's official…the Deadman has lost his fucking mind."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" 'Taker asked, brushing Kane's hand away with a laugh.

"Actually, yes, I'm picking Beth up again after RAW… I'm really beginning to like the Glamazon."

"And Raven doesn't care?"

"No…why would he?"

'Taker sighed. "See, why can't things be that easy for me?"

Kane chuckled. "Because, unlike me, you chose to go out with Shawn Michaels, the most wanted man in wrestling, who also just happens to be with Triple H, the most jealous boyfriend in wrestling. You were asking for trouble the moment you drove Shawn home from the Royal Rumble." Kane scratched his head. "Hmmm, sounds like something out of a really bad movie." He scratched his chin this time. "Or fan fiction."

'Taker rolled his eyes. "You seriously need a life."

Kane laughed at that, giving his big brother a pat on the shoulder. "Isn't that ironic coming from a man named the Undertaker?"

* * *

'Taker soon after bid Kane goodnight, and was about to go to bed when there were several annoying knocks. Rolling his eyes, he threw open the door, expecting to see Glen, but instead finding himself staring down into Shawn's eyes.

"Hey there," the Heartbreak Kid said with a smile, letting himself in.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" 'Taker asked, legitimately surprised. "Aren't you rooming with Triple H?"

HBK shook his head. "Well, yes and no. Our rooms are booked together, but I spent the night with him last night, so that means tonight I'm staying with you." He walked over to the bed and lay down with a sigh. "I'm exhausted. That match wore me out."

Mark, still surprised, but undeniably happy, sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, touching the golden waterfall of hair that he had grown to love, looking into the blue eyes that threatened to break him. At the moment, Shawn could have asked for him to sing a rendition of "Welcome to the Jungle" and he would have done it.

Shawn smiled up at the Undertaker. "No, I'm fine, thanks." He grasped the hand in his hair and brought it took his lips, kissing it lightly. "I'm happy just being here with you now."

"I'm glad," 'Taker whispered, leaning down and kissing Shawn softly on the lips. A kiss which quickly deepened as he threw one long leg over Shawn's narrow waist, straddling him, nipping at his ear. "I missed you today," he purred.

"Missed you too," the Heartbreak Kid whispered, and in one smooth motion rolled himself over so that he was straddling the Deadman, pinning the big man's arms at his sides.

"How the hell did you do that?" 'Taker asked with a laugh, looking up at Shawn through the curtain of his dark hair.

"I have my ways," Shawn answered with a chuckle, resuming the kiss for another half-minute before rolling off to the side. "You know," he began in a low voice, staring up at the ceiling. "I was talking to Hunter, and I mentioned that today was almost perfect. I mean, we got to team up tonight, we got ice cream before the show, we goofed around and made some of the guys' lives miserable with our jokes but…it wasn't perfect. Something was missing." A light blush crossed his features, and Mark took note of it with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, leaning on one elbow.

Shawn smiled against his will. "I know this sounds silly but…_you _were missing. And…" The blush deepened. "Now that I'm with you, I can honestly say today has been perfect."

'Taker was at a loss. For a second he wondered if Shawn was joking, but no, he was blushing, and Shawn never blushed…

'He hasn't forgotten about me yet,' he thought with a relieved sigh. 'And he's such an angel.'

"Isn't that so cheesy?" Shawn was saying with a laugh, still blushing a little. "And saying it aloud to you makes me realize how stupid it sounds!"

"Trust me, Shawn, it's not at all stupid," 'Taker said with a renewed smile. "In fact, it's the best thing I've heard all day." He pulled the beautiful heartbreaker into his arms. In the back of his mind, a warning light was going off, again alerting him to the fact that he had more or less placed his heart completely in Shawn's hands.

But he ignored it, instead breathing in the soft scent of Shawn hair, smiling contentedly, imagining how pissed off Hunter was right now.

* * *

_Yes, that was me making fun of myself a little there. (laughs) And, yes, I am hinting at a little Batista/Randy-ness, although, of course, it won't be in this story. Maybe an upcoming one shot? (shameless plug...thanks DX for teaching me the skill, haha). _

_Review?_


	39. Chapter 39

_Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. Hurray! I'm sorry for the recent lack of updates...I was sick again, but only in the most trivial and annoying way. Unfortunately, I wasn't delirious this time. (laughs) Maybe next time. _

_So...a quick note: I have nothing against mpreg stories and I do, in fact, have a soft spot in my heart for them. They're so strange and bizzare and interesting, how can I not like them? I only say this now because it may seems as though I mocking them in this chapter, when, actually, the opposite is true. So, yeah...mpreg is fun. XD_

_Oh, and italicsflashback. I rarely do this, but it seemed appropriate here. _

_Oh, yeah, as always, I'm something of a sicko. But there's nothing too bad in here...mostly. (grin) _

_Thanks of course to everyone who reads, and a special thank you to those who review. I love you guys! _

* * *

Shawn felt immensely proud of himself as he stood at the entrance of the hotel. For the moment, he had figured out a way to keep his boyfriends from killing one another while he was still able to spend time with both of them. He would alternate days and nights with each one, and go to shows with them both. It was tiring at times, but when he saw Mark smile, or heard Hunter laugh, it made it all worth it and a whole week had passed without incident.

'Maybe we can work something out,' Shawn thought, unable to suppress a smile as hope filled his chest. 'Maybe I don't have to break anyone's heart!' He took the elevator up to his room, still smiling, when he realized that his door was open.

"Hello?" he called cautiously, peeking into the room to see Triple H and the Undertaker standing there, glaring at one another. And they didn't even seem to notice his arrival, since they continued his argument as if he wasn't there.

"Shawn's going with _me _today, and that's final," Hunter was saying, brown eyes narrowing. "We have to prepare for our match tomorrow."

'Taker rolled his eyes. "Look, Shawn's coming with _me _today; _tomorrow _is your day. It ain't that hard to understand. Now piss off."

Triple H's eyes narrowed further. "You know, Shawn probably doesn't even _want _to go with you--he's just doing all this out of pity." The Game scoffed. "I don't know why he got with you in the first place."

The Undertaker allowed himself a small smile. "Getting jealous, Triple H? Finally realizing that Shawn loves me more than he loves you?" He took a step forwards to tower over the Game. "Why don't you just admit defeat and take a graceful exit before I have to throw your ass out of here."

"Good luck with that, bitch, 'cause I ain't going nowhere. Shawn loves me."

"He loves me more."

"You're nothing to him!"

"He doesn't need you!"

"Yeah, well…I'm pregnant with his child!"

Shawn, who had been contemplating beating the hell out of his boyfriends, burst out laughing suddenly, and the two other men turned to look at him in surprise.

"Pregnant with my child, Hunter?" Shawn asked between intakes of breath, holding on to a nearby chair for support as he laughed. The look on 'Taker's face only made his laugh harder.

Triple H reddened and turned his head. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked sheepishly.

"Long enough to be really mad at you both," Shawn answered, still laughing. 'Taker and Hunter shared a nervous glance. The last thing they wanted was to bring Shawn's wrath down upon themselves.

'Taker, the braver of the two, risked bodily harm and went over to Shawn, who was still chuckling. "Then I guess the question is…_Are _you mad at us?"

Shawn wiped a tear from his eyes. "No, not really," he said, smiling. "Hunter, that was gold." His smile brightened when he saw Triple H blush again. "At any rate, since you two can't seem to reach a diplomatic solution--big surprise--how about we all go out together?"

The Undertaker and Triple H groaned in unison. Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Or," he continued. "You two can stay here and keep arguing, and I can go out alone. Either option is fine with me." HBK folded his arms, leaning against the wall, tossing his golden hair back with a shake of his head. "Although in all honesty, I'd rather be with both of you," he said softly, blue eyes growing distant.

There was a sudden, heavy silence and Shawn blinked, realizing what he had just said. "I mean…I'd rather be with both of you when we go out tonight," he amended quickly, avoiding his lovers' eyes.

'Great. Now they both know that I'm nowhere near making a choice between them. They're going to be so mad… But why shouldn't they be? It shouldn't take me this long to figure out who I love…but I love them both so much…'

Shawn's racing thoughts were cut off by the feeling of a hand entwined with his, and an arm interlocked with his own. He looked up to see Mark on his left, holding his hand, and Hunter on his right, arm in his.

"I know a place we can go," 'Taker said with a small smile. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah…we can all go out together, Shawn, no problem," Triple H added with a grin. "See? We can make decisions on our own…sometimes."

Shawn looked between the two men, first with wide eyes, and then with a grateful smile. The hope that had been building in him earlier returned, stronger than before.

"Thanks guys," Shawn said softly, surprised at the lump in his throat as they walked out together. "I love you both so much."

* * *

Shawn stood perfectly still in the shower, letting the hot water soothe his aching limbs after his match. DX had gained another impressive victory that night, but what was on his mind and what caused him to smile were thoughts of last night. He, 'Taker and Hunter had all gone to a nightclub together, and, not surprisingly, there were several other superstars there. And although Hunter and Mark were no where near to being friendly with one another, many of the other guys made sure that two were kept far apart, and by the end, both men had smiles on their faces.

It was a great relief for Shawn; for once, he didn't have to worry about them randomly tearing into one another while he enjoyed himself. At one point, he had taken up a seat near Cena, the two joking and laughing until Shawn's irate and slightly intoxicated boyfriends manhandled the WWE Champion right out the door, which only made Shawn laugh harder.

'What a great night,' Shawn thought, closing his eyes as the shower continued to drench his body and hair. 'Especially after we left the nightclub…'

_Shawn had watched his lovers drink themselves into a near-stupor before he decided that it was time for them to return to the hotel. _

_"Come on, boys," he said with a chuckle as he dragged them to their feet. Hunter was more out of it than 'Taker, and leaned heavily on Shawn as they walked to the parking lot. Shawn temporarily released the Undertaker's hand so that he could begin to dial his cell phone and call a cab when he was cut off by a pat on his shoulder._

_"I know the Heartbreak Kid ain't calling for a cab!" Ric Flair said with a laugh and a shake of his head. "Not on my watch you're not!" He waved his hand, and a long, white limo pulled up in front of the four men, seemingly from nowhere._

_Shawn shook his head. "Oh, Ric, you don't have to--"_

_"Just get in, boy!" Flair chuckled, all but shoving the trio inside. "I got a million limos! And a couple jets! Whoooo!" He began to strut off, and Shawn couldn't help but smile. That's the Naitch._

_"Thanks, Ric," he whispered as he piled 'Taker and Triple H into the back seat. "To the hotel," he told the driver, taking his seat between the two men. At first, both of their heads rested on his shoulders, and HBK figured that this was one of those sweet moments that he should savor for the rest of his life. _

_"You two look so cute when you're sleeping," Shawn whispered, knowing that they couldn't hear him._

_"I ain't really asleep," the Undertaker said softly._

_"Neither am I," Hunter added, lifted his head slightly. "I think." He pressed his lips suddenly against Shawn's, causing the older man's blue eyes to widen in surprise. "Or maybe I am."_

_However, the kiss was short lived as the Undertaker grabbed Shawn's chin and turned his head towards him, kissing him fervently, long tongue invading Shawn's mouth. Triple H took this as a challenge, and began placing hot, drunken kisses on the bare skin of Shawn neck, savoring the sudden, salty flavor of sweat. _

_"Ooooh," Shawn moaned softly, feeling himself becoming overwhelmed with sensation. Usually he liked to take the lead in these sort of things, but this was…this was nice too…_

_HBK felt his shirt being slowly unbuttoned by Mark before Hunter slid it from his shoulders, both men kissing the flawless, now-exposed skin reverently. Triple H pulled Shawn back against him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, and Shawn could feel Hunter's erection pressed firmly against him._

_"Hunter," he began huskily, wondering how far these two would go before they realized what they were doing. A long, low moan escaped his lips when he felt 'Taker's teeth graze his nipples before taking one into his mouth, tongue tracing circles around the hard nub. Shawn looked down and saw the Deadman sitting between his legs, which were resting on the seat, sucking on his chest. He felt Hunter's hair tickling the back of his neck, and 'Taker's hair teasing his chest and stomach._

_"Wait…" Shawn gasped, starting to pull away from the two men. As much as he wanted their ministrations to continue, he knew that sleeping with the two of them would only mean more pain later. Neither man was sober, and Shawn knew he would feel horrible taking advantage of them…and he also was fairly certain that they'd kill him in the morning if he did._

_"Please…Mark…Hunter…stop…" He managed to push away from Triple H, which only brought him closer to 'Taker. But he pulled away from 'Taker too and move into a corner. "I love you both too much to do this," he said after a moment. _

_The two men gave him blank looks, and Hunter, who was by far the more drunk of the two only nodded and rested his head back against the seat, falling asleep within moments. The Undertaker seemed to think about things for a bit, and then crawled over to where Shawn was, leaning on his shoulder again and falling asleep as well._

_'That…was close,' Shawn had thought with a sigh, feeling a very uncomfortable bulge between his legs and frowning. 'And really hot.' _

_But, ever so slowly, a mischievous smile crossed his lips. _

_As he was the only truly sober one of the group, it was up to him to help his friends into their rooms. And into their beds. And out of their clothes._

"Whoa, what are you thinking about?"

Hunter's voice startled Shawn out of his thoughts, and he blinked in confusion.

"What?" Shawn noticed that Triple H was looking down, and he followed his boyfriend's gaze…and realized that he had a serious hard-on. "Oh."

Hunter laughed, walking over to Shawn, putting his arm around his shoulder. "You know, Heartbreak Kid, there's a remedy for that."

Shawn cursed himself for being so transparent…and so turned on from just thinking about last night. "It's okay, Hunt, I just--" In a heartbeat, he felt strong, large arms wrapped around his waist, and felt warm, bare skin pressed against his. "Why are you naked?" Shawn asked suddenly, barely able to think.

"Because we're in a shower, duh," Hunter laughed, nipping at Shawn's neck. "When's the last time we fucked?" he asked in a low voice, licking his lover's collarbone.

"Hmmm, too long," Shawn moaned against his will, leaning back against Hunter.

'What's wrong with me?' he wondered, loving the feeling of their bodies touching. 'One night of almost-sex and now I feel like I need…' His thoughts were interrupted again, this time by Hunter turning him around and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Shawn…please…I need you so much…"

"I need you too," Shawn moaned, wrapping his arms around Hunter, pulling their bodies together. He backed them away into a corner of the large shower room. Luckily, no one else was there…

"Top or bottom?" Shawn asked between lip locks.

"Don't care…" Hunter breathed heavily. "God, Shawn, just do me!"

Shawn froze suddenly. Hadn't 'Taker said the exact same thing to him? 'Taker…

"Wait…Hunter, wait," Shawn said shakily, pulling abruptly away from the Game. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"What?"

"I want to so bad, but I can't. I'll feel like I'm cheating on Mark."

Triple H blinked, trying to understand Shawn's logic, which was hard enough to do without the haze of arousal. "Wait…Shawn, what? Forget him for a moment. We need to do this…"

"But that's just it, Hunter," Shawn said sadly. "I can't forget him, not even for a moment. It…it'd be wrong if I had sex with you before I made my decision. It wouldn't feel right." He walked out of the shower area and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have led you on. I didn't think it through."

Hunter sighed, sitting on the bench. "I don't see the damn problem" he muttered, feeling his hardness against his own leg. "I'm your boyfriend too…and I wouldn't really be mad if you slept with 'Taker anyway, so he shouldn't care either."

"I don't know if he'd care," Shawn said carefully, sliding into his clothes the moment his skin was dry. "But I do, and it wouldn't be right." He gave Triple H a small smile. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a _total _slut. I have some rules."

"You're telling me," Triple H chuckled, remembering the first time he and Shawn had made love. It had been great, and immediately after, Shawn had laid down the ground rules, which apparently come from having the privilege of sleeping with the Heartbreak Kid.

"But what do you want me to do about this?" Hunter asked, coming back to the present and indicating the bulge under his towel. Shawn grinned wickedly.

"What do most guys do when they need to have that taken care of?" he asked sweetly. Triple H threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine… I'll meet you at the car in a bit, then," he said with a light blush. Shawn laughed.

"You're so cute when you're all flustered," Shawn commented before heading out the door, sighing to himself. He was realizing, finally, just how badly he had it for 'Taker. He couldn't even have sex with Hunter!

'Too much,' Shawn thought, getting in the rental car and sitting in the passenger's seat, waiting for Hunter. 'Those two are too much for one man to handle.'

* * *

_Who wouldn't love to see an Undertaker/Shawn/Triple H threesome?! I sure would... (blushes) That would be soooo hot... (begins writing down ideas) Wow, I'm a perv. XD_

_Review?_


	40. Chapter 40

_Another chapter! Hurray! Ha, just kidding. It's been a crazy week...but, luckily, it went quickly. On a completely random note, I realize that in one of the previous chapters, I refered to myself as a "he." XD What in the blue hell was I thinking?!  
_

_Alright ladies (and gents, if any boys read this, haha), a few announcements. First, thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. Chapter 40 already! In my estimation, there will probably be a total of 50 chapters which means that, **To Be Loved** is finally winding down. Things are going to get more serious between the guys, and...well, you'll see. I mapped out four possible endings, however, only one seemed right to me... It was weird, like author's intuition or something. But I have the rest of the story planned out, most of it is written already, and I hope I don't disappoint my dear Readers. _

_Also, on a semi-related note, I'll be vanishing for a few weeks again soon... I'll try not to leave you all at any nasty cliff hangers. But no promises. (wink) Super Sadist Lucinda can make no promises. XD _

_Okay, enough talking...on to the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

Shawn woke up to the sound of knocking. Yawning, he slid from Hunter's arms and opened the door slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Beautiful. Long time no see," the man at the door said with a chuckle, making Shawn blink and rub his eyes again, which grew wide with recognition.

"Kevin?!" the Heartbreak Kid gasped and jumped instinctively into the big guy's arms, both of them spinning around for a moment before Nash placed him back on his feet.

"And here I thought you weren't a morning person," Kevin joked with a nudge at Shawn ribs.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Shawn said with a laugh, arms wrapped tightly around his big friend's waist.

"Well, I--"

"Oh… Hey Kev," Hunter said sleepily, coming forwards, still yawning. Kevin opened his arms and embraced the Game warmly, kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Big Daddy Cool gave Hunter a knowing glance. "You called… I have come," he said in a mock-serious tone, and shared a laugh with Triple H.

Shawn, however, didn't find it so funny.

"Kev," he began with a nervous laugh. "About 'Taker--"

Nash held up his hand. "No need, Shawn, I know what I'm doing."

"But--"

Hunter clapped a hand over Shawn's mouth. "Why don't you go say hello to Shawn's newest object of interest," he said with a wicked smile. Shawn mumbled something behind his hand, and Kevin laughed.

"I'll never quite understand you two… But I came here for Hunter, so, might as well get this over with, huh?" Big Daddy Cool rolled up his sleeves. "Where's the Deadman's room?"

"Right there," Triple H answered quickly, pointing with his free hand. Shawn mumbled something again before sighing. An idea struck him, however, and he bit Hunter's hand. "Ow!"

"What where you thinking?!" Shawn hissed, poking Triple H in his bare chest. "Kev and 'Taker could kill each other!"

The Game smiled. "Well, not _kill_…" he began, and Shawn threw up his arms in frustration.

"Look, I told you before--" His sentence was cut short when he noticed Kevin knocking on Mark's door. "Nooooooo!" Shawn yelled, moving to stop him, only to be restrained by Hunter, watching in horror as the door open and a very sleepy looking Undertaker stood there with half-open eyes.

"You goin' out with Shawn?" Kevin asked bluntly.

The Undertaker rubbed his eyes, no idea who was asking him a question, or why this person was at his door. He had only fallen asleep a few hours ago because Kane had dragged him out partying all night. Not to mention that he was slightly hung over too. "…What?"

"You dating Shawn Michaels?"

'Taker held up a hand to shield his eyes from the painful light, only recognizing the figure after much thought. "Diesel?" His mind flashed back to Shawn's words from before, and he immediately put up his guard. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, sentence ending in a yawn, completely breaking his fighting stance. "Fuck it, I'm going back to sleep. We can fight when I'm awake. And sober." He turned around, starting to close the door, when he felt a hand grip his arm, and when he turned back, he realized that they were at eye-level.

Correction, he was slightly looking _up_.

"You know," Nash began with a smirk. "There are some _rules _when dating a member of the Kliq…"

'Taker waved a hand dismissively, eyes narrowing. "Sure, sure. Look, we can fight later… I'm going back to bed… Come back in a few hours."

"I don't think you're understanding me," Kevin said with a dangerous look in his eyes. "But I can help you understand…"

In a flash, he grabbed the Undertaker by the sides of his head and pressed their lips together in a brutal kiss.

It took 'Taker a few seconds to process what was happening, but as he did, he started to pull backwards, and then quickly realized that he couldn't. Thinking even quicker, however, he brought his hands up against Kevin's chest and shoved the big man away completely.

"Why the hell does that keep happening?!" 'Taker growled, wiping at his mouth, spitting on the ground, noticing for the first time that Shawn and Triple H were both there, staring.

"Well, _I_ don't see what the problem is," Nash said with a chuckle, licking his lips. "I approve." He looked Mark's body up and down. "Hell yeah, I approve. Wouldn't mind a piece of that myself."

Shawn sighed, shaking his head, and walked over to his confused, angry, half-awake boyfriend. "You alright?" he asked, placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Yeah, but what the fuck just happened?"

Shawn laughed at that, giving 'Taker a hug. "Nothing. Kev just wanted to…see if he approved of you or not. It's a Kliq thing."

"Well, thanks for the warning," 'Taker said with a sigh. "And here I was thinking he was going to try and drag my ass to the parking lot to beat the hell out of me. If only." His expression softened as he saw Shawn nearly crumple to the floor with laughter. "At least _you _find this amusing."

"What the hell do you mean you approve?!" Hunter was yelling at Kevin as he sauntered over. "_I'm_ going out with Shawn… Not 'Taker! He's not good enough for Shawn! He's not even--"

Kevin rolled his eyes and shut the Game up with a kiss, similar to the one he gave to 'Taker, only a bit less forced. He kept their lips together until he felt Hunter relax, eyes closing.

"Hmmm… You calm now, Hunt?"

"Uh-huh." Triple H blinked. "But…Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to. Did you like it?"

"…yeah."

"Good. I did too. Glad you called me." Big Sexy looked over to Shawn, who was still in near-hysterics, and the Undertaker, who was shaking his head, muttering something about acquiring pepper spray.

"What a trio these clowns are," he said with a laugh, licking his lips as he considered "welcoming" the Undertaker into the Kliq one day.

* * *

"Kevin Nash _kissed _you?!" Kane asked loudly--too loudly--and burst into laughter as the Undertaker tried to shush him. "_Kevin Nash_?!"

"Will you be quiet!" 'Taker hissed, green eyes furious. "This isn't funny! If Triple H wants to play dirty, I can play dirty too. I just need a way to get to him."

Kane wiped a tear from his eye, shoulders still shaking with the last of his laugh. "Ah, Bro, don't sink down to his level. I mean, it's not like Nash tried to kick your ass like Triple H thought he would."

The Undertaker considered that for a moment. "You're right…But it's the _principle _of the thing. And if I know Triple H, he's just going to try something else. That manipulative son of a bitch."

"But you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"No matter what you do to Triple H…it'll hurt Shawn too."

Mark folded his arms, looking down at the floor for a moment. "That's just a risk I'll have to take. It'll be for the best, in the end," he said calmly, although he already felt sick with just the thought of upsetting Shawn.

Kane shook his head. "Well, whatever you're planning, I don't want to have anything to do with it. My hands are clean of all this. I may not be in love with Shawn, but I don't want to have anything to do with you getting at Triple H."

"Why?" 'Taker taunted with a smirk, looking his little brother in the eyes. "Is the Big Red Machine scared of the Game? Still afraid that he'll beat your ass like he has every other time? Guess I was right when I called you a Big Red Pussy back in '99, huh?"

Glen's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you," he growled before turning around and storming out of the room. "And you're as much of an asshole as Triple H!" he yelled as he slammed the door. The Undertaker chuckled. Sometimes pissing Kane off was just what he needed to be in a good mood again.

"Now, how do I get to Triple H without hurting Shawn?" 'Taker mused aloud, pacing slowly around his room.

'If I can't get him physically, I'll have to get him mentally…I can get at his pride easily enough. Then he'll fuck up for sure, and Shawn will see what a bastard he really is.' The Undertaker sat down cross legged on the floor, head bowed, as he began to slowly but surely put together the details of Triple H's demise. Of course, as he worked out the details of his plan, the only options he saw would involve Shawn…But it was a risk he was willing to take.

However, little did he know that, two doors down, Hunter was doing the exact same thing concerning him.

And neither of them knew that, across the hall, Shawn was sitting with Kevin, telling him how (relatively) good his boyfriends had been so far.

* * *

_Uh-oh, the boys are starting to play dirty. Shawn won't be happy about this... From here on out, things are only going to get worse._

_Review?_


	41. Chapter 41

_The plot thickens!_

_As always, thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are great, and inspire me. (smile) I can't believe it's been 41 chapters, over 200 reviews and over 10000 hits! I feel so...cool. In the most abstract sense possible, haha.  
_

_By the way...the September issue of WWE Magazine...buy it. The Undertaker looks FANTASTIC on it. I'm mean, he is WOW. Check it out. _

_And now...onto the story! As promised, things are going to get a bit more serious, and Hunter and 'Taker are going to start to seem a little...heel-ish... Well, you'll see. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next night was a Supershow--RAW, ECW, and SmackDown all together for one epic night. Shawn already had a bad feeling about tonight, but his worry only increased when both Hunter and 'Taker decided to go to the arena hours early, separately of course…and without him.

"Don't worry, Beautiful, I'll ride with you," Kevin said kindly when he saw the upset look on Shawn's face as he stood alone in the hotel lobby with his gym bag.

HBK smiled up at Big Daddy Cool. "Thanks Kev. You're always there when I need you…and sometimes when I don't."

Nash chuckled. "Ouch. Good one, Heartbreaker." He playfully nudged Shawn's side with his elbow. "Hey, just so you know, if you ever get tired of those two jackasses, I'll always be here."

"I know," Shawn said softly, trying to erase the idea of the possibility of losing both his boyfriends from his mind, though it seemed to be more of a possibility every day. "I know."

The Undertaker rolled his eyes when he saw the posted schedule of matches. He was, once again, in a Tag Match with Batista, a few matches after the DX match, this time against Mark Henry and Khali. The only bright spot in all this was the fact that he was sure his plan was probably working out perfectly even now. An evil smile appeared on his face as he imagined Hunter's face when Shawn caught him…

"Wish I could see it," he whispered, going into the locker room to change. To his surprise, when he opened the door, Batista was already in there, sitting casually on a bench.

"Here to talk strategy?" 'Taker asked with a raised eyebrow, folding his arms. Batista knew better than this.

"No, I'm here to invite you out for a drink after we win our match tonight."

The Deadman sighed inwardly. "Batista…I'm busy tonight. And why the sudden offer?"

"Busy with Shawn?" the Animal asked, earning a scowl. "It's not like that's a secret anymore. You told all of us yourself." He bent down to lace his right boot. "Although most of the guys were betting that you and Shawn would break it off when Hunter returned. Guess not."

The Undertaker rolled his eyes and slid his shirt over his head. "You think I give a shit what the other guys say?" he asked with a short laugh.

Batista smiled. "Not at all but…I'll have you know, some of the guys are beginning to think that you're getting weak."

'Taker's head turned to him sharply. "What?" he barked.

"You know…You're going soft, or so they say. I mean, Shawn has done the impossible: He's tamed the Deadman."

The Undertaker took an angry step towards Batista, who had sense enough to jump on the other side of the bench.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what I heard," Batista said defensively. "But…if you want my opinion, Shawn really has a way of ruining people's reputations. I mean, look at Hunter..." He saw the Undertaker's eyes flash dangerously, and took another few steps back.

"Don't you ever say anything about Shawn Michaels again," 'Taker growled. "This is your first and last warning, do you understand me?" He began to stalk over to the Animal again, cornering him quickly. "And, secondly, I am _anything _but tame. Do you want to see how tame I am, Animal, hmm?" Faster than lightening, 'Taker brought his hand up and punched Batista in the nose, sending the big man sprawling.

"Still think I'm weak?" he asked, kicking the fallen man in the side. "Think I'm going soft now?!" 'Taker reached down to grab Batista's throat, but then thought better of it. Something Batista said had caught his interest.

"Tell me the truth," the Undertaker growled, kneeling down and pulling the Animal up by his neck. "What are they saying about me and Shawn?"

Batista's brown eyes flashed with fear, but he felt that 'Taker should know the truth. "They… Well, some of the guys think that you're a…slut. They say that it explains a lot about you."

"But why?!" the Deadman yelled, shaking Batista angrily. "I haven't been with anyone but Shawn!"

"But that's exactly why!" Dave yelled back, becoming frustrated that 'Taker couldn't--or didn't want to--see the answer right in front of him. "You're with Shawn Michaels, who has a reputation for being the biggest slut in the WWE! You're guilty by association! I mean, look at him now! _He has two boyfriends_!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the Undertaker smacked the Animal hard in the face. "It's not Shawn's fault," he whispered, teeth clenched. "And anyone who says otherwise is going to answer to _me_. Now why don't you spread _that _rumor, you stupid son of a bitch!"

* * *

Shawn wrapped his arm around Hunter's waist as they made their way to the locker room after their match. It had been a short match, but any match against Umaga was sure to leave bruises and scars. Still, it had been an impressive win.

"That's a nasty mark, Hunt," Shawn said softly, poking the large black and blue bruise on Triple H's side, making the Game hiss.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Shawn," he said with one eye closed, and a small smile on his lips. "But I'll be okay. I've had much worse."

HBK shook his head. "I know you've had worse, but you hit the mat hard when Umaga gave you that Samoan Drop, and there may be some damage to your ribs."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Since when did you become Dr. Michaels?" he asked sarcastically, and Shawn poked him in the bruise again. "Ouch! Stop doing that!"

"See? It hurts--I'm getting the trainer." Shawn turned to go. "I'll see you in the locker room in 10, okay?"

Hunter nodded and waved Shawn away, gingerly touching the bruise on his side. 'Just below the ribs…damn,' he thought, going into the locker room and sitting heavily on the bench. After a moment, however, he felt a pair of eyes on him, and looked around.

"Hey, Triple H," a low voice said from the door. The Game turned and saw CM Punk standing there, arms folded. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much," Hunter answered, leaning back against the cool lockers. "What brings you here? Come for some free DX merch?"

"Not at all." CM Punk's easy smile dimmed suddenly, and he walked over to the Game, standing right in front of him. "Would you do anything for Shawn?" he asked suddenly. Hunter blinked.

"Of course…But why do you ask?"

"Because now I know that you'll understand why I'm doing this. And…I'm so sorry in advance." Without warning, the Straight-Edge Superstar knelt down and kissed Triple H softly on the lips. He felt the Game stiffen, and then relax, brown eyes closing. The entire time, Punk's mind was replaying the conversation he'd had earlier that day.

_CM Punk had just arrived at the arena when he heard a low, deep voice calling him. He had followed the voice to a darkened hallway, and felt a flash of terror when he realized who the owner of that voice was._

_"No, don't be scared," the Undertaker had said with surprising calmness, although his green eyes seemed to be on fire. "I have to ask you something."_

_Punk kept his guard up, but raised an eyebrow. "Ask away."_

_"It seems as though you have a thing for my brother Kane…Is this true?"_

_CM Punk felt his heart stop. His eyes narrowed, but he was sweating. "Maybe I do… Why do you want to know?" he answered nonchalantly._

_And now the Undertaker smiled, and it frightened the younger man greatly. "Because, I want to make a deal with you." And now the man known as the Deadman took several slow steps towards the ECW Superstar. "You do something for me, and I'll do something for you."_

_CM Punk remained silent, watching this large monster approach him. What could he possibly want? And how did he know about his secret crush on Kane? It was like an unthinkable fantasy for Punk… He was drawn to Kane like a damn moth to a flame. Kane was in enigma. And wonderfully sexy enigma._

_His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when he felt a hand run through his hair once. "Are you game?" the Undertaker was asking, green eyes focusing on the dark strands that flowed through his fingers. "You do this for me, and I'll make my brother notice you. He's pretty easy anyway."_

_"What do you want me to do?" CM Punk asked before he could stop himself. And, again, the Deadman smiled._

_"Listen carefully. After DX have their match…"_

"Hunter!"

Triple H and CM Punk turned quickly to see Shawn Michaels standing in the doorway, the trainer at his side, an incredulous look on his face. Hunter blinked, mind still trying to process what had happened.

"Why, Hunter?" Shawn asked, voice laced with pain and the beginnings of anger. "What are you doing?"

The Game looked between Shawn and Punk, shaking his head. "I don't know, I--" He stood up, pushing the Pepsi Warrior aside. "Shawn, I…"

HBK turned suddenly, and ran from the locker room. Hunter turned to stare angrily at CM Punk.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled. "Why did you kiss me?!" Punk only sighed.

"The Undertaker, he--"

That was all Triple H needed to hear. In a moment, he was up and out of the locker room, hoping to run into Shawn, to apologize, or into the Undertaker, to kill him.

* * *

Batista's eyes darkened with hurt, and he felt anger building inside of him. "I'd never spread any rumors about you…or anyone you loved," he said after a long moment in a low voice, which gave 'Taker pause. "I've only ever defended you out there…When the guys talk, I shut them up, because I know you're better than that…" He looked away, feeling a lump in his throat.

The Undertaker slowly released his grip on Batista neck, feeling like a prick. "I'm sorry Dave," he said softly, sitting back on his heels, allowing the fallen man to raise himself into a sitting position. "I guess you're one of the few people I shouldn't be fighting against, huh?"

Batista bit his bottom lip. "I don't want you to fight me, but I also want…" He suddenly found it hard to look into the Undertaker's green eyes.

'It's not like he can see into my soul,' he thought with a self-depreciating chuckle, when suddenly, he felt a large, gentle hand on the side of his face. His brown eyes locked with green ones, and he was frozen.

"Kane told me," the Undertaker began, eyes inquisitive. "That you wanted me." He watched the slightly smaller man's eyes grow wide. "I already know that you respect me, and now I know that you're defending my honor. I guess I couldn't ask for more from you, could I?" A small smile rested on his lips, and Batista shuddered.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, suddenly afraid for his life.

"Quiet, Dave. I'm thanking you, so shut up and enjoy it, because it ain't happening again." In one swift motion, the Undertaker brought Batista's lips to his, capturing them in a hard kiss. Both men closed their eyes, and a low moaned escaped Batista's lips. He figured he wasn't going to get more than a kiss, but it was more than he had ever hoped for.

'This isn't so bad,' the Undertaker was thinking, not wanting the kiss to go on for too long. 'Besides, if this helps stop some of the rumors about Shawn…' Suddenly, he heard the door of the locker room open, slamming against the wall.

'Taker pulled away from Batista immediately and saw Shawn standing in the doorway, blue eyes already red, face locked in an expression of surprise. Neither man said a word as they stared at one another for a long, painful moment. The Undertaker managed to swallow his heart, which felt as though it was now pounding in his throat, and choked out a single word:

"Shawn…"

That seemed to break the spell of stillness that had fallen on the Heartbreak Kid. He turned and ran from the room, and Mark jumped up.

"Fuck!" he swore, running from the room as well, praying that he could catch up with Shawn before he left the arena. Batista, still sitting on the floor, could only watch, and was suddenly thankful that he was single man.

And in the back of his mind, he wondered how Hunter had known that Shawn would show up when he did.

* * *

_I feel so bad for Shawn... (sobs)_

_Review?_


	42. Chapter 42

_Hello all, I'm back with another chapter! I have an announcement, however... I'll be away for a few weeks again. :( I have to go home before school starts, which I'm happy about, but the internet connection there is more or less non-existent. So...yeah...no updates for a few weeks. I'm sorry. However, I'm being nice this time--there's not really a cliff hanger like last time. That was just deliciously cruel. XD_

_Which leads me into my other announcement. As consolation, I'll post two one-shot I have done, one written a few weeks ago, and the other written...earlier tonight. (laughs) I hope you enjoy them, they're pretty light-hearted. _

_Thanks as always to my lovely readers and reviewers. On to chapter 42!_

* * *

The Undertaker sprinted down the hallway, seeing no sign of Shawn, and decided to check the RAW locker room. He threw open the door, calling for the Heartbreak Kid, and ran straight into Hunter, who was pacing around the room, pulling his long golden hair.

"Where's Shawn?" 'Taker asked, scanning the room, not at all seeing Hunter's hand until it came in a hard slap across his face, snapping his head to the side.

"How dare you!" Hunter screamed, face red with anger. "How dare you try to turn Shawn against me! How dare you!" He went to hit him again, but 'Taker caught his wrist this time, holding it still, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Look, Helmsley, what I did doesn't even _matter _anymore because Shawn--" He released Triple H's wrist and ran a hand through his own dark hair. "Because Shawn is going to kill me." Mark sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "He saw me kissing Batista…"

Triple H sneered. "Well, well, that dumbass got something right for once."

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me," Hunter growled. "You set me up, I set you up, and now we're _both _fucked."

"You set me up?!"

"Of course I did! Don't tell me you're trying to play this game and don't know the fucking rules!"

The Undertaker grabbed Triple H by the collar of his shirt. "You no good son of a bitch!" he began, when he felt the Game grab him by his collar in return.

"You must be one too, because you did the same damn thing, and now Shawn is out there probably crying his eyes out!" Hunter tore away from the Undertaker and headed to the door. "Now, _I'm_ going to go look for Shawn. You can do whatever the hell you want, but know that I'm going to get you back for this." He slammed the door as he left, and 'Taker stood there, seething for a moment before sitting heavily on a bench.

"Dammit," he whispered, hand resting on his forehead. "Dammit, dammit, dammit."

"I don't know whether to be relieved or even more angry," a low voice said from the door, and the Undertaker looked up to see Shawn standing there, eyes bright and angry and red around the edges.

"Shawn--"

"Don't 'Shawn' me!" HBK yelled, storming into the room and slamming the door closed behind him. "I heard every word… I can't believe you and Hunter! How could you play with my heart like that?!"

"Shawn, please--"

"I love you both so much… How could you just do this to me? Do you know what I thought when I saw Hunter with Punk and you with Batista?! I thought that I had lost you both, and that you had moved on…I thought I lost you!" He shook his head, somewhere between rage and relief. "Hunter cheated on me before, and I thought he…How could you do something like that?"

"Wait, don't just blame me! Blame Hunter too!" 'Taker yelled back, getting defensive because he knew all too well that he had no defense. He breathed deeply, calming himself.

"Shawn, I'm so sorry," he said softly, green eyes downcast. "Please forgive me…I'll beg you on my knees if you want…"

Shawn's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, trust me, you and Hunter will have a lot of begging to do later." He shook his head again, frustrated. "So you set up Hunter to be with CM Punk? And he set you up to be with Batista?"

"Yeah…but I didn't _know _he set me up with Batista until a few moments ago…I would have done it if I had known beforehand…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…I love you, Shawn."

The moment he said the words, Mark knew that he made a mistake. Shawn's eyes grew even angrier, and his fists clenched at his sides.

"You love me so much that you wanted me to think that Hunter, whom I love by the way, was cheating on me? You love me so much that you were willing to risk breaking my heart? What you and Hunter don't seem to understand is that I love _both _of you, and nothing you can do will change that!

"Actually, you know what, you two _can _change that, in fact, you already have. Congratulations, I now hate you both." Shawn turned on his heel to leave the room, rage overcoming all of his other emotions. The Undertaker stood silent for a moment, eyes wide, letting the words sink in, before he clenched his own fist, silently cursing himself and Helmsley.

"Dammit, Shawn will you calm down?!" he yelled as HBK's hand was on the door handle. "I'm trying to apologize and you're not even fucking listening!"

Shawn turned around angrily. He wanted to just walk away but… "I can't _listen _to you right now, I don't even want to _see _you! At this moment, I hate you, I hate Hunter, and it really wouldn't bother me all that much if you just went back to Batista!"

The Undertaker took an angry step forwards, having heard enough, hands curled into tight fists. However, to his surprise, Shawn took a quick step back, against the door, blue eyes growing wide.

And to his horror, those blue eyes were filled no longer with anger, but…fear.

"Shawn," 'Taker began in a half whisper, feeling his heart split in two. How many times had he loved the terror of his enemies? How many times had he reveled in their fear-filled gazes?

But seeing that look on Shawn's face, seeing those eyes grow wide in fear of _him_…

"Shawn, please…" He took a small step forwards this time, but the man he loved only backed away more. Instinctively, he froze, hands falling limply to his sides, head bowing. "I'd never, ever hurt you…"

'Taker's mind was going a mile a minute, scolding him for being a fool. The two men stood very still for several moments until the Undertaker blinked, expression becoming even more sad.

"Please don't run away," he whispered at last, imploring the Heartbreak Kid with his eyes. "I swear, I won't hurt you."

Shawn was surprised at how quickly Mark seemed to wilt. One moment he was terrifying, and the next he looked ready to sink into the ground. For a second, Shawn was afraid that he had intended to hit him, but now…

"I wonder sometimes," Shawn said after a minute in a steady voice. "What would happen to me if I made you mad?" The fear he had momentarily felt was gone, replaced by the anger he had felt a second before, burning even hotter. "What's to stop you from tearing me apart? You spoke before about protecting me from Hunter, but who's gonna protect me from you?!"

Shawn instantly regretted the words after he said them, not only because he knew that his accusations were unfair, but because of the look the crossed Mark's face.

The Undertaker had never known words to hurt so bad. He knew that they could, but it had never happened to him before.

Not anymore, though. He had first felt shock at Shawn's words, and then, instead of anger, he felt a deep, despairing sadness. Shawn was afraid of him; Shawn hadn't forgiven him; Shawn _hated _him. Despite his every effort to be as unthreatening as possible when he was around Shawn…the man still _feared _him.

That hurt the most.

Shawn winced when he saw how wide 'Taker's green eyes had gone, how they had darkened with sorrow so quickly. So many emotions had crossed his face, but they were all full of pain.

'He looks heartbroken,' Shawn thought, feeling terrible. 'I really hurt his feelings.'

"I'm sorry Mark," he began to say, and then sighed. "I shouldn't have said those things…"

"No, I deserve it," the Undertaker answered in a low voice, sitting down again. "I'm sorry, though…for…all of it." He managed a small smile. "I'd love your forgiveness, but it isn't necessary."

Shawn wiped a stray tear from his own eye. "Forgive you?" he said softly, going over to the Undertaker and kneeling by his side, embracing him around the waist. "Forgive you? 'Taker, I love you, and you shouldn't have to suffer because I'm an idiot. _I'm_ the one who needs forgiveness." He closed his eyes, letting the last of his anger flow from him. "I was so angry… I understand if you wanted to hit me, because I sure wanted to hit you a few moments ago. But…I was lying when I said that I hated you. I was just so upset seeing you with Batista…" Shawn's blue eyes widened suddenly.

"God…Now I know how you and Hunter feel," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The Undertaker smiled down sadly at Shawn, taking him into his arms. "What the hell's wrong with us?" he whispered in a low voice. "We're so fucked up."

Shawn smiled sadly in return. "Your match is probably next," he said softly before pulling away from Mark's embrace and leaving the room.

* * *

Hunter had searched everywhere for Shawn, and couldn't find him. At last he had gone to the hotel, hoping that Shawn would be in his room. Even if he was crying, it would be a relief to Triple H…

"Shawn?" he called, knocking on the door softly. "Shawn, are you in there?" He knocked harder, hearing nothing. "Shawn, please be in there…"

"I'm right here," Shawn's voice said from somewhere behind Triple H. He spun around and Shawn standing there, not looking happy, but not crying or raging either.

Hunter licked his lips, throat suddenly dry. "Shawn I--"

"I know," Shawn interrupted, holding up his hand. "I already talked to 'Taker. Well, more like screamed at him… But, at any rate, I know what happened."

Triple H nodded slowly. "So…how mad are you?"

"Pretty mad," HBK answered honestly, taking a step towards the Game, who nervously placed a hand over his jewels. Sometimes an angry Shawn equaled sore nuts.

"You do realize what you did was terrible, and really hurt me, don't you?" Shawn asked in a whisper. Triple H sighed.

"Yes, but…I did it for us. I'm willing to do almost anything to make sure you don't leave me." He couldn't hold back a sad smile. "Shawn, I've told you a thousand times: I'm not crazy, but you drive me insane."

Shawn shook his head. "I understand, but don't do it again. You and 'Taker really hurt me… But while I was yelling at 'Taker, I realized how stupid it was to yell at him, because it only made things worse. Which is why I'm not yelling at you right now, although I _really _want to."

"Hey, if yelling at me makes you feel better, scream away."

"No, I'm fine." HBK folded his arms, beautiful eyes downcast. "At least, I think I'll be. Because I also understand now how you and Mark must feel…"

Hunter felt like the world's biggest asshole at that moment--he did every time he upset Shawn--and took his partner's hand, kissing the back of it gently. "I'm so sorry Shawn… Please forgive me one more time. I know you've forgiven me for a lot, for more than I deserve but, please, just once more…" He winced as he remembered giving this speech to Shawn before, many times, but most recently when they had gotten back together after years of fighting. It had been one of the best moments of his life; having Shawn take him back after so much.

But now he risked losing him again…and probably had just hurt his chances of keeping him even more…

"I'm so sorry, and I love you so much," he whispered earnestly, dropping to one knee. "So much."

Shawn looked down at Hunter. "I forgive you. But I want to be alone to think tonight… 'Taker has his own room and you'll need to get one too."

Triple H nodded, silently agreeing to leave Shawn alone for as long as he needed. But he knew that he was in it deep, and he fell asleep that night wondering just how badly he had set himself back in the race for Shawn's heart.

On the next floor up, the Undertaker fell asleep wondering the same thing.

* * *

_Poor boys... (sobs)  
_

_Review?_

_See you all soon! Take care! TVL_


	43. Chapter 43

_Hello everyone! I'm back again! I'm sorry for the long absence: I thought I'd have time to post as soon as I got back to college, but, obviously, that was not the case. (sigh) So busy already! But things are looking to turn out to be a good year, so I cannot complain. _

_Anyway, I am back, and with another chapter of "To Be Loved." The story is indeed reaching it's conclusion...I'm a little nervous about the ending, I'm trying to make it perfect. As I said before, I tried out may different ways to end this tale, but only one way worked...I hope you like it when it comes. :)_

_So, not much preamble...Thanks for being so patient with me, my dear Readers! Onto the story!_

* * *

"I just don't get it," Shawn said with a sigh, sitting across the table from Ric. He had decided to take a few days off from Hunter and 'Taker, and figured that the best person to talk to would be Flair at this point.

After all, he was a mostly unbiased third party, right?

Besides, Shawn had already spoken with Kevin, who had gotten so mad that Shawn was actually _afraid _for Hunter and Mark. Big Daddy Cool had pretty much lost his cool and stormed out of the room after hearing the story, vowing to make Shawn's boyfriends pay dearly. So now, Shawn turned to Ric.

"It's like, when I come around, those two get so violent. They've gone for years without wanting to murder one another in the past, but in these last few weeks they've fought so many times and…and I can tell that their hatred for one another is only growing. They even both tried to make me think the other was cheating on me." He folded his hands. "I'm afraid that if I take too long to decide, something terrible will happen. But if I rush my decision, I may choose the wrong person, and then we'll all be miserable."

Flair had listened silently, nodding occasionally before he finally spoke. "Well, Shawn, in all honesty, I want to see you with Hunter. I love that kid, and you two have so much in common… You have history with him, and you two still love one another, right?" Shawn nodded. "Well, that's good to know. On the other hand, however, there's the Undertaker, who seems to be in love with you, and I think you love him too, and even though you two are complete opposites, you fit together like pieces of a puzzle. But with Hunter, it's like the same puzzle makes a completely different picture."

"Pieces of a puzzle," Shawn mused, folding his arms across his chest. "That makes a lot of sense."

"I guess you just have to determine which piece you fit best with, and what picture you want to be apart of."

Shawn sat back in his chair, thinking things over. 'Ric's right…But how can I ever choose between the two of them?' Against his will, Shawn felt tears coming to his eyes as he played out the two possible scenarios in his mind. The entire decision rested with him, and he knew that the burden of making that choice would haunt him to his grave.

In his mind's eye, he saw two futures. The first, was of him choosing Hunter. No doubt he would be happy, and eventually things would go back to normal between them. But then he would be forced to watch the Undertaker's heart break, and that was the last thing he wanted see, much less cause. He would be content with Hunter, but his mind--and a piece of his heart--would always be with 'Taker.

On the other hand, he could choose Mark, which would be an adventure in itself. He had no doubt that there would never be a lack of love, because he truly loved 'Taker, and was sure that the man loved him. But it was hard to imagine a life without Hunter there… Hunter, who had always been there. Hunter, whom he loved. And he had seen Hunter's heart break before…he vowed long ago to never let it happen again. But he promised the same to the Undertaker, and now he was being forced to go back on his word to at least one of the two people he loved most in this world.

"It's too much pressure," Shawn whispered, wiping at his eyes. "I can't do it, but they're depending on me. I just…I love them both so much…"

The Nature Boy gave the Heartbreak Kid a sad glance before going over to him and hugging him tightly. "It's not fair for them to place all this on your shoulders," he said in a soft voice, stroking the golden waterfall of Shawn's hair. "I know you think you're being selfish, but _they're _the ones who need to get their heads out of their asses." He hugged Shawn tighter, eyes misting as well.

"Can't they see that they're hurting you?"

It had been a long time since Shawn had cried on someone's shoulder, but at the moment, it was the only thing he could do.

* * *

The next day, Shawn was mysteriously absent from lunch, and both Triple H and the Undertaker went to his room to check on him. Unfortunately, it was at the exact same time, each man scowling as he saw the other approaching.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter asked with a growl before knocking on Shawn's door. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"I'm here to check on Shawn… Why are _you _here?" 'Taker's green eyes narrowed as Helmsley took a step towards him, glaring up at him with all he was worth.

"Listen, 'Taker," Hunter began in a low voice. "I hate you for what you're putting Shawn and me through… We're gonna settle this one day, one day soon."

The Undertaker allowed himself a small smile as he looked down at the man known as the Game. "Yes, we will settle this soon, like men, I hope." He took a step forwards in order to better tower over Triple H, letting all his malice shine through in his expression. "But know this, Helmsley: When we're done, Shawn won't have to chose, because only one of us will be walkin' out… Period."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" he asked calmly, although his fists were clenching. The look in 'Taker's eyes at that moment was deadly serious. "You'd kill me to have Shawn?"

"Of course. At the very least I'll put you out of commission… And I know you'd do the same to me, given the chance."

"Of course," the Game said with a small smile, which quickly faded as he made a decision. The idea had been forming in his mind for the past two days, and he reasoned that now was as good a time as any to see it through.

"Don't tell Shawn a word of this: In two weeks, you and me will take this outside during Shawn's match, so that he won't have to watch, and won't interfere. It'll be a Supershow, and no one will miss us for a long time, because there will be so much going on."

The Undertaker nodded slowly. "Meet me in the garage, past the production trucks. Only one man walks away. The other's gonna be carried out on a stretcher." A low laugh escaped his lips. "And if someone happens to die… It'll be the result of a very unfortunate accident."

Triple H had to smile at that. "I like the way you think, Deadman. But we need not kill each other… too messy. Keep that as a last resort. Winner gets Shawn, the loser wakes up in a hospital bed and forgets that he ever loved Shawn. If he wakes up at all." He extended his hand. "Deal, Deadman?"

"Alright. And no weapons. Too hard to conceal."

"Sure. And no magical shit." Hunter smiled at the glare he got for that one. "You know exactly what I mean. If I can't use a weapon, you can't go all Lord of Darkness on me."

After another second of thought, 'Taker took Hunter's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly before pulling the smaller man in close. "Don't expect any mercy," he whispered.

The Cerebral Assassin laughed. "I never do, because I'm not the type to show it, or accept it."

The two men stared into one another's eyes, a dark smile on both their lips, but before either could say another word, the door near them opened, and a yawning Shawn stepped out.

"Oh…hey guys," he said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"You missed breakfast. And lunch," Hunter said with a kind smile, releasing 'Taker's hand quickly. "Late night?"

Shawn looked away. "Sort of," he said softly, faking a smile.

The Undertaker took good note of the redness of Shawn's eyes, and from the look on Hunter's face, he did too. "I can bring you something," he offered.

"Sure, that'd be great," Shawn answered, a bit more awake, and realizing that 'Taker and Triple H weren't at one another's throats for once. "I'm gonna go shower." He blew them both a kiss, hiding the confusion on his face, and walked back into the room.

The two men outside exchanged a quick glance, both feeling the same guilt, both feeling the same anger.

"Two weeks," was all they said to one another before walking in opposite directions.

* * *

Hunter sat in his room alone, wondering about the wisdom--or foolishness--of challenging the Undertaker. Triple H knew that he was dangerous…but how dangerous?

'He's crazy enough _without _motivation,' he though, folding his arms and sitting back further in his chair. 'And now he's fighting for Shawn's love. Damn.'

There was a sharp knock at the door, suddenly, and Hunter sighed. "Unless you're Shawn, go away, I'm thinking!" No answer, but more hard knocking. Hunter rolled his eyes and walked over to the door, throwing it open angrily.

"What?!" he growled, before realizing the he was looking into someone's chest. His eyes went up, and he found himself looking into the face of a very pissed off Kevin.

"Oh shit," he whispered, before Nash pushed him backwards and entered the room, closing--and locking--the door behind him.

"Hunter, I've been looking for you," Big Daddy Cool began, voice laced with menace and warning. "You made Shawn cry." He began cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, Kev," Triple H said quickly, putting several piece of furniture between himself and the bigger man. "I can explain everything!"

"Shawn already _told _me everything," Diesel growled, rolling up his sleeves. "And when I'm done kicking your ass, I'm going to go have a few words with the Undertaker next."

Hunter shook his head, distancing himself from the advancing giant. 'I can't get into a fight with him now,' he thought, racking his brain for a way out. 'Not before I fight 'Taker!' The Game was ducking behind a chair as Kevin stepped over the coffee table when an idea struck him.

"Wait! If you hurt me, you'll make Shawn cry too!" Triple H said in a rush of words, and watched cautiously as Nash froze.

"You and I fight, Shawn will only be even more miserable than he is now!" Triple H continued. "And then you'll be no better off than me." Big Daddy Cool frowned.

"Dammit," he said after a long moment, eyes narrowing. "You got lucky, Hunter. If you weren't already putting Shawn through so much hell, I'd send you there myself. The Undertaker too." He turned to go, and when he opened the door, heard Hunter sighing with relief. He turned to look at the smaller man, rage burning in his eyes.

"I love you, Chico, but I also love Shawn, and the way you're treating him right now…it makes me wonder whether you love him too." He stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut before Triple H could begin his angry outburst and saw the Undertaker walking by.

"Triple H just saved your sorry ass," he said with an angry shake of his head as he passed the Deadman.

'Taker raised an eyebrow. "The hell are you talking about?" he growled, turning to look at Diesel as he walked away, but received no answer.

'Whatever,' he thought, continuing to walk to his room. 'I have better things to think about…like winning Shawn's heart.' A part of him wondered if Shawn would ever be able to forgive him for what he would do to Triple H, but then he realized that Shawn need not know it was he who did it.

'Perfect. So, Hunter suffers an unfortunate accident, ends up in the hospital again, and everything will be fine…' The Undertaker looked up suddenly, sensing some menace, and saw Kane standing in the hallway, blocking his path.

"Move," 'Taker said shortly, and was legitimately surprised when he felt a sharp, stinging slap across his face.

"How could you?" Kane asked in a low, angry voice. "Dragging that kid into your shit…and promising me as a reward?! That's fucking low, Brother, even for you."

"Nothing's too low for me, Little Brother," the Undertaker said the shadow of a smirk on his lips. "And if you ever slap me again," he continued, smirk vanishing completely, "I'll cut your hands off and give them to the kid as a consolation prize."

Kane's jaw dropped. It had been a while since he had been threatened like that.

"Mark, what…?" The Undertaker's strong arm pushed him to the side, against the wall and out of the way.

"It's nothing that concerns you," 'Taker preempted. "But don't bother me for a few weeks or so. For your own sake." Without another word, he continued down the hallway, head slightly bowed in thought.

Kane blinked, realizing that the man he had just spoken to was not his brother. At least, not at the moment.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" he asked aloud, concluding immediately that it most likely had something to do with Shawn Michaels.

* * *

_Uh-oh. The boys are getting intense...Hunter and 'Taker think they can settle things themselves, but can they really? And what will poor Shawn do? Will he find out before someone he loves gets hurts? Poor Shawn. _


	44. Chapter 44

_Hello all. I am here, again, and with another chapter. Classes are getting hectic, and I've been tired as all hell, but it's not a bad tired...yet. Soon I'll be begging for sleep, though. XD 'Till then, I shall post chapters! Yay!_

_So...I think I mentioned in the last chapter that we are coming to the end... The grand finale... Things are only going to get more and more insane from here on out... _

_Also, there are mentions in this chapter of a history between Kevin and Shawn that may or may not become another story... It'll probably be in flashback form, or something of the like, since ShawnMuse has made it clear that their relationship is purely platonic now. XD_

_Alright, I've babbled enough. Thanks as always to those who read and review. Your compliments make me so happy! I hope you continue to read to the end, and we'll see how it goes when we get there. ;)_

* * *

"Damn," John Cena said aloud, folding his arms across his broad chest. He had just come in from a match, and had passed Shawn Michaels in the hallway. "When Shawn's sad, it's like…a cloudy day or something."

"That's real poetic of you, Meathead," Jericho said with a sneer, trying to finish lacing his boots.

Cena frowned at the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla. "I'm serious…I mean, he's not really showing it, but you can definitely _feel _that he's upset about something. I wonder what's wrong?"

"Probably his fucking stupid boyfriends," Randy chimed in from his corner. He had also just come back from a match and was cooling down by sitting in the back and doing absolutely nothing. "Nothing causes mental distress like love."

The guys murmured their agreement. "Speaking of boyfriends, where the hell is Triple H?" Jeff Hardy asked from his perch in the locker room. "Usually he's hanging around, but I haven't seen much of him lately."

"You don't think that he and Shawn broke up, do you?" Jamie Noble asked.

"Nah, we'd definitely have heard about…and we'd have seen the ensuing bloodbath," Randy said simply. The other guys nodded.

"Hey, maybe it's different this time," Jeff speculated. "Maybe because Shawn has 'Taker, there's nothing Triple H can do about it."

Cena snickered. "But why the hell would Shawn suddenly break up with Triple H? That doesn't make any sense."

"But why would he suddenly start going out with the Undertaker? That doesn't make any sense either," Jericho interjected. "But it happened."

"We could always ask Kane," someone suggested. There was a long silence before everyone burst into laughter.

"Yeah, right, who the hell's gonna ask him?" Randy chuckled.

Y2J pointed at Cena suddenly. "Send this assclown in. At best, Kane will kill him."

"We can only hope," Jeff snickered, drawing more laughter from the other guys.

"Hahahaha," Cena said in a monotone voice with a roll of his eyes. "You guys are all hilarious. So funny I forgot to laugh!" He started to say more, but the room suddenly went dead silent.

Shawn Michaels had just come in.

"Well, _that's _not weird at all," the Heartbreak Kid said sarcastically into the heavy silence, walking past many of the guys who suddenly realized they had somewhere else to be, feeling several pairs of eyes on him. "What was so funny a few seconds ago?"

"We were just talking about Kane…and Cena getting killed by Kane," Chris Jericho said quickly and smoothly. Cena stuck his tongue out at the older man. "See?"

Shawn gave them a small smile. "And I thought _I _was immature," he said quietly, going over to his bag. Cena and Jericho exchanged a look.

"Hey, Shawn," Cena said somewhat haltingly. "Is everything…okay?"

HBK looked up at the younger man, honest surprise on his face. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that…you…" John felt himself blushing. 'Dammit, how do I say this without offending him?' he thought suddenly.

"You seem a little down lately," Jericho chimed in.

Shawn shook his head. "Well, that's sweet of you. But everything's fine," he lied, flashing a fake-but-convincing smile. Not caring whether Jericho and Cena actually bought it or not, Shawn finished packing away his stuff and walked quickly out to the parking lot.

"Bye, boys," he called over his shoulder, vanishing out the door.

"I hope he's okay," Cena said quietly after a few minutes.

"Me too," Jericho whispered. "I hate to see him so sad."

* * *

The ride back from the arena was mostly silent, Shawn sitting quietly in the front seat with Kevin driving, whose mouth set in a hard line.

"I'm really worried about them," Shawn said at last, sighing and looking out the window. "Hunter hasn't talked to me much in a week, and Mark is almost no where to be found. It's like they're completely avoiding me… Do you have any idea what's up with those two?"

Nash shook his head. "I don't know, but with your permission, Shawn, I'll beat the answer out of one of 'em. Just let me get my hands on Hunter's sledgehammer…"

"Please, Kev, you know I don't want you to hurt them," Shawn said with another long sigh. "I tried asking Hunter already, but he just laughed it off and said that he was fine. But…" He shook his head, blue eyes clouding with concern. "Something in his voice…his manner… I know he's up to something, and whenever he's up to something and keeps it from me…"

The angry expression on Kevin's face softened into one of sadness. "I know," he said softly. "I know. Nothing good's gonna come from this. I just wonder what he's planning."

Shawn ran a hand through his golden hair. "Maybe I should try asking 'Taker, if I can find the man."

"I don't think you'll get any answers from him."

"You're probably right." The Heartbreak Kid sat back in the car seat, closing his eyes. "I just know that something terrible is going to happen, and I feel like it's going to be all my fault…"

Kevin slammed on the brakes, jolting Shawn forwards. "Now don't you dare put this all on yourself," he said sternly, shaking the now wide-eyed man hard. "If those two jackasses do something, it'll be their fault, not yours. Understand?"

Shawn smiled faintly. "Ric said the same thing."

"Then it must be the truth." Diesel reached over and ran a large hand over Shawn's hair, before letting it come to rest on the Heartbreak Kid's cheek. "Look, Shawn, remember when I was head-over-heels for you so long ago? And then I found out that you were in love with Hunter?"

Shawn groaned. "How could I ever forget? We fought like madmen after that. It was a miracle that out friendship survived."

"Exactly. But I eventually realized that I loved you enough to understand that it wasn't my place to choose who you loved. And you know what? I still love you, even though you're so far beyond my reach that it hurts to see you sometimes." Big Daddy Cool smiled, dark hair framing his face. "But it all worked out in the end, and I know this'll work out for you too."

Shawn Michaels shook his head, a small smile on his lips, and reached over to embrace his long time friend. "Thanks, buddy," he said softly. "Hearing it from you makes it seem true." He allowed himself a small laugh. "Heck, I've probably just been imagining things this whole time!"

Kevin Nash nodded, although he knew that Shawn had great instincts and was himself hesitant to doubt them.

'For your sake--and theirs--I hope you're right, Shawn.'

* * *

_Next chapter...all hell breaks loose..._

_Review?  
_


	45. Chapter 45

_Hello all! I'm back again, with another chapter. It's fairly short, but only because the next one is very long...you'll see. I tried breaking it up into different sections, but it didn't work, so I'll post it all as one big KABOOM! XD _

_Shameless plug: For those of you who haven't seen it yet, there's a story floating around called "**Sail Away**." Souless666 has the great idea of starting a round-robin story, and it's excellent. There's something in there for everyone, I think, and I know you all will enjoy it. So, give it a look-see! ...And yes, I am one of the writers. Told you it was a shameless plug. XD_

_Anyway, as always, thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews! The next chapter is done, but I'm trying to make it perfect...as I am with all of the remaining chapters. Should be interesting...I hope... (cue dramatic music)_

_Alright, enough babbling, onto the story!_

* * *

Shawn looked anxiously at his watch, and then around the arena. Less than two hours remained until the show started, and he hadn't seen any sign of 'Taker, or Hunter for that matter. Seeing as it was a Super Show, he expected to see at least one of them by now…

Again, he found himself riding to the arena with Kevin, who wouldn't leave him alone for more than a few minutes at a time. Deep down, Shawn was thankful for Kevin's continual presence--it kept him from worrying too much about his AWOL boy friends.

"Speak of the Devil," Shawn said aloud with a slight frown as Triple H walked through the door, brown eyes scanning the room quickly, almost nervously. When they at last fell on Shawn, Hunter all-but ran over to the Heartbreak Kid, hugging him tightly. With a dark and sad look in his eyes, he kissed Shawn full on the lips, lingering there for several long, sweet moments.

"What on Earth was that for?" HBK asked, eyes still closed, reeling a little. It _had _been one hell of a kiss…

Hunter smiled. "Something of an apology," he said softly, taking Shawn's hand. "I've been so busy lately…I know I've been ignoring you, and I'm sorry." He embraced Shawn again, crushing the smaller man's body against his. "I love you so much," he whispered, reluctantly taking a step back.

Shawn, however, had him by the shoulders. "Hunt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." The Heartbreak Kid placed his hand on Hunter's forehead. "I can see right through you, you know. So tell me what's wrong, please. You're upset about something…"

Triple H sighed. "You have no idea," he admitted. "But Shawn, I swear, I'll tell you everything after tonight. It's a long story, and I have to go get ready for my match."

"Alright," Shawn relented. "But, Hunter, promise me you'll tell me what's wrong later."

Hunter smiled, and started to walk away from Shawn with a lingering glance. "I promise," he said before hurrying off in another direction.

Shawn shook his head and watched him go before slowly starting the trek back to the RAW dressing room. He made it half-way there before a shadow at the edge of his sight caught his attention. Normally, he would have started at such a large pool of darkness, but Shawn knew this shadow well, which is why when he turned to it, instead of running away, he walked towards it.

"Hey, Shawn," the Undertaker said with something of a sad smile. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long… Something else required my attention. But it'll be over after tonight."

Shawn nodded. "It's okay. I missed you and Hunter like crazy, but I figure you had a good enough reason, and I trust you."

'Taker winced inwardly at that, but kept his expression neutral. "Shawn…thanks for being so patient with me. I promise you won't be disappointed in the end." He reached over and took Shawn in his arms, breathing in the scent of Shawn's golden hair, pressing their bodies close as though trying to borrow some of Shawn's warmth and light for himself.

"I love you," the Undertaker said softly, kissing Shawn once on the forehead before pulling away. Shawn's blue eyes looked up at him--full of concerns, and questions, but also love--and Mark felt his heart beating hard in his chest.

'Damn, I can't lose focus,' he thought, forcing himself to turn away from the angelic man in front of him.

The angelic man who loved the man he was about to beat to a bloody pulp.

"I'll see you later tonight," the Deadman said quickly. "I have to get ready for my match." He seemed to fade into the shadows again, and Shawn watched him go.

'He's acting weird too…Right after my match, I'm going to have a word with him and Hunter. This is just too strange, even for me.'

With a sigh, the Heartbreak Kid began walking to the locker room again, mind very much on Hunter and 'Taker. In the back of his mind he wondered how he would ever be able to focus on his match tonight.

* * *

Triple H stood in the parking garage, well away from the production truck and any possible cameramen, who had a tendency to lurk. He was early, but he needed a few moments to prepare himself for what was to come. Although he had his doubts leading up to tonight, at this moment he quelled them all, completely becoming the Game, the Cerebral Assassin. He became the man he was while he was embroiled in a bitter feud against Shawn--a steel-hearted, cruel, merciless man. To help fuel his rage and conviction, he imagined the satisfaction he would feel once he had spilled the Undertaker's blood. The Undertaker, who had caused him and Shawn so much pain.

"I'll kill that fucker," Triple H said aloud, voice barely above a cold whisper. And he realized in the second he said it that he _meant _it. Given the chance, he would literally kill the Undertaker, and then throw his corpse in the ocean. "I hate him."

The entire time Hunter had been thinking, goosebumps had been forming on his arms. It seemed to get colder and colder, and soon he became aware of a icy wind circulating through the garage. From the deepest shadow stepped the Undertaker, face completely without emotion, eyes devoid of life or light. His pale skin seemed even more pale, his hands hanging at his sides.

He truly looked to be the living dead in that moment.

"Helmsley," he said in a low, scratching baritone, send chills up the addressee's spine, one word that held all the menace of a thousand threats.

* * *

Shawn jumped up and down at the entrance to the stage, warming up and trying to focus. He had a match tonight against Mr. Kennedy, and he knew that the young man had a lot to gain if he managed to beat the Heartbreak Kid here tonight. HBK's mind was still very much on Hunter and Mark, though, and he felt a shudder run down his spine. A feeling of foreboding had been growing in the pit of his stomach since he had spoken with them earlier tonight, and he knew that it wouldn't go away until he sat down and had a nice long talk with them. He wasn't sure exactly what his gut feeling was trying to tell him, but from the way it made him feel sick, he wasn't certain that he wanted to know.

But once "Sexy Boy" began to play, Shawn managed to clear his mind of all worries. He had a match tonight, and he was determined to go out there and do what he always did--steal the show.

The Heartbreak Kid strutted down to the ring, slapping high-fives to the fans, posing in the ring as his pyro went off behind him. With a deep breath, he finished centering himself, and looked over towards the entrance ramp, waiting for his opponent for tonight.

"Kennedy!"

* * *

_So, Hunter and 'Taker are in the garage, ready to kill one another, and Shawn's in a match...I wish someone would stop them!  
_

_Review?_


	46. Chapter 46

* * *

_Alright, Ladies and Gents...this chapter is a bit...different. I tried to get the pacing down right, and I hope it worked well. Some parts may be confusing, but hopefully it's clear who's point of view it is, because it does switch back and forth fairly quickly.  
_

_This chapter is rated M for **violence**. Yes, violence. If you are in any way unable/opposed to reading about a bloody fight, I totally understand, and will forgive you if you skip this chapter. While it is crucial to the story, you can get by without the icky little details. Of course, knowing my reviewers somewhat, I don't think y'all fall into this category, so no worries. :)_

_This chapter is a bit long, but there was no other way I could break it up...Sorry if it's a problem._

_And, finally, this chapter actually made me sad to write. I had to get into a hell of a mood to put it together, and I hope it comes across well. If there are any glaring mistakes, please let me know, because I may have missed them in the emo moments this chapter inspired..._

_All that being said, I hope you all enjoy! Onto the story!_

* * *

Hunter didn't wait. Within seconds of seeing the Deadman approach, he charged him with a roar, going for his middle, to take him down hard and hopefully remain in a superior position. He wanted things to end quickly, because he knew that the longer it went on, the more of a chance there would be that something would go horribly wrong.

The Undertaker saw the charge coming, however, and side stepped expertly, grabbing Triple H by his neck and slamming him hard into the nearby wall. Hunter saw flashes of lights dance before his eyes as his head cracked against the concrete and the all-too-familiar wetness of fresh blood, but he recovered quickly and grabbed the Deadman's incoming fist, twisting the wrist and applying a hammerlock, going behind the larger man before aiming a punch at his lower spine, and then a kick to the back of his left knee.

'Taker went down hard, knee buckling, and Hunter was on him in a second, throwing wild but powerful punches at his face and torso. Not one to be out-punched, however, the Undertaker rolled over so that he was in the superior position and slammed him knee into Helmsley's gut.

Triple H's eyes opened wide as he struggled to breath for a moment; however, he didn't _have _a moment, as the Undertaker punched him hard, right in the nose. Blood gushed out almost instantly, flowing into the Game's mouth and even getting into his eyes as he was pushed onto his back. The Undertaker's fists crashed against Hunter a few more times, dizzying the smaller man dangerously, before Triple H reached up and dug his fingers into the Deadman's eyes.

'Taker gave a short growl, hands instinctively going to his injured retinas. In that instant, Hunter's foot connected hard with his stomach, sending him backwards and off the smaller man.

"Fuck you!" Triple H was yelling as he stood and began to stomp the downed Deadman. He kicked at the Undertaker's ribs repeatedly, shouting obscenities, praying that he'd hear that satisfying crack that one hears when breaking a man's bones.

But the Undertaker anticipated Hunter's intent, and when that last, hard, rib-shattering kick came, he caught it between his arm and waist, taking the Game down. Still holding the leg, he began to twist the ankle and leg, trapping it between two arms and his body now, wrenching it so that Triple H gave a long cry of pain as he struggled.

"No submissions, boy," the Undertaker whispered, wrenching harder, drawing another scream from the Game. It made him smile, hearing Triple H's cries of agony. To further injure the leg--and, more importantly, break it at the kneecap--'Taker started to scissor the leg with his own. However, that was a mistake, as Hunter knew a few submission moves of his own. With expert precision, Triple H grabbed the Undertaker's leg, now within reach, and used all his strength to roll over onto his front.

Now the Undertaker gave a short gasp of pain, feeling agony shoot up his bad leg and even up his back. He realized dimly that he was in some version of a heel hook, and even though he still had Triple H's ankle, he'd have to let go, unless he wanted their match to end with two broken legs. And he had a sinking suspicion that his leg would be the one breaking first.

With a frustrated growl, he released Hunter, who released him in turn. Triple H lay on the ground, clutching his ankle and lower leg, face set in a grimace of agony. The Undertaker stood up slowly, noting the pain in his leg and lower back, sneering over the Game. He looked down at the smaller man with contempt before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into a standing position. With a snarl, he pushed him up against a nearby car, choking him with both his hands.

"This is gonna end tonight," he whispered, tightening his grip, seeing the smaller man begin to turn red with the struggle to breathe. All of a sudden, however, he was sinking, pain shooting through his groin and paralyzing him.

"Son of a bitch!" the Undertaker growled as he knelt on the ground, realizing that the Game had gone downstairs with the quintessential dirty move.

"I do what I must to win, Deadman, and don't you ever forget it!"

The Undertaker looked up, seeing Hunter, seeing the sledgehammer in his hands. 'He must have put it here earlier… Cheating, no good bastard,' he thought angrily.

"You son of bitch, you better make this shot count," he growled right before the hammer came down hard on his skull, busting him wide open and sending him unconscious to the ground.

Triple H stood over the Undertaker. He had swung the hammer with all his might, and the impact of hammer-on skull had sent a painful vibration up his arm. Never had he hit anyone so hard before, and the Undertaker's busted forehead was a testament to that.

If he was still alive, he was going to need a hell of a lot of stitches.

"I win," Hunter said quietly, kicking the Deadman's arm lightly, seeing no signs of consciousness. "But just in case..." He lifted the hammer high above his head, all set to start randomly breaking bones in the Deadman's body. In his heart, he was thanking his lucky stars that the battle ended so soon, because even if that short amount of time, he had taken some serious damage. He shivered with the thought.

However, Hunter soon realized that he was feeling the icy coldness settling on his skin, making him shiver. It gave him pause. He looked around the room several times, not sure of what he was looking for, but feeling a growing sense of terror and then, finally, he looked down.

And almost screamed.

The Undertaker was sitting up.

* * *

Shawn gave Mr. Kennedy a hard knife-edge chop, making the younger man cry out and clutch his reddened chest. He started to follow up with an Irish Whip into the ropes, but Kennedy reversed it almost immediately, and twisted Shawn's arms quickly, turning the move into a short-arm clothesline.

HBK hit the mat hard, and Kennedy was on him in a heartbeat, punching him in the face and chest. The ref began counting, and at four, Kennedy backed up. He pulled Shawn up, twisting the older man's arm, going for a hammerlock only to have it reversed. Shawn reached down between his legs and grabbed Kennedy's, sending him tumbling down. Still holding Kennedy's legs, Shawn flipped over the man, landing in a pinning situation.

"One…two…" At two, Mr. Kennedy powered out and hopped to his feet. But Shawn was there to meet him. The two men exchanged punches, with the Heartbreak Kid getting the advantage, before tripping Kennedy again, this time with a drop-toe hold.

A second after the younger man hit the floor, he felt his arm and neck being wrenched painfully as Shawn Michaels applied a brutal Crossface. Luckily for him, Shawn wasn't very heavy, and just as the pain was becoming unbearable, he was able to drag himself over to the bottom rope and grab it. The ref began his count again, this time for Shawn, and at 4-and-a-half, he released the hold, kicking Kennedy once in the side as he backed away.

"Get up, Kid," Shawn whispered, beginning to Tune Up the Band. He was ready for this match to be over. He stomped his foot once, twice, three times…

But Mr. Kennedy had anticipated Sweet Chin Music and caught Shawn's incoming leg. With a cocky smile, he shook his head at the Heartbreak Kid and drove the point of his elbow into Shawn's knee, making the older man cry out in pain and fall to the mat.

* * *

Eyes completely white, head bleeding profusely, the Undertaker was starting to rise to his feet.

Triple H backed away a step, instinctively, eyes wide, hand clutching the sledgehammer. The Undertaker took a slow step towards him, and then suddenly exploded into motion, tackling the Game to the ground and raining punches on him, even head butting him hard enough to split the smaller man open, their blood mingling as it flowed out onto the floor.

Hunter felt himself losing consciousness during the onslaught, but he knew well that if he blacked out during this fight, he'd most likely never wake up again. And if he _did _wake up, it'd probably be in a casket, having been buried alive…

Pure fear stirred him to action, and he brought the hammer--still in his hand--up, and slammed it into the Undertaker's side, the same side he had kicked mercilessly before.

And now, that satisfying crack did echo through the garage. The Undertaker stopped punching, face betraying no emotion. His hand went to his side, clutching what had to be at least one broken rib. Hunter, barely conscious himself, smashed the hammer into the Deadman's side again, crawling out from under him.

A thin line of blood began to trickle from the Undertaker's mouth as he stood to face Triple H, apparently feeling little or no pain.

'There's no way in hell he can still be standing!' Hunter thought angrily. He charged the Deadman again, hammer raised, but met with a knee in his stomach that made him sink down slowly.

However, the Undertaker did not let him fall. Instead, he grabbed the Game by his hair, and dragged him over towards a stack of concrete blocks. Without a word, without a hint of emotion, he began slamming Hunter's head on the blocks, again and again watching the man's blood stain them a dark red color. He did it until he was satisfied, letting the smaller man drop almost limp to the ground, head bleeding profusely, eyes clouded with pain and the nearness of unconsciousness.

With a merciless growl, he slammed his foot into the Game's side. Hard. Hunter gave a cry, body curling into a ball as he clutched his injured rib cage, as he struggled to breathe yet again. The Undertaker picked him up and slammed his body into the wall now, the impact knocking the breath from him. And before he could begin to recover from that, he felt himself being slammed into what felt like steel mesh, the links digging into his flesh.

"Fuck," Triple H hissed between clenched teeth, rolling off the steel. He was in agony. He was losing too much blood too quickly. He was going to pass out soon.

And the Undertaker was standing over him now, murder in his green eyes.

Hunter, for the first time since the fight had started, thought of Shawn.

'I can't lose him like this,' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut, surprised to feel a few tears slide down his face along with the blood. 'I refuse to lose! I love him!'

With a growl, he reached for the hammer that had long ago dropped from his fingers. "I can't lose," he said aloud, eyes narrowing. "I love him."

Something flickered in the Undertaker's eyes for a moment, giving him pause.

Another mistake.

Triple H, the Cerebral Assassin, brought the head of the hammer hard against the front of the Undertaker's knee cap, slamming it against the soft tissue and bone. The Deadman went down with a cry, clutching at his knee, expression finally twisting into one of pain. He lifted his aptly named equalizer and brought it down once more on the Undertaker's knee, drawing another cry from him now. Feeling his bloodlust rising, Hunter climbed on top of the Undertaker and began to choke him fiercely with a chain he pulled from a pile of metals.

"If I have to kill you," he growled through clenched teeth, tightening the noose. "I'll do it! Do you hear me?! I'll kill you!"

Triple H felt the Undertaker's breaths begin to come slower and slower, and he assumed that he was winning, even as his own vision blurred and his grasp on consciousness became weaker and weaker.

Which may be the reason why he never saw the chokehold coming.

* * *

Mr. Kennedy stomped, twisted and tortured Shawn's knee for what seemed like forever, the Heartbreak Kid crying out each time, but never submitting. The brash young Superstar decided then to switch tactics, going for Shawn's back. He turned Shawn on his stomach and grabbed his legs, applying a Boston Crab to the Showstopper.

Shawn grimaced in pain, trying to drag himself to the ropes, fighting against Kennedy as he pulled him back towards the center of the ring. Using all of his strength, Shawn rolled over onto his back and managed to thrust Kennedy away with one powerful kick. He hobbled to a standing position, and out of the corner of his eye saw Kennedy approaching.

Bam!

Just that fast, Shawn delivered Sweet Chin Music, knocking Mr. Kennedy flat on his back. The crown was going wild as Shawn rose to his feet again, having fallen down while doing the super kick. He stared down at the younger man, and then a small smile came to his lips.

With a laugh, he put Kennedy in an Inverted Figure-Four leg lock, and the younger man began to scream in pain. Shawn kept applying more and more pressure to Kennedy's leg and knees.

Several long moments passed as Kennedy tried valiantly to escape. But it was over, and both men knew it. With another cry, he at last tapped out, the pain becoming too great. The bell was rung, and the ref helped Shawn to his feet, raising the Heartbreak Kid's hand in victory. Shawn smiled out over the crowd, clapping for them as they cheered for him.

With a bow, he limped from the ring, anxious to find Triple H and the Undertaker, because, really, they had never left his thoughts for an instant.

* * *

One minute he was strangling the Undertaker--the next he felt as though his head was going to explode and leave behind a bloody splash of gore on the walls and floor.

Triple H struggled wildly with the last of his strength, but the Undertaker had him locked into the deadly submission maneuver known as the Gogoplata. In a normal, fair match, the poor victim trapped in the hold would tap out within seconds of it being applied. Hunter had no such luxury, and the only thing he could do was twist and flail, and finally cry out as he felt what he was certain to be arteries rupturing.

* * *

Shawn limped down the hallway as fast as he could, barging into the RAW locker room. After a quick scan, he realized that Hunter wasn't in there. He started to go over to the SmackDown locker room, but before he made it half-way, he bumped into Kane, who had a surprisingly sympathetic look on his face, a look that only appeared when his eyes focused on the approaching Heartbreak Kid.

It made Shawn's blood run cold.

"Hey, Glen, have you seen your brother?" he asked quickly, running a hand nervously through his beautiful hair. "Do you know where he is? I can't find him or Hunter."

Kane nodded slowly. "He's in the garage." Shawn turned immediately to go, but Kane grabbed his arm gently but firmly, stopping him in his tracks. "He's in the garage _with Hunter_."

Shawn's eyes narrowed. "They're back there together? Why?" Again, that look of sympathy from Kane as he tore his arm away from him. "Wait, Glen, what do you know? Tell me!"

"I know that you shouldn't go back there."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me Shawn. For your own sake. Just…just wait in the locker room."

Shawn Michaels shook his head, denying something that had not been spoken, and took off running towards the garage, Kane's words only spurring him on.

Behind him, the Big Red Machine sighed.

"No one deserves heartbreak like that," he said softly before heading back to the RAW locker room, picking up his cell phone and dialing the number for an ambulance.

* * *

The Undertaker felt the Game's blood dripping onto his chest, flowing from the smaller man's mouth now, as well as his head. Though his mind was half-consumed with a dark, dense fog, he was still sensible enough to smile, and realize that this ordeal was almost at an end.

'And not a moment too soon,' he thought vaguely, very aware of the injuries Triple H had given him, and also very aware that he had about two minutes left before he passed out from blood loss. That first sledgehammer shot had caused a deep gouge form in his head, and the blood was pouring from it with no hint of slowing down. At the very least, it would require stitches. Even worse, he had momentarily lost control of himself, and that control was now only half-regained.

With a grim fascination, the Undertaker wondered what would happen if no one came to find them back here in the garage before they both bled to death.

'Now that would be funny,' he thought, tightening the hold and closing his eyes against his own pain, agony shooting from his injured knee, from his broken ribs. Triple H had nearly gone limp. It was over.

Or so the Undertaker thought. However, Triple H, through the blinding pain, was reaching out for his sledgehammer one last time. His fingers curled ever so slowly around the wooden handle, and he lifted it--barely--with his weakening arm.

At that moment, unbeknownst to either man, someone entered the garage, hearing the commotion, and came upon the brawling pair. He gasped at the sight, freezing in place, but neither man heard him, nor regarded him.

With the last of his strength and consciousness, Triple H brought the hammer down right on the Undertaker's head, letting gravity do most of the work as he gave one last, bloody cough, the world going black around him.

Both men were suddenly completely still. The fight was over.

And, not a meter away, Shawn Michaels felt the strength leave his legs and he sank slowly into a sitting position on the floor, tears pouring from his deep blue eyes, ragged breaths quickly becoming sobs as he stared at the two men he loved most in the world lying on the floor, looking for all the world to be dead, looking for all the world to have killed one another.

Shawn sat there for a long time, staring at them, at the blood and carnage, the end of the world on his face.

* * *

_...And there we have it. Review?_

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

_Alright, ladies and gents, I'm back with another chapter of **To Be Loved**! First off, I'd like to thank my reviewers and readers for sticking with me for so long...We're truly nearing the end. I counted, and **To Be Loved** is going to have 50 chapters...I can't believe a little idea in my head has gone on for so long! At any rate, you all have been great, and I really appreciate it (whoa...rhyming!). _

_That being said, when this is over, I'll have plenty of one-shots and two-shots to post, with a "Halloween Special" currently in the works. I seriously got bitten right in the ass by a plot bunny in the middle of one of my philosophy classes! But most of them are related to "**To Be Loved**," so I have to finish this first before I can post them. After all, I don't want to give anything away... (grin)  
_

_Anyway, enough of my rambling...let's see how this story goes! _

* * *

In the beginning, there was darkness.

Then, there was a faint buzzing in his head, nothing more, nothing less. However, the buzzing quickly changed into a painful pounding sensation that forced him to emerge from the comforting darkness of oblivion. Slowly, he became aware of himself, of his being, of his body.

And his body was hurting like hell.

"Ow, dammit," the Undertaker muttered, surprised at weakness of his voice as it echoed in the silence. Eventually, he opened his eyes, surprised yet again to see only white and light all around him. "What the hell…?" He started to sit up, but felt pain shoot through his ribs.

With the pain, his memory returned. And, from that return, he figured out where he was…and why.

For a long moment, Mark was completely and utterly crushed. Somehow, he had lost to Helmsley. He lost Shawn. It was over.

Never had he felt the urge to cry so strongly, but he kept his emotions in check as his rational mind spoke to him.

'There's no way I could have lost…I choked that son of a bitch out…So why am I here?' 'Taker turned his head, wincing as a bolt of pain blurred his vision. He sat in complete silence, staring up at the ceiling for several long minutes, trying to figure everything out, trying to suppress the feeling of being crushed under sorrow. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening. For a half-second, he felt his heart beat strongly, thinking that it would be Shawn…

But no, it was just Glen.

"I hope you're fucking proud, Big Brother. I hope you're really fucking proud." The younger man snarled with disgust. "At least you're awake now."

"Shut up," 'Taker said, turning away from Kane. "I'm not in the mood."

The Big Red Machine crossed his arms. "Oh really? So you don't want to know what the hell happened after Shawn found your and Triple H's sorry asses?"

The Undertaker's green eyes widened and he looked at Kane. "Shawn found us?" he asked, alarm lacing his voice. That was the very _last _thing he had wanted to happen, and although the thought crossed his mind, he figured that there was no way that Shawn would finish his match in time to actually witness the fight…

"Yes, _Shawn _found you. Apparently he came in at the end of your ill-planned match against Triple H." Kane frowned. "I tried to stop him…I've never seen Shawn cry so much… Ever. He thought you were dead, Mark. He thought that the two people he loved most in this world were dead." And now Kane's mismatched eyes closed as he passed a hand over his face. "Dammit, even _I _thought you were dead. There was so much blood…"

"Why didn't you stop us? Or at least, stop him?"

"Why didn't you stop yourself?!"

'Taker felt a wave of guilt pass over him, and with it, the crushing sorrow again. "It had to be done," he said in a low voice, although it sounded pathetic even to his ears.

"Yeah, well, good luck telling that to Shawn, because he hasn't come to see you once since you were admitted--"

"How long ago?"

"You and Paul were brought in about 2 days ago. You've been out since then."

"Triple H is here too?" Mark interrupted, this time sitting up successfully, although the pain was still there. "So…he didn't win?"

Glen shook his head. "No, he didn't win. And neither did you." He sighed. "Mark, you know I'm not one to feel a lot of sympathy for others, but Shawn was heart broken. I think you _both _lost this one, Big Brother, and there's not much I can do about it." He turned away and walked out of the room.

The Undertaker sat there, in silence again, processing what Kane had told him. Suddenly, his fight with Triple H seemed like the worst idea he'd ever had. All that, and for what result? Nothing. He looked over at the calendar. Two days had passed.

And the only image he had in his mind now was of Shawn, alone, crying.

* * *

Hunter was likewise sitting in a hospital bed, head bowed, as Kevin Nash stared at him from across the room. Kevin had given the Game a full recap of the story, barely keeping himself from strangling the smaller man. When he had finished, Hunter merely sat there, staring down at his folded hands.

"Where's Shawn?" Triple H asked after several long minutes. "Can I see him?"

Kevin shook his head. "I don't think he wants to see you, Hunt," he said in a voice laced with condemnation. "He was pretty broken up over it all."

Hunter sighed. "If only I could explain it all to him--"

"Explain what?!" Kevin asked angrily. "There's nothing to explain, Hunter. You and 'Taker broke your promise to Shawn, and broke his heart." He shook his head again. "How could you treat him like that, man? He loves you both--"

"That why I had to do it! _Because _he loves us both!" Triple H put his head in his hands. "God, I really fucked up this time, didn't I?"

Diesel nodded. "Yeah, Hunt, you really did." He walked over to the Game's bed, and the smaller man flinched away from him. "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you. You got pretty banged up already." He sat down in a chair near the bed. "I was worried about you, Chico. 'Taker fucked you up bad. It was pure luck that you're still alive, although you did do a number on him too."

Hunter forced a smile, but it felt fake and weak. "I guess that's some comfort then, huh? At least _he _didn't win."

"You're being a jackass," Kevin said bluntly. "Don't you see that it doesn't matter? You hurt 'Taker, he hurts you, but the one who ends up truly hurt is Shawn. I can't believe you don't understand that, even after loving him for so long. How would you feel if Shawn and I suddenly were at each other's throats? Wouldn't it break your heart? And what if we tried to force you to choose sides?" Big Daddy Cool smiled bitterly. "Wow, this is sounding familiar, isn't it?"

Triple H didn't miss the subtle condemnation, and it hit him hard. "I'm sorry, Kev," he said softly.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. And in all honesty, if Shawn doesn't accept your apology, I'll be behind him 100." Kevin stood up to leave, walking slowly towards the door. "This may have been the final straw, Hunt."

Hunter watched his long-time friend walk out the door, his own eyes filling with tears. "Shawn, I'm so sorry," he whispered as though in prayer. "Please forgive me one more time…"

* * *

The Undertaker was released from the hospital after about a week. He had healed astonishingly quickly, although he wasn't yet cleared to wrestle. Upon his release, he went to his own home and did not leave. Although his heart ached to see Shawn, he didn't know if he had the heart to face the inevitable condemnation, and very-probable rejection.

Hunter was in for another five days after 'Taker, and he wasn't cleared to compete either. When released, he also went home, still a bit battered, but able to take care of himself. He had tried calling Shawn several times, but had only gotten his voicemail. He dared not call Kevin, or anyone else who would have seen Shawn. The thought of facing any of them at this point was terrifying. No doubt, the whole locker room knew by now what had happened.

Which was why, when he received a message on his answering machine from Vince asking him to come to his office, he felt fear twist in him like a coil.

Feeling dread in his stomach, Hunter made the long walk to Vince's office the day after he received the call. He knew that he was in trouble for fighting with the Undertaker, but something about Vince's tone made him feel sick. Something much more than a suspension was coming his way, he just knew it.

'Would Vince fire me?' he wondered absently. 'No…I'm one of his top stars…but that won't stop him from making my life a living hell…'

His ill-feeling was confirmed when he opened the door to Vince's office and saw the Undertaker standing there, not once looking his way, staring at the wall, it seemed. Vince was standing behind his desk, looking pissed as Triple H had ever seen him, and that was saying something.

"Now, I don't know what the hell you two were thinking," Mr. McMahon began, crossing his arms. "But what you did was unacceptable. If you have personal problems, settle it somewhere else, and for God's sake, don't nearly kill one another while doing it! At least not on my property!"

'Taker sighed. "Vince, it's more complicated that you know," he said with a shake of his head, voice low, still not looking at either man in the room. "You wouldn't get it even if we explained it to you."

"You don't have to." And now Vince's eyes flashed for an instant. "Shawn already explained all of it to me."

"Yeah, so where is he?" Hunter asked, looking around. As much as he dreaded facing Shawn, he wanted so badly to see him that he'd gladly risk harm to see the beautiful blonde. "Is he at the hotel or something? Shouldn't he be here too?"

The Undertaker finally turned his gaze towards Vince, eyes reflecting the same question.

Vince's angry expression suddenly changed, and both the Undertaker and Triple H felt their hearts stop. McMahon's face became a mirror of…_concern_. Concern, and worry, and maybe even _sadness_.

Something was wrong.

"Vince…Where is he?" Hunter asked again, voice little more than a whisper.

"I don't know," Vince said simply, eyes closing. "I haven't seen him since you two were admitted into the hospital."

* * *

_Shawn's gone missing... Where could he be?_

_Review?  
_


	48. Chapter 48

_Hello all! So...today is my 21st birthday, and I thought, why not upload some stuff...even though it's, like 2:30am. (laughs) Seriously, I'm wide awake, and my birthday hasn't technically started yet...Should be an interesting day. Too bad I have classes and work tomorrow. Pity. XD_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter--a little short, but to the point/ I hope y'all will like it! Thanks as always to my readers and reviewers...You guys and gals are great. Over 350 reviews! I never woulda thunk it. XD _

_Oh, and shameless plug...new story. Check it out. ;)_

_Onto the story!_

* * *

Hunter's eyes grew wide and he felt a completely different form of fear grip his insides like a vice. "What?" he whispered, taking a short step towards Vince. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

Mr. McMahon shook his head and opened his eyes. "The guys told me that Shawn caught sight of you two fighting, and when you had knocked one another out, he was seen running from the room crying. I saw him briefly at the hotel, after I received the report, and he explained everything to me. He…he told me to give you two these." Vince held out two small folded pieces of paper. Each was carefully folded, with a name written on the front in black ink. "I haven't seen him since."

Triple H took his with a trembling hand, unable to open it because of the shaking. The Undertaker stared at the paper, green eyes wide. After a long moment, he snatched the paper from Vince and opened it. It was Shawn's writing, definitely Shawn's script, although the letters were contorted, as though his hand had been shaking as he wrote.

"'Goodbye?'" Mark read aloud after unfolding it, looking up at Vince and then to Hunter. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Mine says the same thing…" the Game began, crushing the paper in his fist as he felt tears threatening to fall. How had everything gone so horribly wrong?

"Vince, do you know where he went?" he asked in an unsteady voice, laced with the beginnings of panic.

"No idea," McMahon said slowly. "He's not with any of the guys, or so they tell me. He's…gone."

Triple H's brown eyes reddened at the edges. "You don't think he…?" His mind rushed back to the last time Shawn had run away from him. He had gone missing for a few days, and turned up later in a hospital…

"I don't know, Hunter. I don't know." Vince seemed to be barely holding back an outburst of anger. As much as he hated Shawn sometimes, a part of him loved him…had always loved him, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself, which he never was.

He eyed the two men in front of him hatefully, thinking the worst had happened, and blaming it completely on them. When he spoke, his voice was low and laced with anger.

"Now, I would appreciate if you two got the fuck out of my office. You're both suspended for fighting, but if I lose one of my best talent because of you two, you're in deep shit. Now get out."

Hunter fell completely silent, eyes focusing on the ground as tears blurred his vision. Vince's words barely registered with him, and only one thought came to his mind, over and over again before he said the words aloud.

"Oh my God…Shawn…"

'Taker was standing silently, and very still, his face the perfect expression of anguish. 'I feel like I'm choking…' he thought, and although he didn't realize it, tears were forming behind his eyes. It was getting hard to breathe suddenly. The crushing feeling he had felt in the hospital returned full force, now with the added burden of Shawn's life.

"I'm going to go find Shawn," he said at last in a voice softer than a whisper and turned to walk numbly from the room, vaguely aware that he had also been suspended. 'Taker's steps were fast and sharp on the polished floor as he tried to get away from the cold fear and guilt that threatened to swallow him. At last, he stopped walking, not sure exactly of where he was going. He looked around and saw that he was half-way to the parking lot, in the empty lobby of WWE Headquarters.

And he wasn't alone.

The Deadman turned his head and saw Triple H standing there, brown eyes reddened, entire body shaking with rage and sorrow, teeth clenched as he spoke.

"So help me, if something's happened to Shawn, I swear to God I'll kill you!"

The Undertaker, having had enough, rounded on the Game and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him flat on his back. "Now you _listen _to me and listen good," he began in a low voice, kneeling over the fallen man. "Don't you _dare _pin all of this on me! It's _your _fucking fault that Shawn's gone! _I _should fucking kill _you_!"

Triple H's eyes narrowed. "My fault!? It was _your _dumb ass who insisted on fighting _me_… And besides all that, Shawn and I had it perfect until you came in and fucked everything up you stupid son of a bitch!" In one fluid motion, he kicked the Deadman in the back of the knee, bringing him down so that he could better punch him. "I love Shawn and you ruined it!"

The Undertaker grabbed the Game's hand as he moved to punch him, and pinned the smaller man down, nailing him once in the nose, drawing blood. "I love Shawn too, do you think I wanted this shit to happen?! I love him more than anything!"

'But not enough to avoid fighting Helmsley,' 'Taker's mind added, giving voice to the thought that had been forming since he opened the note from Shawn, causing the big man to freeze. 'Not enough to accept the fact that he loves Hunter, even if he does love you. _You _drove him away. Now he's gone, and it's your fault.'

In his mind's eye he saw Shawn, blue eyes so hopeful as he imagined the three of them getting along, somehow.

'That was all he wanted,' Mark thought, breath catching in his throat. 'That was all…'

Hunter took advantage of the distant look that came into the Deadman's eyes and landed a hard right to his mouth, making his head snap back painfully. The Game shifted so that now he had 'Taker pinned, and he looked down at the bigger man with pure malice in his brown eyes.

"Don't you dare say that you love Shawn!" he yelled, grabbing the front of 'Taker's shirt. "Don't you dare say you love him when you…hurt him…like that…" Hunter had barely finished speaking when his mouth dropped open. Cold realization came over him all at once, and he stopped moving.

"I hurt Shawn again," he whispered, looking down at the Deadman, really looking at him. "I hurt him…By hurting you, I hurt him…He _loves _you…" The tears that had threatened to fall earlier returned full force and spilled from his eyes. "God, I drove Shawn away…" His grip on 'Taker's shirt tightened as his vision became blurred.

'I lost him again…and now he's gone.'

Hunter felt his head bowing under the weight of his grief until it came to rest on the Undertaker's chest. He didn't care if 'Taker punched him now, or kicked him, or beat him senseless.

'I deserve it,' he thought, and a low sob escaped his lips. 'God, why didn't I see it before?!' His mind raced back to what Kevin had told him. Distantly, he felt the Undertaker sitting up, and although he was soon upright, he didn't shove Triple H away, as the smaller man expected.

Hunter lifted his head slightly, looking up at the Undertaker in confusion before gasping.

The Deadman's emerald green eyes were wet with overflowing tears that slid reluctantly down his face. And his expression was not angry anymore. There was so much hurt in it that there was no mistaking the anguish he was feeling.

"I lost him too," he said softly, closing his eyes in an effort to stop the tears only to have more spill out. "I hurt him…" He felt like his chest was being crushed, and the choking feeling had returned. Mark realized in that moment that he couldn't say another word, or else he would break down into full-blown sobbing like Hunter was doing right now.

Which is why, instead of shoving the Game away, he let the smaller man rest against his chest, his own grief getting the better of him, and forcing his head down and into Triple H's hair, so similar to Shawn's and yet so very different.

* * *

_Poor guys...they finally realize their mistake. But is it too late? _

_Review?_


	49. Chapter 49

_Hello all! Sorry for the wait, I was at home (you all know the deal with that, lol, I had no chance in Hell). But, alas, here we are at the... (counts) penultimate chapter of **To Be Loved**! It's been a hell of a ride for me, and I hope it has been for you all too. I really loved writing this, and I'm content with the ending...I literally couldn't end it any other way. But y'all will see soon enough. XD Thanks again to everyone who stuck with me, and read, and a special thanks to the reviews. You guys (gals, lol) are great._

_Onto the story!_

* * *

Triple H had just gotten off the phone with the police officer for the third time that day when the door opened and the Undertaker walked in. After the suspension, 'Taker had set up camp at a hotel near WWE HQ, determined to find Shawn. Hunter didn't live too far away, but the two men figured it would be best if they worked together, and he commuted back and forth between his home and 'Taker's hotel room, exchanging information.

"Any word?" they asked at the same moment, expressions mirroring one another's concern.

"I just called the cops," Hunter explained, sitting wearily on a the nearest sofa. "They haven't seen a trace of him… It's been a goddamn week since we filed the report, and they don't have any idea where he could be!"

'Taker sat down on the arm chair, resting his head against the back, sighing heavily. "I just got back from his house in Texas…nothing. He's not there, he's not at my house, he's not at your house, he's not with any of the boys in the back…" He sighed again. "I don't know where else to look."

Hunter began pacing, kicking at whatever was in his way. "So, either he's hiding from us, or…something's happened." He hated to say it aloud, but the thought had been with him since he first heard the news.

"And it's our fault," Mark added, finishing the thought, voice low and sad. He was tired from the three back-to-back plane rides, exhausted from the searching… He didn't have the strength to even be angry with _himself _anymore.

"If something happened to him…" Triple H shook his head, and began pacing faster, blond hair flowing behind him. "I'll die."

The Undertaker gave a low, bitter chuckle. "Well then, I guess they'll be having at least two funerals, because I'm pretty sure I'd die too." He thought for a moment, frowning. "And this time I won't be coming back," he added quietly.

Hunter looked over at the Deadman, smiling ruefully at the sentiment. After that last fight, it seemed as though they had reached some kind of mutual understanding, and what both men had thought to be hatred vanished in the face of their love for Shawn…and the fear that they had lost him.

'We both absolutely love Shawn,' Hunter thought, sitting slowly on the sofa again. 'And…we both _need _him… And Mark knows the emptiness I'm feeling now because he's feeling it too…' Feeling his eyes mist up, he buried his face in his hands, taking a shallow breath.

'Taker sat up, looking at Helmsley with a sad glance after hearing a low sob. "Hunter," he began, standing up and walking over to the other man. "Don't let this drag you down. It's only been a few weeks… He could show up at any moment."

"And if he never shows up again?"

"I'm willing to wait forever to see if he does."

Hunter felt a hand pat him on the shoulder, and he looked up, blinking back tears. "You're right, it's just…hard."

"I know." The Undertaker sat on the sofa next to Triple H. "And when--if--he does come back to us… There's no guarantee that he'll forgive us." He crossed his arms, eyes closing with thought. "Just imagining that he'll return and tell us to fuck off is hard too."

The Game nodded slowly. "I'm worried about that too. We treated him like shit for months and tried to make him choose…He only wanted us to get along, for his sake… We've basically screwed ourselves over on this one." He wiped at his eyes again, becoming angry at the tears. Triple H knew he wasn't a crying type of guy, but when it came to Shawn…

"He sure has a way of breaking a guy," the Undertaker said with a half-smile, and Triple H could only nod.

"You know, now that I think about it, I knew all along that Shawn loved you and…if he loved you, well, I should have loved you too, just because he was in love with you," Hunter mused aloud. "If that makes any sense."

The Undertaker gave a faint smile. "It does. Because on the ride back here, I realized what an asshole I was for asking Shawn to choose between me and the man he's loved for well over ten years. I just…didn't see it until now."

"Me neither."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes then, both feeling the exhaustion that comes from a week of worry and searching, both feeling slightly comforted by the other's presence. And while it wasn't much, it was better than nothing, and without Shawn there, it was the best they could hope for.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Hunter asked suddenly in a low voice, almost as though he was whispering. "I don't want to go back to my house, especially not now, not alone." He wiped away a few stray tears. "There are pictures of him everywhere, you know?"

'Taker nodded, managing small smile. "Sure, you can stay with me. But you're not sleeping in my bed, Helmsley."

* * *

As the Undertaker opened his eyes the next morning, he was surprised to smell breakfast, stomach growling almost instantly, and he wondered when was the last time he had eaten. He looked over at the other bed, seeing it messy, but unoccupied, and assumed that Triple H had ordered the food from room service.

"Helmsley?" he called, somewhat sleepily.

"What?" His voice came from the area of the sofa, and sure enough, there he was, wide awake, already on the phone.

"What are you doin'?"

"Seeing if the police have any new info." He smirked as he looked up at the Deadman, who was just sitting up. "Hey, you might want to, uh, fix yourself up a bit there. Ever heard of the word 'bedhead?' 'Cause you got a bad case of it right now."

'Taker gave him a sarcastic smile. "Fuck you," he said with a yawn before heading to the shower.

"I got breakfast already," Hunter called after him, smiling at the small nod he got in return. "Shawn _really _has good taste," he mused aloud, hanging up the phone gently. The police were completely useless to him now--he didn't even know why he bothered calling, especially so damn early… He had called Kevin to ask if he had seen any hint of Shawn, but the big man made it clear--for the last time, he vowed--that if Hunter called him again without Shawn by his side, he'd kill the Game next time he saw him.

If Shawn never came back, not only had he lost his lover and best friend, but he gained a hell of a lot of enemies.

Triple H heard the shower running, and sighed. 'Is this how it's going to be if Shawn doesn't come back?' he wondered, sitting back and popping a piece of buttered toast into his mouth. 'Mark's the only one who understands what I'm going through… If Shawn never comes back, he's the only one I'll be able to talk to…the only one I'll be able to turn to, because he's in the same boat as me.' He felt a bitter smile on his lips as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Ah, sweet irony. You are soooo cruel, Shawn."

'Taker had gotten dressed in the bathroom and when he came out, Hunter was sitting listlessly on the couch, head back, with toast sticking out of his mouth.

"Damn," Mark muttered as he sat opposite him, making a bowl of cereal. "You look enthusiastic today."

Triple H gave a shrug and sat up. "So…What do we do now?" he asked bluntly and suddenly. "We've looked everywhere… If he's going to come back, it's going to be on his terms, and who knows how long that's going to be."

"If he comes back…" 'Taker repeated, shaking his head, starting in on the cereal. He was quiet for a long moment, thinking everything over. "Honestly, I have no idea where we go from here…I don't think it'd be wise to show up at the WWE anytime soon." He sighed and put one long leg on the coffee table, sitting back in his chair. "And as much as I hate to admit it, your company is making this somewhat bearable."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Hunter said with a short laugh. "If this is the lesson we were supposed to learn, I think we've learned enough."

"Yeah, but we learned it already, and he's still not back."

The two men looked at one another for a moment.

"So…are we supposed to fall in love or something?" Triple H asked sarcastically. "Is that the magical miracle that'll bring Shawn back?"

'Taker smiled slightly. "I hope not," he said, shaking his head. "Because I don't think I could ever fall in love with ya, Hunter… no offense."

"None taken," the Game conceded with a grin. "Of course, you haven't slept with me yet, so you never know."

There was a long silence, and both men suddenly realized what an interesting situation they were in at the moment.

It's funny how not hating a guy will change your perception of him.

'Taker coughed and stood quickly, avoiding Hunter's eyes completely. "Well, _that's _not disturbing at all," he muttered to himself as much as to Hunter. "I guess I'm going to the gym now..."

"Wait… I'll go with you! And you know I was just kidding about sleeping with you, right?" Triple H said quickly, grabbing his bag and putting on his sneakers.

"Were you?" the Undertaker asked, turning to face Hunter, eyebrow raised.

Triple H shrugged, and, to Mark's utter surprise, blushed a little. "Somewhat," he said after a moment, looking suddenly confused. "I mean, you are pretty good looking…well, I really mean that…ah, fuck it." Hunter grew tired of his words and simply walked up to Mark, dropping his bag.

"What I mean is this," he whispered, and then closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently against the bigger man's.

'Taker surprised even himself when he didn't push the Game away--in fact, if he dared to admit it to himself, it was almost…_comforting _to be kissed again. Slowly, carefully, he began to kiss Hunter back, bringing his arms around the smaller man's waist.

Hunter opened his eyes wide, shocked that he hadn't been punched yet, and was met with the rare and beautiful sight of the Undertaker kissing him back, his green eyes shut, expression somewhere between confusion and concentration.

"What are we doing?" he asked breathily, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

"I don't know," 'Taker answered, gasping as Hunter's tongue invaded his mouth. Cruelly, however, his mind went back to Bradshaw's words to him, and he pushed Triple H away. "But whatever we're doing, we can't."

Hunter sighed and backed off, arms dropping to his sides. "Sorry, I just…wanted to kiss you." The rare blush appeared again. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I think we just need to…forget everything for a while," Mark said with a long sigh. He wasn't sure if he should be more disturbed about the fact that he was kissing Hunter, or the fact that he was enjoying it. "Maybe we'll hit the bars later?"

Triple H composed himself with a breath, smiling faintly. "Definitely. But first and foremost, we should go get some ice cream."

'Taker couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "You sound like Shawn," he said with a smile, perhaps the first real smile he'd had in a long time.

"It's what Shawn would do right about now, y'know?" Hunter laughed as they walked out the door together, the awkward moment behind them, at least for the moment. "He'd have me in the damn shop eating ice cream all morning, and we wouldn't ever actually get to the gym--"

"Hey, don't try to blame your gut on me."

Both men froze in place, right in front of the room they had been in, and turned around slowly at the sound of the oh-so-familiar voice.

There was Shawn, standing behind them, hands clasped in front of him, blue eyes bright as ever. His golden hair was free of any restraint, and fell freely over his strong shoulders, shining as beautifully as his hesitant smile.

"Hey guys," he said softly, breaking the spell of stillness that had fallen on them all. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

Hunter dropped his bag, brown eyes wide and quickly filling with tears. "Shawn!" he exclaimed, running to his best friend and embracing him warmly. The Undertaker stood there, completely still for a moment before walking over to Shawn and hugging him tightly as well.

"Jesus, Shawn, we were so worried!" Triple H began, stepping back, words coming out in a rush. "We called the police! We looked everywhere! We were thinking that something had happened or--"

"Something did happen," Shawn said somewhat gravely, gaze dropping to the floor. He took a deep breath. "While I was away…I made my choice."

* * *

_Shawn's back! But he has made his choice...Who did he choose?_

_Last chapter up soon... (sobs)_

_Review?_


	50. Chapter 50

_Wow, guys, this is it. We've reached the end of the line._

_I'd like to give over 9000 (hahaha) internet hugs and kisses to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorite'd/alert'd/c2c'd this story. It makes me happy to know that you all like this story at least a little. (smile) Thanks for taking the time to read this all, and for sticking with me for all this time. It has been about a year-long journey, and was totally worth it. I'm a bit sad and glad to end it, though. What will I do now?? _

_Just kidding. There will be a lot more from TheVampireLucinda, so be on the lookout. (grin)_

_Enough babbling, I'm sure you all are anxious to know who Shawn picks, so onto the story!_

* * *

The three men sat in a close circle of armchairs, each one seemingly lost in his own thoughts in the silence that enveloped them. Not one looked at another, and all wore expressions of worry. The potential of heart break was enough to silence them all, and make each unwilling to break the soundlessness.

After several long minutes, Shawn began to speak.

"I don't know if you two will accept what I have to say, but hear me out first, and then make your judgments." He looked first at Hunter, who nodded solemnly, although his brown eyes were filled with sadness. Then his blue orbs fell on the Undertaker, whose expression betrayed no emotion, but whose eyes were glittering, and curved downwards with worry.

Shawn took a deep breath.

"Wait, Shawn," 'Taker interrupted, looking squarely at the Heartbreak Kid. "I think I can speak for both myself and Hunter when I say that whatever decision you've made, we'll be okay with it." He lowered his head slightly, looking away again. "I'm sorry I treated you so badly, Shawn, and know that I'll always love you."

Hunter was barely able to speak past the lump in his throat. "He's right, Shawn. Whoever you pick… It's your choice, and we'll accept that. And I'm sorry too." He closed his eyes slowly. "I promised never to hurt you again and…and I broke my promise. I'm so sorry."

Shawn smiled at them both, hearing his own heart thundering in his chest. Over the past week he had done a lot of thinking. A lot. He had weighed all of the options, and after a several sleepless nights, he realized that there was only one choice that he _could _make. Only one option would truly make him happy.

But how would Mark and Hunter react? That was what worried, no, what _terrified _Shawn. He'd made a promise to them both and now…

Shawn turned his attention to Mark first. "I've been around you for years," he began softly, a small smile coming to his lips. "And more than once we've beaten one another senseless. Long ago, I doubted that you had a heart. But this year, after the Royal Rumble, I found out that you _do _have a heart, and that it beats just like mine. I found out that you had a soul…a soul so different from mine, and yet so similar. Looking at you, being with you, I feel complete..."

The Undertaker's green eyes softened and he gave Shawn a sad smile. "I feel the same, of course," he said softly. "You're the other half of my soul, Shawn Michaels."

Shawn smiled at that, and then turned to Hunter. "Hunt, I don't even have to express how you also complete me. I don't think I can. We're like peas in a pod, closer than brothers. You're my best friend, and the first person I ever loved… We went through Hell and back with and for one another. We fought for one another, and against one another, but through all of those years my love for you only grew until I knew that I couldn't live without you. I still can't. We're bound together, Hunt."

"Of course we are," Triple H laughed lightly, wiping away a few stray tears. "And I don't ever want to be free of you."

"Considering all of that," Shawn whispered, eyes downcast. "I'd like for both of you to close your eyes and open your hands." He watched as the two men nodded and then complied, prompting Shawn to remove two objects from his pocket, hands shaking.

'Taker forced himself not to think as he closed his eyes, as he felt something cool and round placed into his hand, as he closed his fist around it. He heard the sound of shuffling, and then Shawn's voice, even lower than before.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Hunter looked down into his hand and saw a silver ring resting on his palm. He looked up and saw that the Undertaker had one as well, and was looking at Hunter with a confused expression that surely mirrored his own.

"My decision," Shawn said slowly, with great conviction. "Is that I choose you both!" His blue eyes filled with tears then, tears he had been holding back this entire time as he looked between the two men. "I'm sorry, but I realized that I loved you both too much to choose between you! Ric told me to follow my heart, and every time I tried to choose one, I would think that much more of the other! I love you both more than my own life, and I can't pretend to love only one of you! Even if I did, even if I did choose, I'd still love you both!"

With tears sliding down his face, Shawn lowered his head into his hands and let a few errant sobs escape as he stood between the two men. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know you two wanted an answer, but this is the only answer I have. I love Mark. I love Hunter. I want to be with you both. And…that's all there is." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Shawn kept his head bowed, eyes closed, until a sound made him look up in surprise. He was sure that he was imagining it, but he could swear that he was hearing two sighs of…relief?

"Thank God," Hunter whispered, walking over to Shawn and embracing him warmly, somewhat startling the older man. "I thought I'd lost you for good." Hunter released him and then Shawn felt 'Taker embracing him, burying his face in the Heartbreak Kid's golden hair.

"I'm so happy," he said in a soft voice. "I was sure you wouldn't pick me."

Now Shawn was simply confused. "What?" was about all he managed as 'Taker planted a soft kiss on his lips, and then Hunter did the same. "What?"

"Shawn, don't you get it!" Triple H said with a bright smile, eyes misting. "We thought we lost you, and in the interim we realized…that you're more precious than anything, even our jealously."

"Your happiness comes first," Mark added. "And if it makes you happy to be with us both, then I'm cool with that." He took Shawn's chin in his hand, looking deeply into those liquid blue eyes. "I want you to be happy, because I love you. And, in all honesty, you've made me the happiest man in the world right now." Hunter coughed, and 'Taker smiled. "Well, one of the happiest."

Shawn shook his head, trying to intake it all. "You mean…you two aren't mad at me? You don't think I'm a stupid slut? You're not going to break up with me?"

"Hell no!" Hunter exclaimed, taking Shawn by the arms. "Shawn, when you ran away, I was terrified, and I realized that you loved 'Taker, really loved him. And if you loved him…you should be with him. I'm just…I'm just relieved that you love me too." He embraced Shawn again. "If you want us both, you can have us both, as long as I can be with you," he added in a whisper.

A sudden wave of lightheadedness passed over Shawn and he touched his forehead. "I'm going to faint," he said softly with wide eyes. "Or maybe I'm just dreaming… Yes, this is a dream, and when I wake up, you two will be mad at me…"

"How can we convince him that he's awake?" Triple H asked the Deadman, who smiled suddenly.

"I have an idea." He gently turned Shawn's face towards him a planted a soft, burning kiss on the Heartbreak Kid's open lips. Shawn groaned and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt Hunter's lips on his, face turned the other way, and a low moan escaped him. His mind went back to the ride the three had taken in the limo that one time, but Hunter and 'Taker had been drunk then…

"Believe us now?" the Game asked in a sexy whisper. "See? We learned how to share. For real this time."

"Yeah, Shawn," the Deadman whispered, breath tickling Shawn's ear he was so close. "We three, we don't have a lot in common, really, but…we all just want to be loved."

Shawn's eyes opened at that, and he looked at the two men in awe. "This isn't a dream," he whispered. "You two really love me… You love me enough to stay with me, even now…" As much as Shawn hated crying sometimes, right now it seemed like the only thing he could do. Tears gathered again, and he tried blinking them back. "I can't believe it…"

"Believe it," Hunter said dramatically, and now he pulled away from Shawn to strike a pose. "You are now officially the luckiest man in the WWE, boyfriend of both the Game and the Undertaker."

"And of course," 'Taker added with a mischievous grin. "If there's anyone who's not down with that…"

"Well, we just got two words for them!"

"…Or three."

There was a long silence, and suddenly Shawn burst into laughter, as much as from the antics of his boyfriends as from sheer relief. He still couldn't believe it! Just when he had given up all hope of ever being happy--he had expected them to pummel him at the very least, and then possibly pummel one another again--there was suddenly more happiness than he knew what to do with.

After so much sadness…now there was love. The dream he hadn't dared to dream was now a reality, and he was looking across the room at the two men he loved more than anything, and they were both his.

"I love you two so much," he whispered, feeling his eyes mist up again, crying as he laughed.

* * *

From his hiding place in the hallway--behind a door no less--a large smile crossed Kane's face. "About damn time!" he said quietly, sighing with relief. He was truly happy for his big brother; happy that he had finally found love. "I thought those idiots would never work it out."

"Bah, I knew they'd do it," Beth said from her hiding place by his side. "I mean, they're all insane, of course, but aren't we all?"

"Indeed," Raven said from behind a well-placed plastic hotel plant. "We _are _all insane. But those three together are going to raise some serious hell." He laughed sadistically. "I can't wait to see it!"

Kevin Nash, who hadn't bothered to hide and was standing by the door with his ear to it, only shook his head. "Hey, maybe since they worked all that emotional shit out, Shawn will let me have a turn with his boyfriend now."

"I hope you're not referring to my brother," Kane said with a growl. Nash only smiled.

"Hell yeah, I'm talking about that sexy big brother of yours…" His eyes roamed up and down Kane's body. "Hmmm, but I'd be willing to go for Baby Brother too…Tell me, Kane, you ever been with some whose nickname was 'Sexy' before?"

Glen blushed beet red as Beth and Raven began laughing hysterically from their hiding places.

* * *

_Epilogue: One week later, Shawn's hotel room_

"…And the final rule: If two of us are sharing a secret from the third, it must remain a secret, unless the two agree to share it." Shawn smiled and closed the notebook entitled "Modified Rules." Triple H, familiar with the rules, simply nodded, and poor 'Taker was scratching his head at the end.

"So," the Deadman asked after a moment. "If you and Hunter are keeping a secret from me…I can't know until you both decide to tell me? That seems kind of random."

"Oh, but it isn't," Shawn said with a laugh, looking at the Game and winking.

Hunter gave Shawn a bright smile, and gave a small nod to the Undertaker before heading out. "I'll give you two some time alone," he said with a snicker before heading out the door.

The Undertaker watched him go with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Shawn. "What are you planning?" he asked carefully. "You have 'trouble' written all over your face…Wait a minute…You two have a secret already!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Shawn asked innocently, reaching into the pocket of his jeans. Suddenly, his expression became serious, deadly serious, and he dropped to one knee, holding something tightly in his left hand. 'Taker's eyes widened.

"Shawn, what are you…?"

"You know I love you," Shawn began honestly, taking Mark's hand in his free one and kissing it lightly. "And I know for certain that I'll never stop loving you. Ever. So I think the time is right for me to give you something…" His left hand clenched around whatever it was holding and he couldn't help but smile seeing his boyfriend's jaw drop to the floor.

The Undertaker was utterly and completely stunned as he stood there, staring at Shawn Michaels, and found himself unable to move. "Shawn you're not…" His throat went dry and he swallowed hard, unable to form a single thought.

"I want to give this to you now, I mean, why wait?" Shawn said softly, smile still playing on his lips.

"But what about Hunter!" Mark blurted out before he could stop himself.

"He knows already, and he's cool with it. But this isn't about Hunter right now." Shawn brought his left hand forwards. "Mark, you're one of the greatest things to ever happen to me…"

"You're not…going to…" 'Taker clear green eyes, already wide, threatened to fall out of his head as Shawn slowly opened his hand to reveal…

A key.

A goddamn key.

"Gotcha!" HBK said with a mischievous smile, falling to the floor and going into a laughing fit at the look on Mark's face.

"That's not funny!" the Undertaker yelled when he could breathe and think again, putting Shawn in a side headlock, blushing. "You're evil!"

Shawn was still laughing even as he managed to slide out of 'Taker's grasp, putting some distance between them. "Aren't you even curious about what this is a key to?"

The Undertaker, still beet red, shrugged. "Let me guess…the key to your heart, or something ridiculous like that?"

"Cute," Shawn laughed. "But no." He tossed the key to the Deadman, who caught it easily. "It's the key to my house. I…I want you to move in with me." The Heartbreak Kid looked shyly away. "Hunter has a key too, and a room. I know we don't get much time off, but when we do… I want to spend it with you too."

'Taker looked down at the tiny metal key in awe. "Shawn…thank you…" he said in a low voice, going over to Shawn and hugging him warmly. "This means the world to me…" He kissed Shawn's lips lightly, smiling. "God, this makes me so happy… I can move it tonight, if you want."

Shawn shook his head. "Hmm, I think you're going to be otherwise occupied tonight," he said with a wicked grin. "There's a bed in a hotel room with your name on it. And I doubt you'll feel like moving in when I'm done with ya." He let his arm slide around Mark's waist, grin widening as he saw the blush on his lover's face. "In fact, I don't think you're gonna want to move at all…not for a day or two, at least." He suddenly turned towards the door. "Alright, Hunt, stop recording!" he called out.

The Undertaker's jaw dropped again. "He was _recording _all of that?!" he asked, panicking. "If Kane sees that…" He ran over to the door, throwing it open just in time to see Triple H sprinting down the hallway, laughing his ass off the whole way, heading straight for…

Kane's room.

"Helmsley! No!" the Deadman called, taking off after Hunter. "Nooooooooo!"

Shawn, meanwhile, was on the floor in his room, rolling around the carpet, again, laughing hysterically.

**THE END**

To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides.

--David Viscott

* * *

_And they all lived happily ever after, lol! Well, more or less. XD  
_

_Thanks you all! Love you much! And, one last time... Review?_

_TVL_


End file.
